Sa Lady Lazarus
by a.a.k88
Summary: Quand la ligne entre l'amitié et plus est franchie, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière... peu importe l'importance du prix.
1. Part 1

_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas. Cette fic n'est pas finie, et ne le sera probablement jamais, mais je l'adore tellement que je veux quand même vous la faire partager._

**Titre: **Sa Lady Lazarus  
**Auteur: **Daisy

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimation: **NC-17  
**Catégorie: **Drame, amitié, romance, sexe.  
**Contenu: **C/A  
**Sommaire: **Quand la ligne entre l'amitié et plus est franchie, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière... peu importe l'importance du prix.  
**Spoilers: **Se passe durant le début de la saison 3 d'Ats.  
**Dénégations: **Les personnages de l'Angelverse ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune fraude n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.  
**Notes: **C'est une réponse au challenge de Jane (Angelluver).

C/A doivent coucher ensemble pour stopper la douleur des visions

C/A cochon/NC-17

C/A tiennent l'un à l'autre en tant qu'amis, pas romantiquement, quand ils commencent leur "liaison" ... ils le font seulement à cause des visions ... au début

C/A cache leur "liaison" aux autres

C/A couchent ensemble régulièrement, mais alors que les visions augmentent, la douleur augmente aussi et donc Cordy a besoin de plus de sexe

C/A ont de longues conversations sur l'oreiller

* * *

**Part 1**

Des doigts lui chatouillaient la colonne vertébrale comme des gouttes de pluie, froides et purifiantes, luisantes d'envie et de désir. Elle se cambra loin des douces caresses jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit délictueusement pressée contre la surface solide de son torse. Ses cuisses lui faisaient mal mais elle les garda enroulées étroitement autour de ses hanches alors qu'il bougeait avec elle, doux comme du miel et délicieux de façon enrageante. Elle avait envie de ronronner et de se frotter contre chaque centimètre de son corps pâle comme un chat au soleil, mais il n'était pas le soleil, il était les ténèbres, interdit et complètement à elle. Ses mains agrippèrent désespérément ses épaules, craignant que si elle lâchait, elle pourrait tomber. Et cependant elle le désirait, tomber librement dans l'oubli tandis que son corps rencontrait son besoin brutal. Elle sentit le souffle chaud là où son cou rencontrait son épaule, des morsures mordillantes et des promesses chuchotées dans ses os, lui disant plus que des mots prudents. Elle était tournée sens dessus dessous, renouvellée par des mains qui avaient porté la mort et la destruction par le passé, mais qui, maintenant, travaillait son corps comme de l'argile, démoulant ce qui était jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sa lady Lazarus avec la peau rougie.

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, tomba de ses lèvres boursouflées, profondément, du feu dans sa moelle et dans son coeur. Tub thump tub thump, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie de façon rauque, répondant à toutes ses demandes. Dur et doux, son corps la choquait toujours, tant de pouvoir contenu dans les muscles tendus de son dos et cependant il la touchait avec tant de vénération, comme si elle était la beauté incarnée, trop précieuse pour être souillée par ses mains sales. Mais elle en avait envie, elle avait besoin qu'il la contrôle et qu'il la fasse voler comme personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais le faire.

Si elle était la beauté alors il était son créateur tandis que sa langue gouttait la carte salée de sa clavicule, ses mains la possédant alors que les hanches bougeaient au rythme d'un tambour lointain et distant. Les muscles côtelés se tendirent pour casser leurs limites alors qu'il apprenait son corps avec une sauvagerie douce, chaude et étroite, une pure femme enveloppant son corps et son âme tandis qu'il cherchait sa maison en elle. Les secondes et les minutes, les jours et les semaines fusionnèrent tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que le temps soit mesuré par le battement de son pouls. Ses doux soupirs, ses gémissements passionnés, ses grognements désespérés, il voulait engloutir chaque son et les faire siens. La faire sienne jusqu'à ce que rien ne se tienne entre eux sauf le picotement de ce qui pouvait être. Rien d'autre que le grondement de sa dévotion dans la vallée de ses seins.

Ils bougeaient avec un rythme rien qu'à eux, ventre contre ventre mouillé par la sueur, acier et soie, éprouvant et adoré jusqu'à ce que la nuit devienne le jour et qu'aucun autre mot n'existe que la cadence de son nom sur sa langue.

"Oh mon Dieu...Angel..."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Les clignant, une fois, deux fois jusqu'à ce que le monde revienne à la normale.

_Hé bien_, pensa Cordélia alors que la vision se terminait et qu'elle se trouvait, refroidie et nue, assise sur le sol de sa douche, _c'était différent_.

* * *

Cordélia était assise en silence alors qu'elle attendait la réponse d'Angel, le tic-tac calme de l'horloge du lobby était bien trop bruyant et invasif pour ce moment, il résonnait dans ses oreilles et donnait envie à la jeune femme de fermer les yeux et hurler juste pour interrompre sa monotonie. A la place, elle jouait avec le bord de sa blouse et observait le vampire qui était assis à côté d'elle, écoutant nerveusement son silence illisible. De son côté, Angel fixait ses mains comme si la réponse à toutes les questions était écrite entre les lignes de ses empreintes, des réponses qu'il n'arrivait jamais vraiment à atteindre et qui le laissaient si souvent dans le vague.

Mais il était la réponse cette fois, pourtant les mots n'avaient toujours pas de sens.

Cordélia commençait à souhaiter n'avoir jamais rien dit, souhaitait avoir gardé la vérité pour elle et cherché un autre moyen. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen et tout commençait à devenir de trop, la douleur et la peur étaient de trop pour ses épaules solitaires et Cordélia craignait que leur poids ne fasse plier ses genoux longtemps avant qu'elle ne...

Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à exprimer la pensée silencieusement dans sa tête, encore moins tout haut. Si elle le faisait, tout serait trop réel, ce que les scanners avaient montré, ce que le spécialiste avait solennellement dit dans le bureau stérile du Docteur alors qu'elle fixait aveuglément le poster 'arrêter de fumer'. Si elle le disait tout haut, tout serait vrai et il ne lui resterait pas assez de temps. Du temps pour tomber amoureuse, avoir une famille, vieillir. Simplement pas assez de temps.

La vision de la semaine dernière avait été la pire jusqu'à présent, cinq heures après que le désespéré ait été sauvé, il y avait toujours eu du sang et du vomit sur le sol de sa salle de bain, à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, respirait ou même pensait, son cerveau avait été transpercé par des fissions de douleur qui secouaient ses épaules avec des larmes et l'inévitable.

Cordélia était en train de mourir.

Pour la première fois, Cordélia Chase maudit réellement les Puissances de lui faire ça. Elle maudit Doyle pour lui avoir passé ce 'cadeau' et elle maudit Angel parce qu'il était la raison pour laquelle elle souffrait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle rage impuissante envers les deux hommes dans sa vie qui l'avaient sauvée et damnée de façon égale. Cordélia avait souhaité avoir laissé Groo les lui prendre quand elle avait été assise, tremblante sur le sol froid de la salle de bain, avait souhaité pouvoir partir loin de la mission et ne plus jamais regarder en arrière parce que, au moins là, elle n'aurait pas à craindre ce que le jour suivrant amènerait. Aussi près d'abandonner qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, la brunette s'était faiblement traînée dans sa chambre, ses os douloureux et ses dents claquant alors qu'elle suppliait silencieusement quiconque l'écoutait là-haut pour avoir un peu de paix pendant que Dennis enroulait ses couvertures autour d'elle. Si la fin était venue à cet instant, elle l'aurait volontiers accueillie à bras ouverts, une partie d'elle avait abandonné et désirait le silence dans son esprit bondé. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Au contraire, c'était juste le début.

C'était une semaine auparavant, laissant une autre semaine à retenir son souffle alors qu'elle attendait que la vision suivante la fasse tomber à genoux tandis qu'elle saisissait les cachets qui ne faisaient rien pour engourdir la peur. C'était ce qui s'était passé ce matin dans la douche, deux heures auparavant pour être précise. Une heure et demi à rester assise, la tête dans ses mains, pendant que son colocataire fantôme planait de façon protectrice autour d'elle alors que les images d'une vision différente de toutes dansaient dans son cerveau, et l'autre demi à enfin dire à son Angel qu'être vision girl n'était pas tout ce que ça laissait paraître, entre autres choses.

"Depuis combien de temps tu le sais?" La voix rauque d'Angel la fit sortir de ses pensées, son timbre bas bordé d'une colère que Cordélia n'avait plus entendue depuis qu'il avait perdu son chemin l'année précédente.

"Que les visions me tuent ou...l'autre chose?" demanda familièrement Cordélia comme si les mots qu'elle disait n'avait pas de pouvoir sur elle.

"Que tu es en train de mourir!?" Il tourna brusquement ses yeux de ses mains vers son visage, Cordélia se força à soutenir son regard et à ne pas se détourner de la peine dans ses yeux. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait gardé la vérité pour elle aussi longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir cette expression dans les yeux des gens qu'elle aimait.

"Depuis un moment." Cordélia haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas aller dans la sémantique de la question.

"Un _moment_?" Gronda le vampire, la faisant tressaillir devant le bruit soudain. "Tu aurais dû nous le dire!"

"Ouais, hé bien, aurait dû, aurait pu, aurait voulu."

"Tu ne peux pas simplement t'en débarrasser en haussant les épaules Cordélia!" cassa Angel à sa meilleure amie, sa meilleure amie qui avait gardé pour elle le fait que les visions qu'elle recevait, les visions qu'elle recevait pour _lui_, étaient en train de la tuer.

"Je _sais_, c'est pour ça que je suis là!" Lui rétorqua-t-elle, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de commencer une crise de colère avec Angel là tout de suite. "Ecoute..." Elle soupira. "J'ai décidé que je ne vais plus rester assise à attendre que la prochaine vision transforme mon cerveau en compote. Ce sont mes visions, je ne les abandonnerais pas, mais je ne vais sûrement pas les laisser me tuer non plus. Et c'est là que tu entres en jeu, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots," Cordélia grimaça devant son choix de mots.

"Ne change pas de sujet Cordélia." Grogna Angel et il retourna à la fixation de ses mains.

"Je n'en change pas, j'avance simplement à la solution du problème. Je sais que tu es fâché contre moi Angel mais il faut que tu te concentres, Ok?"

"Concentre? _Concentre?!_" Le vampire bondit du divan et commença à faire les cent pas devant elle, ses épaules et ses mâchoires tendues par la tension alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse pour ne pas les tendre et faire reprendre ses sens à Cordélia en la secouant. "Comment suis-je censé me _concentrer_ sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que le fait que tu es en train de mourir?!"

"Ne sois pas aussi dramatique." Cordélia roula les yeux, même si son estomac se serra. Mourir. Tout ça semblait si fichtrement final.

"CORDELIA!"

"Ne me crie pas dessus Angel! Ma tête donne l'impression d'être ouverte en deux, je suis fatiguée et je dois coucher avec mon meilleur ami. Maintenant n'est _pas_ le moment pour que tu hurles!"

"Je te crie dessus parce que tu m'as menti... Attends, est-ce que tu viens de dire coucher avec... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" Angel fronça les sourcils avec confusion, son cerveau surchargé incapable de rassembler tout ce qu'elle avait dit parce que tout ce à quoi le vampire pouvait penser, c'était qu'il allait perdre sa meilleure amie. A nouveau.

"Purée, tu n'étais pas là quand je t'ai parlé de ma vision, tout à l'heure?" Cordélia fit de grands gestes devant elle.

"J'ai en quelque sorte déconnecté après que ma meilleure amie m'ait dit qu'elle était en train de mourir!"

"Ok, tout d'abord baisse le ton, ensuite tu dois arrêter de dire le mot 'm' parce que ça me donne la chair de poule, et enfin, le remède à la douleur de mes visions et l'implosion imminente de mon cerveau, comme je l'ai déjà dit si tu avais fait attention, est de coucher avec _toi_." Dit Cordélia alors qu'elle sentait un rougeoiement d'embarras grimper dans son cou. Sa vie devenait plus ridicule chaque jour, mais ceci était vraiment le comble.

"Hein?" Il cligna des yeux de façon stupide après un moment.

"Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin Angel?" Elle souleva un sourcil parfait vers lui.

"C'est ce que tu as vu dans ta vision? Toi et moi...euh..." Angel grimaça et fit un geste étrange avec sa main.

"En train de faire la bête à deux dos? Le mambo horizontal? Le bretzel nu? La laide copulation ? Le-"

"C'est bon, j'ai compris Cordy." Il se rassit à côté d'elle et digéra tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. "Comment du sexe va t'empêcher de mo...de...comment?"

"Je reçois juste la version des notes basiques Angel, pas les directions du réalisateur."

"Oh. Hé bien, tu as vu autre chose dans ta vision?"

"A part beaucoup de nous tout nus...pas vraiment. C'était plus en sentiment, vraiment." dit Cordélia alors que des morceaux fragmentés de sa vision tournaient dans son cerveau, elle remua sur son siège et tenta de penser à quelque chose de moins, hé bien, pornographique.

Le silence retomba dans le lobby alors que les deux amis luttaient pour trouver quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi. Angel observa la jeune femme du coin de l'oeil, Cordélia Chase n'était effectivement pas la même fille insouciante qu'il avait rencontrée longtemps auparavant à Sunnydale. L'année dernière avait été turbulente pour elle et ça aggravait les épaules d'Angel déjà lourdes de culpabilité qu'il était la raison des cernes sombres autour de ses yeux. Cordélia avait tellement donné et en retour il l'avait poussée hors de sa vie comme si elle n'avait aucune importance.

Quand la vérité était qu'elle importait plus que tout.

"Je ne te laisserais pas mourir Cordy." Murmura Angel avec une détermination obstinée.

"Bien, parce que je ne veux pas mourir." Dit calmement Cordélia et elle enlaça sa main avec la sienne.

"Tu aurais dû nous le dire." Marmonna Angel et il secoua la tête comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

"Je sais... J'ai juste... Je ne pouvais pas."

"Mais tu-"

"Angel, je t'en prie, pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas me disputer avec toi maintenant, Ok?" Cordélia coupa son argument avec lassitude, le bourdonnement bruyant à l'arrière de son cerveau, même si pas aussi grave qu'il l'avait été après qu'elle ait initialement eu _cette_ vision ce matin, embrumait toujours les coins de sa vue et étendait de la tension sur ses épaules.

"Comment tu te sens?" demanda doucement le vampire, prêt pour qu'un _Je vais bien!_ soit lancé dans sa direction.

"Tout bonnement super." Marmonna Cordélia de façon désabusée alors qu'elle se frottait la nuque avec sa main libre, ses doigts massant les muscles tendus en vain.

"Cordy." Le ton d'Angel lui dit qu'il voulait la vérité cette fois.

"Ma tête est un peu dans le gaz mais ce n'est pas trop grave. Comparé à la fête du vomit de la semaine dernière, _ça_ c'est du gâteau." Dit honnêtement Cordélia. Angel la regarda pendant un long moment, long assez pour faire remuer la brunette sur son siège. Son regard sombre ne la mettait habituellement pas mal à l'aise, mais c'était comme s'il essayait de lire tous ses secrets à la fois, de découvrir ce qu'elle lui avait caché d'autre et une partie de Cordélia voulait se faire petite devant ses yeux.

"Plus de secrets, d'accord?" Angel fronça les sourcils quand il trouva apparemment ce qu'il cherchait.

"D'accord." Approuva Cordélia même si elle savait qu'il y avait un monde de choses qu'elle n'allait pas, ne pouvait pas, partager avec le monde.

"Donc on couche ensemble alors?"dit Angel avec plus de nervosité qu'un vampire de deux cent quarante et quelques ans devrait avoir.

"Ouais." Une fois encore, le silence montra son laid visage, plus embarrassant cette fois alors qu'Angel et Cordélia pensaient au mot 's' interdit. Le sexe, pour le dire légèrement, n'amenait que des problèmes pour les deux amis. La progéniture de démon et un alter ego maléfique ne faisaient pas exactement des lendemains matins amusants mais ça n'était pas la seule chose qui poussa la paire à relâcher la main de l'autre pendant qu'ils regardaient partout sauf dans leur direction.

Sexe. Amis. Les deux ne se mélangeaient pas bien.

"Est-ce que c'est...euh..." Angel se racla la gorge tandis que la réalité de la situation s'installait.

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce que c'est juste pour une fois?"

"Wham bam, merci Madame, la douleur des visions est partie pour toujours? Je ne pense pas. J'ai eu le sentiment que c'était une...situation continue." Dit Cordélia alors que le désir de ramper sous une roche et de ne jamais en sortir s'abattait sur elle. Est-ce qu'elle venait de dire à Angel qu'il devait coucher avec elle pour l'empêcher de mourir? Est-ce que ça pourrait devenir plus mélodramatique? Peut-être qu'elle dormait toujours, bordée dans son lit et que quand elle se réveillerait, tout ça serait un cauchemar très embarrassant qu'elle ne raconterait à personne, vivante ou morte. Jamais.

"Donc...après _chaque_ vision?"

"Tu pourrais essayer de donner un peu moins l'impression que coucher avec moi serait une corvée." Dit sèchement Cordélia, une petite partie d'elle appréciant comme le vampire habituellement impassible semblait agité.

"Non, ce n'est pas-" dit rapidement Angel pour couvrir son erreur.

"Relax Angel, ce n'est pas exactement mon idée du plaisir non plus."

"Oh...Hey! Pourquoi pas?" s'exclama-t-il, son ego se prenant un coup rapide dans les bijoux de famille.

"Sans vouloir te vexer Angel, je préfère mes hommes...vivants. Non pas que tu n'es pas un amour, parce que tu l'es, juste pas mon genre d'amour."

"Tu penses que je suis un amour?" Angel lui sourit de façon malhonnête, Cordélia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour, malgré la douleur palpitante dans sa tête. Ils avaient tous les deux fait tant de chemin en si peu de temps, peu importe ce que la vie mettait sur chemin du vampire et de l'ancienne pompom girl, ils parvenaient à s'en sortir plus ou moins intacts. Ils étaient les amis les plus proches qu'ils avaient et, pour deux personnes qui avaient eu si peu d'amitié dans leur vie, ça représentait beaucoup. Mais maintenant leur relation allait changer et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

"Hé bien...je suppose qu'on devrait..." Angel fit un signe de tête dans la direction des escaliers. Dans quelques instants maintenant, Cordélia était sûre qu'elle allait se réveiller. Dans quelques minutes.

"Attends une seconde cow-boy, je sais que tu n'as plus rien fait depuis un certain temps et je suis sûre que la perspective de l'expérience Chase est assez pour court-circuiter quelques unes des cellules de ton cerveau, mais tu oublies quelque chose."

"Quoi?"

"Malédiction...Angélus...Moment heureux? Ca te dit quelque chose?" lui demanda Cordélia alors qu'elle se levait, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Ma meilleure amie vient juste de me dire qu'elle est en train de mourir et que le seul moyen pour elle de résister à la douleur des visions qu'elle reçoit pour _moi_, est qu'on couche ensemble. Montre moi où est l'heureux là-dedans Cordy." Marmonna Angel, la culpabilité de sa meilleure amie tirant sur les pans de sa chemise.

"Tu marques un point."

"Donc..." Le vampire laissa sortir un souffle nerveux.

"Ouais..." La brunette acquiesça lentement alors qu'elle éraflait le talon de sa chaussure contre le sol.

"On y va?" Angel fit un geste vers les escaliers.

"Je suppose."

Angel et Cordélia se tenaient au milieu du lobby, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

"On devrait monter et..."

"Coucher ensemble." Lâcha-t-elle.

"Ouais." Acquiesça Angel.

Dans quelques minutes maintenant.

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas réellement ce que ma vision signifiait, je veux dire, toi et moi s'envoyant en l'air comme des lapins, c'est un peu sans rapport, tu ne penses pas?" dit rapidement Cordélia.

"Complètement." Acquiesça vigoureusement Angel.

"On est amis, _meilleurs_ amis. Les Puissances le savent certainement. Est-ce qu'elles feraient vraiment..." Elle s'interrompit faiblement.

"Elles le feraient." Soupira-t-il.

"Ca craint totalement." Grogna la brunette, ses lèvres pincées avec irritation.

"Purée, merci."

"Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça."

Ils étaient _amis_. Ils ne devraient avoir à faire ça.

"Hé bien...est-ce que ça pourrait être encore plus embarrassant ?"

"Probablement."

Plutôt définitivement.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Durant toutes ses années, Angel ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux. Il n'était pas habitué au sentiment, puissant, oui, maléfiquement malveillant, bien sûr, coupable, _c'est_ d'Angel qu'on est en train de parler. Mais nerveux...pas trop. A l'époque où Darla et lui se faisaient un chemin ensanglanté à travers l'Europe, il avait détruit des familles, mis des villes entières à genoux par la peur, prit plaisir à la douleur et s'était baigné dans le sang. Il avait tout vu, tout fait... mais la vue de Cordélia Chase assise avec ses mains serrées sur ses genoux sur son lit était de loin la chose la plus effrayante dont il avait été témoin. Le silence régnait en maître dans la chambre faiblement éclairée, seulement interrompu par le clic clic occasionnel des ongles de la brunette se tapotant sporadiquement les uns contre les autres. Angel l'observa balayer la pièce du regard comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait un pied ici, il pouvait pratiquement voir les vagues de nervosité s'émaner de son corps, ç'aurait dû le rassurer un peu qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir le trac, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

_Mon Dieu, elle semble si fatiguée,_ pensa coupablement Angel alors qu'il l'observait jouer avec les bagues de sa main droite. Il se rappela la Cordélia Chase qui avait vécu une vie insouciante à Sunnydale, rien que du rouge à lèvre et des faux sourires, des répliques mordantes et des regards dédaigneux, sa meilleure amie avait toujours le bord tranchant qui faisait d'elle qui elle était, mais il était adouci par un cœur qui les gardait tous au chaud et en sécurité. La fille insouciante avait grandi pour être une femme sans qui aucun d'eux ne pourrait supporter être... mais elle était en train de mourir. Sans le savoir, ils avaient été en train de la perdre avec chaque âme qu'ils sauvaient et ça blessait profondément Angel qu'ils n'aient pas été capables de remarquer toute l'étendue de sa souffrance. Ils auraient dû voir ce que les vision lui faisaient, peut-être que s'ils l'avaient vu ça n'aurait pas été aussi loin. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas des cernes noires sous ses yeux, peut-être que la flamme en elle qui avait illuminé leur monde par le passé ne serait pas lentement en train de s'affaiblir, peut-être que...

Il y avait trop de _peut-être_ à traiter pour Angel, suivis de près par les _aurait dû_. Ils _auraient dû_ savoir, elle _aurait dû_ leur dire. Mais les _aurait dû_ n'allaient pas garder Cordélia en vie et auprès de sa famille.

Mais Angel pouvait le faire.

Et il se sentait plus nerveux qu'un garçon boutonneux de seize ans.

"Angel arrête de me fixer, ça commence à me donner la chair de poule." Cassa Cordélia alors qu'elle remuait sur le lit, son corps si tendu qu'on aurait dit que même la plus douce des brises aurait pu la briser en deux.

"Désolé." Dit Angel de manière contrit, mais il n'ôta pas son regard d'elle.

"On devrait simplement en finir, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester assise ici en silence toute la journée, c'est dimanche, mon jour de congé. J'ai des choses à faire." Dit la brunette avec une familiarité forcée alors qu'elle jetait ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

"Moi aussi." Dit Angel juste pour qu'il n'y ait pas cet épouvantable silence chargé dans la pièce à nouveau. C'était sûrement un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche, Angel le roi des silences embarrassants remplissant les blancs.

"Je suis désolée, est-ce que j'interromps ton moment à ruminer assis dans le noir ?" Cordélia pencha la tête en lui parlant, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

"En effet, c'est frustrant." Angel sentit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire que seule sa meilleure amie pouvait obtenir de lui.

"Hé bien, ça va être difficile à faire avec toi tout par-là et moi tout par ici." Elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et Angel se demanda si peut-être elle n'était pas aussi nerveuse qu'elle semblait l'être, ce qui évidemment le rendit encore plus nerveux et la pensée lui tomba soudainement dessus qu'il ne pourrait peut-être réellement pas être _capable_ de faire ça.

_Oh mon Dieu_, pensa Angel, son ego très masculin paniquant, _et si je n'arrive pas... n'arrive pas..._

"Angel, arrête de réfléchir et viens t'asseoir, tu me rends dingue à rester debout là, donnant l'impression que tu fais une longue division dans ta tête." Cordélia le fit sortir de ses pensées et il en fut reconnaissant. Il était inutile de s'en faire pour ça avant que ça ne se produise. Ou ne se produise pas, le cas échéant. Angel déglutit bruyamment et traversa la pièce jusqu'où elle était assise sur son lit, les doigts à nouveau serrés sur ses genoux, ses articulations blanches et son dos raide.

Ok, donc peut-être que Cordélia était tout aussi nerveuse que lui.

"Est-ce qu'on devrait se déshabiller?" lâcha Cordélia, effrayée par ce fichu silence qui menaçait d'envelopper le monde une fois encore.

"C'est habituellement comme ça que ça va." Dit Angel avec hésitation, essayant désespérément de ne pas remuer.

"Ok. Vas-y alors." Elle lui poussa l'épaule avec les doigts, ses sourcils se levant vivement.

"Pourquoi je dois le faire en premier?" rouspéta Angel comme un enfant irrité à qui on venait de dire d'aller au lit alors que le soleil est toujours levé.

"Parce que tu es l'homme." Cordélia roula les yeux, ses mots lents et condescendants, comme s'il était la seule personne sur terre qui n'était pas consciente de cette partie de convenance avant le sexe.

"Pourquoi ça fait une différence?" Le vampire fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver une raison cachée à pourquoi il devait être nu en premier. Etait-ce une note de bas de page sur le sexe qui se trouvait faire allusion à ses deux cent quarante-six ans d'expérience.

"Ca en fait une tout simplement."

"Ce n'est pas une réponse."

"Pourquoi ça a de l'importance? Je t'ai déjà presque vu nu de toute façon." Dit Cordélia, haussant les épaules et fixant ses ongles.

"Quoi? _Quand?!_"

"Euh, allô? On a habité ensemble pendant trois mois, tu te dandinais tout le temps dans mon appartement avec une serviette et presque rien d'autre. Je crois que tu as une tendance exhibitionniste, ce qui est assez bizarre quand on pense à la quantité de noir que tu portes." Dit pensivement Cordélia alors qu'elle tentait momentanément de percer l'énigme qu'était Angel.

"Je ne me dandine pas!" couina Angel de façon indignée.

"Oh il y avait définitivement du dandinement." Railla-t-elle.

"Tu me dis un moment exact où je me suis dandiné et je me déshabille immédiatement." Il croisa les bras sur son torse de façon provocante.

"Ok, que dirais-tu de la fois après que ce démon avec le drôle de truc battant mauve sur le menton t'ait poignardé dans la cuisse?"

"Le Gorfack?" Le front d'Angel se plissa alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir du démon en question.

"C'est celui-là." Acquiesça Cordélia.

"Ce n'était pas du dandinement, j'avais mal. C'était moi luttant pour marcher." Angel hocha la tête avec suffisance. Ca n'était pas du dandinement. _Il_ ne se dandinait pas.

"Uh huh, si tu le dis." Dit Cordélia, son ton s'abaissant avec incrédulité. "Ecoute, mets-toi au moins en sous-vêtements."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça." Le vampire secoua la tête.

"Pourquoi?" dit la brunette avec exaspération.

"Parce que je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements."

"Oh." Cordélia cligna des yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre pendant un moment. "Bon sang Angel, pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement porter un boxers comme n'importe quel homme de la planète?"

"Je ne suis pas n'importe quel homme."

"Est-ce que _ça _n'est pas évident." Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

"On va rester assis là toute la journée à se chamailler ou on va coucher ensemble?" soupira Angel et il passa une main sur ses yeux, ce fut environs là que la réalité de la situation se fit _vraiment_ comprendre.

Et ouaip, il y avait ce silence à nouveau, il se pressa contre les murs et força les deux amis à détourner rapidement les yeux de l'autre. Cordélia lissa les plis non-existants de son pantalon pendant qu'Angel appuyait ses coudes sur ses genoux et trouvait une partie de papier peint intéressante à fixer.

"Je n'aurais jamais penser entendre l'un de nous dire ça." Dit doucement Cordélia, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure dans le silence horriblement bruyant.

"Bizarre hein?" Le vampire pencha la tête pour la regarder.

"Très." Elle acquiesça énergiquement.

Oh seigneur, le silence. Cordélia avait l'impression qu'il allait prendre une forme corporelle et commencer à les pointer du doigt et à se moquer d'eux, mais c'était probablement le travail de la migraine de vision. Elle ferma les yeux et souhaita avoir pris un autre cachet avant qu'ils n'aient monté les escaliers et ne soient entrés dans le cercle embarrassé moins connu de l'enfer.

"A ce rythme-là, les visions m'auront tuées avant même qu'on ne soit nu." Rit doucement Cordélia et elle frotta les muscles raides dans son cou.

"Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne vas pas mourir." Grogna Angel et il se leva, le besoin de faire les cent pas presque écrasant. Cordélia n'allait pas mourir bon sang, elle allait vivre une vie longue et ridicule et Angel allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'en assurer.

"Détends-toi Angel, je ne faisais que plaisanter." Cordélia fronça les sourcils devant la réaction du vampire.

"On ne plaisante pas sur ta mort. Ce n'est pas... ne fais pas ça." Marmonna-t-il et il déboutonna sa chemise, l'ôta et la lança de l'autre côté de la pièce pour qu'elle atterrisse sur le fauteuil en cuir.

"Ok, ok. Plus d'humour lugubre, promis juré." Elle fit une croix sur son coeur et laissa un petit sourire tirer sur les coins de sa bouche. "Mais ça t'a fait enlever le haut, pas vrai?"

"Et pourtant tu es toujours complètement habillée." Angel souleva un sourcil.

"Très bien, retourne-toi." Elle se leva et toucha les boutons de sa blouse.

"Je te verrais nue tôt ou tard Cordy, on peut tout aussi bien y passer maintenant."

"Ah, la romance." Cordélia fit semblant de tomber en pamoison puis roula les yeux. "Retourne-toi ou je recommence à lancer les blagues morbides." Angel lui tourna le dos en marmonnant dans ses dents et en secouant la tête. Prenant une profonde respiration calmante qu'elle savait que le vampire entendrait mais prit quand même, Cordélia déboutonna sa blouse blanche et la plia soigneusement, gagnant inconsciemment du temps. Angel pouvait entendre son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et un pincement de culpabilité le traversa.

Cordélia Chase était une magnifique jeune femme intelligente...et elle devait coucher avec un vampire pour s'empêcher de mourir.

Ca n'était simplement pas juste.

"Ca va?" demanda Angel en gardant ses yeux sur le mur.

"Je vais bien." Dit-elle automatiquement, poussant Angel à serrer la mâchoire avec irritation, mais il ne la réprimanda pas pour sa réponse menteuse, ils étaient déjà assez mal à l'aise tous les deux. Cordélia ôta son jeans et le posa à côté de sa blouse, clignant des yeux pour faire partir le léger vertige qui embrouillait sa vue alors que les restants de la vision de ce matin continuaient de la tourmenter. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser et rajusta son soutien-gorge par habitude. Elle pouvait le faire. C'était agir ou mourir. Elle faisait confiance à Angel. C'était son meilleur ami. _C'était son meilleur ami!_

Cordélia ravala le rire nerveux qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche et se glissa rapidement dans le lit du vampire, tirant modestement le drap rouge sur sa poitrine.

"Ok, tu peux te retourner maintenant." Cordélia se racla la gorge et eut envie de se cacher sous le lit.

"Je pense qu'on devrait mettre un embargo sur les _'Je vais bien_', c'est un mensonge et ça m'agace." Marmonna Angel alors qu'il traversait la pièce.

"Oh arrête de pleurnicher et grimpe dans le lit." Elle roula les yeux avec exaspération.

"Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi tu es célibataire?" dit le vampire alors qu'il détachait sa ceinture et la laissait tomber par terre.

"Oh tu ne viens pas d'aller dans ce sens-là!" Cordélia plissa les yeux vers lui, ne remarquant pas qu'Angel avait ôter sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon, trop préoccupée par son outrage indigné pour réaliser qu'il était maintenant très nu et qu'il se glissait rapidement dans le lit à côté d'elle.

"Je suis presque sûr que non." Sourit Angel, de manière forcée, des excuses dans le regard.

"Sage homme." Cordélia jeta ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule mais s'arrêta à moitié froissée. "Tu es nu." Dit-elle comme si elle ne s'y était pas attendue.

"Oui, oui je le suis." Il acquiesça lentement.

"Oh. Tu m'as distraite avec ce seul commentaire, pas vrai?"

"Distraire la cible, c'est la règle d'or des vampires."

"Hein. Je croyais que c'était tuer tout ce qui a un pouls et se baigner dans le sang des innocents?"

"Hé bien, ça aussi." Le vampire haussa les épaules et joua avec le drap qui couvrait sa taille. Ils pouvaient le faire, ils _devaient_ le faire. Mais ça n'allait pas arriver avec Cordélia aussi tendue qu'un arc. "Il faut que tu te détendes."

"Je suis détendue. Je suis la définition de détendue, si j'étais encore plus détendue je serais-"

"Cordy, tais-toi et couche-toi."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour une fois, pourrais-tu simplement faire ce que je te dis, s'il te plait." soupira Angel, ses nerfs commençant à s'effilocher sur les bords.

"Et revoilà ce ton." S'offusqua Cordélia mais elle fit quand même ce qu'il lui avait dit. "Quoi maintenant?"

"Pourquoi c'est moi qui décide de ce qu'il faut faire?" Angel se coucha près d'elle, posant sa tête sur sa main.

"Parce que c'est _toi_ l'homme."

"Les soeurs Pankhurst se retournent dans leurs tombes en ce moment même." Marmonna le vampire alors qu'il attrapait la couverture que Cordélia comme si c'était une ligne de sauvetage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" dit-elle alors qu'Angel lui prenait le tissu des doigts, le faisant lentement glisser sur sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il repose juste au-dessus du bord de sa culotte.

"J'essaye de commencer la chose." Lui dit Angel. Le cou de Cordélia rougi avec un embarras rosé et il souhaitait pouvoir dire quelque chose pour la mettre à l'aise.

"Tu me fais confiance?" Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il ôtait une mèche rebelle de cheveux bruns de son front.

"Tu sais que oui." dit Cordélia alors qu'elle combattait le désir de se recouvrir, mais Angel ne fixait pas sa poitrine couverte de dentelle comme la plupart des hommes le feraient, ses yeux ne déviaient jamais des siens, et Cordélia réalisa que ça se passerait bien parce que c'était Angel, son meilleur ami, elle lui faisait confiance. Ca se passerait bien, ça serait embarrassant comme pas possible, mais ça irait bien quand même. Angel déglutit bruyamment et Cordélia observa la bosse de sa pomme d'Adam se balancer de haut en bas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa que le visage du vampire se rapprochait graduellement d'elle, elle se prit à fermer les yeux avec l'anticipation de son baiser mais, alors qu'elle sentait son souffle froid contre ses lèvres, Cordélia fut frappée par une pensée soudaine.

"Attends." Elle arrêta Angel avec une main sur son torse.

"D'accord." Le vampire se recula, plus qu'un peu soulagé.

"Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'embrasser."

"Non?"

"Ca semble un peu personnel, tu ne trouves pas?" Cordélia plissa le nez et remua pour trouver une position plus confortable dans le lit.

"Tu es consciente qu'on est sur le point de coucher ensemble, n'est-ce pas?" Angel plissa ses yeux vers elle.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que s'embrasser... c'est un truc de couple et on n'est pas un couple." Cordélia ignora sa remarque facétieuse.

"Exact."

"Donc pas de bisous sur la bouche."

"Pas de problème."

Ce qui était très bien et excellent mais maintenant ils étaient à nouveau coincés dans ce silence débilitant, sans moyen de se mettre graduellement dans l'ambiance de coucher ensemble.

"Bien, il faut qu'on commence ça d'une façon ou d'une autre." Marmonna Cordélia et elle attrapa la main d'Angel, la plaçant, à la grande surprise des deux, sur son sein droit.

"Ca marche." Dit bêtement Angel, regardant pour la première sa poitrine couverte de coton blanc comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant.

"Ca s'appelle des seins Angel." La brunette roula les yeux, essayant de dissiper le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Cordélia n'était pas prude mais la main d'Angel était sur son sein et elle était sûre que la terre allait s'ouvrir et l'engloutir dans un instant.

"J'en suis conscient, c'est juste que... ce sont _tes_ seins. Les seins de Cordélia."

"Contrairement aux seins de Fred?"

"Les seins de Cordélia sont complètement différents des seins de Fred."

"Pourquoi?"

"Il y en a plus, pour commencer." Dit pensivement Angel.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de dire ça." La brunette gloussa et la tension commença doucement à se dissiper dans son corps.

"Moi non plus en fait." Sourit le vampire de façon forcée, content de la voir sourire. Ce fut jusqu'à ce que son pouce bouge de son propre accord sur le sein de Cordélia, faisant durcir son mamelon.

"Oh." Fut tout ce que Cordélia pensa à dire parce que, même si c'était Angel, son corps répondait quand même au contact intime.

"Est-ce que ça va?" lui demanda Angel alors que son pouce continuait de marquer un chemin paresseux.

"Uh huh." Acquiesça Cordélia, déglutissant bruyamment alors que son doigt froid longeait le bord de son soutien-gorge et rencontrait la chair chaude du haut de sa poitrine. Il passa lentement sa main sur la crête de sa clavicule, plongeant son pouce dans la douce vallée de l'os et puis remontant dans son cou rouge. Angel pouvait sentir le battement de son sang sous sa peau et pendant un moment le démon en lui lutta pour prendre le pouvoir, le vampire le repoussa facilement parce que c'était Cordélia et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Angel fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux épais tandis que Cordélia le regardait avec des grands yeux, la chambre faiblement éclairée remplie par un silence différent qu'avant, brisé uniquement par la respiration peu profonde de Cordélia. Un charme se tissait dans la pièce alors que le vampire caressait doucement ses articulations le long de la houle de sa poitrine, Angel ne l'avait encore jamais touchée comme ça et il avait l'impression d'apprendre la vraie Cordélia Chase pour la première fois, douce et tendre, une femme qui avait-

"Est-ce que tu es..." dit soudainement Cordélia et ils regardèrent tous les deux le charme se dissoudre en un million de morceaux. La brunette aurait pu se gifler elle-même d'avoir ouvert la bouche juste alors qu'il semblait que ça allait quelque part, mais les mots étaient sortis maintenant et ils devaient s'en occuper.

"Est-ce que je suis quoi?" Angel fronça les sourcils devant sa demi question.

"Tu sais..." Cordélia agita les sourcils et fait un signe de ses yeux dans la direction de ses jambes.

"Hein?"

"_Tu sais!_"

"Je ne sais vraiment pas." Le coin des lèvres du vampire se courba avec confusion.

"Est-ce que tu es..._dur?_" Elle força le dernier mot à sortir, à leur consternation à tous les deux.

"Cordélia, je ne peux pas simplement commander son attention." Angel souleva un sourcil, se demandant, pour la millionième fois depuis qu'elle s'était enfutaillée dans sa vie, comment exactement fonctionnait l'esprit de cette femme.

"Tu es _sûr_ que tu n'es pas un-"

"_Je ne suis pas un eunuque!_" Il coupa sa phrase avant qu'elle ait pu la finir, ouais, l'ambiance était définitivement partie maintenant. Angel soupira et s'affala sur son dos, ça devenait ridicule.

"Bien, pas besoin de devenir irritable. Je croyais que les vampires étaient censés être bons à ça." Dit Cordélia, se redressant sur ses coudes.

"On l'est mais, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est bizarre et gênant et je suis un peu sous pression là, et tu es parvenue à piétiner le peu qu'il me restait de confiance et d'ego." Dit le vampire au plafond, de façon ronchonne.

"Hé bien, maintenant je me sens mal." La brunette fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre. "Je suis désolée Angel, c'est juste..." Cordélia s'interrompit, n'étant pas certaine de ce qu'elle essayait dire.

"C'est nous."

"Exactement." Acquiesça-t-elle, soulagée qu'il comprenait sans qu'elle doive expliquer en détail.

"Et on ne fait pas ça."

"C'est ça que je dis."

"Mais on y est obligé." Dit gravement Angel et il se redressa. "Je ferais tout ce que tu as besoin que je fasse Cordy parce que je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne vais _pas_ te laisser mourir à cause des visions, ça n'arrivera simplement pas. Alors on va coucher ensemble, on n'en a peut-être pas envie mais on va quand même le faire, alors prends sur toi Chase et mets-toi sur le dos."

"Wow, tu es vraiment un doux parleur." Rit Cordélia, malgré la gravité des mots d'Angel.

"Je suis l'un des meilleurs." Dit sèchement le vampire alors qu'elle se recouchait.

"Hé bien, ça reste à voir."

"Tais-toi et ferme les yeux." Angel roula les yeux d'une manière très Cordélesque.

"Tu ne vas pas me faire une sucette au miel, n'est-ce pas?" Cordélia ferma un oeil, le regardant soupçonneusement avec l'autre.

"Cordélia."

"Ok, ok, je ferme les yeux, je me tais, je suis sur le point de coucher avec mon meilleur ami et j'ai l'envie soudaine de rire de façon hystérique." Dit-elle de façon régulière alors qu'elle se concentrait uniquement sur sa respiration et rien d'autre, elle ne vit pas le sourire tendre qui orna le visage habituellement illisible d'Angel. Cordélia le faisait enrager, l'irritait et l'agaçait comme personne d'autre sur terre ne pourrait jamais le faire... mais elle était Cordy, sa meilleure amie, et il allait l'empêcher de mourir même s'il devait la ligoter et la bâillonner.

Le démon en lui aimait cette idée probablement un peu trop.

"Maintenant détends-toi Cordy." La voix d'Angel s'abaissa jusqu'au timbre bas qu'il savait, d'expérience, avoir un effet favorable sur les femmes.

"Est-ce que c'est ta voix sexy?" Les lèvres de Cordélia se courbèrent alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire.

"Tu veux entendre ma voix _si tu ne tais pas, tu vas avoir une fessée_?"

"Occupons-nous d'abord du sexe." Dit-elle avec ses yeux fermement fermés, légèrement perturbée par le fait qu'elle semblait flirter avec lui. Tout le reste de ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire mourut dans sa gorge quand elle sentit le doux glissement de lèvres froides voyager le long de sa clavicule, en fait elle semblait avoir entièrement arrêté de respirer.

"Détends-toi." Entendit-elle Angel chuchoter dans son oreille alors qu'il mordillait le lobe. Elle sursauta légèrement quand la main du vampire se posa sur sa taille, son pouce traçant des cercles apaisants contre sa peau alors qu'il faisait courir sa langue le long de la vallée de ses seins. Cordélia frissonna avec la sensation, sentant de la chair de poule picotante apparaître sur son corps.

"Cordy?" murmura doucement Angel alors qu'il truffait la pente de son décolleté de petits bisous.

"Ouais?" dit Cordélia, sa voix tremblant avec incertitude.

"On peut arrêter quand tu veux, ok?" la rassura le vampire.

"Ok." Acquiesça-t-elle, contente que ses yeux étaient fermés parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir regarder Angel là tout de suite alors qu'il continuait à faire la carte de son corps avec des baisers, essayant d'apaiser sa nervosité même si la sienne refusait de le quitter. Angel prit une profonde respiration inutile et pressa sa joue contre son coeur, inhalant la parfum familier de tout ce qu'était Cordélia dans ses poumons.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas encore.

Avec une confiance qu'il pensait avoir perdue dès l'instant où ils étaient entrés dans sa chambre, Angel commença à montrer à sa meilleure amie à quel point elle était importante pour lui, ses mains courant le long de ses côtes alors que ses dents éraflaient le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Il entendit la respiration de Cordélia faire une saccade dans sa gorge mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour stopper sa taquinerie gentille, donc Angel prit ça comme un bon signe. Cordélia était sur le point de soit sauter hors du lit et s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, soit gémir alors que la langue et les dents d'Angel vénéraient sa poitrine, embarrassée que son corps répondait à ses soins mais pas assez pour le faire arrêter.

Mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent vivement quand elle sentit qu'on tirait sur les brides de son soutien-gorge.

"Tu me fais confiance?" lui demanda à nouveau Angel alors qu'il soutenait son regard.

"Sans aucun doute." Cordélia parvint à trouver sa voix.

"Alors laisse-moi te garder en vie." Murmura le vampire et il pressa un baiser sur la surface maintenant nue de son épaule. La réponse de Cordélia fut de faire serpenter ses mains derrière son dos et de dégrafer son soutien-gorge, laissant Angel le faire glisser de sa poitrine et le laissant tomber à côté du lit.

Agir ou mourir.

"Tu es magnifique." Ses yeux errèrent sur sa chair nue pendant un moment avant de capturer son regard à nouveau.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça." Murmura Cordélia, sa voix empâtée et rauque.

"C'est la vérité." Angel enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux épais et les mis derrière son oreille. "Tu es magnifique Cordy, on ne te le dit pas assez."

"Hé bien, c'est vrai." Sourit-elle, oubliant momentanément qu'elle était presque nue au lit avec un Angel totalement nu, penché sur elle. Vissant son courage pour qu'il reste en place, Cordélia leva la main et fit courir ses doigts sur les muscles de son bras. Elle l'avait déjà touché un millier de fois, des étreintes amicales, des coups de poings pour rire, trop souvent pour bander des blessures...mais jamais comme ça. La caresse d'une amante, pas d'une amie. Cependant ils n'étaient pas amants, c'était juste quelque chose qu'ils étaient obligés de faire et Cordélia réalisait déjà que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'elle l'avait pensé.

"Angel?"

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que ça va tout changer?" lui demanda doucement Cordélia.

"Tu es ma meilleure amie Cordy, rien ne changera ça." Lui dit Angel, même s'il n'en était pas sûr lui-même.

"Tu me promets?"

"Je te le promets." Déclara le vampire et il lui embrassa le front avec tant d'affection que Cordélia le cru avec chaque once de son être. Ils se tenaient devant la ligne entre amis et amants et n'avaient d'autres choix que de sauter par-dessus, vers l'inconnu. Un moment de compréhension passa tacitement entre Angel et Cordélia.

Amour, amitié, confiance et respect. Ils pouvaient le faire.

Une respiration tremblante glissa de sa bouche alors qu'Angel prit son sein nu dans sa main, son pouce faisant durcir le petit mamelon. Les doigts de Cordélia agrippèrent les muscles de son bras alors qu'il l'embrassait là où son cou rencontrait son épaule, ses yeux se fermant tandis qu'elle se forçait à arrêter de penser à Angel comme à son meilleur ami asexué mais comme à un homme attirant qui commençait rapidement à faire fredonner son sang dans ses veines. Son dos se cambra instinctivement alors que de la chair froide encerclait son mamelon, les dents mordillant et la langue apaisant d'une façon qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue.

"Je _savais_ que tu avais une fixation orale." Gloussa Cordélia.

"Je suis un vampire, ça vient avec le territoire." Angel sourit contre sa peau alors que sa main se faufilait sur son ventre plat et se posait sur son abdomen, ses doigts traçant l'élastique au-dessus de sa culotte. Il entendit Cordélia déglutir bruyamment, ou peut-être que c'était lui, il l'ignora quand même et étendit sa main par-dessus. Angel fixa son regard sur le sien, s'assurant que ce qu'il faisait lui allait. Cordélia vit la question dans ses yeux et hocha brièvement la tête, écartant légèrement les cuisses. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé que ses genoux étaient serrés aussi étroitement.

"Souviens-toi, quand tu veux arrêter-"

"Shh... Je sais." L'apaisa doucement Cordélia et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux hérissés, surprise qu'ils soient doux sous la paume de sa main et non épais avec tout le gel qu'ils le taquinaient tous d'utiliser. Le geste réconfortant sembla détendre les muscles tendus de ses épaules et elle réalisa qu'il avait aussi peur de faire ça qu'elle. Cordélia gratta ses ongles sur son cuir chevelu, souriant quand ses yeux se fermèrent et qu'un bas ronronnement résonna dans sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'Angel pensait qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle ils devaient faire ça, mais les images de sa vision de tout à l'heure rôdaient toujours au coin de son cerveau et quelque chose, profondément dans sa moelle, lui disait que ceci était autant nécessaire pour lui que pour elle.

La main d'Angel commença à se déplacer alors que Cordélia lui massait le cuir chevelu d'une façon si rassurante que, à n'importe quel autre moment, ç'aurait été assez pour l'apaiser jusqu'au sommeil. N'importe quel moment où il n'était pas en train de faire courir ses doigts le long de la peau douce où l'intérieur de sa cuisse rencontrait sa chair la plus intime.

Agir ou mourir.

Franchir la ligne.

Les deux amis retinrent leur souffle alors qu'ils regardaient la main d'Angel se déplacer sous la culotte en coton de Cordélia, c'était une vision tellement surréaliste qu'il fallu une seconde aux deux pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Mais quand le vampire pressa la chair de son clitoris sous ses doigts expérimentés, tout devint très réel.

"Est-ce que ça va?" lui demanda Angel.

"Uh huh." Acquiesça Cordélia alors qu'il commençait lentement à l'apprendre, elle mordit sa lèvre et ferma les yeux quand la pensée que c'était _Angel_ qui était en train de lui faire ça, s'infiltra au premier rang de son cerveau. Elle devait ignorer ces pensées et seulement se concentrer sur la sensation palpitante croissante à la base de son ventre.

Du désir.

Cordélia devenait rapidement excitée par ce qu'Angel lui faisait et elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pas rapport à ça.

"Tu as intérêt à ne pas penser à Jude Law." Marmonna Angel avec de la fausse contrariété, un rire s'éleva dans sa gorge mais resta calé dans sa bouche quand elle sentit la sensation familière mais étrangère d'un doigt se glissant en elle.

"Je ne pense soudainement plus à rien." Dit Cordélia entre deux respirations tremblantes, ça n'était pas la même chose que les nuits en solo qu'elle passait seule avec Jude ou Brad dans sa tête qui lui disaient qu'elle était magnifique alors qu'elle travaillait son corps avec un désespoir solitaire. C'était terrifiant et merveilleux et Cordélia dû se rappeler qu'ils faisaient ça parce qu'ils le devaient, pas parce qu'ils le voulaient.

Angel observait la jeune femme à côté de lui, ses joues roses et ses lèvres pleines en vie avec le battement de son sang. Il avait dit la vérité en lui disant qu'elle était magnifique, mais le vampire ne l'avait encore jamais vue _aussi_ magnifique et une partie de lui était heureuse qu'ils devaient faire ça, pour qu'il puisse être témoin de ce côté d'elle. Rougie et nue, excitant involontairement son démon avec sa vue et son parfum.

_Hé bien les doutes d'érection ne seront pas un problème au moins_, pensa Angel alors qu'il enterrait son visage dans le creux de son cou, goûtant la saveur légèrement salée qui se faufilait sur sa peau d'ambre tandis que tout le sang de son corps commençait à se diriger au sud. Un bas gémissement quitta à peine les lèvres de Cordélia mais il résonna dans les oreilles d'Angel et le vampire poussa un second doigt en elle, son pouce taquinant son clitoris et faisant remuer ses hanches de façon saccadée contre sa main.

"Oh..." haleta doucement Cordélia devant la sensation et elle serra sa prise sur l'épaule d'Angel. Le vampire bougea à côté d'elle et Cordélia sentit quelque chose pousser sa hanche, quelque chose d'étranger et..._Oh_, dit-elle silencieusement quand elle comprit ce que c'était. _Définitivement pas un eunuque alors_. Angel sentit la jeune femme s'immobiliser à côté de lui et ce ne fut que quand il se rendit compte de la peau chaude pressée contre son érection qu'il en comprit la raison.

"Je hum, je..." Il lutta pour trouver quelque chose à dire. C'était étrange qu'Angel, avec sa main sous la culotte de Cordélia et ses doigts enterrés dans sa chaleur luisante, soit si terriblement embarrassé d'être excité.

"Je crois que je peux dire sans risque que je ne t'appellerais plus _jamais_ par le mot 'e'." le taquina Cordélia, un rire bourru vibra à travers la poitrine du vampire alors qu'il posait son front contre son épaule, soulagée qu'elle ne l'ait pas frappé et appelé pervers. Angel fit un bisous sur la peau lisse sous ses lèvres et ôta sa main de son sous-vêtement, souriant devant le gémissement de contrariété que Cordélia ne réalisait pas avoir fait à la perte de son contact.

"Hey, où est-ce que tu vas?" marmonna Cordélia alors qu'Angel se redressait à côté d'elle, essayant de ne pas regarder la façon dont la couverture était tendue sur ses jambes.

"Si on va faire ça, alors on va le faire comme il faut." Dit Angel avec plus d'autorité qu'il n'en ressentait, avec un mouvement de son poignet, la couverture vola du lit et atterrit sur le sol en un tas fripé.

"Oh. Hé bien. Ok alors." Cordélia déglutit alors que son regard se fixait sur sa virilité. _OH. MON. DIEU._ Elle paniqua silencieusement. _Je regarde le pénis d'Angel, le pénis d'Angel est juste là. Angel a un pénis. Bon sang Chase arrête de le fixer comme si tu n'en avais encore jamais vu!_

"Cordy?" Angel fronça les sourcils quand elle resta silencieuse plus longtemps que ce qui était confortable.

"Hein?" Elle releva son regard jusqu'à ses yeux et sentit son visage virer au rouge.

"Ca s'appelle un pénis Cordélia." Angel renvoya ses mots précédents, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire.

"Ha ha." La brunette roula les yeux et se força à ne regarder que le lobe de son oreille gauche parce que n'importe quoi d'autre était plus nu que ça ne l'avait jamais été et c'était un peu trop pour que le cerveau de Cordélia le supporte. "On est nu." Elle déclara l'évident.

"Je le suis, toi non." Angel fronça les sourcils et leurs regards se baissèrent sur sa culotte.

"Je suppose que je devrais..."

"Ouais."

Ils continuèrent à fixer le bout de tissu comme s'il allait leur sauter dessus pour les mordre.

"Je peux, euh, la contourner si tu veux." Le vampire grimaça devant son choix de mots.

"Non, non. Tu es nu, ce n'est que juste que je le sois aussi." Dit Cordélia de façon diplomatique.

"Tu ne-"

"Angel, ça va. Comme tu l'as dit, si on va le faire, on va le faire comme il faut." Elle prit une profonde respiration et passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte.

"Attends." Angel immobilisa ses mains. "Laisse-moi faire." Il éloigna ses mains et les plaça sur le lit à ses côtés. Cordélia haleta de surprise quand Angel pressa une ligne de baisers le long du bord du tissu blanc, mordant la chair de sa lèvre inférieure alors que sa nervosité commençait à ravoir le dessus à nouveau. Ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Cordélia, Angel ôta lentement le dernier vestige de sa pudeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin complètement nue devant lui.

"Ca va?" lui demanda le vampire pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois ce aujourd'hui

"Honnêtement?"

"Bien sûr."

"J'ai un peu peur." Cordélia plissa le nez avec, en partie égale, de l'embarras et de l'hésitation.

"On est deux comme ça." Lui sourit Angel, de manière forcée, apaisant les peurs de la jeune femme avec un geste aussi simple et cinq petites mots. Ils étaient nus et sur le point de coucher ensemble, mais ils étaient amis. C'était ça qui importait.

"Allez Roméo, mettons ce spectacle en route." Cordélia se redressa, lui attrapa la main et le tira sur elle, laissant Angel s'installer entre ses cuisses écartées. Angel ravala le sifflement qui menaçait de tomber de ses lèvres quand sa chair dure rencontra la chair chaude de Cordélia.

"Tu es prête?" lui demanda de façon gutturale.

"Autant que je le serai jamais." Acquiesça Cordélia. Angel glissa ses mains jusqu'à l'extérieur de ses cuisses, son torse frôlant à nouveau sa poitrine alors qu'il se positionnait et puis balança ses hanches dans sa chair échauffée.

"Ow!" couina la jeune femme devant l'invasion de son corps, chacun de ses muscles se contractant en une fois.

"Je t'ai fait mal?" Angel s'immobilisa instantanément, même si la chaleur étroite dans laquelle il était enveloppé lui donnait envie de bouger.

"Non... oui... c'est juste un peu inconfortable." Grimaça Cordélia et elle bougea ses hanches, ce qui poussa presque Angel par-dessus bord.

"Tu veux que je-" Il se racla la gorge et essaya de contrôler son corps, mais Cordélia était si chaude et étroite que c'était difficile de penser de façon cohérente.

"Donne-moi juste une minute." Elle laissa sortir une respiration tremblante et sourit faiblement à Angel. "Désolée, c'est juste que ça fait un bail."

"Shh..." l'apaisa Angel. "Tu n'as pas à être désolée Cordy. Jamais." Il posa son front contre celui de Cordélia et égala sa respiration inutile à la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme dans une certaine mesure, donnant à Angel la chance de se reprendre.

"Alors... tu as vu un bon film récemment?" lui demanda Angel quand le silence monta à un niveau assourdissant, Cordélia rit tout haut, oubliant le léger inconfort et relâchant ses muscles tendus.

"Oh mon Dieu Angel, tu as déjà pensé que nos vies seraient un jour _aussi_ ridicules?" gloussa Cordélia, faisant distraitement courir ses mains sur son dos.

"Ma vie a toujours été aussi ridicule." Dit sèchement Angel, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

"Hé bien, c'est réconfortant." Ricana-t-elle et elle bougea ses hanches expérimentalement, ce qui fit grogner le vampire avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

"Cordy, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça." Marmonna-t-il et il ferma les yeux. Son contrôle avait des limites après tout.

"Je crois..." Cordélia bougea à nouveau, son corps s'habituant au sien.

"Tu es sûre?" lui demanda Angel d'une voix rauque.

"Uh huh." Acquiesça-t-elle, toujours un peu incertaine mais voulant le faire quand même. Si lentement que Cordélia en était à peine consciente, Angel commença à bouger en elle, de petites poussées douces qui laissaient les amis trouver une sorte de rythme mutuel. Ce n'était pas instinctif, alimenté par une passion coupeuse de souffle et un abandon sauvage, Cordélia ne lacéra pas ses ongles le long du dos d'Angel tandis qu'il travaillait son corps avec une vigueur languissante.

Au contraire, c'était un peu maladroit et saccadé.

C'était du sexe, du sexe banal, nerveux, première fois avec un nouvel amant.

"Hum..." Cordélia se demanda comment elle pourrait dire ça.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Ce n'est pas..." Elle plissa le nez, priant pour qu'Angel sache de quoi elle parlait pour qu'elle n'ait pas à dire _Angel, cette position ne marche pas vraiment pour moi._ Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à le faire.

"Ah non?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Ok." Angel changea sa position au-dessus d'elle, orientant ses hanches et les siennes dans une position qu'il espérait _vraiment_ être meilleure pour Cordélia. "Et ça?" Il se retira légèrement et puis se renfonça un peu plus fort en elle.

"Ahh...ouais...ça marche." Murmura Cordélia alors qu'Angel touchait un endroit sensible en elle. Tandis que leurs hanches commençaient à travailler ensemble avec un rythme identique, Angel réalisa avec épouvante qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. S'il jouissait avant Cordélia, Angel décida qu'il s'enfoncerait lui-même un pieu à cet instant même, sans poser de questions. Il essaya de le repousser et de se concentrer sur la jeune femme pour qui il le faisait mais, quand Cordélia serra ses muscles internes autour de lui, Angel _su_ que ça allait être fini avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé. Avec ça à l'esprit, le vampire passa sa main entre eux, sur le ventre ferme de Cordélia et à travers les boucles pubiennes qui cachaient son sexe, massant son clitoris avec son pouce.

"Oh..." grogna doucement Cordélia alors que ses hanches ruaient contre les siennes, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur la sensation picotante flottant à la naissance de son ventre et rien d'autre. La brunette commença à bouger avec plus de confiance, cherchant quelque chose qui semblait juste hors de sa portée, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses épaules avec chacune de ses poussées mesurées en elle, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ait un accroc de surprise alors qu'un doux orgasme s'infiltrait en elle, ses parois palpitantes poussant Angel par-dessus bord un moment plus tard, jouissant en elle avec un grognement et une brusque saccade de ses hanches.

* * *

"Donc..." Angel se racla la gorge, lançant un regard à la femme toujours rouge, couchée à côté de lui.

"Uh huh." Cordélia acquiesça sans raison, elle passa ses mains sur le drap rouge qui était à nouveau drapé modestement sur sa poitrine.

"C'était..."

"Ouaip."

Une fois qu'Angel lui avait embrassé le front et s'était retiré d'elle, s'installant à côté de Cordélia alors que leurs respirations ralentissaient, le silence embarrassé qui ne semblait jamais vraiment partir était revenu dans la place, rejoint par le savoir de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

"C'était ce que tu as vu dans ta vision?" Le vampire tourna la tête pour regarder la brunette qui fixait le plafond.

"Oh. Ouais. Exactement." Cordélia hocha la tête de manière peu convaincante.

"Cordy?" la réprimanda Angel, lui rappelant silencieusement qu'ils avaient promis de ne plus mentir.

"Ok, très bien, non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait dans ma vision." Avoua Cordélia avec hésitation, incertaine du protocole pour une telle conversation.

"Oh." Angel cligna des yeux et recommença à fixer le plafond.

"Mais c'était vraiment agréable." Cordélia grimaça devant l'expression sur le visage du vampire.

"Agréable." Il dit le mot comme s'il essayait d'en comprendre la signification. "Juste agréable?"

"On était tous les deux nerveux et c'était notre première fois, donc je pense que c'est vachement bien." dit-elle honnêtement, enlaçant ses doigts sur sa poitrine.

Première fois.

_Première_ fois.

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir le faire encore. Et encore.

Et _encore_ parce que Cordélia mourrait s'ils ne le faisaient pas. Une pensée frappa les deux amis au même moment, ils faisaient cela pour une raison et, avec l'embarras, ils l'avaient tous les deux oubliée.

"Comment va ta-"

"Partie." Cordélia répondit à sa question avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la poser. Elle se redressa et secoua la tête, s'attendant à ce que les vibrations familières de douleur lui traversent le crâne. Non, rien. La migraine de vision était complètement partie.

"Vraiment?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se redressait à côté d'elle, se sentant un peu mieux par rapport à sa performance.

"Pas même un élancement!" Elle rayonna et jeta ses bras autour de lui, le serrant contre elle avec un profond soulagement.

"Dieu merci." Angel soupira et lui rendit son étreinte. Elle allait être ok, ça avait marché. Cordélia sentit des larmes chaudes lui piquer les yeux, elle n'allait pas mourir. Enterrant son visage dans le cou du vampire, elle laissa sortir un souffle soulagé parce que la mort ne la talonnait plus. Elle était en vie, respirant, prête à voir un autre jour, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand la douleur dans sa tête s'était apaisée, était-ce quand il l'avait touchée pour la première fois, quand il bougeait en elle? Cordélia n'en avait pas la moindre idée et elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment parce que la douleur était partie, elle n'avait plus à avoir peur, elle était en vie et elle étreignait son meilleur ami nu avec qui elle venait de coucher.

"Je euh..." Cordelia se dégagea des bras d'Angel, remontant le drap sur sa poitrine d'où il avait glissé quand elle s'était jetée sur lui.

"Ouais." Angel se racla la gorge et la joie qu'il ressentait fut rapidement tempérée par leur nouvel ami, le silence écrasant.

"Donc..." Cordélia commençait vraiment à détester ce mot.

"Uh huh..." acquiesça Angel.

Oh mince.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Cordélia passa ses mains dans ses cheveux humides, mettant les mèches épaisses en place. Elle tira la chasse des toilettes, redressa sa blouse, lissa les plis de son pantalon et fixa la porte de la salle de bain.

Maintenant, si seulement elle pouvait arriver à faire marcher ses jambes.

_Allez Cor,_ se dit-elle silencieusement, _tu ne pourras te cacher ici pour toujours. Tôt ou tard tu vas devoir sortir de là, tu peux tout aussi bien passer par l'au revoir gêné après rapport sexuel._

Ils étaient restés assis en silence pendant ce qui avait semblé être des heures jusqu'à ce que Cordélia se soit glissée hors du lui, horriblement consciente de sa nudité tandis qu'elle récupérait ses vêtements et se dirigeait dans la salle de bain. Avec le déclic du verrou elle avait finalement relâché le souffle qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé retenir.

Elle venait juste de coucher avec Angel.

La phrase s'était répétée encore et encore dans son esprit alors qu'elle prenait une douche rapide, nettoyant l'évidence visqueuse de leur accouplement entre ses cuisses avec un savon qui avait l'odeur d'Angel. Angel, avec qui elle venait de coucher.

La douleur dans sa tête avait disparu, jusqu'à la prochaine vision en tout cas, mais cela avait-il été au coût de son amitié avec Angel? Allaient-ils être capables de revenir à Angel et Cordy, meilleurs amis qui se chamaillaient et ronchonnaient et riaient et souriaient à doses égales? Ou est-ce que l'épouvantable embarras lugubre serait la troisième personne dans la pièce pour le restant de leurs vies?

_Oh arrête avec le mélodrame et ouvre cette fichue porte!_ Se réprimanda Cordélia, sa main plânant au-dessus de la poignée. _Tout ira bien, Angel ne sera plus nu et on va simplement prétendre que ça n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à la prochaine fois que les Puissances tenteront de faire imploser mon cerveau et on devra tout recommencer. Rien de grave._ Elle redressa sa blouse à nouveau. _Ouais c'est ça, rien de grave mes fesses._

"Cordy? Ca va là-dedans?" la voix inquiète d'Angel passa par la porte.

"Je sors dans une seconde Angel." Dit Cordélia en retour, essayant de garder sa voix calme et régulière. Elle se retourna vers le petit miroir et chipota avec ses cheveux pendant un moment, se demandant brièvement pourquoi un homme qui n'avait pas de reflet avait besoin d'un miroir dans sa salle de bain.

_OK, bon ça va être un peu gênant pendant un moment, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va perdre notre amitié. Les amis couchent ensemble tout le temps et ne finissent pas par se perdrent, pas vrai?_ Demanda-t-elle silencieusement à son reflet, contrariée quand son image ne lui donna pas la réponse qu'elle voulait.

_Tu m'aides beaucoup._

* * *

"Je sors dans une seconde Angel." Sa voix trop insouciante ne fit rien pour apaiser les anxiétés du vampire. Angel attendait de l'autre côté de la porte, écoutant le silence continu de Cordélia, ses mains fermement enfoncées dans ses poches alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses talons.

_Combien de temps faut-il à une femme pour prendre une douche et se rafraîchir?_ Le vampire se posa la question à laquelle tout homme avait songé à un moment ou un autre. Il n'avait rien dit quand Cordélia s'était silencieusement glissée du lit, essayant de garder son regard éloigner de son corps nu, mais ses yeux s'étaient tout de même trouvés attirer par le tatouage lumineux à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis elle était partie, le déclic de la porte de la salle de bain résonnant dans les oreilles d'Angel, suivit par le ronronnement de la douche étant allumée.

Ca contrariait quelque chose profondément à l'intérieur du démon qu'elle était si rapide à nettoyer son odeur, son toucher, sa semence. La partie rationnelle du cerveau d'Angel comprenait son désir de se doucher. Cordélia aimait être propre, elle n'était pas nécessairement en train de laver son toucher, mais l'animal en lui avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre devant ses actions. Angel n'était pas sûr de quoi faire avec ça.

_C'était juste du sexe, du sexe pour la garder en vie. Du sexe avec Cordélia pour la garder en vie._

_Du sexe avec Cordélia._

Le sexe compliquait les choses. Angel était bien conscient de ce fait, diable il était le champion pour les lendemains matins désastreux, il n'avait simplement jamais pensé que ça serait un problème entre lui et Cordélia. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, c'était vers elle qu'il se tournait quand les ténèbres menaçaient de l'engloutir et il pensait que c'était la même chose pour elle, mais maintenant il n'en était plus si sûr. Cordélia avait été en train de mourir et elle le lui avait caché. Le vampire se demanda combien de temps elle aurait tu la vérité si les Puissances ne s'en étaient pas mêlées. Aurait-elle simplement continué comme si de rien n'était, attendant que la dernière vision lui déchire le cerveau ?

_N'y pense plus, ça n'a plus d'importance. Elle va aller bien. Ca a marché. Tout ira bien maintenant._

Il inspira une respiration inutile dans ses poumons et pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond, essayant de contrôler ses pensées. Des images de chair nue et chaude demandaient à ce qu'on s'en souvienne mais il refusa de céder au désir. C'était juste le démon en lui, pas l'homme, pas l'ami. Il devait penser à autre chose, quelque chose qui n'étaient pas des secrets et une poitrine ample. Quelque chose qui aiderait Angel à former des phrases entières quand et si Cordélia s'aventurerait un jour hors de la salle de bain.

_Agréable._ Angel ferma les yeux avec mortification alors que la description de sa performance se poussait à l'avant de son cerveau. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il visait pour garder ses pensées sous contrôle, mais il y pensait maintenant et ne pouvait rien y faire.

_Elle a dit que c'était agréable. Les mouffles sont agréables. Elle m'a comparé à des mouffles._ Il croisa les bras sur son torse et secoua la tête, son ego luttant pour rester à la surface d'une mer d'agréable.

_Agréable?_

* * *

"Bah!" Couina Cordélia quand elle ouvrit la porte et fonça droit sur un torse solide. "Bon sang Angel, de tous les endroits dans lesquels tu pourrais rôder." Marmonna-t-elle, sa main pressée sur son coeur battant la chamade.

"Désolé." grimaça Angel et il recula de deux pas.

"Un de ces jours je vais vraiment t'acheter cette cloche." Dit gaiement la brunette alors qu'elle traversait la pièce et ramassait son sac de son fauteuil en cuir. "Oh, je crois que j'ai utilisé toute l'eau chaude." Elle sourit de façon contrite, parvenant d'une façon ou d'une autre à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux mais quelque part au dessus et à gauche de lui.

"Tu es restée un moment là-dedans." Angel fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude, il voulait de lui demander si elle allait bien, si elle regrettait ce qu'ils avaient fait pour la garder en vie, mais les mots refusaient de se former dans sa bouche. Il avait peur que s'il lui demandait quelque chose, ce serait ce qu'elle voulait dire par agréable et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour cette conversation.

"Ouais, désolée." Cordélia haussa les épaules, ignorant sa question non formulée.

"Ce n'est rien." Le vampire remit ses mains dans ses poches et fixa ses bottes, ne trouvant rien à dire.

Il n'y avait jamais eu ce genre de tension entre eux, même pas quand Angel avait abandonné la mission pour sa vengeance, poussant les gens qu'il aimait hors de sa vie pour leur bien. De la souffrance, de la colère et du ressentiment, oui. Des silences pesants et des conversations forcées, non. Rien comme ça, cette tension embarrassante qui menaçait de suffoquer leur amitié s'ils n'arrêtaient pas à cet instant même.

"Merci." Lâcha Cordélia quand le silence devint lourd et épais.

"Pourquoi?" dit Angel un peu confus.

"Pour..." La brunette fit un signe de tête vers le lit.

"Oh." La compréhension fit son entrée, de façon criarde et claire. "Pour le...sexe."

"Ouais. Le sexe." Cordélia acquiesça et essaya désespérément de ne plus voir le corps nu d'Angel encore et encore dans son cerveau, mais il était brûlé dans sa rétine. "Merci."

"Il n'y a...euh...pas de quoi?" Le vampire grimaça_. Bien joué Angel, très bien joué._

"On peut garder ça juste entre nous? Si Wes le découvre... et tu sais comment Gunn réagit..." Cordélia s'interrompit comme si elle imaginait leur réaction à sa situation.

"Biensûr, comme tu veux Cordy." Angel acquiesça son accord, il n'avait pas très envie d'affronter le courroux des protecteurs les plus fervents de Cordélia. S'ils venaient à découvrir qu'il avait couché avec Cordélia, il y aurait définitivement de la violence d'abord et des questions après, peu importe les raisons.

"Hé bien, je devrais vraiment y aller, tu sais, j'ai des choses à faire..."

"Oh...Ok."

"Donc... Je te vois demain."

"Bien sûr."

"Ok. Hum..." Cordélia s'avança d'un pas vers Angel comme si elle allait l'enlacer mais s'arrêta à la moitié du geste, changeant apparemment d'avis. "Euh... salut." Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte, désespérée de sortir de la pièce.

"Bah!" hurla la brunette quand elle se retrouva face à face avec Fred. "Vous en faites un hobby de me donner la frousse?"

"Désolée." Grimaça Fred en s'excusant.

"La prochaine personne qui me fera hurler va passer le reste de sa vie à ôter quelque chose de pointu et douloureux de ses fesses." Marmonna Cordélia sans réel venin.

"Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui Cordy." La texane timide ignora sa menace. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" demanda Fred, en ayant assez de rester assise dans sa chambre durant une journée aussi glorieuse.

"J'avais, euh, un truc...et Angel a aidé avec le...truc..." Cordélia lança un regard au vampire à côté d'elle pour un peu de soutien.

"Un truc?" répéta Fred.

"Ouais...un truc." Angel acquiesça avec vigueur.

"Un truc." Le membre le plus récent d'Angel Investigations répéta le mot comme s'il détenait une signification cachée qu'elle seule ne connaissait pas. Ce qui, évidemment, était vrai. Fred fit passer son regard de Cordélia à Angel, confuse par l'étrange tension qui semblait grésiller entre eux. Les bras du vampire étaient fermement croisés sur son torse, un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait craquer à n'importe quel moment. Sa Visionnaire remettait répétitivement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avec le même sourire légèrement maniaque qui n'atteignait pas vraiment ses yeux.

"Vous vous sentez bien tous les deux ?"

"On va bien." Dit rapidement Cordélia. "Absolument bien. Super bien en fait. Je dois y aller maintenant." Radota l'ancienne pom-pom girl et elle se pressa dépasser Angel et Fred, ses talons cliquetant vivement avec chaque pas qu'elle faisait rapidement.

"Oh, Ok." Fred cligna des yeux devant le départ hâtif de son amie. "Salut!" cria-t-elle après Cordélia, mais elle avait déjà disparu dans le corridor. "C'est quelque chose que j'ai dit?" La physicienne se retourna vers Angel, inquiète d'avoir fait fuir la Cordélia inhabituellement nerveuse.

"Biensûr que non." Angel sourit doucement à Fred, se sentant coupable pour l'expression confuse sur son joli visage.

"Oh."

"Alors..." Angel sortit de sa chambre qui sentait le sexe et l'embarras, fermant la porte derrière lui comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient fait allait rester dedans et ne s'infiltrerait pas dans tous les aspects de leurs vies. "Fred..." Fred, la douce petite Fred à qui il pouvait parler parce qu'il ne l'avait ni vue nue, ni couché avec et ne le ferait jamais. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Rien." Elle haussa les épaules et marcha en rythme avec Angel alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le corridor. "Et toi?"

"Rien." Dit honnêtement le vampire. Les dimanches passaient notoirement au ralenti à l'Hôtel. Enfin, ils en avaient l'habitude en tout cas.

"Hey, tu veux regarder La planète des Singes encore une fois?" demanda Fred avec espoir, sautant presque sur ses pieds devant sa suggestion ingénieuse.

"Biensûr." Approuva gaiement Angel, se demandant silencieusement si Charlton Heston avait déjà couché de façon_ agréable_ avec sa meilleure amie.

Probablement pas.

* * *

Le lundi se leva lentement et de façon brumeuse, le temps parfait pour l'humeur mélancolique de Wesley. Ca lui rappelait la maison, l'air vif du matin avant que Londres n'ait la chance de se réveiller et de remplir les rues de poussières et d'air pollué. L'Angleterre lui manquait, les saisons changeantes et le Daily Telegraph lui manquaient, les haricots Heinz cuits et le BBC2 lui manquaient. Les petites choses de tous les jours, comme les taxis noirs et le poids d'une pièce d'une livre, auxquelles il n'avait jamais fait attention quand il vivait dans sa patrie mais qui envoyaient maintenant un pincement de souvenir douloureux dans sa poitrine à des moments bizarres durant la journée, comme aujourd'hui alors qu'il était forcé d'écouter le son nasillard du dernier CD de choc que Gunn jugeait être la chose la plus amusante depuis le pain en tranche.

L'Anglais ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il y avait d'amusant à propos du pain en tranche.

"Gunn, pourrais-tu baisser le volume s'il-te-plait." Hurla Wesley alors qu'il ôtait ses lunettes et frottait ses yeux. Trois nuits sans dormir, trois nuits à fixer des mots qui n'avaient pas de sens peu importe la façon dont il les traduisait.

"Tu es particulièrement préoccupé ce matin, l'English, tu veux partager avec la classe?" demanda l'homme noir une fois qu'il eut éteint la radio et qu'il se soit installé en face de l'ancien observateur. Il posa ses pieds sur le bureau couvert de livres et ignora le regard contrarié que Wesley lança vers lui.

"J'essaie de lire." Marmonna Wesley de façon irritée alors qu'il feuilletait encore un autre volume inutile. Ca n'avait pas de sens, rien de ça n'avait de sens.

"Comme si tu faisais autre chose d'autre." Dit Gunn dans sa barbe, l'irritation enrobant ses mots.

"Charles-"

"Est-ce que tu as un peu dormi la nuit dernière?"

"Je-"

"Qui veut du café et des donuts?" appela Cordélia du lobby, interrompant ce que l'anglais allait dire. Charles Gunn sauta de sa chaise et sprinta hors du bureau avant que Wesley n'ait une chance de l'arrêter.

L'Angleterre lui manquait, là où les choses étaient simples.

"Comment va mon Adonis noir au crâne rasé aujourd'hui?" Cordélia rayonna vers Gunn alors qu'elle posait la boîte de donuts sur le comptoir du lobby.

"J'aime que tu m'appelles comme ça." Sourit-il et il prit les donut qu'il voulait avant que Fred n'apparaisse et les mange tous.

"Hé bien, entre toi, le Britannique aux bras de nouilles et le Capitaine de cro-méga-front, tu obtiens mon vote à chaque fois." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Comme ça devrait l'être" acquiesça Gunn alors qu'il regardait la beauté à l'opposé du comptoir, il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux et de l'énergie dans ses pas qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis des semaines. "Et, mince, regarde-toi, toute jolie et sexy aujourd'hui. Tu vas quelque part?"

"Pff, avec mon salaire? Difficilement. J'avais juste besoin de me faire jolie." Cordélia haussa les épaules, c'était le premier matin depuis des mois où elle n'avait pas ressenti le reste des effets d'une vision ombrageant son cerveau, et ça l'avait fait se sentir légère et jeune à nouveau. Elle s'était prise à chanter dans la douche, à parler gaiement à Dennis et à être capable de manger plus qu'une tranche sèche de toast pour le petit déjeuner. La faucheuse sinistre avait perdu sa prise décharnée sur sa cheville, tout semblait luisant et nouveau, donc elle avait mis une robe qui n'avait plus vu la lumière du jour depuis qu'elle l'avait achetée parce que, avec son travail, elle allait plus que probalement être couverte d'une sorte de liquide démoniaque. Mais ce matin elle s'en fichait parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'ombres sous ses yeux et même l'embarras imminent avec Angel ne pourrait pas fracasser sa bonne humeur.

Avec espoir.

"Bonjour Cordy." La salua Wesley alors qu'il sortait de son bureau à la recherche de café qui n'avait pas été infusé depuis une semaine.

"Hey Wes, wow, t'as une sale tête." Cordélia fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude devant l'apparence ébouriffée de son ami. Il y avait au moins deux jours de barbe sur son visage et ses cheveux avaient l'air d'avoir été coiffés avec une couverture. C'était un nouveau look intéressant pour lui.

"Merci Cordélia, c'est toujours agréable à entendre." Le sarcasme s'égoutta lourdement de ses mots mais il sourit tout de même à la jeune femme.

"C'est pour ça que je suis là." Elle sourit et fourra un gros morceau de donut dans sa bouche.

"Donut?" offrit Gunn à l'ancien observateur comme offre de paix alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui.

"Merci." Lui sourit Wesley avec un air d'excuse, il savait qu'ils devaient parler mais son cerveau était trop occupé avec un possible destin imminent pour quoi que ce soit d'autre là tout de suite. Cordélia observa le moment silencieux passer entre ses deux amis et secoua la tête, certaines personnes ne pouvaient simplement pas être aidées. En parlant de ça...

"Cordy." Dit le vampire comme accueil alors qu'il émergeait du sous-sol.

"Angel." Dit rapidement Cordélia, elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait eu un peu plus de temps pour se préparer.

"Comment vas-tu?"

"Bien, et toi?"

"Bien." acquiesça Angel avec ses mains dans les poches et les épaules voûtées comme s'il se dirigeait vers une tempête. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Wesley et Gunn sur lui, passant entre lui et Cordélia tandis que le silence rare s'étirait entre eux.

"J'ai raté un épisode?" chuchota Gunn à Wesley alors qu'ils observaient Cordélia et Angel regarder n'importe où sauf l'un l'autre.

"Je crois qu'on est deux." Approuva doucement l'anglais.

"On est trois alors." Marmonna Fred, faisant sursauter les deux hommes par son apparition soudaine. La Texane était habituée à se genre de réponse et n'y fit pas attention, sa concentration déjà focalisée sur la boîte de bonté glacée devant elle.

"Tu as bien dormi?" demanda poliment Angel à Cordélia. Trop poliment.

"Comme un bébé. Et toi?"

"Ouais...comme un vampire."

"Cool."

Fred, Wesley et Gunn observaient l'échange forcé comme un match de tennis, la curiosité retenue par l'affichage embarrassé, c'était comme un accident de voiture, vous saviez que vous ne deviez pas regarder mais le besoin de fixer était au-delà de tout contrôle.

"C'est une... jolie robe." Angel grimaça intérieurement devant son niveau de pathétisme, si Spike devait le voir comme ça, il n'en entendrait jamais la fin. Le Fléau de l'Europe en train de faire une conversation polie sur les vêtements? Peut-être qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle le vampire blond l'appelait tapette.

"Oh, merci." Cordélia sourit de façon gênée et se demanda pourquoi Angel remarquait soudainement ce qu'elle portait, puis elle se demanda quand exactement elle était devenue si paranoïaque.

"C'est pénible à regarder." Grimaça Gunn.

"Et pourtant étrangement irrésistible." Acquiesça Wesley.

"J'aime ton... pantalon." Dit Cordélia puis elle réalisa qu'elle regardait une zone qu'elle n'aurait pas dû regarder, même si elle l'avait vue sans pantalon.

"Merci." Angel se demanda pourquoi elle regardait son pantalon en premier lieu. C'était juste un pantalon noir de détente, il n'y avait rien à voir ici.

"Bonjour tout le monde." Chanta gaiement Lorne alors qu'il faisait sa grande entrée dans l'Hôtel, suivi d'une odeur de lilas. Angel et Cordélia remercièrent silencieusement le timing du démon prescient.

"Le soleil ne brille pas et on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, mais qui s'en soucie puisque-" Lorne s'interrompit rapidement quand deux auras hurlèrent bruyamment vers lui."Wouah les enfants, regardez-vous avec les auras assorties." Il sourit et tapa amicalement sur le dos d'Angel, le vampire vit les yeux de Cordélia s'écarquiller avec terreur et il réalisa que le chat serait bientôt hors du sac s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. "Ca s'est passé quand? Je dois dire que ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise avec tout cet entraînement que vous faîtes. Vous auriez pu dire à votre oncle Lorne que vous mpfllr phmmf phuurh..."

"Excusez-nous." Marmonna Angel et il tira Lorne dans le bureau de Wesley, sa main fermement posée sur la bouche de l'Hôte.

"De quoi était-il question?" demanda Wesley à Cordélia.

"Comment je le saurais?" dit-elle de façon défensive sous le regard de trois paires d'yeux curieux. "Je dois utiliser les toilettes de la petite Visionnaire." Marmonna Cordélia et elle se précipita avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'arrêter.

"C'était intéressant." Dit curieusement Wesley après que la porte de la salle de bain se soit refermée.

"Ma fille, je croyais que _tu étais censée être la folle?" demanda Gunn à Fred._

"Peut-être que c'est quelque chose dans l'eau." Elle haussa les épaules puis se concentra sur la boîte presque vide devant elle. "Quelqu'un veut ce dernier donut?"

* * *

"Hey Angelinou fait attention au costume." Marmonna Lorne après s'être fait brusquement tirer hors du lobby et dans le bureau. "C'est de la soie italienne fait main, ça ne se vend pas bon marché." Il redressa sa cravata rose et aplatit les plis que seul lui pouvait voir.

"Lorne-" Angel tenta une attaque préventive, mais échoua.

"Alors quand est-ce que toi et la délicieuse Cordélia avez réalisé que vous êtes en harmonie dans le paradis sexuel?" sourit Lorne.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses." Le vampire croisa les bras sur son torse et garda sa position, pour tout ce que ça valait.

"Alors toi et yeux bruns n'avez pas finalement passé le vilain pas? Les auras ne mentent pas mon sucre d'orge."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit."

"Allez Angel, partage avec ton ami." Le démon vert sauta presque avec curiosité, s'il y avait des ragots qui flottaient dans son groupe préféré de guerriers inconscients, il avait le droit de le savoir.

"Je ne veux pas en parler et j'apprécierais que tu gardes tes lectures pour toi-même Lorne. En fait, garde ton nez hors de nos auras, tout court."

"Oooh quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin. Tu veux me dire du lit de qui tu te levais?"

"Lorne."

"Oh arrête de grogner espèce de gros nounours grossier." L'Hôte pouvait dire que c'était un sujet épineux et pas juste par l'air que le vampire avait, comme s'il allait lui faire un deuxième trou. Les auras d'Angel et Cordélia étaient une pagaille emmêlée de sexe et d'embarras et il ne fallait pas être empathique pour voir qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Ce qu'il s'était passé était au-delà de la capacité de déduction de Lorne mais il pouvait dire que ça annonçait des moments intéressants à venir.

"J'en comprends que peu importe que ce toi et notre Princesse résidente préparez, ça n'est pas à faire savoir à la masse?"

"On apprécierait." Acquiesça brièvement Angel, son langage corporel hurlant que ce n'était pas sujet à discussion.

"Hé bien, gâche mon plaisir, pourquoi pas." Lorne fit la moue de façon théâtrale. "Enfin, félicitation mon soufflé à la crème, il était temps que vous vous mettiez ensemble."

"On n'est pas-"

"Ouais, biensûr, quoi que tu dises mon grand." Il lui fit un clin d'œil conspirateur en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Oh et Angel?"

"Oui?"

"Tu fais du mal à Cordy de n'importe quelle façon, et Wes, Gunn et moi t'arracherons personnellement les membres de ton corps sans une seconde pensée. Capishe?"

* * *

La journée continua dans cette ambiance-là, Cordélia évitait Angel, Angel évitait Cordélia, Lorne observait le tout avec un sourire connaisseur et les trois humains résidents étaient simplement confus. Sans visions pour sauver une âme en une semaine, sans compter le SOS personnel de Cordélia bien entendu, le travail était lent avec juste quelques affaires de traques sur leurs bras. Celles-là pouvaient être résolues facilement et étaient probablement moins para et plus normales, un petit ami jaloux, une maîtresse méprisable, les choses normales qui transformaient l'amour en menaces de mort et des roses fanées. Mais ces affaires payaient les factures et les membres d'A.I n'allaient pas critiquer.

Si le travail était lent, ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se plaindre, s'ils le faisaient c'était habituellement là que les puissances jugeaient qu'il était temps pour une autre apocalypse. Donc ils appréciaient tranquillement les rares moments de temps morts parce qu'il y aurait toujours une âme devant être sauvée au coin de la rue.

C'était ce savoir qui transformait la bonne humeur précédente de Cordélia en irritable. Pas de visions pour sauver une âme en une semaine voulait dire qu'elle était sûre d'en avoir une dans peu de temps maintenant. Ce qui voulait dire...vous savez.

Coucher avec Angel à nouveau.

S'ils ne pouvaient même pas avoir une conversation détendue ensemble alors comment diable allaient-ils coucher ensemble quand il le fallait?

C'était ridicule et ça manquait à Cordélia de parler à son meilleur ami, même si ça ne faisait qu'un jour, un jour durant lequel leurs amis les observaient avec de la curiosité à peine déguisée. Si Angel et Cordélia continuaient à se comporter comme des étrangers, alors tôt ou tard quelqu'un allait découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Ca n'était pas passé loin avec Lorne, la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Angel lui avait dit, mais les clins d'oeils et les sourires connaisseurs que le démon prescient n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer étaient déconcertants. Le seul salut était qu'il semblait garder ce qu'il savait pour lui.

Ce qui était une première pour Lorne.

A la fin de l'après-midi, la tension les atteignait tous. Gunn était monté avec son Gameboy dans l'une des nombreuses chambres à l'étage en se plaignant de mauvaises vibrations, Fred avait détalé dans sa chambre pour apaiser ses nerfs avec des nombres et des théories, et même Lorne s'était plaint d'une migraine et était rapidement tombé dans un sommeil béat sur l'un des divans du lobby, son sea breeze toujours en main, complètement ignorant du vampire qui faisait le cent pas à côté de lui.

Cordélia tapotait son stylo sur son bureau avec un rythme irritant qui menaçait de rendre Wesley cinglé si elle n'arrêtait pas bientôt. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de la réprimander, la brunette se leva de sa chaise, tirant un Angel à l'air surpris hors du lobby et dans le sous-sol.

_Enfin, _pensa Wesley,_ peut-être que nous pourrons tous avoir un peu de paix maintenant._

"Ok, ça doit s'arrêter." Déclara simplement Cordélia quand ils furent dans le sous-sol sombre.

"Qu'est-ce qui doit s'arrêter?" demanda Angel, même s'il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Parfois, jouer à l'imbécile était la meilleure chose à faire.

"La bizarrerie. Toi et moi, c'est devenu bizarre."

"C'est vrai."

"Je ne veux pas que ça devienne bizarre."

"Hé bien, moi non plus."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"On l'ignore et on espère que ça passe?" suggéra Angel.

"Ouais, parce que ça marche toujours tellement pour nous." Cordélia souleva un sourcil vers lui. "Fred est retournée se cacher, Lorne a perdu connaissance sur le canapé et Gunn devient meilleur ami avec un jeu vidéo. Et je ne commencerais même pas avec Wes. Si on continue à s'éviter comme la peste, alors nos amis vont découvrir que quelque chose se passe, et je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie qu'il découvre ce qu'est le quelque chose."

"Alors quel est ton plan?"

"On dépasse la bizarrerie ici et maintenant, on a couché ensemble, on s'est vu nu bla bla bla. Peu importe. On est des adultes et on ne doit pas laisser notre situation interférer avec notre amitié. On devrait laisser ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre dans la chambre, c'est aussi simple que ça." Déclara Cordélia comme si c'était_ vraiment_ aussi simple que ça.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

"Ok."

"Bien."

"Et maintenant quoi?"

"Maintenant on fait un câlin." La jeune femme s'avança vers son meilleur ami et encercla ses bras autour de sa taille, le vampire retourna automatiquement l'étreinte comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Ce qui était le cas.

"Tu vois, ça n'était pas si dur, n'est-ce pas?" soupira Cordélia alors qu'elle sentait la tension qui avait torturé son corps depuis qu'elle avait vu Angel ce matin, s'en aller.

"Du gâteau." Lui sourit le vampire, essayant de ne pas remarquer la façon dont sa poitrine était pressée contre son torse, il posa un baiser amical sur ses cheveux et remercia quiconque était responsable d'avoir amener cette créature merveilleuse dans sa vie.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Wes? Il est devenu tout dingue avec les recherches tout d'un coup." Lui demanda Cordélia, son menton posé sur son torse et ses bras enroulés confortablement autour de lui.

"Tu l'as remarqué aussi?" Le vampire fronça les sourcils, il pensait être le seul à avoir relevé le comportement étrange de Wesley.

"Je suis une Visionnaire, Angel. Je remarque tout."

"Bien sûr que tu remarques tout." Acquiesça Angel, un sourire amusant tirant sur ses lèvres.

"L'un de nous doit lui parler." Dit pensivement Cordélia, inquiète pour son ami à l'air hagard.

"Ouais, je vote pour toi."

"Comment ça se fait que je savais que tu allais dire ça?"

"Parce que tu es une Visionnaire, tu sais tout."

"Petit malin."

Peut-être qu'ils iraient bien après tout.

"Allez, on ne peut pas rester ici en bas toute la journée. On a des désespérés à sauver." Cordélia se dégagea d'Angel et commença à remonter à l'étage.

"Cordy je peux te demander quelque chose?" demanda le vampire avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Bien sûr." Elle s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par agréable?" Angel demanda enfin la chose qui avait harcelé son esprit depuis qu'elle l'avait dit le jour auparavant.

"Tu es vraiment un homme." Cordélia roula les yeux et secoua la tête avec exaspération, laissant le vampire pas plus avancé, mais quand même plus heureux_._

* * *


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

Fred était assise avec son menton sur ses genoux, observant silencieusement le démon dormir à côté d'elle. Cinq ans dans un pays où la seule chose qui avait du sens était la crasse entre ses doigts et l'écriture sur le mur, avaient appris à la jeune Texane l'art de ne pas être vue. Se cacher derrière un arbre, dans une grotte, sous une table. Regarder par-dessus son épaule et essayer de ne pas trébucher pendant que vous courez pour sauver votre vie.

Cinq ans.

Dans le grand dessein des choses ça ne semblait pas si long, mais ça l'était. Chaque jour terrifiée des choses que vous oubliez, ne faisant pas confiance aux choses que vous vous rappeliez. Cinq ans d'une vie prometteuse cachés dans une grotte avec uniquement les nombres et rien d'autre que votre propre voix pour vous tenir compagnie. Elle avait parlé à son reflet et rit devant sa propre stupidité, étouffé les gloussements avec sa main parce que s'ils la trouvaient, il n'y aurait plus d'équations et de théories, juste un collier qui rendait difficile de respirer.

Ca la stupéfiait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de Lorne, un visage rappelant les cauchemars qui la harcelaient encore occasionnellement. Des yeux rouges, une peau verte, qui vous battait jusqu'à ce que vous croyiez n'être rien d'autre qu'une esclave, pas meilleure que le fumier qu'ils vous faisaient pelleter. Mais ça n'était pas Lorne. Il ne l'avait pas jetée contre le mur d'une grange et brûlé sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle cloque.

Lorne était son ami et elle sortait occasionnellement de sous la table.

Elle en était fière.

Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres quand un grondement particulièrement bruyant résonna dans la poitrine de Lorne, pour quelqu'un avec une voix aussi douce c'était un bruit vraiment effrayant. Déplaçant sa main avec une furtivité qui l'avait gardée en vie pendant cinq ans, Fred lui pinça le nez avec ses doigts, le diable dansant dans ses yeux.

"Snrugph!" Lorne se réveilla en sursaut quand sa respiration fut empêchée par une petite main.

"Salut l'endormi." Lui sourit Fred, ses lunettes glissant périlleusement le long de son nez.

"J'ai dormi combien de temps?" Il cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vue, grimaçant devant la crampe dans son cou.

"Deux heures. Tu sais que tu ronfles?"

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. _Je_ ne ronfle pas."

"Si tu ronfles. De gros ronflements d'ours. Et tu bavais. Tu vois, là sur ton costume. De la bave." Fred poussa le revers de son costume.

"Jeune fille, tu es une menace." Gloussa Lorne alors qu'il redressait les lunettes de travers de Fred pour elle, faisant rougir joliment la jeune physicienne. "Où est le reste du clan Angel?"

"Charles se cache toujours à l'étage pour une raison ou pour une autre, Wes est dans son bureau en train de se parler à lui-même et Cordy et Angel-" Fred se retourna sur son siège pour jeter un œil par-dessus le dessus du divan. "-sont par-là. En train de chuchoter à propos de quelque chose." Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'elle regardait la conversation tranquille entre le vampire et la visionnaire, près du bureau de Cordélia.

"Alors ils parlent maintenant?" dit Lorne alors qu'il remarquait leur langage corporel détendu.

"Ouaip. Tu sais de quoi il était question tout à l'heure?"

"Fredounette, si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer."

"Hé bien, maintenant j'ai _vraiment_ envie de savoir." Elle fronça les sourcils et posa son menton sur le dossier du divan, les yeux collés sur la paire à l'autre bout du lobby.

"Mon chou, tu sais ce que la curiosité a fait au chaton."

"Ca l'a aspirée dans une dimension démoniaque?"

"Quelque chose comme ça."

"Je souhaiterais pouvoir lire sur les lèvres." Soupira Fred de façon nostalgique alors qu'elle observait Angel passer une main dans ses cheveux pendant que Cordélia roulait probablement les yeux. C'est la réaction que le vampire obtenait habituellement d'elle.

"Avec ces deux chéris, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils disent, c'est ce qu'ils font."

* * *

"Je dis juste qu'il y a d'autres mots que tu aurais pu utiliser, plutôt qu'_agréable_." Marmonna doucement Angel alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du bureau de Cordélia.

"Angel, il faut _vraiment_ que tu laisses tomber." Dit la brunette de façon régulière sans lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur, ses doigts tapotant son clavier à un rythme irrégulier.

"Je ne peux pas, tu as dit agréable et maintenant je ne pense plus qu'à ça."

"Pour l'amour de..." Cordélia soupira avec exaspération et détourna son regard de l'écran. "C'était stupéfiant, époustouflant, transcendant tu as ébranlé mon monde. Comment ça va pour ton man-go?" Elle souleva un sourcil avec amusement.

"Ma mangue? Je n'ai pas une ... Qu'est-ce que les fruits ont à voir là-dedans?" Angel fronça les sourcils avec confusion.

"Non, abruti. _Man_-go. Comme un ego normal, mais avec plus de testostérone."

"Oh. Hein?"

"Pitié, va-t-en." Dit Cordélia avec de la tendresse mielleuse.

"Mais je m'ennuie." S'offusqua Angel et il érafla le bout de sa bottine contre le sol comme un enfant irrité.

"Bon sang, comment as-tu inspiré la peur en Europe pendant cent ans? _Comment_?" Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent en un sourire affectueux alors qu'elle regardait la créature de la nuit autrefois stoïque et morose.

"Ca avait beaucoup à voir avec les vêtements." Il haussa les épaules.

"Et les cheveux. J'ai vu des portraits, à _quoi_ tu pensais? Ne répond pas à ça, va juste ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre. En fait pourquoi tu vas pas dire aux deux jumeaux bruyants là-bas d'arrêter de nous fixer." Cordélia fit un signe de tête dans la direction de Lorne et Fred, deux paires d'yeux regardant par-dessus le dossier du divan.

"Ils me rendent nerveuse." Dit-elle à travers un énorme sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux alors qu'elle agitait la main vers la paire curieuse, qui lui rendit son salut.

"Lorne a dit qu'il ne dirait rien." Dit le vampire derrière son propre sourire nerveux alors qu'il agitait les doigts en salut vers leur audience. Ses amis répondirent en agitant leurs propres doigts.

"Lorne a également dit que ton chant s'améliorait." Marmonna Cordélia dans sa barbe.

"Ce n'est pas le cas?" Sa tête se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

"Oh, bien sûr. Il est très...agréable." Ses yeux brillèrent avec malice alors qu'elle lui tapotait la cuisse de façon condescendante, songeant à peine au fait que juste hier, elle avait vu cette cuisse vraiment très nue.

"Je déteste vraiment ce mot." Grogna Angel, alors qu'un sourire courbait les coins de sa bouche.

"Va-t-en, je vais parler à Wes." Dit Cordélia alors qu'elle se levait avec détermination, il aurait été facile de rester assise et se moquer d'Angel le restant de la journée, mais la pensée harcelante qu'il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec l'ancien observateur ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille.

"Si c'est encore la fin du monde, dis-le moi." Dit le vampire, alors qu'il s'éloignait à contre coeur du bureau.

"Bien sûr, maintenant ouste." Elle planta ses mains sur son torse et le poussa brusquement dans le lobby, tournant les talons et entrant dans le bureau de leur patron sans frapper. Angel resta debout, à regarder le bureau de sa meilleure amie avec un sourire sur son visage qu'il ne savait même pas être là. Cordélia avait cet effet sur eux tous, Wesley avait peut-être le cerveau des opérations mais c'était Cordélia Chase qui était vraiment aux commandes, ils le savaient tous sauf la brunette elle-même. Avec espoir, un de ces jours elle le comprendrait.

* * *

"Cordélia, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment." Dit sèchement Wesley sans regarder la jeune femme qui venait juste de s'asseoir en face de lui.

"On se connaît depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas Wes?" Elle croisa les jambes et pianota ses ongles en rythme sur les accoudoirs en bois du fauteuil.

"Cordélia-"

"Ouaip. Trèèès longtemps. On a dansé au bal de promo, survécu à la transformation du Maire en serpent, on s'est fait tirer dessus, exploser, renvoyer, torturer et aspirer dans une dimension démoniaque. C'est un assez bon résumé, tu ne trouves pas?" Cordélia souleva un sourcil vers lui et l'Anglais su ce qui allait venir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

"Cor-"

"Uh huh, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, on a toujours été là pour l'autre. Des cœurs brisés, des membres brisés, les occasionnels vampires meurtriers et avocats maléfiques. Ouaip, on a vu tout ça." Dit nostalgiquement la brunette comme si elle se remémorait des étés passés à la plage, Wesley sentit un pincement de tristesse que la vie de cette femme magnifique ait été faite de vampires meurtriers et d'avocats maléfiques, et non de soleil et de marques de bronzage.

"Tu vas arriver à un point précis dans un avenir proche?" Il lui sourit tristement alors qu'il ôtait ses lunettes et se renfonçait dans son siège.

"Sans parler des grossesses démoniaques." L'ignora Cordélia. "Ouais, ça n'était pas amusant." Elle plissa le nez avec le souvenir.

"Elles le sont rarement."

"Mais Angel et toi, vous étiez là pour moi parce que vous êtes mes amis et que vous m'aimez."

"Cordélia-"

"Tout comme nous sommes tes amis et que nous t'aimons."

"Je-."

"Alors tu vas arrêter d'être un gros idiot Britannique et me dire ce qui fait que tu ressemble au frère bourru de Grizzly Adams? Tu te promènes depuis des jours avec le nez dans le même livre et tu dis à peine bonjour à qui que ce soit. Tu m'inquiètes et tu sais que ce n'est pas un look qui me va bien. Alors crache le morceau avant de me faire attraper des rides." Cordélia le regarda de manière significative, attendant pleinement une réponse que Wesley n'était pas sûr de pouvoir donner.

"Tout va bien." Il remit brusquement ses lunettes en place et croisa les bras sur son torse.

"Uh huh, et je suis la fée de la prune sucrée, excuse-moi pendant que je vais dîner avec mes amies les licornes dans la cité perdue d'Atlantis."

"Un simple 'Je ne te crois pas' aurait suffit."

"Où est le plaisir là-dedans? Allez Wes, tu me fais peur avec tout ça. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, on est amis, on ne se cache pas des choses." L'implora Cordélia, bien consciente de l'hypocrisie de ses mots.

Wesley regarda son amie inquiète devant lui, son innocence et sa naïveté disparues depuis longtemps, remplacées par un air calme connaisseur qui pénétrait leur maison. L'Anglais ne savait pas comment elle pouvait voir le pire du monde dans son esprit et encore éclairer la pièce avec un sourire. Si c'était lui qui recevait les visions d'Angel, Wesley était sûr qu'il aurait abandonné il y a longtemps, non seulement à cause de la douleur mais aussi à cause du désespoir qu'il était sûr de ressentir. Peu importe le nombre de personnes qu'ils aidaient, le nombre d'apocalypses qu'ils évitaient, il y en aurait toujours une autre au coin de la rue.

_Hé bien, c'est une pensée larmoyante._ Wesley passa sa main sur son visage, la barbe vieille d'une semaine éraflant sa paume et lui rappelant qu'il existait à peine depuis qu'il avait lu un passage qui n'avait pas de sens et qui le remplissait pourtant d'effroi jusqu'à l'os.

"Wes?" dit doucement Cordélia, sa main se tendant par-dessus le bureau et couvrant la sienne. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Je ne sais pas." Il soupira. "Une prophétie... peut-être."

"Peut-être?"

"Mes traductions sont... vagues." Wesley lança un regard à la brunette qui l'averti de ne pas soulever l'erreur du Shanshu.

"Je ne dis pas un mot." Cordélia fit un geste de fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres.

"C'est une première."

"Alors que disent tes traductions vagues?" Cordélia ignora son ton lourd de sarcasme.

"Rien qui ait du sens, ça semble être juste une série de phrases et mots aléatoires. Je suis sûr que ça n'est rien d'inquiétant." Wesley essaya d'avoir l'air convaincant mais ses mots semblaient forcés, même à ses oreilles.

"Peut-être que c'est une liste d'achats surnaturels? Quelque chose totalement éloigné de la fin du monde." Dit-elle avec espoir.

"Ca serait bien." L'ancien observateur sourit faiblement, les coins de ses yeux se plissant avec des lignes, une carte routière d'inquiétudes et de rires qui parlait d'une vie passée à combattre pour le bien.

"Ca a une sensation d'apocalypse?"

"Pas vraiment." Dit-il honnêtement, néanmoins un vacillement de doute chuchota dans le coin de son cerveau, lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter aux apparences pour ce qu'il avait lu.

"Hé bien alors, ferme les livres l'Observateur et prends une pause d'un jour ou deux. Les tomes poussiéreux ne vont nulle part."

"Mais-"

"Non non." Réprimanda Cordélia alors qu'elle allait fermer les livres qui étaient dispersés sur son bureau. "Rentre chez toi, rase-toi, mange quelque chose qui n'est pas à base de caféine et dors un peu. Je suis sûre qu'on survivra quelques heures sans ta qualité de chef."

"Je suppose..." dit l'Anglais, pas du tout convaincu.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre qui provoque l'apparence rugueuse et virile?" continua-t-elle d'agacer.

"Il y a l'inquiétude et puis il y a la curiosité, Cordélia."

"C'est en rapport avec Gunn, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est compliqué." Soupira Wesley, ne voulant pas en parler.

"Est-ce que tout ne l'est pas?" Cordélia souleva un sourcil vers lui et Wesley se rappela de pourquoi cette femme était le coeur de leur petite famille bizarre.

"Je pense-"

Et ce fut là que Cordélia hurla.

* * *

_Du sang. Trop de sang. Une flaque poisseuse sur le trottoir qui se mélangeait avec des mégots de cigarettes et la pluie, des bottes de fourrures qui battaient l'air avec joie. Si jeune, si jeune. Une jolie blonde avec des fleurs sur sa robe et de la terreur dans les yeux. De la douleur. Tellement de douleur. Un cri dans la nuit que personne n'entend, aidez-moi! Oh pitié Seigneur, que quelqu'un m'aide! Des yeux noirs, la puanteur de la pourriture dans leur souffle, des griffes déchirant la peau rose, des rubans de sang. Trop de sang._

"Cordélia?"

_Du ciment froid, une lumière de néon vacillante, des dents déchirant la chair innocente. Douze ans. Un enfant avec des animaux en peluche sur son lit et des posters sur ses murs, pourquoi est-elle seule dehors à cette heure? Maman va commencer à s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas à la maison, pitié laissez-moi partir. Personne. Personne. Personne._

"Cordy, tu m'entends?"

_Le fracas d'une main contre une joue autrefois formée de fossettes, une lèvre entaillée, une mâchoire brisée. Des genoux éraflés, des poignets attachés. Il y aura des cicatrices si elle survit pour voir l'aube. Elle ne survivra pas. Des mains sur de petites chevilles, de la crasse sur des chaussettes propres, traînant, tirant, déchirant. Personne. Des coudes adolescents rayer par les écorchures. On va s'amuser avec toi..._

"NON!" hurla Cordélia alors que la vision se finissait, ses yeux écarquillés par l'horreur qui avait bombardé tous ses sens. Ses bras battirent l'air devant elle de façon impuissante jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient attrapés par des mains fortes et froides, l'ancrant à nouveau dans la réalité.

"Cordélia, qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" lui demanda doucement Wesley, ignorant le regard noir qu'Angel lui lança.

"Oh mon Dieu..." murmura-t-elle rauquement, sa gorge sèche à cause des cris d'une autre personne.

"Qu'est-ce-"

"Bon sang Wesley, laisse-lui une minute." Grogna Angel à l'Anglais alors qu'il tenait les mains tremblantes de sa meilleure amie dans les siennes. Il l'aida à se lever et puis la fit s'asseoir sur le siège duquel sa vision l'avait faite tomber. Angel pouvait entendre le coeur de Cordélia battre sauvagement dans sa poitrine, sa respiration hoquetée et irrégulière, un filet de sang glissant le long de son menton d'où elle s'était mordue la lèvre pendant que les Puissances forçait l'enfer dans sa tête.

"Tiens." Fred tendit à Angel un kleenex, un verre d'eau et des aspirines dans son autre main. Ils connaissaient tous le drill, ils l'avaient fait encore et encore, mais ça ne devenait jamais plus facile de voir Cordélia comme ça. Les moments après qu'une vision ait frappé quand ses yeux ne voyaient rien que des flashs de douleur et de mal, reculant devant n'importe quel toucher apaisant parce que sa peau faisait mal avec des blessures invisibles. C'était durant ces quelques minutes que tous ses secrets étaient révélés, la peur, la souffrance, le désespoir qui imprégnaient ses os mais ensuite Cordélia ravalait tout, leur donnait les détails dont ils avaient besoin et priait silencieusement pour qu'ils arrivent à temps. Ses amies restaient là, n'en sachant pas plus sur les tessons de douleur cassante qui perçaient son cerveau, le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche, le soulèvement de son estomac malade. Durant des mois, elle avait tout gardé pour elle... mais maintenant Angel savait.

Cordélia cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître la brume terne qui avait envahit sa vue alors qu'elle revenait lentement au présent, ses yeux remplis de la vue de son meilleur ami penché sur elle alors qu'il pressait quelque chose de doux contre sa lèvre inférieure.

"Tu as mordu ta lèvre." Angel fronça les sourcils alors qu'il effaçait les faibles traces de rouge qui tâchaient son gloss.

"Elle est si jeune." Dit Cordélia quand elle voulu dire merci.

"Elle ira bien." Le vampire essaya de la rassurer même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était le elle.

"Tu me le promets?" Ses yeux étaient écarquillés avec une vulnérabilité que ses amis voyaient rarement.

"Je te le promets." Angel lui mit les cheveux derrière l'oreille.

"Cordy?" dit Fred, sur le côté, sa main tendue offrant le verre qu'elle savait qu'elle voudrait.

"Merci." Dit-elle rauquement, fermant les yeux, essayant de faire disparaître les images qui seraient maintenant brûlées pour toujours dans sa rétine. Cordélia avala la boisson et les aspirines qui ne feraient rien pour elle et prit une profonde respiration.

"Il y a une fille, pas très vieille, elle a de longs cheveux blonds et des fleurs sur sa robe." Dit-elle alors qu'elle écrivait l'adresse où l'attaque allait avoir lieu. "Vous avez le temps, mais pas beaucoup." Cordélia tendit le bout de papier à Wesley, le tambourinement dans sa tête résonnant dans ses oreilles alors que son estomac menaçait d'expulser son contenu acide.

"Ils sont quatre, gros, ils sentent... la mort." Sa voix était pointilleuse alors qu'elle parlait à ses amis, la grande main d'Angel agrippant la sienne comme une ligne de sauvetage. "Ils vont..." Elle s'interrompit, incapable de le dire. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, son silence en disait long.

"Ils ne vont rien faire Cordy, ils n'en auront pas l'occasion." Gunn lui tapota le genou puis se leva, se dirigeant vers l'armoire à armes.

"Il y a quelque chose d'autre qu'on devrait savoir?" demanda Wesley alors qu'il enfilait sa veste.

"Non... juste... arriver près de la fille..." Cordélia frotta ses doigts sur son front alors qu'elle voyait la vie d'un enfant être mise en morceaux encore et encore.

"On arrivera là avant que quoi ce que ce soit ne se produise." Dit l'Anglais avec détermination alors qu'il sortait du bureau.

"Ca va aller?" lui demanda doucement Angel.

"Ca ira après." Cordélia essaya de sourire mais échoua, jusqu'à ce que l'âme dans sa vision soit en sécurité rien d'autre au monde n'avait d'importance pour elle, pas la façon dont sa tête faisait mal, la façon dont sa peau semblait écorchée, rien. Juste une petite fille perdue et seule sur le point d'être mise en morceaux par des mains ensanglantées. "Tu dois y aller." Elle ôta sa main de sous la sienne, ses yeux lui disant de ne pas discuter avec elle. "Sois prudent. Ces choses... elles sont plus fortes qu'elles en ont l'air." L'averti Cordélia.

"Je reviens vite." Acquiesça le vampire et puis il sortit de la pièce, prenant une épée et une hache en chemin.

Quand la fermeture de la porte d'entrée signala leur départ, Cordélia se leva sur des genoux tremblants et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain sans dire un mot à Fred et Lorne qui se tenaient inutilement l'un à côté de l'autre.

"Elles empirent." murmura Fred, il n'y eut pas de répliques spirituelles de la part de Lorne, juste une pression rassurante d'une main verte sur la sienne.

* * *

Le temps ralentissait à un degré insupportable pour ceux laissés derrière dans un combat, les secondes se transformaient en minutes, les minutes se transformaient en heures, les sols étaient arpentés et les ongles étaient rongés parce que trois d'entre eux étaient dehors à combattre une guerre qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais. Ils savaient qu'Angel Wes et Gunn étaient plus que capable de tuer quelques démons, ils avaient combattus pire auparavant, mais ça n'empêchait pas les membres restant d'Angel Investigations de s'inquiéter. C'était ce que faisaient les familles, s'asseoir en silence dans un hôtel qui avait plus de chambres qu'ils n'en auraient jamais besoin et s'inquiéter de si ce combat serait le dernier pour l'un deux. C'était un moment d'enfer, bien plus facile quand ils étaient tous impliqués mais Fred n'était pas vraiment une combattante, ni Lorne, et bien que Cordélia ait eu son lot de missions et tué autant de bêtes de l'enfer que Wesley, le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se lever sans que la pièce tourne la mettait dans une position désavantageuse.

Cordélia regarda à nouveau le réveil, neuf heure trente-cinq la regarda avec une tâche floue. Une demi-heure, ils n'étaient partis que depuis une demi-heure mais ça semblait beaucoup long. La douleur perçante dans sa tête avait diminué jusqu'à un mal palpitant qui lui donnait envie d'enfoncer les paumes de ses mains dans ses yeux pour apaiser l'incommodité, mais ça ne fit rien d'autre que de faire danser sa vision en technicouleur derrière ses paupières. La brunette se traîna hors de la douceur du lit d'Angel et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Lorne avait offert de la ramener chez elle mais elle avait poliment décliné l'offre. Il lui avait sourit doucement, croyant qu'elle voulait rester ici pour attendre son amour. Cordélia n'avait pas eu l'énergie de lui mettre les idées en place sur ce sujet, qu'aurait-elle dit de toute façon? Non Lorne, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Angel et Angel n'est pas amoureux de moi. On doit juste coucher ensemble pour que je ne meure pas. C'est un truc.

Peut-être pas.

Avec des mains qui ne voulaient pas arrêter de trembler Cordélia s'aspergea le visage d'eau et regarda le miroir au-dessus de l'évier. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était le visage effrayé de l'enfant dans sa vision, maculé de sang, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et d'incrédulité. Des griffes qui tripotaient vicieusement, un ricanement qui révélait des dents avec la promesse de douleur. Toute seule. Personne. Cordélia agrippa le côté du lavabo alors qu'elle oscillait de façon étourdie, elle refusait de fermer les yeux parce qu'alors la vision la submergerait complètement.

Elle regarda sa montre. Neuf heure trente-six. Cordélia avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Elle savait que se cacher ici dans la chambre d'Angel avec rien d'autre à faire que de se repasser les horreurs de sa vision n'était pas malin mais, autant qu'elle aimait Fred et Lorne, la pensée de rester assise dans le lobby à jouer au Scrabble jusqu'à ce que leurs guerriers reviennent donnait envie à Cordélia de s'arracher les cheveux et d'hurler. C'était un autre effet secondaire des visions qui avait empiré graduellement, son niveau d'irritabilité. Elle savait qu'elle parlait sur un ton cassant à ses amis quand ils ne faisaient qu'essayer de l'aider, mais Cordélia ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand ils essayaient de la réconforter avec un geste gentil, sa peau donnait l'impression d'être en feu, un baiser rassurant sur le sommet de sa tête ressemblait à un marteau pour son cerveau. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille dans une pièce sombre et froide jusqu'à ce que l'innocent soit sauvé et qu'elle puisse glisser dans un sommeil duquel elle avait parfois souhaité ne jamais se réveiller.

Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant, Cordélia avait cessé d'abandonner.

Avec une chiquenaude de son poignet, elle ferma le robinet et essuya son visage avec une serviette qui sentait le linge frais. C'était un arôme réconfortant, tout comme le pain cuit et l'air après qu'il ait plu, plein de souvenirs qui aidaient à apaiser ses anxiétés pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la palpitation se fasse connaître derrière ses yeux fermés. Cordélia retourna à pieds nus jusqu'au lit du vampire et se coucha, se fichant que sa robe allait être toute froissée après avoir dormi dedans. Un dernier regard au réveil. Neuf heure trente-huit. Elle tira l'édredon sur son corps et continua d'attendre, de s'inquiéter et de prier.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, à l'insu de Cordélia, Gunn tapotait ses doigts contre le volant de sa camionnette. La précipitation d'adrénaline du combat commençait à diminuer, le laissant courbaturé et fatigué mais avec ce sentiment merveilleux dans sa poitrine que seul le combat pour le bien pouvait causer. Le combat avait été court mais dur, Cordélia ayant eu raison évidemment, les démons étaient plus forts qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Ils avaient trouvé la fille longtemps avant que les démons n'aient eu une occasion de faire n'importe quelle atrocité horrifiante que la jeune femme avait vue dans sa vision. Mais même ce sens profond de bien n'était pas assez pour remplir le silence qui envahissait la camionnette de Charles Gunn. La cabine était suffocante bien qu'il faisait froid à l'extérieur, des mots non-prononcés pendaient lourdement dans l'air et s'installaient en couche épaisse sur sa peau. Gunn ne savait pas comment exactement il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, dans ce silence tendu qui menaçait de consommer le monde en une gorgée. Il regarda Wesley du coin de l'œil alors que l'Anglais fixait le pare-brise de façon fatiguée, trop de nuits sans sommeil avaient gravé leur présence sur son visage.

"Ca va?" Gunn brisa le silence chargé.

"Humm? Oh, oui, j'étais juste en train de... réfléchir. Et toi?" Wesley sourit faiblement pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que les muscles de son visage commencent à faire mal.

"Ouais." Dit Gunn alors qu'il pressait le bandage fait maison sur la coupure de son bras, grimaçant devant la petite brûlure qui piqua sa blessure.

"Tu aurais dû aller aux urgences pour le faire examiner." Marmonna l'ancien observateur comme une vieille dame et il tendit la main vers le bras blessé de l'homme noir.

"Ca va, j'ai déjà eu pire." Insista Gunn, l'Anglais ignora ses protestations et examina la profondeur de la blessure. Ca avait arrêté de saigner et c'était un bon indicateur que ça n'était pas fatal, juste une égratignure vraiment, Wesley n'arrivait pas s'ôter l'image du démon attaquant Gunn de l'esprit. Il la voyait encore et encore et ça lui soulevait l'estomac à chaque fois. Si Angel n'avait pas...

C'était un si qui serait probablement la cause d'une autre nuit blanche pour l'ancien observateur.

"Tu survivras." Wesley lui tapota le bras, sa main s'attardant sur l'autre homme plus longtemps que ce qui pouvait être interprété comme de l'inquiétude pure.

"Ouais." Gunn fronça les sourcils, sa bouche soudainement à court de mots, ce qui n'était pas exactement une nouvelle sensation pour lui dernièrement.

"Tu veux entrer?" demanda l'Anglais avec hésitation.

"Je ne pense pas."

"Charles-"

"Wes, je suis fatigué. J'ai juste envie de dormir un peu." Lui dit Gunn avec lassitude.

"Enfin, tu sais où je suis si tu as besoin de moi."

"Ouais."

"Bonne nuit." L'ancien Observateur fit au revoir d'un hochement de tête comme s'ils étaient des inconnus.

"Attend" dit rapidement Gunn, lui attrapant le bras avant que Wesley n'ait la chance de sortir de la camionnette. Après le combat qu'ils venaient de lutter, Gunn ne pouvait pas laisser Wesley partir avec juste un 'bonne nuit' et un hochement de tête stoïque, ils devaient parler, mais ça n'était pas le bon moment. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien de plus que ça, la douce pression des lèvres de Gunn contre celles de Wesley dans une camionnette faiblement éclairée qui sentait légèrement la sueur et les plats à emporter. Il y avait tellement de choses dans leur vie qui étaient bousillées et c'était la seule chose qui semblait avoir du sens, ils avaient sauvé la fille et avaient le réconfort des lèvres d'un amant pour l'oublier pendant un petit moment.

Ce n'était pas un baiser d'une grande passion, des mains agrippantes et des respirations haletantes, ils étaient tous les deux trop fatigués pour ça, avaient été trop fatigués et distants toute la semaine pour ça. Mais la douce caresse des lèvres de son amant contre les siennes signifiait plus pour Wesley que la grande passion qu'ils avaient expérimenté cette nuit-là, il y avait tant de nuits, quand la ligne entre amitié et plus avait été franchie des deux pieds. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la dispute, de la peur dans les yeux de Gunn alors qu'ils se disputaient pour des loyautés rompues et des promesses brisées. Wesley se recula à contrecœur du doux baiser, voulant plus mais craignant une autre réprimande. Il posa son front contre celui de Gunn et avec leurs yeux fermés, ils restèrent assis dans la camionnette sentant le moisi et se demandèrent combien de temps en plus ils pourraient continuer comme ça.

* * *

Chaud, elle avait si chaud. Son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, ses nerfs en feu avec chacun de ses touchers, ses lèvres étaient un élixir dans lequel elle voulait se noyer. Fort et doux, il réclamait sa bouche avec l'air d'un prédateur à qui on avait longtemps refusé. Il tira ses cheveux et elle découvrit sa gorge, une colonne gracile d'ambre lisse pour que ses lèvres apprennent et vénèrent. Une main froide sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, des doigts froids qui traçaient des cercles sur sa peau, qui chatouillaient et taquinaient à tous les bons endroits. Comment savait-il que tel endroit la rendait folle, ce qui faisait recourber ses orteils et battre son cœur fort sous sa poitrine?

"Ne taquine pas..." murmura-t-elle.

"Dis-moi de quoi tu as envie?" murmura-t-il sombrement alors qu'il mordillait la chair douce du lobe de son oreille.

"Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie..." Ses mots étaient haletés alors que des doigts connaisseurs traçaient une danse complexe sur son corps, toujours juste hors de portée d'où elle en avait le plus besoin. Elle avait faim de lui, de ses lèvres et son torse, de ses cuisses et son dos. Ses lignes douces et l'épaisseur dure. Au-dessus d'elle, sous elle, entrant en collision contre les rochers jusqu'à ce que leur dévotion soit hurlée bruyamment. Elle devait l'avoir, devait l'avoir lui. Maintenant.

"Dis-le moi..." Des mots rauques qui exigeaient sa docilité étaient recouverts par son adoration, il pouvait goûter son désir dans l'air, doux et épais. Il peignait son corps nu comme de la mélasse. "Dis-le moi." Murmura-t-il à nouveau, sa chair vive brûlant la sienne bien avant qu'il ne l'ait touchée.

"Je-." Haleta-t-elle, avec ses lèvres rougies elle gémit profondément alors que ses mains approchaient leurs buts, si près, si près, oh mon Dieu ne t'arrête pas...

"De qui as-tu envie?" lui demanda-t-il rauquement, sa langue capturant la perle de sueur serpentait le long de la vallée de ses seins. "Dis-moi de qui tu as envie." Des doigts longeant les boucles duvetées dans lesquelles il voulait enterrer son visage et respirer son parfum dans ses poumons inutiles.

"Toi..." Elle ne suppliait jamais pour rien dans sa vie, trop fière, trop royale. Ses mains glissant le long de la surface dure de son torse, ses doigts chatouillant la douce traînée de poils sur son abdomen avant qu'elle attrape brutalement son désir dans sa main. Le profond grondement d'un grognement le traversa, ses yeux s'assombrissant dangereusement alors qu'elle le touchait avec une confidence libertine, pas de caresses hésitantes ni de tâtonnements nerveux. Elle savait ce qu'il aimait, comment il se touchait quand il était seul dans les ombres de sa chambre. Un halètement surpris glissa de ses lèvres rouges quand il lui agrippa les poignets et les épingla au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux étincelant avec défi et bien plus.

"Dis-le." Grogna-t-il, fort et douloureux, ses hanches basculant contre sa cuisse parce qu'il en avait envie autant qu'elle, d'être englouti par sa chaleur étroite, luisante et brûlant sa chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle respire avec sa vie.

"Force-moi." Elle lui lécha la lèvre inférieure, sa respiration se mêlant avec la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient la même personne.

"Dis. Le." Grogné profondément, près du bord, deux corps luisant de sueur et de désir alors qu'ils dansaient vers l'inévitable et savouraient chaque seconde du voyage. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec plaisir alors que des doigts taquins plongeaient dans sa chaleur, un gémissement de satisfaction, la pression ferme d'un pouce sur son clitoris, des doigts épais enterrés en elle, des hanches se balançant vers son premier oubli. "De qui as-tu envie?"

Un grognement qui semblait avoir bouillonner du coeur de la terre emplit la pièce alors qu'il poussaient deux doigts en elle, ses hanches sautant violemment du lit quand il trouva son noyau boursouflé. Il aspira sa lèvre inférieure et observa les émotions danser sur son beau visage, nue et dévergondée, ne se souciant plus de si quelqu'un entendait ses cris et ses pleurs alors qu'il moulait sa chair en un pure besoin liquide.

"Toi..." gémit-elle, ses cuisses tremblant à cause des heures de taquineries, désespérée, plus fort, plus, maintenant, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oui, n'arrête pas, besoin de toi en moi, oh mon Dieu, une litanie de mots dégringolant de ses lèvres et engloutis par son âme. "Toi Angel, j'ai envie de toi..."

"Cordy?"

"Mmmmm."

"Cordy, réveille-toi"

"Hein?" Cordélia ouvrit rapidement les yeux et fut rapidement face à face avec son meilleur ami qui venait juste de...

"Ca va? Tu as l'air un peu..." Angel fronça les sourcils, son visage était rougi et son coeur battait la chamade.

"J'ai fais un rêve." Dit rauquement Cordélia alors qu'elle se redressait. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle essaya de faire disparaître les images vivides de son rêve de son esprit.

"Un cauchemar?" demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude de meilleur ami.

"Pas vraiment." Marmonna Cordélia et elle remua de façon mal à l'aise sur le lit, incapable de rencontrer le regard d'Angel.

"Pas vraiment?"

"C'était..." La jeune femme s'interrompit, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dire. C'était la même chose qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision le jour précédent, Angel et elle en train de faire l'amour d'une façon qui ne pourrait jamais être décrite comme juste agréable. "...Intéressant." Cordélia décida que c'était un mot assez sûr qui n'en dirait pas trop.

"Intéressant?...Oh." La compréhension pointa rapidement son nez chez le vampire. "Ok." dit Angel, se demandant de qui elle avait été en train de rêver, qui avait poussé sa peau à devenir rougie et remplit la pièce avec le parfum de son désir.

"Ouais." Elle continua jouer distraitement avec ses cheveux.

"Ok." Dit à nouveau le vampire parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre et il n'était certainement pas à court de mots parce que le parfum de son excitation faisait des choses... intéressantes à son corps. Non. Pas du tout.

"Euh... tu es resté debout là combien de temps?" dit-elle alors que la pensée effroyable la frappa que peut-être elle avait dit quelque chose dans son sommeil et que ça rendait Angel encore plus laconique que d'habitude.

"Pas longtemps, je viens juste de rentrer. Pourquoi?" Il plissa les yeux vers elle avec suspicion.

"Pour rien." Dit rapidement Cordélia.

"Ok." Angel décida que s'il disait ça encore une fois, il allait s'enfoncer un pieu dans le coeur.

"Comment ça a été?" lui demanda finalement la brunette, son rêve et la soudaine apparition de l'homme de qui elle avait été en train de rêver l'avaient distraite de la raison pour laquelle elle dormait dans le lit d'Angel. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vision de hier repassait dans ses rêves, c'était déconcertant comme pas possible, mais elle refusait de trop y penser. Prétendre que ça n'était jamais arrivé. Ouais, parce que ça marchait.

"Quatre démons morts et une petite fille odieuse saine et sauve avec sa mère." Dit Angel alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit pour ôter ses bottines, grimaçant devant la douleur sur son flanc.

"Dieu merci." Cordélia soupira de soulagement. "Odieuse?"

"Elle avait un problème avec le fait qu'on tue les démons qui essayaient de la tuer, le pied de Wesley a souffert du plus gros de sa colère. Douze ans est un âge tellement spécial, ou du moins c'est ce que sa mère a dit." Il lui sourit d'un air désabusé par-dessus son épaule.

"Pauvre Wes." Elle gloussa un moment avant de grimacer quand le coup de pulsation fredonna dans son crâne.

"Comment tu te sens?" demanda Angel quand son doux rire mourut trop rapidement.

"Pas génial." Soupira Cordélia et elle passa sa main sur son visage, le sommeil avait un peu aider, la flotte de marteau-piqueurs dans sa tête s'était réduite à juste deux, mais c'était toujours assez pour faire tourner un peu la pièce quand elle bougeait. "Pas de blessures de combat sérieuses alors?" changea-t-elle de sujet.

"Gunn s'est fait griffer, mais il va bien." Le vampire ôta sa veste en cuir et la glissa sur le côté du fauteuil à côté du lit, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils quand l'hématome tira de façon dérangeante. "A un moment, je crois que je me suis fait frapper avec un levier."

"Ouille." Grimaça Cordélia.

"Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai dit." Angel se retourna sur le lit et s'installa avec un grognement douloureux.

"Laisse-moi regarder." Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, soulevant sa chemise avant qu'il ne puisse discuter.

"Ow!" Siffla-t-il quand elle pressa des doigts chauds contre l'ecchymose pourpre.

"Oh ne fais pas le bébé." Elle roula les yeux vers lui. "C'est juste une petite ecchymose, ça sera cicatrisé dans quelques heures. Arrête de te plaindre."

"Ta sollicitude pour moi réchauffe le cœur." Dit-il sèchement.

"Tu veux que je pousse dessus encore une fois?" menaça Cordélia, sa main planant au-dessus de la blessure disparaissant déjà, la douleur dans sa tête oubliée comme toujours quand elle passait du temps avec son meilleur ami.

"Je suis presque sûr que non."

"Alors arrête de pleurnicher." Elle souleva un sourcil.

"Oui Madame." Angel la salua.

"Tu es un idiot, tu le sais ça?" gloussa Cordélia en secouant la tête. "Oh, je ne devrais pas secouer la tête." Marmonna-t-elle quand sa meilleure amie la douleur lancinante perça son cerveau.

"C'était assez méchant, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda doucement Angel, sa bonne humeur disparaissant à la vue de Cordélia frottant une main fatiguée sur son front.

"Ouais." Dit-elle honnêtement. "La fille... elle avait si peur, je ne pouvais pas..." Cordélia s'interrompit avec un souffle frissonnant. "C'était assez méchant."

"Migraine de vision?"

"Plutôt une douzaine." Cordélia ferma les yeux.

"On ferait mieux de faire quelque chose pour y remédier alors, hein?" dit Angel avec plus de confidence qu'il n'en avait. C'était pour ça qu'elle était là, pour ça qu'elle était restée dans sa chambre quand, auparavant, elle serait rentrée à la maison, pour ça qu'elle avait été endormie dans son lit.

A l'attendre.

Ils n'en avaient peut-être pas discuté avant qu'Angel ne parte pour le combat, mais ils avaient su tous les deux ce qui allait arriver après. Une petite fille avait besoin d'être sauvée et c'était la chose la plus importante à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant l'innocente était en sûreté et Cordélia avait besoin de se sauver elle-même...

"Si tu _songes_ même à dire le mot 'a'..."

"Bon sang Angel, laisse tomber."

"C'est ta faute si je n'arrête pas d'y penser."

"Agréable n'est pas une _mauvaise_ chose."

"C'est aussi difficilement un boosteur d'ego."

"Tu pleurniches encore."

"Je ne pleurniche pas, je marmonne."

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu veux bien _laisser tomber!_"

...enfin, s'ils arrêtaient un jour de se chamailler.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

"Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait devenir plus humiliant... J'avais tord."

"Angel-"

"Non, ne dis rien Cordélia."

"Je-"

"Je suis sérieux, si tu me dis que c'est arrivé à tous les hommes à un moment ou un autre je vais... Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça?"

"Comme quoi?"

"Comme si tout ça était très amusant pour toi."

"Tu dois admettre que c'est assez drôle."

"Comment? Comment est-ce que c'est drôle? De quelle _manière _est-ce que c'est drôle?"

"Manifestement pas drôle _ha ha_, plus drôle du genre _Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est en train d'arriver_, ou apparemment de ne _pas _arriver."

"Ca me fait me sentir tellement mieux. Pourquoi est-ce que la terre ne s'ouvre pas pour vous engloutir quand vous le voulez?" marmonna Angel et il lança un bras sur son visage pour cacher son embarras. C'était mortifiant. De toutes les choses... pourquoi est-ce que ceci devait arriver? Pourquoi est-ce que ceci devait _lui_ arriver? Etait-ce une autre partie de sa pénitence pour cent ans sans âme? Est-ce que la culpabilité écrasante n'était pas assez?

"Ca ne s'est jamais produit auparavant. _Jamais_." Grommela le vampire alors qu'il frottait ses mains sur son visage.

"Tu es en train de dire c'est ma faute si tu ne sais pas...?" Cordélia remua les sourcils et fit un geste vers son entrejambe.

"Je n'ai pas dis ça."

"Tu l'as insinué." La brunette plissa les yeux vers lui.

"Il n'y avait pas d'insinuation!" s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains en l'air avec exaspération.

"Oh il y avait de l'insinuation Monsieur, claire et forte." Se froissa-t-elle et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Cordy-" soupira Angel et il se redressa en position assise, s'assurant qu'il était couvert par les draps de lit, non pas qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Diable, c'était ça le problème.

"Il se trouve que je suis assez canon, ce n'est pas _ma_ faute s'il n'y a que les femmes avec une obsession pour le peroxyde qui allume ton feu-"

"Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu ne sois pas blonde, tu es une femme très belle et désirable Cordélia, j'ai vu des hommes s'emmêler les pieds quand tu passes à côté d'eux. Tu es renversante... tu provoques, comme Doyle l'a dit une fois, la raideur."

"Il a dit ça?" Le coin de la bouche de Cordélia s'étira en un petit sourire alors qu'elle se souvenait de leur ami vaincu.

"Ouais." Acquiesça Angel, sa mortification actuelle oubliée alors qu'il observait une rivière d'émotions s'abattre sur le visage de Cordélia, de la tristesse et de l'affection, de la culpabilité et de la joie éclairèrent ses yeux en même temps.

"Et cependant, vois le manque de raideur." Cordélia les ramena au sujet en question, à l'épouvante d'Angel.

"Je sais." Soupira-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que Cordélia insistait pour en parler, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester assis dans un silence embarrassé comme tous les autres couples de la planète?

"Ok. Donc, je suis magnifique mais tu n'es pas attiré par moi, ça va. Tu n'avais pas de problèmes hier, qu'est-ce qui rend aujourd'hui différent?" dit Cordélia de façon diplomatique alors qu'elle relevait ses genoux contre son menton, ne se souciant plus du fait qu'elle n'était vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements.

"Je n'ai pas dis que je n'étais pas attiré par toi." Le vampire fronça les sourcils.

"Mais le-" Les sourcils de Cordélia remuèrent à nouveau de façon significative vers lui. "-aurait tendance à suggérer que tu ne l'es pas."

"Ca suggérerait aussi que je sors tout juste d'un combat et que j'ai été battu avec un levier." Dit sèchement Angel, l'ecchymose disparaissante sur son flanc toujours douloureuse à cause du combat.

"C'est vrai." Acquiesça pensivement Cordélia.

"Mais d'un autre côté, il y a eu la fois où Darla et moi avons pratiquement été mis écartelés par une foule en colère et après on a-"

"Ugh, pitié, pas de remémoration de Darla." La jeune femme stoppa rapidement ce qu'Angel était sur le point de dire. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir.

"Désolé." Grimaça le vampire. Pourquoi avait-il amené Darla sur le tapis? Est-ce que Buffy allait être le prochain sujet de conversation? Puis Dru? Les Furies? Diable, _Spike_? A quoi pensait-il? Le sang de son corps n'était certainement pas allé au sud, donc ça ne pouvait pas être une excuse. C'était le combat, raisonna silencieusement Angel, tout ça n'arrive qu'à cause du combat. Peut-être qu'il s'était heurté la tête? Ou, et c'était plus probable, peut-être qu'il était juste un abruti.

Le silence engloutit rapidement la pièce comme un aspirateur suffocant, au moins ils pouvaient compter sur lui pour montrer sa vilaine tête. Cordélia s'était attendue à ce que la soirée ressemble à celle du jour précédent, des mains gênées, un rire nerveux, des yeux incapables de se regarder après coup. Mais il n'y avait pas d'après coup à mentionner tout comme il n'y avant pas vraiment eu un _avant _coup. Ca semblait trop clinique, embrasser ici, toucher là, insérer la pointe A et sauver la vide de la Visionnaire. Une demi-heure de tâtonnement sans passion des deux amis avait clairement indiqué que ça ne menait nulle part.

"Peut-être que tu es juste fatigué." S'interrogea tout haut Cordélia.

"Oh mon Dieu, le discours 'peut-être que tu es juste fatigué'. On peut ne plus en parler? S'il te plait?" la supplia désespérément Angel.

"Très bien." S'offusqua-t-elle, s'il ne voulait pas en parler alors elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui le forcerait à le faire. Ok, elle était _totalement_ ce genre de personne... mais sur ce sujet-là? Pas de trop.

"Comment tu te sens?" lui demanda Angel alors qu'il observait Cordélia se frotter le front.

"Comme si le pire du genre humain et démoniaque avait été enfoncé dans mon cerveau pendant qu'une énorme troupe de rhinocéros avec des battes de baseball faisaient du french cancan dans ma tête sur le rythme de 'Don't rain on my parade'." Marmonna ironiquement Cordélia.

"Je suis désolé." Angel fronça les sourcils.

"C'aurait pu être pire, ç'aurait pu être Manilow." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Non, je veux dire que je suis désolé que tout ça soit si..." Le vampire s'interrompit de façon embarrassée, n'étant pas sûr de comment le dire.

"Médiocre?"

"Ouais."

"Il faut être deux pour faire le tango horizontal Angel, je n'étais pas exactement très impliquée." Dit sincèrement Cordélia. Elle était une femme passionnée, tout comme Angel était un homme passionné, mais il n'y avait pas de désir ni de convoitise impliqués ici, juste un travail qu'ils devaient faire pour empêcher la tête de Cordélia d'imploser. Ca n'inspirait pas énormément de passion.

"Tu es attiré par moi?" Cordélia se rappela de ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

"Quoi?" dit Angel avec confusion.

"Tu as dit que tu étais attiré par moi." Un sourire coquet glissa sur le visage de la brunette.

"Je ne suis pas aveugle Cordy." Dit le vampire alors que son regard appréciateur l'effleurait.

"Hé bien, tu es assez attirant aussi." Cordélia jeta un oeil sur ses larges épaules et ses bras forts. Elle sentit un rougissement picoter sa peau quand le regard d'Angel s'arrêta momentanément sur sa poitrine couverte. _Oh mon Dieu, je matte mon/ma meilleur(e) ami(e),_ pensèrent en même temps Angel et Cordélia. Le vampire ôta vivement ses yeux des seins de sa visionnaire et se concentra sur le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce tandis que Cordélia trouva soudainement ses ongles très intéressants.

"Ca vient juste d'atteindre un tout nouveau niveau de bizarrerie, pas vrai?" dit doucement Cordélia alors qu'elle pressait ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

"Oui, vraiment." Acquiesça Angel, incapable d'ôter ses yeux du mur.

"Ca va devenir embarrassant maintenant, pas vrai?"

"On peut s'y attendre."

"Hé bien, bon sang, je ne vais pas laisser ça arriver. Je ne peux plus le faire, je ne peux pas passer un autre jour à ne pas te parler parce que tu m'as vue toute nue et vice versa, ajoute ton...euh...problème actuel et on ne se parlera peut-être plus jamais. Donc je dis qu'on oublie ce qui ne vient pas de se passer et on fait une autre tentative, avec plus de participation de ma part cette fois." Annonça Cordélia avec détermination alors qu'elle se rapprochait du côté du lit d'Angel, se concentrant sur la douleur dans sa tête plutôt que sur ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire à son meilleur ami.

"Cordy, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Angel observa Cordélia avec suspicion alors que sa main disparaissait sous les couvertures, essayant de ne pas remarquer comme la dentelle de son soutien-gorge effleurait son bras.

"Je participe." Dit la brunette avec confidence alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le muscle dur de sa cuisse.

"Tu ne devrais pas-"

"Tu as une meilleure idée pour rendre Mr Guilleret...guilleret?" Elle souleva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui.

"Il n'est pas question de moi." Le vampire fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle commençait à faire lentement courir sa main de haut en bas sur sa cuisse, ses doigts essayant de faire partir la tension qui semblait pénétrer chaque millimètre de son corps.

"Angel-"

"Cordy." Il captura son poignet et stoppa le voyage de sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin. "Il est question de _toi_, de _te_ sauver. Pas de me donner du bon temps."

"Non, il est question de nous _deux_. S'il était juste question de moi alors la vision que j'ai eue aurait été différente. C'est toi et moi en train de le faire Angel, pas juste moi couchée sur le dos et te laissant faire tout le travail." Dit honnêtement Cordélia, ses yeux fixant les siens sans fléchir, malgré que son ventre soit serré. Elle ôta son poignet de sa poigne et passa ses doigts à travers les siens, donnant une pression rassurante à sa main. La veille, Cordélia l'avait à peine touché pendant qu'ils couchaient ensemble, elle avait été trop nerveuse et effrayée pour faire plus que poser sa main sur le bras d'Angel. Ca n'était pas ce que la vision lui avait montré. Ca n'était pas comme ça que c'était censé se passer.

"Laisse-moi faire ça." Lui demanda doucement la jeune femme alors qu'elle dégageait sa main de la sienne et la reposait sur sa cuisse, satisfaite quand elle sentit ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts.

"Cordy-"

"Shhh." Murmura doucement Cordélia alors qu'elle commençait à faire courir une traînée de chaleur sur sa peau. Angel savait qu'une fois que la jeune femme s'était convaincue de quelque chose, il était difficile de la faire changer d'avis.

C'était plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait le jour avant. Ca avait été du sexe, du sexe simple et sans fioriture qui faisait le travail qu'il était censé faire. Mais ça... c'était différent, Cordélia le touchant comme une amante n'était pas censé faire partie du plan. Quand sa visionnaire balança gracieusement une jambe par-dessus lui et s'installa sur ses genoux, Angel réalisa que le plan se dirigeait tout droit par la fenêtre.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Insista Angel alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses hanches.

"Ok, quelle partie de _shhh_ tu n'as pas compris?" Elle souleva un sourcil avec contrariété, elle ne pourrait pas le faire s'il allait continuer à l'interrompre.

"Je suis sérieux, Cordélia." Grogna le vampire de façon bourrue.

"Oh Seigneur, la voix sérieuse." La jeune femme soupira et plaça ses mains sur son torse. "Ecoute-moi Angel, on a déjà couché ensemble, on s'est vu nu, tu as eu tes doigts... enfin, tu sais. Je crois qu'on peut dire sans risque que la ligne a bel et bien été franchie. Ca ne fera pas de différence." Raisonna-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules insouciant. "Maintenant tais-toi et pense à des pensées sexy. Mais attention, pas des pensées sexy de blondes." Cordélia plissa les yeux vers lui. Angel n'était pas convaincu par son raisonnement, il y avait une différence entre ce qu'ils avaient fait hier et ça. Mais sa meilleure amie souffrait, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, dans la façon dont elle serrait la mâchoire comme pour étouffer les cris qu'elle pouvait toujours entendre dans sa tête. Cordélia souffrait et il ferait n'importe quoi pour faire partir la douleur.

La jeune femme déglutit de façon audible et baissa les yeux. Ouaip, il était là.

Elle pouvait aborder la chose de deux façons, lente et taquine ou droit au but. Cordélia choisi l'option B.

"Cordy!" couina Angel alors que sa petite main s'enroulait soudainement autour de lui.

"Tu as couiné." Gloussa-t-elle.

"C'était assez inattendu." Marmonna le vampire avec embarras.

"Mais apparemment pas déplaisant." Les lèvres de Cordélia s'étirèrent avec amusement alors qu'elle jetait un regard à sa virilité, qui semblait apprécier l'attention.

"Je...euh..." Angel luttait pour trouver quelque chose à dire qui n'était pas _mon pénis est dans la main de Cordélia_.

"Relax Angel, c'est la réaction qu'on recherche." Dit la jeune femme, un peu choquée par son ton neutre. Pour Cordélia, avec le sexe, il avait toujours été question d'amour, de désir, du fait de partager une partie de soi avec la personne spéciale dans sa vie. Non pas qu'elle ait exactement eu beaucoup d'expérience, mais elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui prenait le sexe à la légère. C'était quelque chose d'important. Et cependant, elle faisait légèrement courir sa main sur la virilité durcissante de son meilleur ami comme si elle faisait ce genre de choses tout le temps.

La main de Cordélia stoppa son mouvement. Elle ne faisait pas ça tout le temps. Elle ne... elle ne faisait pas ça.

"Cordy?" lui demanda doucement Angel, son appréhension soudaine clairement écrite sur son visage.

"Je... rien." Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire auto désapprobateur tirant au coin de ses lèvres.

"Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose avec quoi tu ne serais pas à l'aise." Il mit ses cheveux derrière son oreille, son pouce s'attardant un moment sur sa pommette douce.

"Je suis à l'aise." Insista faiblement Cordélia. Angel la regarda de façon incrédule. "Ok, pas _complètement_ à l'aise." Céda-t-elle un peu. Le vampire souleva un sourcil vers elle. "Très bien, je suis sérieusement flippée et sur le point de crier _oh mon dieu, je tiens le javelot d'agneau de mon meilleur ami dans ma main_! Maintenant arrête avec le troisième degré." Se renfrogna Cordélia, sa main lui donna une pression irritée qui menaça de faire rouler les yeux d'Angel dans leur orbite avec plaisir.

"Javelot d'agneau? D'où tu as entendu ça, Lorne ou Gunn?" parvint à dire Angel, la main de Cordélia était chaude et douce, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis si longtemps. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était fermer les yeux et savourer la sensation mais il ne pouvait pas, pas quand sa meilleure amie était tellement mal à l'aise.

"Lorne. Tu veux savoir comment il appelle-"

"Je suis presque sûr que non."

"C'est très amusant-"

"Je ne veux _vraiment_ pas."

"Tu n'es pas drôle." Cordélia fit une moue de manière théâtrale, la soudaine nervosité qui était montée en elle se dissipant graduellement. Si elle essayait très fort, elle pouvait presque prétendre qu'ils avaient une conversation normale et qu'elle ne travaillait pas son meilleur ami pour qu'ils puissent coucher ensemble pour empêcher les visions qu'elle recevait des Puissances de la tuer.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire à ça.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?" Angel fronça les sourcils devant son hilarité soudaine, son ego prêt se prendre un autre coup.

"Ca... nous...le sexe de visions..." Cordélia ricana. "C'est _tellement_ ridicule."

"Et moi qui pensait que tous les meilleurs amis le faisaient." Angel baissa les yeux sur sa main qui avait repris son exploration hésitante de lui. Il sentit un flot d'excitation devant la vue.

"Non… enfin, peut-etre Gunn et Wes." Elle pencha la tête de manière pensive.

"Hein?" Le vampire cligna des yeux avec confusion.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil connaisseur et Angel eu le sentiment qu'on ne lui disait pas quelque chose, comme d'habitude.

"Tes mains sont sur ma poitrine." Réalisa Cordélia tandis qu'un pouce passait sur la dentelle de son soutien-gorge avec confidence.

"Je me demandais quand tu le remarquerais." Dit Angel de façon ironique.

"Je le remarque. Depuis combien de temps elles sont là?" marmonna doucement la jeune femme alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur ses mains larges qui couvraient sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas sûre de comment ça se faisait qu'elle n'ait pas remarquer qu'Angel la touchait, elle supposait que c'était parce qu'elle avait été trop prise par son léger délire flippant.

"Depuis un moment. Je peux les bouger si tu veux." Lui demanda-t-il avec hésitation, ses mains avaient simplement gravité vers sa poitrine de leur propre volonté à peu près au moment où Cordélia avait commencé à le toucher avec plus de confidence, et elles avaient refusé d'écouter son cerveau. C'était un truc de mec.

"Non...non, ça va. Elles ont déjà été là, ce n'est rien de nouveau." Dit Cordélia de façon diplomate, un frisson lui remontant l'épine dorsale quand ses pouces se connectèrent avec ses mamelons. "En plus, c'est assez agréable." Elle sentit un rougissement se glisser sur sa peau, qui n'était pas exactement déplaisant.

"Je pensais qu'on avait discuté du fait que tu n'utilises pas ce mot." Le vampire lui lança un regard boudeur, ses doigts dansant en ronds sur la dentelle.

"Désolée." Dit la brunette, sa voix soudaine rauque à cause de la situation. Ils réalisèrent tous les deux qu'il était tant de devenir sérieux à ce sujet, la gêne semblait moindre que la veille mais ils étaient toujours tous les deux hésitants. Mais être hésitants n'allait pas faire le travail ici. Avec une profonde respiration, Cordélia fit courir ses doigts le long de son sexe, explorant de manière fureteuse les endroits qui poussaient Angel à fermer les yeux et grogner dans sa poitrine.

"Ca va?" demanda-t-elle doucement, l'atmosphère dans la chambre soudainement rempli avec ce qu'ils faisaient.

"Uh huh." acquiesça Angel de façon engourdie, c'était bon, peut-être trop bon. Il pouvait sentir le désir picoter dans le bas de son dos et la pensée que c'était Cordélia qui lui faisait ça l'excitait et l'embrouillait en même temps. C'était Cordélia, sa meilleure amie, la femme qui insistait pour mettre de la cannelle dans son sang et qui faisait du très mauvais café, la fille qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie et qui était devenue quelqu'un sans qui il serait perdu... mais tout ça était rapidement oublié alors qu'elle le touchait si intimement, son démon chuchotant dans son oreille de la basculer sur son dos et de s'enterrer dans la chaleur étroite dont il se rappelait de la veille.

"Tu es sûr? Je n'ai pas fait ça très souvent." Lui demanda Cordélia, sa voix portant une vulnérabilité qui culpabilisa l'âme et aguicha le démon. Angel dit silencieusement à son démon de la fermer.

"Cordy, vraiment, c'est bon..." grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Oh. Et ça?" La main libre de Cordélia quitta le foyer de son torse et se baissa pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Les yeux du vampire se fermèrent avec plaisir alors qu'elle le recouvrait complètement, ses mains le travaillant avec un rythme qu'elle apprenait sur le tas. "Je vais prendre ça pour un oui." Dit-elle dans sa barbe devant sa réaction. Il était lourd dans ses mains, mais pas d'une mauvaise façon. Frais et étrangement doux pour quelque chose qui était devenu si dur, qu'elle avait rendu si dur. Cette pensée était un peu trop pour la jeune femme, donc elle l'ignora et se concentra sur ses soins. Cordélia passa délicatement un ongle sur toute sa longueur, elle mordit sa lèvre quand un profond grognement gronda dans la poitrine du vampire. Avec espoir, c'était un bon son. Elle le refit pour être sûre. Ouaip, un bon son, ou du moins il semblait vu la manière dont il remua dans sa main.

Toutes pensées quittèrent son cerveau quand Angel ouvrit les mains et captura son regard Cordélia déglutit. La façon dont il la regardait... il ne l'avait encore _jamais_ regardée comme ça, comme s'il voulait la basculer sur le dos et la faire hurler son nom encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. C'est comme ça qu'il la regardait dans sa vision, des piscines sombres tourbillonnantes de désir nageant dans ses yeux qui menaçaient de la noyer. Cordélia déglutit encore et remua nerveusement sur ses genoux.

"Angel?" Murmura-t-elle, ayant peur de briser le charme mais voulant désespérément le faire en même temps.

"Cor...tu voudrais peut-être arrêter..." Angel essaya de ne pas grogner à nouveau, c'était si bon, trop bon. Cordélia n'aurait pas dû le faire se sentir aussi bien, il n'était pas question de lui, pourquoi ne le comprenait-elle pas? Trop bon, un contact chaud et doux qu'on lui avait refusé depuis si longtemps. Le vampire ferma les yeux pendant un moment et le charme fut rompu, ses yeux ne portant rien d'autre que de l'amitié, et elle fut à la fois soulagée et déçue.

"Tu veux que j'arrête?"

"Non… si... davantage et ce sera fini avant que ça commence." Il immobilisa ses mains, il fallait qu'il se souvienne que c'était Cordélia. Sa meilleure amie.

"Oh." Cordélia haussa les épaules et dégagea ses mains de la sienne, les plaçant hors de danger sur son torse. Angel se força à réprimer le grognement qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres à la perte de son toucher. "Maintenant quoi?"

"Je croyais que tu étais aux commandes ce soir." Dit le vampire alors qu'il essayait de se reprendre.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être l'enfourchement." Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avec amusement.

"Oh, ouais." Les joues de Cordélia prirent une teinte rosée. "Hé bien, je pense que ma confidence ne va pas plus loin pour l'instant."

"Hé bien... peut-être que maintenant je peux essayer de récupérer un peu de mon ego qui a été si négligemment piétiné ces deux derniers jours." Angel passa une fois encore ses pouces sur ses mamelons maintenant durs, l'observant aspirer inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche, la peau ambre du dessus de sa poitrine se tachetant de rose avec soit de l'embarras, soit du désir. Angel espéra que c'était du désir.

"Tu ne vas vraiment pas laisser tomber, pas vrai?" dit Cordélia d'une voix rauque, ses cheveux tombant sur son épaule alors qu'elle se penchait vers son toucher.

"Pas de si tôt." Ses mains quittèrent le crescendo séduisant de sa poitrine et glissèrent le long de ses côtes, des doigts chatouillant la faisant se tortiller. Cordélia était si douce et chaude, rien à voir avec Darla, son Sire n'était qu'angles froids et mots cassants, sa meilleure amie semblait être la lumière du soleil dans ses mains.

"Franchement, vous les hommes et votre égo. N'importe qui penserait que tu -oh!" Le reste de la phrase de Cordélia fut perdue alors qu'Angel pressait son pouce sur son clitoris à travers la dentelle de sa culotte. Ses hanches basculèrent vers la sensation donc il le refit. Ce fut le tour du vampire de sourire de façon suffisante cette fois.

"Essaye de ne pas prendre la grosse tête, c'est une réaction naturelle, tout comme Mr Guilleret qui dit bonjour." Cordélia respira bruyamment alors qu'une petite fission d'électricité fit des étincelles dans son ventre, ses yeux se fermant alors que ses mains s'ancrèrent sur ses épaules.

"J'espère que ce surnom ne va pas rester."

"Tais-toi et continue de faire ça." Marmonna Cordélia alors que la chaleur picotante entre ses jambes se transformait en fusion.

"Ca?" Angel pressa brutalement le bout de son pouce sur elle, faisant tressaillir les hanches de sa meilleure amie vers lui. Les cheveux de Cordélia tombèrent complètement sur son visage, cachant à Angel le rougissement d'excitation qui colorait ses joues. Le vampire pouvait goûter son excitation dans l'air, la même excitation qu'il avait senti quand il était revenu du combat et qu'il l'avait trouvée à l'attendre sur le lit comme une amante. Mais ils n'étaient pas amants et il doutait très fort que c'était de lui dont elle avait été en train de rêver, ça contrariait Angel plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre.

Il repoussa ça à l'arrière de son esprit et se concentra sur le moment présent, sur la douce chaleur sous son pouce et les doux murmures qui glissaient de ses lèvres. Angel se pencha en avant et embrassa l'inclinaison de sa clavicule, sa main libre détachant habilement l'arrière de son soutien-gorge avec un bruit sec. Cordélia se raidit et Angel eut peur d'avoir fait la mauvaise chose. L'ancienne Queen C de Sunnydale High pencha la tête sur la gauche, ôta ses cheveux de son visage et regarda Angel. Il déglutit et resta parfaitement immobile, il avait l'horrible pressentiment qu'elle allait le gifler

Vous pouvez imager comme il fut surpris quand sa meilleure amie laissa la dentelle tomber de ses épaules alors qu'elle se penchait en avant et pressait un bisou contre sa joue. Ses lèvres pleines tracèrent un sentier hésitant le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à l'endroit sur son cou que seule Darla connaissait. Là où son cou rencontrait son épaule et qui fit vibrer sa poitrine avec un grognement avant qu'il ne puisse le faire taire.

"J'ai trouvé un endroit sensible." Murmura-t-elle de façon rauque, ses mots teintés d'amusement.

"On est deux alors." Angel fit serpenter son pouce sous le bord de sa culotte et sur la chair boursouflée de son clitoris.

"Hé bien... duh... assez... évident..." Cordélia se prit à se frotter contre sa main, son désir montant à un niveau où elle se fichait d'être gênée et du fait que c'était Angel qui lui faisait ressentir ces choses. Elle ferma les yeux et enterra son visage dans le creux du cou d'Angel, ses hanches se balançant en rythme avec sa main, un petit gémissement de surprise résonna à l'arrière de sa gorge quand elle sentit un doigt se glisser dans sa chaleur étroite.

"Ahhh..." Elle haleta bruyamment quand le vampire orienta le doigt en elle sous un autre angle, touchant un endroit qui fit danser de la lumière derrière ses paupières.

"Que dis-tu de ça comme endroit sensible?" demanda le vampire avec suffisance, déterminé à ce qu'il n'y ait pas une performance répété de l'_agréable_ de la veille.

"C'est bon." Haleta Cordélia, son corps voulant plus. "Je..."

"Oui?" Il prit son sein nu, la chaire chaude flétrissant la paume de sa main.

"On peut...?" Elle se racla la gorge, comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ait été capable de donner du bon temps à son meilleur ami, mais que quand il était question de parler de ce dont elle avait envie, elle était aussi succincte que Fred dans un très mauvais jour.

"Tu es sûre que tu es prête ?" Angel lu dans ses pensées.

"Je pense."

"Tu voulais..." Il montra avec ses yeux leur position puisque ses mains étaient remplies.

"Moi au-dessus?" Cordélia n'y avait pas pensé.

"C'est toi qui voit Cordy." Dit Angel de façon diplomate.

"Je ne pense pas... ce serait plus de bizarrerie que je pense pouvoir en supporter pour l'instant." Elle plissa le nez et secoua la tête.

"Ok." Il acquiesça et avant que Cordélia ne puisse y réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle se retrouva sur le dos, à fixer Angel.

"Joli mouvement." Dit Cordélia, impressionnée.

"C'est un truc de vampire." Il haussa les épaules. "Prête?"

"Attends une seconde." Cordélia glissa une main dans son dos et ôta le morceau de tissu inconfortable sur lequel elle était couchée, son soutien-gorge, et le posa sur le côté du lit. Elle se tortilla pour se mettre à l'aise. "Ok, c'est bon."

"Prends ton temps." Marmonna Angel dans sa barbe alors qu'il glissait ses doigts par-dessus sa culotte.

"J'ai entendu." Cordélia souleva ses hanches du lit pour l'aider à se débarrasser du vêtement.

"C'est parce que je l'ai dit tout haut." Angel tenta en vain de lutter contre un sourire alors qu'il agrippait ses cuisses et lui faisait signe d'enrouler ses jambes autour de son dos.

"Ne m'utilise pas contre moi." Elle plissa les yeux vers le vampire et lui pinça espièglement le bras.

"Tu es une femme malveillante Cordélia Chase." Angel orienta ses hanches et couvrit son corps avec le sien.

"Et tu es un vampire abruti Angel 'je suis si vieux que je ne me souviens pas de mon nom'." Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et pressa ses talons dans le bas de son dos.

Ils laissèrent tous deux sortir un bas grognement quand sa dureté glissa lentement dans son corps, Angel étant extrêmement prudent de ne pas la blesser comme le jour précédent. Cordélia se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux alors qu'il la remplissait, dur et rigide mais douloureusement doux. Angel sentit un frisson passer de ses orteils jusqu'au sommet de sa tête quand il fut rentré complètement dans ses profondeurs luisantes, le désir de pousser brutalement crépitant dans ses nerfs. Cordélia relâcha un souffle qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir retenu depuis que la vision l'avait frappée plus tôt dans la soirée.

"Donc, si on se chamaille ça ne laisse pas de place pour ce silence embarrassé de pénétration, il faudra s'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois." Haleta Cordélia, Angel rit doucement contre son épaule et bougea expérimentalement ses hanches.

"Ca va?" souffla-t-il dans son cou.

"Uh huh." Elle le pressa, essayant de lui dire avec son corps ce qu'elle voulait. Angel commença à bouger en elle, des coups hésitants qui se transformèrent en des poussées plus déterminées quand Cordélia commença à suivre son rythme. Ce n'était pas aussi saccadé que la dernière fois, c'était loin d'être parfait... mais c'était mieux. Ils ne se regardaient pas cependant. Cordélia tenait sa tête où il l'avait enterrée dans le creux de son cou, ses ongles éraflant ses cheveux en pointes tandis que de petits halètements s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Angel serra la mâchoire alors qu'il sentait le sang de Cordélia battre de façon aguichante si près de lui, de la vie rouge et poisseuse pompant dans ses veines, sucrée comme du miel, épaissie par son excitation. Une petite morsure et il pourrait remplir sa bouche avec tout ce qu'elle était, le faire rouler sur sa langue comme du vin cher, le lécher de ses lèvres et rassasier le démon juste pendant un petit moment, ça serait si facile...

Le vampire éloigna brusquement sa tête de la tentation, ses yeux assombris par cent ans de culpabilité.

"Angel... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" haleta Cordélia, ses mains glissant de l'ancre de son cou et sur ses épaules.

"Rien." Il secoua la tête de façon peu convaincante, le _ouais, c'est ça_ de Cordélia se perdit dans sa gorge alors qu'Angel bougea en elle une fois encore avec sincérité. Sa main traçant un sentier le long de la vallée de ses seins, faisant paresseusement tourner un doigt autour de son nombril et puis à travers les boucles douces qui protégeaient son sexe. Cordélia aspira de l'air et fit ruer ses hanches quand son pouce érafla brusquement son clitoris, il le refit encore et encore, l'observant tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait en un 'o' silencieux de plaisir. Son dos se cambra vivement, ses cuisses pressant les flancs du vampires à un degré presque douloureux tandis qu'un orgasme inattendu sortit à partir de son ventre et enflamma tous les nerfs de son corps en même temps

C'était magnifique, réalisa Angel. Son visage libéré de toute la douleur qui infectait tant d'aspects de leurs vies, éclatant avec sa jeunesse, sa passion, sa vie. Cordélia Chase perdue dans un orgasme était l'une des choses les plus magnifiques qu'il ait jamais vues, des lèvres rouges haletantes, des cheveux chocolats parsemés sur ses oreillers, des ombres et de la lumière dansant sur sa peau ambrée... la vue devant Angel provoqua du désir fort à travers son épine dorsale et poussa ses hanches à la percuter brutalement. Cordélia força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et Angel se retrouva perdu dans ses profondeurs noisettes tandis que sa délivrance le déchirait avec un grognement qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher.

* * *

"J'espère que ce n'est pas encore la fin du monde." Marmonna Angel tandis qu'il fixait le plafond, son regard évitant là où Cordélia s'habillait de l'autre côté du lit.

"Ca pourrait l'être, mais Wesley stressant là-dessus ne va pas aider la situation." Lui dit Cordélia par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle fermait l'attache de son soutien-gorge. "Je lui ai dit d'y aller doucement pendant quelques jours, de prendre du recul par rapport aux livres et tout ça."

"C'est probablement sage." Il plia les bras derrière sa tête et vola un regard sur le brillant tatouage dans le bas de son dos.

"Evidemment." Elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant, soulevant un sourcil quand elle vit qu'il ne jouait pas au gentleman en ne la regardant pas s'habiller. "Tu apprécies la vue?"

"Désolé." Angel se racla la gorge et se remit à fixer le plafond.

"Si tu veux mon avis, la mélancolie générale de Wesley et son apparence dévastée est parce que tout ne va pas bien dans Gunn-land." Dit sciemment Cordélia tandis qu'elle glissait sa robe par-dessus sa tête et s'asseyait sur le bord du lit pour mettre ses chaussures.

"Hein?"

"Angel, tu es conscient que ces deux-là sont ensemble, n'est-ce pas?"

"Quels deux?" Angel se redressa, ne comprenant rien et intrigué.

"Wes et Gunn." Annonça-t-elle lentement comme si elle l'expliquait à un petit enfant.

"Vraiment?" Il souleva ses sourcils avec incrédulité.

"Vraiment." Acquiesça Cordélia, passant une main à travers ses cheveux ébouriffés.

"Depuis quand?"

"Depuis un moment, je pense." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit?" demanda Angel, se sentant hors du coup, comme d'habitude.

"Parce qu'on n'est pas censé le savoir."

"Alors comment _tu_ le sais?"

"Parce que _je _fais attention aux choses qui se passent autour de moi, contrairement à certaines personnes." Cordélia ramassa son sac du sol, ravie du fait que quand elle se baissa, sa tête ne donnait pas l'impression d'être sur le point d'imploser.

"Je fais attention." Marmonna le vampire de façon irritée alors qu'il balançait ses jambes hors du lit pour enfiler des vêtements.

"Bien sûr que oui." Acquiesça la brunette de façon condescendante, sa voix remplie de sarcasme. Angel ne le remarqua pas.

"Wes et Gunn hein? Hé bien, c'est... inattendu."

"Pas vraiment, la façon dont ces deux-là se taquinent et se chamaillent... c'était assez évident." Cordélia tourna le dos pendant que son meilleur ami enfilait un pantalon et un pull. "J'espère simplement qu'ils se rendent heureux. Dieu sait que quelqu'un mérite un peu de bonheur par ici."

"Cordy-" Angel fronça les sourcils devant son ton mélancolique.

"Je devrais y aller." Cordélia se retourna pour lui faire face, pas surprise du tout qu'il se tienne juste derrière elle même si elle ne l'avait pas entendu se déplacer.

"Tu n'es pas obligée de partir directement après." Angel sentit le besoin de tendre la main et de la toucher, mais même après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, le vampire était hésitant. Cordélia prit l'initiative pour la deuxième fois cette soirée et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, donnant à sa main une pression affectueuse.

"Si je ne rentre pas bientôt, Dennis va s'inquiéter." Dit sincèrement Cordélia.

"Tu veux que je te reconduise?" demanda Angel.

"Non, ça va, j'ai ma voiture." La main de la brunette glissa hors de la sienne et Angel fut surpris par le vide qu'il ressenti à son départ. Cordélia lui sourit et Angel se sentit un peu mieux, mais ça ne réprima pas tout à fait le malaise général qu'il sentait fermenter en lui.

"Conduis prudemment." Angel plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

"Je ne le fais pas toujours?"

"Tu veux que je réponde sincérement à ça?"

"Bien sûr que non." Lui sourit Cordélia, se sentant gaie avec le manque de migraine de vision qui l'aurait habituellement tourmentée pendant des jours.

"Alors oui, tu conduis toujours prudemment." Acquiesça le vampire.

"Petit malin." Elle lui tapa espièglement l'épaule, puis prit Angel par surprise en l'enveloppant dans une étreinte. "Merci." Murmura Cordélia et elle pressa un baiser chaste sur sa joue. Avant qu'Angel puisse penser à une réponse qui n'était pas _il n'y a pas de quoi_, elle était hors de ses bras et lui faisait un signe d'au revoir alors qu'elle se glissait hors de sa chambre, ses talons cliquetant en rythme le long du corridor jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fanent dans la distance. Angel plongea ses mains dans ses poches une fois encore et regarda sa chambre soudainement vide, le silence qui accompagnait l'absence de Cordélia tambourinait bruyamment dans ses oreilles sensibles et remplissait chaque recoin de la nuit.

L'Hôtel était suffoquant sans elle.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Le moment vaporeux entre le sommeil et le réveil était un moment doux-amer pour Charles Gunn, pendant quelques instants tout allait bien dans le monde. Les vampires n'existaient pas, Alonna était saine et sauve et sa Mère faisait le petit déjeuner dans leur petite cuisine. La vie était comme il pensait qu'elle serait avant que l'âge adulte ne vienne voler ses espoirs et ses rêves, elle n'était plus simple et brillante avec la promesse d'un nouveau jour.

Quand la réalité fit son chemin à travers les stores et jeta ses ombres dans la pièce, chassant le petit moment vaporeux et ne le laissant avec rien qu'un autre jour devant lui, Gunn n'eu pas l'énergie d'ignorer les pensées qui chuchotaient dans le coin de son cerveau depuis quelques semaines.

Elles l'effrayaient, ces pensées, et il n'était pas habitué à se sentir effrayé. Il était un battant avec un cœur qui s'était lentement endurcit avec le temps et les pertes. Reste en vie pour te battre un autre jour. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, que le combat. Ne baisse jamais ta garde.

Pendant si longtemps, il n'y avait eu personne d'autre que lui et Alonna, les deux luttant contre un monde qui voulait qu'ils n'aient rien. Peu importe à quel point ils essayaient de s'accrocher au peu qu'ils avaient avec leurs doigts affamés, à la fin, ils perdaient toujours. Sales à cause du combat et fatigués à cause d'une guerre qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais vraiment, ils avaient représenté le monde entier de l'autre. Mais ensuite, elle était partie et le combat était tout ce qui lui était resté. Peut-être que ç'aurait été assez. Peut-être qu'il aurait été heureux.

Peut-être qu'il se serait fait tué après trois mois.

Peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas soucié.

Mais maintenant, il se souciait, probablement trop. Il avait tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu.

Une mission. Une famille. Des amis.

De l'amour.

C'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Un simple mot qui, une fois dit tout haut, avait le pouvoir de mettre une personne à genoux, pleurant de larmes d'acceptation ou de trahison. Non exprimé, il se tenait dans le coin d'une pièce comme un éléphant blanc, vous pouviez prétendre qu'il n'était pas là, nier son existence, mais à la fin, il trompetait toujours sa présence et laissait les occupants dans un silence indéchiffrable. Et puis quoi? Qu'y a-t-il à faire si l'un aimait mais l'autre non?

Gunn ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore garder les mots en lui. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui parlait en prose lyrique et promettait le monde à son amour. Son besoin récent de murmurer ces mots faisait que sa gorge se serrait avec une peur à laquelle il n'était pas habitué.

L'homme noir laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir, plissant légèrement les paupières devant la lumière diaprée qui passait par la fenêtre. La vue extérieure ne déroutait plus Gunn, il s'était réveillé là assez de fois pour maintenant reconnaître la pelouse verte et les trottoirs endormis. Ca ne ressemblait en rien à son appartement, des rues brutales et des portes à trois serrures qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Il ne s'était pas senti à sa place ici la première fois, une créature lourde avec des blessures de combat, empiétant sur un monde de livres proprement rangés et de thé. Plus maintenant.

Gunn ne savait pas comment ils étaient tombés là-dedans, la ligne entre l'amitié et plus avait été franchie une nuit, dans une tâche floue d'accusations et de colère, les poings rencontrant la chair en une crise de fureur remplie de testostérone, jusqu'à ce que les mains agrippent et que les lèvres se rencontrent en une rafale de passion qui leur avait fait perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans le lit. Le matin suivant avait annoncé un silence différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient rencontrés auparavant, les deux étaient inquiets que l'autre lance le premier coup et souille ce qu'ils avaient partagé. C'était Wesley qui avait fait le premier pas, pris l'initiative, de ravaler ses peurs et de les lancer sur le chemin dans lequel ils étaient maintenant enchevêtrés.

Il avait embrassé Charles Gunn ce premier matin au lit et plus rien n'avait été pareil depuis.

C'était une liaison conduite en secret, des conversations étouffées et des regards furtifs, la caresse de doigts sur une cuisse alors qu'ils mangeaient avec leurs amis, des baisers volés dans un corridor silencieux.

Ca avait été bien, très bien, pendant un moment.

Il détourna la tête de la lumière forte du matin et pressa un baiser sur la masse de cheveux qui dormait sur sa poitrine, un bras chaud balancé de façon possessive par-dessus son torse, comme si le propriétaire craignait que Gunn s'enfuisse au milieu de la nuit. Une partie de lui en avait eu envie. De se glisser hors du lit de Wesley avant l'aube et fuir les sentiments qui menaçaient de ramener la lumière dans ses ombres.

Gunn savait qu'il aurait dû garder sa décision initiale de ne pas rester pour la nuit, il aurait dû laisser Wesley sortir du camion, rentrer à la maison et essayer de gagner un peu de perspective. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait suivi Wesley, l'avait pressé contre la porte de son appartement. Le corps dur de son amant s'ajustant au sien, les doigts s'entrelaçant et les cœurs battant bruyamment, ils avaient fait l'amour sans parler, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, plus maintenant. C'était familier, réconfortant et bien trop bon.

"Hey." Murmura Wesley, son timbre rauque à cause du sommeil, étouffé alors qu'il pressait un bisou sur le torse de Gunn.

"Hey."

"Quelle heure est-il?" demanda l'Anglais de façon groggy.

"Tôt, rendors-toi." Gunn lui embrassa le front et Wesley se réinstalla dans le berceau de ses bras, sa respiration régulière signalant qu'il était déjà retombé dans un sommeil paisible.

Gunn savait qu'il aurait dû partir. Son cerveau lui disait que c'était la chose intelligente à faire, mais son cœur... son cœur ne voulait jamais quitter cette chambre.

* * *

Cordélia fixait le plafond de sa chambre, ses dents tourmentant la chair de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle aurait vraiment dû se lever et être dans la douche à présent, il était presque huit heure et demi, elle était censée être au bureau à neuf heure.

Et pourtant elle était toujours au lit.

Des mains troublées lissèrent son drap de lit froissé tandis que son réveil la regardait de façon accusatrice. Elle aurait pu prendre un jour de congé, elle avait droit à quelques jours de repos et de relaxation.

Peut-être aller faire du shopping.

Se faire faire un massage.

N'importe quoi pour arrêter de penser à ce fichu rêve qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel rêve, c'était ce rêve-_là_. Le rêve qui la faisait languir entre ses cuisses et fermer les yeux pour bloquer les images qui refusaient de la quitter. Il n'était pas rare pour Cordélia de revivre les horreurs de ses visions dans son subconscient, elle s'était habituée aux cauchemars à un certain degré. Elle avait pensé qu'elle allait passer la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, hantée par le visage d'une petite fille terrifiée, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était le visage d'Angel qui l'avait faite crier bruyamment dans son sommeil hier soir.

Ca ne voulait pas la quitter, ses mains confiantes qui parcouraient son corps, la façon dont il lui faisait cambrer le dos sur son lit, ses lèvres qui volaient des baisers...

Dans ses rêves, Angel l'embrassait.

C'était ce qui gardait Cordélia ensevelie dans la sûreté de son lit, Angel et elle ne s'embrassaient pas, ils avaient convenu que cela serait trop personnel. Alors pourquoi l'embrassait-il dans ses rêves? Etait-il censé l'embrasser? Etait-ce une partie du marché du sexe de vision? Mais il ne l'avait _pas_ embrassée dans sa vision initiale. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait juste oublié cette partie?

"Ugh!" Cordélia frotta les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux et dit à son cerveau de simplement la fermer pour une fois.

Le problème était que, quand elle fermait les yeux, les images revenaient. Des yeux obsidiens qui exigeaient tout ce qu'elle avait, des flashs de peau pâle marbrée dans le clair de lune, des doigts meurtrissants et des lèvres taquines. Des corps glissant avec sueur, ses poignets empoignés dans ses mains puissantes, plus fort et plus vite, suppliant pour encore plus, maintenant, pitié, encore, oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu, n'arrête pas... La façon dont il la regardait... affamé et sauvage, Angel ne regardait pas Cordélia comme ça. Comme s'il voulait posséder son corps et l'avoir pour toujours.

Angel ne la regardait simplement _pas_ comme ça.

Sauf que... une fois il l'avait fait. Durant un instant hier soir, Cordélia avait vu une promesse de passion embrouillée dans son regard, ça avait fait battre son coeur un peu plus vite, sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et ça l'avait terrifiée comme jamais un monstre qu'ils avaient affronté ne l'avait fait. Ca avait disparu en un éclair, et il était Angel à nouveau, son meilleur ami vampire qui couchait avec elle pour qu'elle ne meure pas.

Mais pendant ces quelques secondes silencieuses, ça avait été là et elle avait cru que sa vision avait pris vie. La vision qu'elle voyait se rejouait encore et encore derrière ses paupières, brûlant ses nerfs et envoyant de la chair de poule le long de ses bras.

Dans sa vision Angel l'embrassait et Cordélia voulait qu'il le fasse. Dans son rêve, Angel parcourait son corps comme un amant connaisseur et Cordélia le suppliait de ne jamais arrêter.

_C'est juste un rêve,_ se dit-elle pour la millionième fois ce matin. Juste un rêve, juste une vision, juste les lèvres d'Angel à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, juste ses ongles qui faisaient des éraflures rouges le long de son dos, juste son nom qui tombait de ses lèvres comme de la poésie, juste dans ses bras qu'elle s'endormait.

_Juste_ un rêve.

"Ca va _tellement _me rendre dingue." Gémit Cordélia et elle enterra son visage dans un oreiller.

* * *

Wesley Wyndam Pryce se réveilla enfin pour se retrouver seul au lit. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur et grogna, il allait être en retard au travail.

"Charles?" appela-t-il, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. L'oreiller à côté de lui était froid, les grosses bottines qui avaient été installées tant de fois à côté du lit, avaient disparu. Gunn était parti avant que Wesley ne se réveille, il n'y avait pas de note griffonnée sur la table de nuit, pas de mots écrits hâtivement pour l'accueillir.

C'était presque comme s'il n'avait jamais été là du tout.

Avec des membres fatigués, Wesley se tira hors du lit, frottant une main sur sa mâchoire rendue rugueuse par la barbe, il essaya d'essuyer les derniers vestiges flous de sommeil tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la petite cuisine. Il rempli la bouilloire et pressa le bouton, des actions effectuées sur le pilotage automatique parce que son cerveau n'était pas encore complètement réveillé. Wesley croisa les bras sur son torse et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte alors qu'il attendait que l'eau bouille, sa bouche s'étirant largement en un bâillement.

Il laissa errer son regard sur la cuisine, elle était en désordre à cause de la destruction de hier soir, une chaise retournée, des plats cassés sur le sol, le réfrigérateur se tenait à un angle bizarre. Un petit sourire connaisseur glissa sur le visage de Wesley. La passion de Gunn était un ouragan, elle jetait des débris autour d'elle en une tempête et tout ce que Wesley pouvait faire, c'était s'accrocher et espérer voir la lumière du jour.

C'était toujours la même chose après une mission, brutal et exigeant, Gunn poussait Wesley contre le frigo et marquait son droit, Wesley pressait Gunn sur la table de la cuisine. Le verre se brisant et les jambes tremblantes, il essayait de montrer à Gunn, avec son corps, ce qu'il ne pouvait avec les mots.

Il savait que c'était pour ça que Gunn n'était pas resté la nuit.

La bouilloire siffla son appel strident, Wesley laissa tomber un sachet de thé dans une tasse et versa de l'eau chaude dessus, un autre bâillement casseur de mâcheur envahissant son visage. Il leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête et s'étira le dos, grimaçant alors que les muscles abusés tiraient. Il ajouta du lait à son thé, retournant silencieusement dans sa chambre, n'accordant aucun regard à la montagne de livres et de papiers qui étaient éparpillés sur la table du salon.

Il était bien trop tôt pour faire face à la vie.

* * *

Angel avait appris il y a longtemps que s'il restait sous le jet chaud de la douche assez longtemps, la température de son corps était égale à celle d'un humain. Sa peau n'était plus froide au toucher, le sang emprunté dans ses veines semblait chaud et s'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait imaginer le soleil briller à travers les rideaux. Pendant quelques secondes de la journée, le vampire n'était pas froid et il aurait été facile d'oublier ce qu'il était.

La dernière fois qu'Angel avait fait ça, il avait presque mis le monde à genoux.

Le vampire marchait sur une corde raide par-dessus laquelle il voulait parfois se jeter, s'abandonner aux murmures, perdre l'âme et laisser Angélus rassasier la faim qui ne finirait jamais. Il l'avait presque fait avec Darla. Pendant cent ans ils avaient vécu une vie de désir et de destruction, le démon avait hurlé pour être libéré avec sa compagne éternelle, mais l'âme avait tenu bon et Angel remercia la divinité qui ne l'avait pas complètement abandonné.

Il laissa l'eau chaude tomber sur son visage et aplatir ses cheveux, ses mains appuyant son poids contre le mur en carreaux. C'est à ce moment avec Darla qu'Angel avait vraiment compris que le sexe n'égalait pas le bonheur. Le sexe avec Buffy l'avait fait s'oublier, oublier tout sauf le corps doux entre ses mains, les cheveux blonds dans lesquels il passait ses doigts. Il avait trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de la Tueuse et Sunnydale en avait souffert. C'était l'oubli qui signalait l'apparition du Fléau de l'Europe, le sexe n'était juste qu'un des nombreux catalyseurs.

Les bohémiens savaient vraiment comment maudire un gars. Les brûlures et le tourment aveugle n'avaient rien de la craint de se laisser aller même rien qu'un moment, chaque seconde de chaque jour à marcher sur cette ligne mortelle. Ses heures de sommeil étaient hantées par les visages des innocents qu'il avait tués, ses heures de réveil par la culpabilité et l'isolement qui étaient lourdement installés sur son dos et faisaient s'affaisser ses épaules avec leur poids. Mais, comme Gunn, c'était ce moment entre qui torturait le plus Angel.

Pendant une année Angel avait dérivé du sommeil en croyant que la femme qu'il aimait serait couchée à côté de lui, il pouvait sentir son shampoing, sentir sa peau chaude pressée contre son torse... mais Buffy n'était jamais là. C'était un rêve de réveil dont il avait souffert en silence jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs commencent à s'effacer et son corps ne souffrait plus autant avec son absence.

Il n'avait plus eu un rêve comme ça depuis longtemps. Plus depuis ce matin, où Angel s'était réveillé avec l'odeur familière mais étrangère de parfum sur son oreiller. Dans son sommeil, le vampire avait enroulé ses bras autour, le berçant dans ses bras et enterrant son nez dans la douce étoffe, respirant le parfum léger dans ses poumons. Il y avait eu quelque chose d'autre persistant dans l'air de sa chambre, épais et musqué, l'arôme du désir d'une femme, de sexe.

Cordélia.

Elle était sur sa peau, sur ses draps, envahissant chacun de ses sens sensibles jusqu'à ce que la nuit précédente se rejoue dans toute sa gloire embarrassante et haute en couleur, dans sa mémoire bien trop photographique. Il s'était réveillé tout dur, ses hanches se pressant contre les draps sous lui alors qu'il s'accrochait à l'oreiller qui avait l'odeur de sa meilleure amie.

Angel mit l'eau froide, essayant désespérément d'ôter les images de son cerveau et la tension de son corps

Il baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi tu ne pouvais être aussi désireux hier soir?" maugréa Angel, refusant de s'abandonner au désir de se toucher. S'il le faisait, ce ne serait pas à une fille mélancolique avec le poids du monde la traînant dans ses ténèbres qu'il penserait. Ce serait à une magnifique brunette avec une langue acerbe et une poitrine ample qu'il avait tenue dans la paume de ses mains.

Ce n'est que naturel, raisonna le vampire, ils avaient couché ensemble deux fois maintenant. Cela serait étrange s'il ne pensait _pas_ à ses cuisses fermes et bien faites. N'est-ce pas? _N'est-ce pas?_

Oh il ne pouvait _vraiment_ pas commencer à penser à sa meilleure amie de cette façon. Il ne... _pouvait simplement pas_. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit s'aventurer dans le souvenir de ses mains hésitantes, ou le sourire timide qui enfiévrait le démon avec envie, il ne pouvait pas penser au battement séducteur de son sang, ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ça ferait s'il recouvrait ses lèvres et glissait sur sa langue.

Enfin, il _pouvait_ y penser, mais il ne devrait pas. Parce que Cordélia était sa meilleure amie.

Et ça serait mal.

Pas vrai?

"Pitié, va-t-en." Supplia-t-il à son érection. C'était dans des moments comme ça que le vampire souhaitait être réellement un eunuque.

* * *

"Tu as parfois le sentiment qu'il se passe quelque chose et que tu es la seule personne à ne pas savoir quoi?" demanda Fred à Lorne alors qu'il étudiait les cartes dans ses mains.

"Comme quoi?" Le démon prescient tourna momentanément ses yeux rouges dans sa direction.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est juste qu'il est presque midi et, jusqu'à présent, on est les seules personnes ici, et je pourrais jurer avoir entendu Cordélia quitter l'hôtel au milieu de la nuit hier soir." Elle mordit un bout de sa pomme tandis qu'elle méditait pendant un moment. "Parce que ses talons font ce bruit bruyant de clic clac qui fait grimacer Angel et je l'ai entendu."

"Peut-être qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour rentrer chez elle?" Lorne haussa les épaules de façon nonchalante. "Tu as un deux?"

"Pioche. Tu sais quelque chose, pas vrai?" Fred plissa ses yeux vers lui.

"_Moi_?" Le démon prescient pressa une main contre sa poitrine avec un outrage simulé.

"Lorne..."

"Je suis désolé, sucre d'orge, j'ai promis que je ne dirais rien." Lorne sourit avec un air d'excuse.

"C'est mal les secrets." Fred fronça les sourcils. "Tu as un neuf?"

"Pioche mon petit ballot de mignonnerie texane." Peut-être que Lorne allait enfin gagner une partie.

"Les secrets mettent les gens à l'envers et sens dessus dessous. Quand j'étais en troisième année, Tommy Peterson-"

"Chérie, est-ce que cette histoire va me donner envie d'un autre Sea-breeze?" Lorne l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de commencer à babiller sur les aventures du petit Tommy en troisième année. Fred lui tira espièglement la langue puis mordit un autre bout de sa pomme. L'Hôtel était étrangement silencieux, la paire se serait inquiétée si ce n'était pour le fait que le matin suivant une mission, l'équipe Angel était notoirement lente à se traîner au travail. Ca et le fait que leur joyeuse équipe de bienfaiteurs était actuellement toute impliquée dans deux des relations les plus compliquées que le démon prescient avait jamais eu le déplaisir de lire, avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec tout ce retard.

"Je m'inquiète aussi pour les garçons." Fred posa ses coudes sur le comptoir du lobby. "Wesley a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines et Charles...Charles n'est simplement pas _Charles_ dernièrement." La brunette joua avec les cartes dans sa main, l'inquiétude clairement gravée autour des yeux. "Quand on est revenu de Pyléa et qu'Angel est parti parce que cette fille avec le drôle de nom est morte, Wes et Charles étaient comme deux petits pois dans une cosse, toutes ces tapes dans le dos et dans les mains... maintenant ils se parlent à peine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se parlent plus?"

"Qui ne se parlent plus?" demanda Angel alors qu'il passait près d'eux, à la recherche de café.

"Angelinou, c'est gentil de ta part d'enfin te joindre à nous." Lorne posa ses cartes sur le comptoir. "Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que pendant que tu faisais quoi que tu fasses dans ta chambre, Angel Investigations a reçu le total grandiose d'un appel, les détails sont sur le bloc sur le bureau de Cordy, de même que la facture pour mes services. Je ne suis _pas_ ta secrétaire. Même s'il est vrai que j'ai des fabuleuses manières au téléphone."

"Qui ne se parlent plus?" demanda encore une fois le vampire à Fred, il était toujours trop tôt pour Lorne.

"Wesley et Charles. Tu sais ce qui ne va pas chez eux?" La Texane pencha la tête sur le côté avec inquiétude.

"Moi? Non. Pourquoi je le saurais? Je ne sais pas. " Le vampire se servi la vase épaisse et sombre qui se faisait passer pour du café dans une tasse, autrefois il mentait mieux que ça. Lorne souleva un sourcil vers lui, ses yeux se plissant rapidement quand l'aura du vampire commença à hurler vers lui.

"Arrête Lorne, je t'ai averti à ce propos." Grogna Angel, essayant mentalement de débarrasser son aura des pensées insistantes de peau embrassée par le soleil.

"Hey, ce n'est pas ma faute. Si vous ne projetiez pas chaque pensée qui traverse vos cerveaux, je serais bien plus heureux et je prendrais beaucoup moins de douches froides." Marmonna le démon vert de façon irritée. "Personne ne pense jamais au démon prescient qui n'a pas de chérie."

"Là, là." Fred lui tapota la main de façon sympathique avant qu'elle ne se reporte rapidement son attention sur le vampire. "Pourquoi est-ce que Cordélia s'est glissée furtivement hors de l'hôtel hier soir ?"

"Cordy ne s'est pas glissée furtivement hors de l'hôtel hier soir." Ce qui n'était pas complètement un mensonge.

"Mais elle était là, pas vrai?"

"Elle s'était endormie et je ne voulais pas la réveiller, tu sais comme elle est fatiguée après une vision." A nouveau, pas _complètement_ un mensonge.

"Ok." Fred plissa les yeux vers lui.

Il se passait définitivement quelque chose, dont on ne lui parlait pas. Fred observa Angel siroter son café, ses yeux se posant n'importe où sauf sur les deux personnes qui le regardaient.

"Angel, je peux te poser une question?"

"Bien sûr."

"Est-ce que Cordélia et toi couchez ensemble?"

La question brusque de Fred, assez Cordélienne, fit s'étrangler Angel sur le liquide noir, crachant une giclée de café en travers du bureau et sur son pull.

"Quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? Cordélia et moi sommes amis, on ne couche pas ensemble." Il tira un Kleenex du bureau de Cordélia et tenta d'essuyer un peu de la pagaille.

"Essaye encore une fois avec conviction." Lorne se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire.

"On ne couche _pas_ ensemble." Grogna Angel et il lança un regard à Lorne qui disait clairement ferme-la ou je vais arracher l'une de tes cornes et te l'enfoncer dans un endroit très désagréable.

"Qui ne couchent pas ensemble?" demanda Gunn alors qu'il traversait familièrement le lobby, la porte se refermant derrière lui

"Angel et Cordélia." Fred sourit à l'homme noir.

"Y a plutôt intérêt, tu touches un cheveux de la tête de cette femme et je te livrerai tes fesses sur un plateau, Fang Boy." Il croisa les bras sur son torse et lança un regard noir au vampire visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Cordélia et moi ne couchons _pas_ ensemble." Dit Angel, les dents serrées.

"Je-"

"La ferme, Lorne." Il fit taire le démon avant même qu'il n'ait la chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Tu sais Freddie, je préférais quand c'était juste nous deux. On me criait moins dessus." Maugréa Lorne et il envisagea ce deuxième Sea-breeze et peut-être quelques aspirines, l'aura de Gunn était un gros désordre de confusion et de peine de cœur et l'hôte anagogique pouvait sentir le début d'une migraine s'installer.

"Vous pensez qu'on pourrait peut-être se mettre au travail?" demanda Angel de façon irritée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Cordélia et essayant de déchiffrer la note griffonnée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le vamp? Cordy a encore épicé son sang?" Gunn fit un signe de la tête dans la direction du vampire.

"Elle épice très bien quelque chose." Lorne rit tout seul, ne réalisant pas que trois paires d'oreilles étaient à portée de voix jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux pour faire face à de la contrariété, de la confusion et de l'exaspération.

C'était comme un "Trois Singes Sages" moins connu.

"Je veux dire... tu as un quatre?" grimaça Lorne et il souleva ses cartes. "Oh Dieu merci." Soupira-il avec soulagement quand la porte du lobby s'ouvrit et que Cordélia entra.

"Hey tout le monde, désolée d'être en retard. Je vois qu'on travaille durement." Elle souleva un sourcil vers eux.

"Comme toujours." Acquiesça Gunn, un sourire sincère glissant sur son visage.

"Cordy, je peux te poser une question?" demanda Fred à Cordélia avant que la Visionnaire n'ait eu la chance d'ôter sa veste.

Cordélia remarqua qu'Angel secouait furieusement la tête derrière la physicienne.

"Euh...Ok."

"Ce magazine que tu m'as donné disait que le vert était le nouveau noir. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au noir?" L'esprit de Fred était une chose merveilleusement déroutante. Angel s'affaissa visiblement avec soulagement.

"Mon cœur, le vert ne sera _jamais_ le nouveau noir. Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce que tu lis." Cordélia sourit affectueusement à l'autre femme et demanda à Angel quel était le problème avec ses yeux. Angel lui fit un signe _rien_ et s'assit sur son bureau.

"Huh." Médita Fred, n'ayant pas conscience de la conversation silencieuse prenant place autour d'elle. "J'aime le vert." Ajouta-t-elle finalement.

"Et le vert t'aime aussi, mon chou." Sourit Lorne, faisant rougir la brunette.

"Purée, trouvez-vous une chambre." Ricana Cordélia alors qu'elle passait à côté d'eux pour aller à son bureau. "C'est quoi ça?" Elle fit un signe de tête vers le bout de papier qu'Angel pliait puis repliait comme s'il allait faire un avion.

"Possible client." Le vampire lui tendit la note.

"Oooh, un job pour lequel on pourrait peut-être être payé." Sourit Cordélia, Angel pouvait presque vois le sigle du dollar étinceler dans ses yeux noisettes. "Un autre traqueur?" dit-elle alors qu'elle lisait rapidement la note."Ugh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les hommes de cette ville ? Qu'est-ce qui les fait passer de Joe normal à Joe interdit de s'approcher?"

"L'amour. La trahison. L'ennui. Fais ton choix" Angel haussa les épaules.

"Hé bien, c'est déprimant." Cordélia roula les yeux vers son meilleur. "C'était quoi cette routine des signaux là-bas?" Sa voix s'abaissa jusqu'au chuchotement alors qu'elle faisait un geste vers où leurs amis étaient assis à quelques mètres.

"Rien." Angel disgracia le sujet. "Comment tu te sens ce matin?"

"Brillante et nouvelle." Sourit Cordélia.

"Bien." Le vampire hocha la tête, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un moment silencieux qui avait plus de signification que quelques mots gênés n'en auraient jamais. Angel tendit le bras et lui pressa la main avant de s'éloigner du bureau pour laisser Cordélia commencer sa routine du matin.

"Désolé d'être en retard, j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller." Annonça Wesley en entrant précipitamment dans le bureau.

"Je croyais t'avoir dit de prendre quelques jours de congé." Dit Cordélia alors qu'elle allumait son ordinateur.

"Je suis désolé Cordélia, j'ai dû rater le mémo qui déclarait que tu étais mon patron." Dit sèchement l'Anglais tandis qu'il passait à côté de Gunn sur son chemin jusqu'à son bureau, leurs doigts se touchant pendant une seconde fugace.

"La prochaine fois, vérifie tes mails." Dit-elle avec une douceur sans sucre. "Et, pour l'amour de Dieu, rase-toi."

"Mec, t'es en train de me renifler?" Gunn se renfrogna vers le vampire qui rôdait derrière lui.

"Non."

"Si, tu le faisais."

"Pourquoi je te reniflerais?"

"C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir."

"Tu as un cinq?"

"Pioche, orteil scintillant."

"Lorne, est-ce que tu triches?"

"Hé bien... oui... essaye de jouer avec une génie des maths sans tricher."

"Qui a déplacé mes livres?! Cordélia!"

"Purée Wes, calme tes nerfs. Honnêtement, tu es pire qu'une femme. Angel, est-ce que ça dit Mlle Hayward ou Mlle Hayford? Je n'arrive pas à lire l'écriture de Lorne. "

"Humm... je crois que ça dit _urgent_."

"Oh. Lorne, ton écriture est nulle!"

"Je t'aime aussi Reine de mon coeur."

"Et un huit?"

"Ah, mince."

Et donc, la vie continua pour les membres d'Angel Investigations. Même si les cœurs souffraient, si les désirs s'épanouissaient et si les lignes devenaient plus brouillées à chaque seconde, le gang d'inadaptés sans espoir préféré des Puissances prétendait que tout allait bien. Ils se cachaient des vérités et niaient l'évident même vis-à-vis d'eux-mêmes.

Mais pas pour très longtemps.


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

Cordélia tapota ses ongles en rythme irrégulier sur la table, faisant attention à ne pas toucher la tâche sombre et poisseuse à gauche de son coude. Son regard se promena sur la salle avec un désintérêt simulé.

En fait, il n'était pas si simulé que ça.

Autrefois, la brunette se serait amusée avec le reste des occupants du club, mais ce soir elle se sentait plus vieille que son âge et avait juste envie de se glisser dans son lit confortable. Ses talons semblaient trop hauts, sa robe trop près du corps et son maquillage trop mensonger. Une vague de claustrophobie s'enroula autour de sa poitrine, le club était bondé de personnes, la plupart s'amusaient, d'autres étaient comme elle, sur le point de commettre un homicide de masse.

Déterminée à ne pas passer un autre moment ici, Cordélia vida le reste de sa boisson en une gorgée. Elle ramassa son sac et glissa gracieusement de son tabouret, passant ses mains sur sa robe pour lisser les plis non-existants et traversa la foule de personnes jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la cible de son courroux et de sa contrariété actuelle.

"Cordélia-"

"Il ne va pas se montrer," la brunette croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et épingla Angel d'un regard noir.

"Il est encore tôt," informa le vampire à sa meilleure amie d'un ton plat, alors que ses yeux scannaient le night club affairé, à la recherche de la star de leur dernière affaire.

"Peut-être pour toi Mr Je-n'ai-pas-besoin-de-dormir mais pour le reste d'entre nous, il est vraiment tard. Je suis fatiguée Angel, s'il-te-plait, je veux juste rentrer à la maison."

"Cordy," Angel dit son nom doucement, d'un ton d'excuse, de cette manière sincère dont seul son meilleur ami était capable, et ça donna envie à la jeune femme de le frapper sur la tête avec son sac parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait dire non, "on doit rester, tu le sais. C'est la meilleure-"

"Piste qu'on a eu jusqu'à présent, je _sais_," marmonna-t-elle, les dents serrées. "Mais cette Cendrillon en a _assez!_ " L'irritation de Cordélia explosa en un cri qui fit grimacer Angel et attira l'attention non désirée sur eux des autres personnes rassemblées au bar.

"Cor-"

"Tu vois ça?" Elle souleva les sourcils et pointa un doigt sur son front.

"Qu'est-ce que je regarde?" le vampire fronça les sourcils, ses yeux balayant son front contrarié.

"Des rides Angel, j'ai des rides!" Cordélia fit courir ses doigts dans la surface lisse de sa peau.

"Tu n'as pas de rides," lui dit platement Angel, alors que son attention se désintéressait d'elle, son regard se fixant sur l'entrée en face d'eux, à la recherche d'un signe de l'homme qu'ils cherchaient. Cordélia lui attrapa le menton entre son index et le pouce et le força à la regarder, lui faisant savoir que cette conversation était loin d'être finie.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Fred ne pouvait pas être l'appât pour une fois?"

"Tu vois vraiment Fred dans un endroit comme ça?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" Cordélia plissa dangereusement les yeux vers lui.

"Ca ne voulait rien dire," soupira le vampire en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en décoiffant les pointes parfaites. Ca n'était pas exactement son idée du bon temps non plus, mais ils avaient des factures à payer et c'étaient des affaires comme celle-là qui amenaient de la nourriture sur la table et du sang dans le frigo.

"Je veux rentrer à la maison, Angel. _S'il-te-plait_," gémit Cordélia avec une moue, elle glissa ses mains dans les siennes alors qu'elle sautillait sur ses orteils. "_S'il-te-plaiiiiiiiiit_," ses yeux étaient écarquillés et tristes, l'expression de la petite fille perdue et implorante qu'elle avait cultivée durant ses années adolescentes où elle convainquait son père de prolonger sa carte de crédit limitée. Elle savait que ça n'avait pas un effet que sur son père, il n'y avait pas un homme sur cette planète qui ne succombait pas au charme de Cordélia Chase.

"Ca ne marchera pas Cor," dit Angel sur un ton d'excuse, il détestait l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait assez clairement pas envie de faire, mais ils avaient tous marqué leur accord, même Cordélia.

"Bon sang!" Cordélia tapa du pied comme un enfant irritable, elle dégagea ses mains de celles du vampire alors qu'il commençait à apprécier la douce chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Avec des épaules vaincues, elle saisi le verre d'Angel du bar et renifla prudemment pour voir ce que c'était, au moment où elle allait avaler le liquide brun, la main d'Angel se tendit et lui vola le verre.

Le vampire était presque sûr qu'il avait entendu la jeune femme grogner.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui insistait pour qu'on prenne cette affaire en premier lieu?" Angel ignora le regard meurtrier qu'elle lançait actuellement dans sa direction. "Il me semble me souvenir de quelques interprétations de _Cordy a un tout nouveau sac_ chantées dans l'hôtel."

"Ouais, hé bien, c'était avant de savoir que je serais forcée de passer une soirée avec les résidus de la génétique," Cordélia plissa le nez avec dégoût.

"Ce n'est pas si mal..." Il s'interrompit de façon peu convaincante alors qu'il regardait la foule d'humains cahoter et se broyer les uns contre les autres sur la piste de danse.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui te fais accosté par chaque pecno aux ongles remplis de caca de nez qui entre ici," maugréa-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

"Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas porté-"

"Oh, je recommande vivement que tu ne finisses pas cette phrase," Cordélia se renfrogna et Angel ravala le commentaire qu'il allait faire sur le manque de tissu de sa robe. Non pas que le vampire remarquait ce genre de choses à propos de sa meilleure amie. Surtout pas ces derniers jours. Et il n'avait certainement pas failli se faire lui-même un croche-pied quand Cordélia était entrée dans l'Hôtel plus tôt dans la soirée, vêtue d'un morceau de tissu bleu marine qui plongeait bas dans son décolleté et ne pendait pas très bas contre ses cuisses bronzées. Cuisses qu'il avait enroulées autour de ses hanches.

"Tu n'es pas la seule à être harcelée," dit-il en chassant de sa tête les pensées inappropriées à propos des cuisses de Cordélia.

"C'est de ta faute, à te tenir là, tout ténébreux et renfrogné. Evidemment que les femmes vont être attirées par toi, tu es l'ultime solitaire mystérieux. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien porter une pancarte qui dit _aimez-moi, je suis vulnérable_." La brunette roula les yeux et redressa le revers de sa veste en cuir, oubliant apparemment le fait qu'elle était fâchée contre Angel.

"Je ne pense pas que la femme avec les..." il fit de grand geste vers sa poitrine puis sur le dessus de sa tête. "... était intéressée par ma vulnérabilité."

"Maintenant, _ça_ c'était amusant," ricana Cordélia. Elle avait observé son meilleur ami se tortiller de façon mal à l'aise quand une rouquine à la forte poitrine et aux cheveux imposant avait décidé qu'Angel était l'homme de ses rêves et avait mis tout en œuvre pour faire voir au vampire qu'elle était la femme de ses rêves à_ lui_. Ca avait été le point culminant de la soirée jusqu'à présent.

"Elle était touche à tout," Angel frissonna, ce qui fit ricaner Cordélia à nouveau.

"Aw, pauvre bébé," roucoula Cordélia et elle lui tapota l'épaule, toute sympathie dans ses mots était infirmée par son roulement des yeux Cordélien.

"Merci pour ta sollicitude," dit Angel, la voix remplie d'un sarcasme dont il ne s'était pas su capable avant que cette femme n'entre dans sa vie.

"Tu obtiendrais plus de compassion si tu me laissais rentrer à la maison."

"On a besoin de toi ici."

"Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi Fred ne pouvait pas être l'appât," marmonna Cordélia de façon irritée, son ronchonnement revenant à plein régime.

"Il y a un problème?" Wesley apparu à côté d'eux comme arrivant de nulle part, faisant sursauter Cordélia avant qu'elle ne tourne son courroux vers l'Anglais.

"Je veux rentrer à la maison."

"Mais il est encore tôt," Wesley fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait sa montre dans la lumière faible du bar.

"C'est ce que je lui ai dit," Angel hocha la tête, montrant son accord, mais décida de rester en dehors de la conversation quand Cordélia lui lança un regard glacial.

"Ce type ne va pas se montrer," dit-elle sciemment, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et défiant Wesley de discuter avec ses yeux.

"Et tu sais ça comment? Tu as eu une vision?" L'ancien Observateur ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avec l'air d'un homme qui a déjà trop de choses en tête pour s'occuper d'un des accès de colère de Cordélia.

"Non, c'est plus comme l'intuition féminine."

"Hé bien, autant que je puisse faire confiance à ton intuition Cordélia, je dis que nous attendons encore un peu. Notre cliente a dit que c'était un repère régulier de son traqueur et, comme nous n'avons pas eu la chance de le pister, c'est notre meilleure opportunité jusqu'à présent," dit distraitement l'ancien observateur tandis que son regard balayait la salle, s'arrêtant sur Gunn qui le regardait également.

"Et si ce malade s'amène et vous êtes distraits et que vous ne le voyez pas-"

"On le verra," Wesley chassa ses inquiétudes par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà d'eux.

"Oh non, il n'est pas distrait _du tout_," dit Cordélia en le regardant se diriger vers Gunn. "Ces deux-là ont vraiment besoin de se réveiller et de sentir l'amour."

"Ne t'en mêle pas," l'averti le vampire comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

"Comme si c'était mon genre," elle battit des cils vers lui, défiant Angel de la contredire.

"Cor-"

"Je dois aller essayer d'avoir l'air séduisante et alléchante maintenant," Cordélia jeta ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et s'éloigna avant qu'Angel ne puisse dire autre chose. Si elle avait attendu un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait entendu Angel marmonner dans sa barbe qu'elle n'avait pas du tout besoin d'essayer.

Mais c'était le démon en lui qui parlait.

Principalement.

* * *

Vingt lentes et agonisantes minutes plus tard, Cordélia était toujours assise toute seule à la table étrangement poisseuse. Elle posa son menton sur sa main et ôta une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.

_L'appât_, pensa Cordélia, _toujours le fichu appât._

Ca avait semblé être de l'argent facilement gagné quand ils avaient accepté l'affaire une semaine plus, mais les membres d'A.I n'étaient pas exactement connus pour leurs habiletés d'investigation. Donnez-leur une prophétie à contrecarrer et ils étaient comme des poissons dans l'eau, donnez-leur un traqueur obsédé avec un penchant pour les brunes et la mauvaise musique et ils n'arrivaient à retrouver leurs derrières, même avec les deux mains.

C'aurait dû être facile, suivre la cliente pendant quelques jours et attraper le sale type quand il ferait un faux pas, parce qu'ils faisaient _toujours_ un faux pas.

Le problème était que celui-ci n'en faisait pas.

Ils semblaient être toujours cinq minutes trop tard ou trois pas derrière, rien de ce qu'ils faisaient ne fonctionnait, peu importe à quel point ils essayaient, il était toujours hors de portée. Donc ils avaient concocté un nouveau plan, un plan qui n'impliquait pas passer nuit après nuit cachés dans la voiture d'Angel à attendre que quelque chose se produise. Angel Investigations avait décidé de passer à l'attaque, d'aller dans le night club où le traqueur avait été vu à de nombreuses occasions, d'utiliser Cordélia pour l'attirer dans une conversation et puis l'assommer avec quelque chose de lourd, après ça, le plan devenait sombre.

Ok, bon, ce n'était pas le _meilleur_ plan du monde, mais c'était le seul qu'ils avaient.

_C'est le pire plan du monde,_ Cordélia soupira, faisant tourner les glaçons fondant rapidement dans son verre avec désintérêt et fermant les yeux, tentée de s'endormir là où elle était assise.

"Une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas rester assise toute seule, je peux t'offrir un verre? Je m'appelle Tom." Une voix masculine lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Son cœur battit rapidement, pendant un moment, elle cru que c'était _enfin_ le type qu'ils cherchaient depuis une semaine. Mais ce n'était pas lui, juste un autre gars sans goût, portant de l'or et un gros ventre, qui pataugeait au milieu de la crise de la quarantaine. Cordélia fronça les sourcils et se recula de son eau de Cologne suffocante.

"Tu vois ce type à l'air fâché par-là, Tom?" Elle balança son pouce dans la direction où elle savait qu'Angel rôderait.

"Euh, ouais," acquiesça Tom.

"Ancien petit ami. Très jaloux. Gros muscles. Je m'enfuirais avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de violent," la brunette fit un geste 'du balais' avec ses mains.

"Je-"

"Le dernier gars qui a essayé de m'offrir un verre a 'accidentellement' avalé sa propre langue, c'était après que Brutus lui ait disloqué les deux épaules et cassé tous les doigts. C'était la pagaille." Cordélia secoua solennellement la tête. "Une vraie, _vraie_ pagaille."

Le soupirant de Cordélia regarda les épaules voûtées et le regard de travers d'Angel, un regard de travers qui était actuellement posé sur lui comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un insecte à écraser sous ses bottines lourdes. Tom remua de façon mal à l'aise quand l'homme grand au front intense et à la veste de cuir croisa les bras sur son torse.

"Ouais," il hocha la tête et détala, comme la plupart des hommes qui avaient essayé d'entamer la conversation avec elle.

C'était un plan stupide et si Cordélia y avait réfléchi pendant plus que cinq secondes avant d'accepter, elle aurait indubitablement dit non. Rester assise dans un bar ringard à espérer attirer le regard d'un maniaque qui faisait vivre un enfer à leur cliente depuis trois mois?

C'était plutôt un Sûrement pas.

* * *

Angel était bien conscient du fait qu'il avait tendance à être possessif, ce n'était pas une réalisation soudaine qu'il avait alors qu'il se tenait au bar, en train d'observer sa meilleure amie envoyer familièrement balader encore un autre mâle désireux qui tentait de s'insinuer dans ses bonnes grâces. Ce n'était pas une grande révélation, il n'y avait pas de notes de musique s'élevant de façon émotionnelle en fond sonore. Il ne s'agrippa pas la poitrine et ne tomba pas à genou avec compréhension.

Angel était possessif, tout le monde le savait. Ses amis, sa famille, ils étaient _à lui_. Non pas qu'il avait l'impression de les posséder, pas vraiment, c'était juste qu'après le froid de l'année précédente, il refusait de laisser quoi que ce soit ou quiconque se mettre en lui et sa famille. Il ne laisserait pas cela se produire à nouveau.

Donc, qu'Angel soit possessif envers les personnes à qui il tenait n'était pas nouveau.

Mais le grognement qui résonnait à répétition dans sa poitrine lorsqu'un homme s'approchait de Cordélia Chase l'était cependant.

C'était nouveau et plus qu'un peu troublant.

Le vampire n'avait pas réalisé qu'il le faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il y avait un grand demi-cercle d'espace vide autour de lui. La ligne invisible qui le séparait du reste du monde maintenant clairement visible, elle se reflétait dans les regards nerveux qui étaient occasionnellement lancés dans sa direction.

C'était le démon, pas l'homme, il voulait sortir et jouer. Il chatouillait sous la surface de sa peau, bourdonnait dans son sang et crispait chaque muscle de son corps. Peu importe à quel point Angel essayait de l'ignorer, le désir d'arracher la tête du prochain type qui souriait à sa Cordélia parcourait ses veines de manière séduisante.

Il était également bien conscient du fait qu'il considérait Cordélia comme sa propriété. Rationnellement, Angel savait que la jeune femme n'était pas à lui, ils étaient collègues, meilleurs amis, rien de plus.

D'accord, meilleurs amis qui couchaient occasionnellement ensemble, mais il n'y avait de sentiments romantiques d'aucun côté. Il n'était pas amoureux de Cordélia et Cordélia n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

Angel le _savait_.

Mais le démon en lui avait tout de même envie de déchiqueter chaque centimètre de peau du prochain homme qui la regarderait. Se sentant indécis, le vampire tourna le dos à Cordélia et commanda un autre verre.

Ou peut-être trois.

* * *

_Typique_, pensa anxieusement Cordélia, _les garçons passent trois heures à m'observer comme des faucons, mais aussitôt que le méchant arrivent, ils regardent de l'autre côté. Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise?_

"C'est tellement intéressant," Cordélia fit son sourire de mille watt et laissa ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules de façon séductrice, parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que l'homme en face d'elle venait de dire.

C'était lui, le type qu'ils cherchaient, le psychopathe, le traqueur, l'homme pas entièrement humain et éventuellement dangereux qui terrifiait leur cliente depuis trois mois.

_Il a l'air plus grand que sur la photo_, pensa Cordélia, de façon aléatoire.

"Vraiment? Tu voudrais les voir?" Il sourit à pleine dent, faisant grimacer intérieurement Cordélia.

"Euh... bien sûr, peut-être." Dit-elle de façon évasive, lançant un rapide coup d'oeil à Angel qui lui tournait toujours le dos, et puis à Wesley et Gunn qui faisaient le truc du regard fixe lubrique sans parler qu'ils pensaient que personne ne remarquait.

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller boire un café?" Il se pencha vers elle sur son siège

"Mais je ne connais même pas ton nom," sourit timidement Cordélia alors qu'elle détachait mentalement les testicules d'Angel de son corps.

"Dan," il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la serre, la brunette la prit et lutta pour ne pas faire eww devant la moiteur froide de sa peau.

"Salut Dan, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer," elle ôta sa main de la sienne et l'essuya familièrement sur sa jupe. "Je suis Charlie, Charlie Pryce."

"Hé bien, Charlie Pryce, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne part pas d'ici pour aller prendre ce café maintenant?" Il se leva et lui fit signe de faire de même.

"Oh non, pas maintenant, pitié, pas _maintenant_!" grogna pitoyablement Cordélia. Elle le sentit d'abord dans le bout de ses doigts, un picotement brûlant qui fit se crisper chaque muscle de son corps en prévision

"On peut rester ici encore un peu si c'est ce que tu veux," Dan fronça les sourcils, il avait pensé que celle-ci serait facile.

Cordélia ne l'entendit pas, n'entendit rien du tout. Sa vision se brouilla et elle secoua la tête pour éclaircir sa vue, même si elle savait par expérience que ça n'aiderait pas du tout. Sa tête claqua en arrière comme un fouet, de la bile lui brûla la gorge et quand le feu perça ses synapses, Cordélia se sentit tomber et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

_Une incandescence orange, une ruelle oubliée, des pas menaçants résonnant derrière, de plus en plus près, se rapprochant toujours. Ne panique pas, ce n'est probablement rien, se dit-il. Le cœur battant, la peur picotant la peau au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Le fracas d'une poubelle, un sursaut de surprise, continue de marcher, ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne pas. Un rire sans humour résonne derrière lui, non, ne te retourne pas..._

_La saveur brute de la sueur sur ses lèvres, délicieuse et mâle, enroulée autour de sa langue. Son besoin lui donna le sentiment d'être séduisante, du pouvoir au bout de ses doigts, Seigneur, il a tellement envie d'elle. Rien d'autre n'importe que ceci, cette douce torture, cette délivrance furieuse. Ses mains s'entortillent dans ses cheveux emmêlés, il gémit, suppliant pour en avoir plus, quand es-tu devenue taquine...quand j'ai réalisé à quel point ça t'excitait..._

_Trébucher, tomber, un coup brusque sur le front. Dix-huit ans de connaissance crépitant dans un crâne ouvert. Lutter, se battre, non se sait pas se battre, ne peut pas s'enfuir, une main froide enroulée brutalement autour de sa gorge, n'arrive pas à respirer, n'arrive pas à réfléchir, prenez mon argent, pitié ne me faites pas de mal. Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui cloche avec votre visage? La mort fragile picotant le côté de sa gorge..._

_Oh mon Dieu bébé ne t'arrête pas, du marbre poli contre sa langue, des supplications murmurées léchant son audace. Ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue le possèdent, alors qu'elle parcoure son corps, elle apaise ses péchés, ses ongles laissant des marques rouges à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sa propriété tatouée sur sa peau pâle. A moi, elle lèche son âme, à toi grogne-t-il et la pièce bourdonne de possibilités..._

_Le rougeoiement du néon se brouillant, du sang piquant ses yeux, pitié ne me tuez pas. J'aime quand ils supplient, crac, un os se brise comme de la porcelaine fragile, un cri brisé étouffé par des mains lourdes de mort et de destruction. Qui a faim? Sa mère pleurera, son père ne comprendra pas, je suis désolé Papa, je n'aurais jamais dû déménager dans cette ville, tu m'as dit que ce serait ma fin, tu as toujours eu raison. Du feu dans son cou, dans ses poignets, la vie s'égouttant d'un garçon dont l'avenir était censé être si merveilleux..._

_Un grognement qui fait picoter sa peau et languir ses cuisses, de la chaleur luisante et de l'acier exigeant entrant en collision encore et encore, ne t'arrête jamais, Seigneur, je t'en prie ne t'arrête jamais. Son visage enterré dans l'endroit tentant où son cou rencontre son épaule, il en a envie, elle a envie qu'il le fasse, le feu flambant sous sa peau, battant comme la chanson d'une sirène, ramper dans le corps de l'autre et comprendre les énigmes de leurs vies. Connectés par plus que la nécessité, plus que le besoin et le désir. Un moment de calme où l'on reprend son souffle, ses lèvres murmurant un secret dans les siennes et, enfin, le monde devient clair derrière ses paupières et tout a un sens glorieux..._

"Cordy?" Son nom la ramena à elle-même, les yeux de Cordélia s'ouvrirent, elle les cligna avec confusion tandis que le visage qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision planait au-dessus du sien.

"Angel?" murmura-t-elle, pouvant à peine entendre sa propre voix par-dessus les battements de son coeur. Son doigt féminin traça un chemin le long de la pente de sa pommette et sur sa lèvre inférieure. La respiration de Cordélia eu un accroc quand la langue du vampire sortit pour goûter sa peau comme un serpent sentant sa proie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" Angel lutta pour faire sortir les mots de sa bouche, les yeux de Cordélia étaient des marres obsidiennes perçant les siens, l'odeur du désir soudainement brûlant irradia de son corps en vagues qui asséchèrent la bouche du vampire et firent réagir son corps d'une façon dont un meilleur ami ne devrait pas.

"Toi..." murmura Cordélia, sa respiration léchant son menton et faisant visiblement frissonner le vampire. Angel se sentit se perdre dans son regard, chaud et confus, son démon agita son sang sans vie et hurla pour être libéré afin de prendre ce qui était à lui. _Non, pas à moi_, essaya de se rappeler Angel tandis que les lèvres de Cordélia menaçaient de toucher les siennes. _Si, à moi_, nargua le démon alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les muscles de son bras et que sa hanche se pressait contre son sexe. _Tu l'as eue, elle s'est couchée pour toi, sens-la – c'est toi qu'elle a vu, toi qui l'a rend mouillée d'envie-_

Une toux nerveuse brisa le moment en morceaux fragiles et Angel détourna les yeux de la jeune femme qui le regardait comme s'il pouvait lui donner le monde.

"Tu as eu une vision d'Angel?" demanda Wesley.

"Vision?" Cordélia fronça les sourcils, son regard dérouté passant lentement du vampire qui la tenait dans ses bras à l'homme qui la regardait avec de l'inquiétude fraternelle.

"Ca va, Cor?" lui demanda Gunn avec le même ton de voix inquiète que Wesley, la partie du cerveau de Cordélia qui fonctionnait toujours à un niveau cognitif lui dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle était censée faire et que ça n'était _pas_ s'accrocher aux épaules d'Angel comme l'héroïne de la couverture d'un roman fleur bleue.

"Je..." Cordélia s'interrompit alors que la réalité revenait et que les bruits du club autour d'eux s'entrechoquèrent dans ses oreilles et retentirent comme le tonnerre dans son cerveau. "Vision," grogna-t-elle et elle ferma les yeux tandis que chacun des nerfs de son corps se tordaient et s'agitaient douloureusement. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Angel pendant un moment avant que toute l'ampleur déroutante de ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti la frappe de plein fouet.

"D'Angel?" demanda à nouveau l'Anglais.

"Non!" dit rapidement Cordélia, de manière peu convaincante, alors qu'elle se dégageait des bras d'Angel. Le vampire reprit ses esprits en même temps que sa meilleure amie, il s'éloigna de Cordélia comme si c'était une lépreuse, enroulant les revers de sa veste en cuir sur son torse pour cacher la tente dans son pantalon. Angel se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons alors qu'il disait silencieusement à son corps de se calmer

La parfum de désir qui s'émanait toujours de Cordélia n'aidait pas sa situation.

Les choses commençaient à avoir un sens qui n'en avait pas dans le cerveau de Cordélia, des images de douleur et de peur se mélangèrent avec la passion et des mains taquines, laissant la jeune femme dans l'incertitude de si elle avait envie de vomir ou faire des choses à Angel qui le feraient grogner comme dans la vision. Cette seule pensée fit grimper une vague de cramoisi dans son cou déjà rouge et la força à grogner de façon audible et frotter les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux.

"O-K," dit lentement Gunn en plissant les yeux vers la paire avant de demander silencieusement à Wesley ce qu'il se passait avec ces deux-là avec un signe de tête. L'Anglais haussa les épaules.

"On devrait y aller," dit rapidement Cordélia, ses yeux incapable de rencontrer ceux d'Angel, non pas que ça avait de l'importance. Le vampire fixait toujours ses chaussures comme si elles lui racontaient tous les secrets de l'univers.

"Euh, où?" L'homme noir passa une main sur son crâne lisse, ayant l'impression d'avoir rater une grosse partie de cette conversation

"Sauver le garçon de ma vision," dit-elle en enfilant son sac sur son épaule.

"Et ce garçon serait?" Wesley souleva les sourcils.

"Le... je ne vous l'ai pas dit?"

"Non, tu étais trop occupée à faire un câlin avec le vampire là-bas. Tu veux expliquer aux petits gens se qu'il se passait?"

"On n'était pas..." Cordélia sentit le rouge de ses joues s'intensifier, elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. "Il y a un type avec un avenir brillant devant lui qui est sur le point de rencontrer l'autre côté d'une paire de crocs. Maintenant, on peut tous rester ici à me regarder comme s'il m'était poussé une deuxième tête ou on peut aller faire notre travail," elle les regarda sévèrement.

"Ca ressemble à un plan," acquiesça Gunn, à nouveau en mode travail, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait. Parfois, il valait mieux se contenter de suivre le mouvement.

"Une dernière chose," Cordélia arrêta les hommes quand ils se tournèrent pour partir.

"Oui?" Wesley s'avança vers elle, pensant qu'il y avait un détail important de la vision qu'elle devait leur dire.

"Je vais vomir," le visage de la jeune femme prit une nuance intéressante de vert et elle se vida rapidement de toutes les boissons qu'elle avait eues ce soir sur les chaussures de l'Anglais.

* * *

Une explosion de poussière puis plus rien. C'était tout ce qu'était un vampire à la fin de la journée, rien d'autre que des cendres voltigeant dans l'air. Toute la mort et la destruction qui tempêtaient dans ses veines, la vengeance froide et les instincts animaux disparus, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de se battre comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Enfin, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ la fin du monde, mais ç'aurait pu l'être pour le garçon de dix-huit qui partait de la ruelle en courant comme si ça vie en dépendait, ce qui, cinq minutes auparavant, était le cas.

"Hey, pas de problème, il ne faut pas nous remercier, ni rien!" cria Gunn après le gamin tandis que les derniers vestiges du combat leur pleuvait dessus, recouvrant leurs habits d'une fine poudre grise qu'ils savaient par expérience serait retrouvée dans les endroits les plus étranges dans les jours à venir.

"Les manières ont tendance à être oubliées quand la personne en question est au-delà de toute pensée rationnelle," dit Wesley en fourrant son pieu dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. "Bien qu'il serait agréable d'entendre un 'bravo' de temps en temps."

"C'est ce que je dis," acquiesça Gunn en tendant sa main à Angel, qui était toujours assis sur le trottoir, où il avait été pour la plus grande partie du combat.

"Tu es hors jeu ce soir?" demanda-t-il sans ménagements au vampire, alors qu'il le tirait sur ses pieds.

"Non," répondit automatiquement Angel, redressant sa veste aussi familièrement qu'il le pouvait.

"D'habitude, tu ne te fais pas mettre au tapis en me laissant moi et l'English faire tout le travail, surtout par quelques suceurs de sang crasseux, sans vouloir te vexer."

"Ce n'est pas le cas," Il se renfrogna, mais il y avait longtemps que ses renfrognements avaient cessé d'avoir un effet sur ses amis. Angel savait qu'il était hors jeu, distrait, il était bien conscient des raisons du pourquoi mais n'avait aucune intention de le dire à Wesley et Gunn.

_Je me suis fait mettre au tapis par un vampire deux cent ans plus jeune que moi parce que l'odeur de la soudaine excitation de ma meilleure amie me donnait envie de la presser contre le mur et de la sauter jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle. Oh et, par la même occasion, tout ce truc de l'excitation? Ouais, elle avait une vision de nous deux en train de coucher ensemble, ce qu'on fait maintenant._

Pas question, aucune chance.

"Ca aurait pu mal finir," Gunn croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la tension qui mijoterait toujours entre l'homme noir et le vampire menaça de bouillir à la surface, comme c'était le cas en de nombreuses occasions.

"Mais ce n'est pas le cas," Angel imita sa position avec défi.

"Mais ça aurait pu."

"Oh oui, _ayons_ cette dispute maintenant," Wesley roula les yeux, Angel et Gunn l'ignorèrent.

"Mais ce n'est _pas_ le cas."

"Mais ç'aurait _pu_."

"Oh donnez-moi la force," maugréa l'Anglais et il laissa les deux 'mâles alpha' à leur concours de testostérone post combat. "Cordy?" L'ancien observateur s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune femme qui était assise sur le trottoir, lui touchant gentiment l'épaule afin de ne pas trop la surprendre. Quand elle tourna la tête pour lui faire face, appuyant son menton sur ses genoux, Wesley dû lutter pour ne pas froncer les sourcils avec inquiétude parce qu'il savait à quel point elle détestait ça, détestait qu'on ait pitié d'elle.

"Hey," Cordélia cligna des yeux pour se concentrer, frottant les paumes de ses mains sur son visage, ne se souciant pas que son maquillage soit ruiné, elle se doutait fort qu'elle avait déjà une sale tête. "Vous avez sauvé le garçon?"

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Wesley. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Un bain chaud et quelques aspirines et je serais comme neuve," le rassura-t-elle.

"On est prêt à partir?" demanda Gunn alors qu'Angel et lui abandonnaient enfin leur dispute pathétique et rejoignaient leurs amis.

"Définitivement," acquiesça Cordélia, refusant l'offre de chaque homme de l'aider à se lever, le faisant obstinément toute seule, seulement pour vaciller dangereusement vers la gauche quand elle fut redressée.

"Woah, doucement," Gunn lui attrapa le coude avant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse.

"Je vais bien, je vais bien," Cordélia se redressa tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée lui soulevait l'estomac et blêmissait sa peau.

"Barbie va encore vomir," Charles Gunn, combattant des rues, gros dur solitaire et mâle alpha lâcha le bras de la brunette comme s'il avait été brûlé et recula rapidement d'un pas. Heureusement, Angel était là pour la rattraper, comme toujours.

"Je ne vais pas vomir..."

Wesley recula aussi prudemment cette fois.

"...Ok, peut-être que si," grimaça Cordélia alors que l'épaisseur témoin dans sa gorge lui dit qu'elle allait actuellement être malade. Leur tournant rapidement le dos, elle s'appuya contre le mur sale et vomit douloureusement, faisant grimacer les trois hommes avec compassion.

"Amenez la voiture," Angel lança les clés de sa voiture à Gunn et fit signe à Wesley d'aller avec lui. Les pas de ses amis qui s'éloignant dans la rue, le vampire frotta le bas du dos de Cordélia avec sa main, lui murmurant des mots inutiles de réconfort alors qu'elle toussait et avait des hauts le cœur jusqu'à ce que ses genoux et ses mains tremblent.

"Merde," maugréa-t-elle en traînant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche.

"Au moins tu as raté tes chaussures," offrit faiblement Angel, récompenser par un éclat de rire puis un grognement douloureux de Cordélia.

"Pitié, ne me fais pas rire." Elle se redressa, le monde tournoyant toujours autour d'elle.

"Désolée." Angel lui mit ses cheveux maintenant décoiffés derrière ses oreilles.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Dan le flippant?" Cordélia cligna ses yeux rouges et bouffis quand la pensée hasardeuse fonça jusqu'au premier rang de son cerveau.

"Dan le flippant?"

"Le traqueur."

"Je crois que tu l'as fait fuir de peur." Angel ramassa le sac de Cordélia du trottoir et le glissa sur son épaule, il pu entendre Spike lui dire qu'il était une tapette dans sa tête.

"Mince." Cordélia fronça les sourcils, toute une soirée de gâchée alors qu'ils avaient enfin semblé faire une percée.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance, on l'attrapera la prochaine fois. Allez," Angel enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et souleva littéralement Cordélia de ses pieds.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" haleta-t-elle, essayant désespérément de contrôler le soulèvement de son estomac.

"Je te ramène à la maison," dit-il aussi familièrement que Cordélia glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

"Je peux marcher," dit obstinément Cordélia alors qu'elle nichait sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Angel.

"Je sais que tu peux." Il pressa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, son pas vacillant un petit peu alors qu'il était assailli par son odeur naturelle. Bien que la peur, la douleur et l'excitation persistaient.

Il savait ce que ça voulait dire.

"Tu veux retourner à l'hôtel ou chez toi?" murmura Angel dans son oreille, il sentit Cordélia se raidir dans ses bras.

"Je-"

"On n'est pas-"

"Dans mon appartement à moi," Cordélia déglutit de façon audible, se rappelant instantanément comment elle avait ronronné ces mots dans sa vision et sa peau picota avec le souvenir. Les narines du vampire s'évasèrent et la brunette sentit le rouge grimper dans son cou. "Chez moi, allons, allons chez moi."

* * *

Cordélia versa l'eau bouillante dans la petite théière rouge que Wesley lui avait offerte Noël dernier. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus comme avant, quand Angel et elle étaient arrivés dans son appartement, c'était surtout à cause du trac maintenant, réalisa Cordélia. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de coucher avec Angel, ils l'avaient déjà fait deux fois.

Deux fois.

Ca semblait plus que ça d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dans sa tête, Cordélia avait été touchée par Angel pour ce qui semblait être un millier de fois, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux il était là, envahissant ses rêves et la laissant se réveiller avec une douleur vide entre ses cuisses. Ca la rendait dingue, elle hésitait à dormir parce que, dans ses rêves, Angel la regardait comme s'il voulait écrire son nom en travers de son cœur, elle avait peur de fermer les yeux parce qu'elle aimait quand il la regardait comme ça.

Dans ses rêves, Angel la touchait et Cordélia avait besoin de plus. Ses mains sur sa poitrine, ses lèvres dans le bas de son dos, son nom s'échappant de ses lèvres. Quand elle se réveillait, les rêves disparaissaient et elle pouvait aller travailler, enlacer son meilleur ami comme si tout était normal et prétendre qu'il ne lui avait pas léché l'intérieur de la cuisse et faite gémir dans son sommeil.

Mais maintenant, les Puissances lui avaient renvoyé la vision initiale aux côtés de la dernière âme innocente à sauver. Cordélia ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Puissances lui faisaient voir et ressentir ces choses durant ses heures de sommeil et de réveil.

Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer d'effacer les souvenirs de son cerveau, en vain. Quand elle fermait les yeux ça ne faisait que tout intensifier, ses dents éraflant son épaule sans ménagements, sa langue encerclant son nombril, ses jambes tremblant et son dos se cambrant, ses yeux scintillant d'une couleur ambre alors qu'Angel lui murmurait toutes les choses qu'il allait lui faire...

Cordélia aspira une profonde respiration tremblante dans ses poumons et força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, elle se toucha le cou, son pouls battait rapidement sous ses doigts. La jeune femme mordit la chair douce de sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et agrippa le comptoir jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent blanches. L'ancienne pom-pom girl de Sunnydale força son corps et son esprit à se calmer, piétinant le désir qui courrait dans ses veines. Le problème était que sans ça pour la distraire, la souffrance fracassante qui provoquait de la douleur dans chaque recoin de son crâne fut de retour et tordit son estomac avec nausée. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas vomir à nouveau mais l'alternative était de laisser la vision se rejouer encore et encore dans son cerveau dans toute sa gloire haute en couleurs.

Elle ne savait pas lequel des deux allait la rendre folle en premier.

Cordélia resta distraitement debout, mélangeant du sucre dans son thé, écoutant le doux fredonnement de sa douche qui coulait dans la salle de bain, essayant désespérément de lutter contre la douleur dans sa tête et le besoin dans son corps. Elle frotta sa main sur son front, alarmée quand elle trouva une légère couche de sueur enduisant sa peau

"Reprends-toi Chase," se gronda Cordélia et elle passa le bout de sa manche sur son front. Une douce brise lui ébouriffa les cheveux et rappela à Cordélia qu'elle n'était pas seule

"Je vais bien Dennis," Elle sourit tendrement devant la démonstration d'inquiétude de son fantôme, respirant à travers la douleur et focalisant sa concentration sur la simple tâche de faire du thé.

L'envie de fermer les yeux et d'écouter son meilleur ami lui dire à quel point elle était belle, à quel point il avait besoin d'elle, à quel point elle le rendait fou, était tellement forte. Ecouter sa voix et sentir ses mains sur son corps, oublier les éclats dans sa tête et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la douleur entre ses cuisses.

Non, non, elle ne pouvait. Ca ne serait pas bien, amis, juste amis. Elle _devait_ se souvenir de ça et ignorer tout le reste, ignorer la chaleur bouillonnant dans son ventre, ignorer la douleur dans sa poitrine et le picotement dans ses lèvres. Oh Seigneur, ça ne voulait pas s'arrêter, le goût de sa peau, le paysage de ses lignes dures et de ses muscles sculptés, l'éraflure rugueuse de son début de barbe entre ses seins, ses ongles laissant des marques sur ses épaules alors qu'elle oubliait son propre nom, oubliait tout sauf la sensation de lui en elle, ne finissant jamais, dur et doux, lui faisant tourner la tête et faisant pleurer les poumons afin d'en avoir plus, maintenant, oh Seigneur pitié, plus -

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" La voix d'Angel la fit sortir de sa transe avant qu'elle n'en ait plus. Cordélia tourna sur ses talons pour lui faire face, son cœur battant dans sa gorge.

"Quoi?" Elle cligna des yeux.

"Il y a eu un fracas," dit lentement le vampire, remarquant sa peau rougie et son attitude distraite.

"Ah oui?" Les yeux de Cordélia suivirent une goûte d'eau qui faisait son chemin le long du torse nu d'Angel et qui glissa sous la serviette qu'il portait basse sur les hanches.

"Cordy?"

"Quoi?" Ses yeux se relevèrent brusquement vers les siens, embarrassée de s'être fait prendre à lorgner son meilleur ami.

"Le fracas?"

"Oh, je, je...j'ai dû la faire tomber," bégaya-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant la tasse brisée qui se trouvait sur le sol. Secouant la tête en une autre tentative de s'éclaircir les idées, Cordélia se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de verre brisés.

"Ca va?" demanda Angel, sachant déjà quelle serait la réponse.

"Je vais bien," sourit Cordélia un peu trop vivement. "Je suis juste à des kilomètres d'ici," elle haussa les épaules. Angel acquiesça, acceptant sa réponse même s'il savait que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Il n'allait pas lui rappeler qu'ils avaient convenus de ne plus avoir de secrets parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Le vampire savait ce qui avait fait rougir sa peau et boursoufler ses lèvres, il pouvait le goûter dans l'air, doux comme du vin rouge et des promesses murmurées. Angel observa Cordélia récolter soigneusement les tisons brisés dans sa main, ses pieds fermement plantés sur le sol par son odeur et la courbe séduisante de chair qui était exposée alors que le dessus de son peignoir s'ouvrit comme une fleur goûtant aux premiers rayons du soleil de printemps. De la chair ample qu'il avait nerveusement tenue dans ses mains, douce mais ferme, un poids délicieux pressé contre son torse -

"Angel?"

"Oui?" Il ôta brusquement ses yeux de la poitrine de sa meilleure amie.

"Je t'ai demandé si la douche était bonne?" Cordélia se releva avec un froncement de sourcils, n'ayant pas conscience qu'elle venait juste de s'exhiber devant son meilleur ami.

"Oh, oui, je euh, ne sens plus l'allée et la poussière," acquiesça-t-il.

"Bien," elle acquiesça en retour, son cerveau donna l'impression de se répandre dans son crâne avec le mouvement. "Tu veux manger quelque chose?" demanda Cordélia, essayant de se distraire du tambourinage dans sa tête.

"Non, ça va."

"Ok."

Cordélia passa ses doigts jusqu'aux pointes de ses cheveux humides pour avoir quelque chose à faire pendant que leur vieil ami l'embarras entrait bruyamment dans la pièce. Angel croisa les bras sur son torse et se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

"Donc..."

"Ouais..."

"Comment va ta tête?" demanda Angel, soulagé d'avoir trouver quelque chose à dire avant que le silence n'engloutisse le monde entier.

"Comme si un marteau-piqueur et un moteur à réaction avaient frétillé ensemble une nuit et pondu beaucoup de petits bébés hybrides marteau-piqueur/moteur à réaction et qu'ils dansaient tous le cha cha cha dans ma tête," Cordélia haussa les épaules.

"Ouille."

"Ouais."

"Hé bien, peut-être qu'on devrait..." Angel fit un signe de tête en direction de la chambre.

"Ouais..." acquiesça Cordélia en prenant une profonde respiration tremblante, cherchant le courage qu'elle savait être enterré quelque part en elle. "Je vais juste...euh... aller m'apprêter alors."

"Ok," le vampire acquiesça. A nouveau.

"Bien."

"Je vais te laisser aller t'apprêter."

"Ouais."

"Ok."

"Je vais... ouais." Cordélia se força à bouger, se concentrant sur le fait de mettre un pied devant l'autre et non sur à quel point son visage était écarlate. Elle passa à côté du vampire et se glissa dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Cordélia laissa s'échapper un souffle tremblant et laissa tomber le masque durant un glorieux instant, tout seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant.

* * *

Quand Angel eut fini de fixer le plafond de la cuisine pendant qu'il comptait jusqu'à vingt, il n'était pas complètement sûr de pourquoi il faisait ça, il traversait silencieusement l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte de la chambre de Cordélia. Bougeant la tête d'un côté à l'autre, le vampire fit craquer les os de son cou et secoua les bras comme s'il était sur le point de monter sur le ring. Sa main attrapa la poignée de la porte et la tourna lentement, son corps et son esprit se disputant silencieusement comme ils le faisaient tout le temps depuis qu'il s'était tenu dans la douche une semaine plus tôt tandis que des images de chair rêveuse dans son esprit lui avait fait tourner la tête et avait excité son corps.

Angel ouvrit la porte au moment où le peignoir de Cordélia glissa de ses épaules et tomba en un tas soyeux sur le sol. Des ombres jouant en travers de son dos nu, bougeant sur sa peau comme des tatouages animés. Son regard balaya voracement son corps, des vagues humides couleur chocolat qui caressaient ses épaules, le long de la ligne de son épine dorsale, sur le soleil complexe installé au-dessus de la courbe de ses fesses... Angel déglutit bruyamment et resta planté sur le seuil.

Le vampire aurait souhaité porter plus que juste une serviette.

Le grincement de son poids contre le plancher alerta Cordélia de sa présence dans la chambre, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule puis se glissa dans le lit aussi nonchalamment qu'elle le pu. Angel se racla la gorge pour avoir quelque chose à faire alors qu'il se dirigeait de l'autre côte du lit, le matelas se baissant quand il grimpa à côté d'elle.

"Cor-"

Un fracas bruyant éclata dans le petit appartement alors que la porte de la chambre se claquait de façon répétée, secouant le bois sur ses gonds.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" s'exclama Angel avec surprise, son corps instantanément tendu et alerte pour le combat, Cordélia lui agrippa l'épaule pour l'immobiliser.

"Dennis! Arrête!" hurla-t-elle mais le fantôme continua à se faire entendre avec une série de claquements fracassants qui décupla la douleur dans la tête de Cordélia. "Je suis sérieuse, ne m'oblige pas à sortir Whitney Houston!"

Il y eut un silence, comme Cordélia l'avait su. L'un des gloss qu'elle aimait le moins flotta de sa coiffeuse, le capuchon tombant par terre alors qu'une main invisible écrivait un '**QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE?**' tremblant sur le miroir.

Cordélia grogna et se frotta le front.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard," marmonna-t-elle, sentant le regard inquiet d'Angel la sonder.

**NON, MAINTENANT!** Apparu sur le miroir, accompagné par une autre série de claquements forts de la porte.

"J'ai dit _plus tard_ Dennis!" hurla furieusement Cordélia, regrettant son ton quand une brise glaciale balaya la chambre, signalant le départ du fantôme fâché.

"Désolée pour ça, il veut juste..."

"Te protéger, comme nous tous." Angel lui prit les mains et les pressèrent affectueusement. Cordélia lui sourit faiblement, elle n'avait d'énergie pour rien de plus. Ils restèrent assis côte à côte dans son lit avec rien d'autres que quelques centimètres les séparant, mais un océan de silence s'étendait entre eux. Ce fut dans ce dernier moment de calme chargé que Cordélia réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

"Angel?"

"Oui?"

"Je ne peux pas le faire."

"Faire?"

"Le truc du silence gêné, pas encore... J'ai juste... Je n'en ai pas l'énergie Angel, ma tête est... Je ne peux pas... tout est si... Je ne peux simplement _pas_ Angel..." Cordélia s'interrompit, ses yeux écarquillés avec une vulnérabilité qu'elle laissait rarement voir à ses amis.

"Shhh, shhh, ça va aller," murmura le vampire, enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et puis la mettant derrière son oreille.

"Non, ça ne va pas aller, les visions, elles me rendent dingue-"

"Je sais Cordy."

"Non, tu ne sais pas," elle secoua la tête avec exaspération.

"Cordélia, écoute-moi," Angel lui prit le menton dans la main et obligea la jeune femme à le regarder. "Ca va aller."

Cordélia scruta son visage pendant un long moment, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait, la vérité ou peut-être un simple réconfort.

"Ferme les yeux," le vampire fit traîner ses articulations le long de la pente de sa pommette, pressant son doigt contre ses lèvres au moment où elle allait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas, si elle fermait les yeux...

"Fais-moi confiance." La rassura-t-il, c'est tout ce qu'il fallu parce que Cordélia lui _faisait_ confiance. Elle ne faisait peut-être pas confiance à son esprit, son corps ou _elle-même_ pour l'instant, mais elle faisait confiance à Angel. Avec un petit hochement de tête, la brunette ferma les yeux, laissant s'échapper un souffle saccadé tandis que sa peau prenait vie sous les images qui inondèrent son système. Cordélia sentit la douleur dans son cerveau commencer à dériver sur une mer de sens, laissant tout ce qu'elle avait tenté si fort d'ignorer durant cette dernière heure, cette dernière semaine, imbiber chaque nerf de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre qu'un désir qu'elle avait jamais ressenti auparavant, remplissant chaque millimètre de son corps.

Cordélia se laissa tomber sur le matelas, se sentant lourde et traînante à cause d'une soirée épuisante qui était loin d'être finie. Elle oublia les horreurs qu'elle avait vues, l'atmosphère étouffante du club, les nombreux hommes désespérés qui avaient essayer d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces à travers une brume d'après rasage qu'elle avait penser qu'elle sentirait pendant des jours... tout ça disparu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'autre que le murmure des douces caresses des lèvres contre son épaule. Elle se coucha, presque incapable de bouger alors que son meilleur ami traçait une ligne de baisers le long de la vallée de ses seins, ses doigts s'entrelaçant avec les siens, la gardant en sécurité, la gardant sur terre, son corps languissant pour quelque chose qu'elle avait peur de mettre en mot, peur de se laisser reconnaître. La langue de son meilleur ami plongea dans son nombril, léchant son odeur de son ventre, descendant plus bas, encore et encore et encore.

Les yeux de Cordélia s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'elle réalisait que ça n'était pas la vision qui faisait quitter l'air de ses poumons en halètements courts et irréguliers. C'était à Angel, pas à la vision qu'elle allait se laisser succomber. Il allait...

"Angel, qu'est-ce que tu fais... oh mon Dieu..." Elle ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand le vampire enterra son visage entre ses cuisses. La brunette n'avait même pas été consciente qu'il était en train de la toucher, trop absorbée par les flashs dans son esprit, ce que la vision lui faisait ressentir, pour réaliser que c'était Angel qui parcourait son corps et non juste un message des Puissances Supérieures.

C'était si incroyablement au-delà du personnel, au-delà ce qu'ils étaient _obligés_ de faire, au-delà de la ligne qu'ils avaient muettement tracée quand ils avaient commencé cela quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais Cordélia ne l'arrêta pas, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû, mais les mots restaient lourdement dans sa gorge et c'était juste si fichtrement bon, ses mains courant le longs de ses flancs, ses doigts caressant le dessous de ses seins, sa bouche la dévorant comme un homme affamé... il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, elle n'aurait pas dû aimer ça, elle n'aurait pas dû gémir dans sa main et soulever ses hanches du lit comme s'il était son amant et qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de lui.

Elle n'aurait pas dû, mais elle le faisait.

Un feu dans ses os et dans sa moelle, rien qu'un besoin liquide lui faisant cambrer le dos, entortiller ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux épais. Les cheveux épais d'Angel, les cheveux épais de son _meilleur ami_. Ca n'avait jamais été comme ça avant, mais d'un autre côté, ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant. Angel ne l'avait jamais touchée aussi intimement, sa langue parcourant les parties les plus secrètes de son corps, aimant ça, elle savait qu'il aimait ça. Ca l'effrayait, l'enthousiasmait et lui faisait honte, des émotions contradictoires bouillonnant dans son sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle halète et frissonne des orteils jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, vague après vague s'écrasant contre le rivage jusqu'à ce que Cordélia gémisse sa délivrance dans ses mains. C'était trop, il n'aurait pas dû, ils étaient amis, les amis ne faisaient pas ça, oh Seigneur, ça avait été si bon...

"Cordy?" dit Angel alors que les minutes passaient sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

"Oh mon Dieu," marmonna-t-elle, haletante, dans ses mains tandis qu'elle revenait lentement à elle.

"Tu vas bien?"

"Oh. Mon. Dieu."

"Tu l'as déjà dit."

"Oh mon-"

"Cordy, tu pourrais enlever tes mains de ton visage."

"Je ne crois pas," Cordélia secoua la tête, l'embarras gardant ses mains exactement où elles étaient. Peut-être pour toujours.

"Cor...juste..." Angel les ôta de son visage.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça," siffla Cordélia, sa main se tendant et lui frappant l'épaule avant qu'il ne le voit venir. "Les amis ne pratiquent _pas_ de sexe oral sur leurs amis!"

"Tu n'as pas aimé?" Angel fronça les sourcils, ayant soudainement peur d'avoir fait une mauvaise chose.

"Ce n'est pas le sujet," marmonna Cordélia, voulant se cacher le visage dans un oreiller et ne plus jamais regarder Angel dans les yeux.

"Tu aimes ça dans la vision, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ce n'est pas-"

"Non, c'est _exactement_ le sujet."

"Angel-"

"Oh tu as aimé ça," Angel sourit d'un air connaisseur.

"Tu es un imbécile," Cordélia roula les yeux, la tension qui avait envahi chaque molécule de son corps depuis que la vision l'avait frappée dans le club, n'étant plus enregistrée sur son radar.

"Tant que tu ne me dis pas que c'était le mot A ou que tu ne me sors pas le discours du 'ça arrive à tous les hommes', je peux vivre avec _imbécile_."

"Hé bien, il y a toujours une chance pour-" Les mots de Cordélia furent interrompus lorsque une longueur de chair dure maintenant familière fut pressée contre sa hanche. "Ok, peut-être pas le discours du 'ça arrive à tous les hommes' cette fois," elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour réprimer un rire, n'étant plus mortifiée par le surréalisme de la situation parce que sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal, son corps ne languissait plus et ses peurs étaient chassées par chaque caresse des doigts d'Angel dans ses cheveux.

Des rires doux et une conversation calme remplirent la chambre à partir de là, des caresses qui n'étaient plus si hésitantes et nerveuses furent échangées entre les deux. Ils se touchaient comme des amants mais parlaient comme des amis, c'était étrange et déroutant mais pas autant que ça l'était avant. Quand Angel bougea lentement en elle, il murmura des sottises dans son oreille pour la faire rire comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train de coucher ensemble pour lui sauver la vie, comme si c'était juste une autre chose qu'ils faisaient dans leur temps libre, comme s'entraîner ou regarder Leno. Cordélia lui embrassa l'épaule, fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le traita d'abruti et sourit.

Ce n'était toujours pas la grande passion de ses visions et de ses rêves mais Cordélia s'en fichait parce qu'elle se sentait légère sans la souffrance oppressive de la terreur d'une autre personne assaillant son cerveau. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

* * *

Angel enfila calmement ses bottines tandis qu'il était assis au bord du lit de Cordélia, la respiration de la jeune femme profonde et régulière dans son sommeil, ses cheveux un emmêlement de soie contre son oreiller, sa peau toujours rougie.

Une partie de lui voulait rester dans ce lit et la regarder dormir, enrouler ses bras autour de sa meilleure amie et s'assurer que rien ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal.

Cependant il ne le fit pas, ça ne faisait pas partie du marché.

Ils étaient juste amis.

Il pouvait toujours la goûter sur ses lèvres, sentir son odeur sur sa peau, le fantôme de ses doigts agrippant ses épaules.

Juste amis.

Le vampire pressa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et tira les draps sur ses épaules, elle remua et soupira dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Angel se demanda ce que dirait Cordélia le matin s'il restait effectivement toute la nuit, quelle serait sa réaction.

Cette fois, il ne le découvrirait pas.

Rien d'autre qu'amis.

Ca devenait difficile pour Angel de s'en souvenir.


	8. Part 8

**Part 8**

Le sommeil s'installa de façon séduisante derrière les paupières de Lorne, l'appelant à lui comme une sirène. Le désir de s'y abandonner était presque trop tentant pour que le démon prescient y résiste.

Et pourtant il le fit.

Il resta fermement éveillé, ses yeux rouges fixant résolument la porte d'entrée de l'Hypérion pendant qu'il enroulait distraitement un doigt autour d'une mèche épaisse des cheveux de Fred. La respiration de la jeune femme était douce et régulière, le léger ronronnement de son existence remplissait le lobby et rendait le silence oppressif d'un tel édifice supportable. Pour sa part, Fred dormait simplement, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Lorne, épuisée après une soirée à s'inquiéter pour ses amis.

Lorne avait été en train de savourer son quatrième Sea breeze de la soirée, qui allait bientôt être le cinquième, quand son téléphone l'avait tiré du confort de son fauteuil favori. Le ton nasillard harcelant de son amie Texane avait résonné dans son oreille quand Fred avait radoté de façon presque incohérente, la détresse faisant que ses mots se heurtaient les uns aux autres plus que d'habitude. Lorne lui avait dit de se calmer et avait traversé la ville jusqu'à l'hôtel aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Il était arrivé pour trouver la brunette en train de faire les cent pas dans le lobby silencieux, se tordant les mains et mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure comme une femme possédée.

"Pourquoi ils n'ont pas appelé?!" avait demandé Fred alors qu'il s'approchait prudemment d'elle. Le 'ils', en avait déduis Lorne, de son babillement agité, désignait Angel, Cordélia Wesley et Gunn. Le 'pourquoi', Lorne n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce que Lorne savait, c'était ce que Fred lui avait dit, les quatre étaient partis dans un club plus tôt dans la soirée dans l'espoir d'attraper le traqueur qu'ils cherchaient actuellement. Mais ça faisait des heures et Fred n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis. La physicienne avait appelé le portable d'Angel, l'appartement de Cordélia, l'appartement de Gunn, le portable _et _l'appartement de Wesley, à chaque fois sans réponse.

Dire que Fred était inquiète aurait été un euphémisme, il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Lorne pour calmer la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme finalement.

Cela faisait deux heures.

Le soleil allait bientôt pointer au-dessus de l'horizon, Lorne aurait aussi été inquiet s'il n'était pas si fichtrement fatigué.

La jeune femme marmonna doucement, son corps s'agitant alors qu'elle combattait ce qui la troublait dans son rêve. Lorne se demanda quelle créature elle fuyait dans son sommeil, était-ce quelqu'un de sa famille, quelqu'un avec qui il avait grandi qui faisait se serrer ses poings et grimacer son visage avec le souvenir d'une souffrance? Lorne l'apaisa doucement, fredonnant un air inventé alors qu'il lui mettait ses cheveux derrière les oreilles, se sentant coupable que ce soit son peuple qui ait causé une terreur profondément enfuie dans l'âme de Fred. Tandis que Lorne la sentait se détendre sous son contact, il se prit à s'émerveiller devant la créature curieuse qu'était Winifred Burkle.

Si souvent mise sur la touche sans une pensée ni un regard, laissée de côté pendant que les affaires étaient résolues et que les relations étaient gardées secrètes. Et pourtant elle ne se plaignait pas, ne tapait pas du pied pour exiger l'attention. Fred était une douce boule d'énergie enthousiaste avec trop de pensées qui illuminait toujours sa journée de la même façon qu'un parfait morceau de jazz.

Soupirant doucement, Fred frotta sa joue contre la cuisse de Lorne comme un chat marquant son territoire. Le démon sourit et posa sa main sur la douce courbe de sa hanche, traçant des cercles invisibles sur le tissu doux du pantalon jaune pâle de son pyjama alors qu'il penchait la tête contre le sommet du sofa, laissant ses yeux se fermer pendant un instant béat. Son dos lui faisait mal, ses jambes étaient engourdies à force d'être croisées sur le bord de la petite table de salon et ses mains avaient désespérément besoin d'un verre pour les occuper, mais il n'était pas question qu'il réveille Fred pour bouger. Il aimait où elle était, sa petite boule d'énergie enthousiaste avec trop de pensées endormie contre lui, lui accordant une confiance qui pressait de la joie sur son coeur, même s'il était solidement situé dans ses fesses.

Mais ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour Fred, dans la mesure de ce Lorne pouvait en dire. Elle se fichait que sa peau soit verte, ses yeux rouges, ses costumes criards et inexcusables. Il avait pensé que la jeune femme se détournerait de lui, pas juste à cause de son apparence, mais à cause d'où il venait, de qui il était par naissance. Lorne savait qu'elle avait encore des cauchemars de Pyléa, diable, lui aussi, mais ceux de Fred étaient tellement pires que les siens. Il l'avait vue lutter pour reprendre conscience tant de fois, les doigts froids d'une nuit de terreur se cramponnant brutalement à ses chevilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en haletant, un cri silencieux coincé douloureusement dans sa gorge.

Lorne connaissait les horreurs qu'elle combattait la nuit, mais il se demanda si c'était le cas de leurs amis. Prenaient-ils un moment de leur journée pour penser à la fille étrange qui se cachait derrière les lunettes dont elle avait uniquement besoin pour lire mais portait comme une couverture de sécurité? S'arrêtaient-ils parfois une seconde pour penser à quelque chose qui n'étaient pas leurs propres vies enchevêtrées, pour se soucier de la précieuse femme avec un coeur si beau et fragile que Lorne était effrayé du fait qu'il y ait une place?

"Je n'ai pas envie d'ananas," marmonna Fred dans son sommeil et Lorne réalisa qu'elle rêvait probablement de nourriture et non des horreurs de son passé. Avec un petit rire le démon prescient recommença à tracer de légers cercles sur sa hanche, passant le bout de ses doigts sur la surface de peau pâle où sa blouse finissait et où le bas de son pyjama commençait. Fred se calma à nouveau, se blottissant plus près de Lorne, cherchant le confort et la chaleur que son ami lui donnait.

Lorne et Fred était un duo étrange, un démon avec toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel dansant dans son âme flamboyante et une jeune fille calme qui en savait plus sur les nombres et les équations que sur la vie.

Ils étaient les meilleurs amis qu'aucun des deux n'ait jamais eus.

Le moment privé fut brisé de façon fracassant lorsque la porte d'entrée, que Lorne avait arrêté de fixer parce que tout le monde savait qu'une porte observée ne bouge jamais, s'ouvrit brusquement sans aucune once de la furtivité habituelle du vampire.

Le son réveilla Fred de son sommeil, elle se redressa brusquement, se cognant presque le sommet de la tête contre le menton de Lorne et l'aveuglant avec ses cheveux en même temps.

"Où étais-tu?" demanda Fred alors qu'elle passait une main sur son visage. "Où sont les autres? Quelqu'un est blessé?"

"Tout le monde va bien," grogna Angel en passant à côté d'eux, reconnaissant à peine leur existence alors qu'il montait les escaliers du lobby deux à deux.

"Qu'est-"

"Fred." Lorne l'arrêta avec une main.

Angel hurlait, du moins c'est à ça que ça ressemblait pour Lorne. Un mètre quatre-vingt cinq de pure colère, contrariété et confusion. Les poings serrés, les épaules voûtées, Lorne reconnaissait le danger quand il le voyait. La seule chose qui l'empêcha de se précipiter dans l'armoire à armes fut la souffrance âpre qui tournoyait au coeur de l'aura du vampire. Une tristesse se mélangeant et se brouillant avec les étincelles de couleurs qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était pas le beige effrayant qui avait enveloppé l'existence d'Angel durant ces jours sombres où Lorne craignait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais le chemin du retour, non, c'était différent.

Ca concernait une fille.

Mais pas une blonde.

"Mais-" Fred cligna des yeux avec confusion.

"Pas maintenant mon chou," il lui pressa l'épaule alors qu'il regardait Angel disparaître de leur vue. "Il vaut mieux ne pas provoquer un ours déjà en colère."

"Quel ours?" elle fronça les sourcils, n'étant toujours pas complètement lucide.

"Fais-moi simplement confiance." Lorne enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et la guida vers les escaliers. "Tu devrais aller te mettre au lit et dormir convenablement mon coeur, j'imagine que mes genoux ne sont pas le plus confortable des oreillers."

"J'ai bien aimé," dit Fred derrière un gros bâillement qui fit sourire tendrement Lorne, même si tous les nerfs de son corps semblaient écorchés à cause de l'aura tendue qui avait émané du vampire durant les quelques secondes où il avait été en leur présence. "Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir," dit-elle, son regard ensommeillé fixant le corridor sombre dans lequel Angel s'était retiré.

* * *

Angel pouvait toujours sentir Cordélia sur sa peau, son parfum était marqué dans chacun de ses pores et tatoués le long de chaque ligne de ses empruntes. Son goût persistait toujours sur ses lèvres.

Il avait voulu rester.

Angel avait voulu rester dans le lit chaud qui sentait le sexe et les possibilités, observer Cordélia dormir et passer sa main sur la courbe de sa hanche, un paysage de pure femme couchée à côté de lui. Il avait voulu goûter le lustre salé de sueur sur son cou, enrouler ses mains dans ses cheveux et la faire hurler son nom dans le petit appartement.

Angel avait voulu et c'était pour cette raison que le vampire avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à rouler sans but dans L.A. Avec les mains sur le volant et les lumières de la ville qui passaient, Angel avait ressassé chaque murmure que sa meilleure amie avait fait lorsqu'il bougeait en elle. Sa respiration, de petits halètements d'air qui quittaient à peine ses lèvres, l'éclat de rouge qui s'était peint sur sa chair. Sa chair, si douce, si féminine, il avait eu envie d'enfoncer ses dents dans la courbe souple de sa poitrine, goûter l'élixir cuivré de sa vie, le faire rouler sur sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de différence entre eux, jusqu'à ce que le vampire ne sache plus dire où il finissait et où Cordélia commençait.

Grognant, Angel frotta ses paumes sur ses yeux tandis que les envies murmurées de sang et de désire de son démon continuèrent de tourmenter son corps et de faire honte à son âme. Le démon se fichait que Cordélia Chase soit sa meilleure amie, il voulait juste revendiquer et marquer, s'enterrer dans sa chaleur et écrire sa propriété sur chaque millimètre de sa peau.

C'est juste le démon, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Juste le démon qui voulait mugir sa propriété, juste le démon qui voulait ses cris de plaisir, juste le démon qui avait _besoin_ de faire cambrer le dos de Cordélia pendant que sa langue apprenait son passé, présent et futur.

Juste le démon...

Bien sûr, Angel savait, profondément en lui, qu'il était le démon. Il le savait comme il savait que le soleil se lèverait dans moins d'une heure, l'empêchant de faire le millier de petites choses que les humains prenaient pour acquises.

Il était son démon, ils étaient le même, Angel et Angélus, mêmes souvenirs, mêmes désirs de sang et de chaos. Le vampire se séparait, lui et l'animal à l'intérieur, parce qu'il était plus simple de passer la journée comme ça. Comme ça il pouvait regarder ses amis dans les yeux et ne pas y voir de la peur.

Angel fit craquer les os de son cou et jeta un oeil à sa chambre vide. Un endroit sombre, vide, qui donnait l'impression d'être empli des âmes de tous les innocents qu'il avait tués, leurs cris résonnaient dans ses oreilles la nuit, leurs supplications terrifiées si douces à entendre, il s'en était nourri presque autant qu'il s'était nourri de leur sang.

Le sang.

Si chaud, si vivant, une tâche de rouge contre la peau virginale, un paysage de fraise et de crème, tout aussi sucré, tout aussi inavouable.

Angel aspira un souffle lent dont il n'avait pas besoin dans ses poumons, un essai futile pour calmer le combat qui faisait toujours rage en lui. C'était plus dur maintenant à cause de l'envie, à cause de la douce chaleur accommodante du corps d'une femme si récente dans sa mémoire. Il se déshabilla de ses vêtements car le parfum de Cordélia était installé dessus de façon séduisante et ça ne faisait rien pour atténuer le besoin qui tambourinait dans ses veines silencieuses. Son parfum, un léger mélange de pommes vertes et de soleil avec quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose sous la surface de ses lotions et de son savon.

De femme.

Si vitales, si vivantes, la peau embrassée par le soleil et la chair chaude et succulente, des créatures élémentaires qui dansaient au rythme de la lune. Du sang sucré et fertile qui coulait comme du champagne entre leurs cuisses et sur sa langue, le Fléau de l'Europe s'était régalé de l'innocence de milliers et seul le souvenir excitait Angel, démangeait sa peau avec une faim sombre et un désir farouche.

Non, Angel lutta contre le besoin, pas femme. Cordélia. Sa meilleure amie. La fille riche de Sunnydale qui avait perdu sa chance et s'était insinuée dans chaque fichu aspect de sa vie. La fille qui le forçait à manger des gaufres avec trop de sirop même s'il n'avait pas besoin de manger et que le sucre lui faisait mal aux dents.

Juste Cordélia.

La fille qui le faisait rire et sourire, la fille qui, juste en entrant dans la pièce, illuminait les ombres qui brouillaient chaque recoin de son existence.

Cordy.

Cordy avec son long cou sans marque, ses cuisses luxuriantes, son ample poitrine et son ventre légèrement courbé qui détenait tous les secrets de l'univers...

Un bas grognement gronda dans la poitrine du vampire alors qu'il s'asseyait lourdement sur le coin du lit, avec son visage enterré dans ses mains Angel renonça à essayer de lutter contre l'envie qui traversait son corps. Fermant les yeux il laissa son dos tomber mollement sur le matelas, le témoignage brûlant de son vrai visage ondula sous la surface de sa peau, les muscles tendus et le corps dur malgré que son désir précédent ait été repu.

Repu mais pas éteint. Pas de la façon dont le démon le voulait, pas de la façon dont _il_ le voulait.

Le démon avait goûté et maintenant il voulait plus.

Il voulait tout.

* * *

L'aube pointa lentement sa lumière du matin par-dessus l'horizon, enveloppant une ville sans visage d'une teinte dorée qui forçait les vilains de la nuit à se retirer dans les coins sombres dans lesquels ils résidaient pendant que la vie de tous les jours fredonnait et bourdonnait. Les ombres étaient toujours là, à l'arrière des ruelles et dans les égouts sales, elles étaient juste plus dures à trouver pendant que le soleil Californien cassant miroitait sur les trottoirs. Il y avait peu de différence entre la nuit et le jour à L.A, pour les membres d'Angel investigations en tout cas, ils travaillaient et vivaient selon leurs propres horaires.

On y était obligé quand on travaillait côte à côte avec un vampire.

Donc la différence entre la nuit et le jour avait peu d'importance pour Wesley. La structure et l'ordre que son père avait fait entré en lui par les coups dans sa jeunesse, bien que non oubliée et Dieu savait à quel point l'Anglais souhaitait _pouvoir_ oublier, avaient été poussés sur le côté en faveur des longues nuits passées à combattre aux côtés d'un vampire et des jours remplis par l'inattendu constant.

Il y avait toujours des livres remplis de fins du monde, des tomes moisis éclatants de toutes les horreurs du genre humain et démoniaque, mais l'ancien observateur ne se contentait plus d'observer simplement comme le Conseil lui avait appris, comme son père s'était attendu à ce qu'il fasse. Non, maintenant Wesley Wyndam Pryce était en première ligne du combat, chaque jour, chaque nuit, avec un but, une cause.

Et pourtant ce n'était toujours pas assez pour son père.

Wesley n'était plus un enfant, son père ne pouvait plus le jeter contre le mur du salon, ne pouvait plus l'écraser sous une chaussure parfaitement cirée. Il n'était plus ce garçon apeuré qui se cachait dans les bois, ayant trop peur de rentrer à la maison, quand il avait accidentellement renversé du jus d'orange sur un parchemin qui était plus vieux que le temps. Cette voix, tellement pleine d'amertume et de ressentiment, une langue aussi acérée et rapide qu'un serpent, mordant des mots qui piquaient plus que n'importe quelle boucle de ceinture.

Même si sa jeunesse était bien loin derrière Wesley, la voix de son père demeurait toujours. Un chuchotement grinçant dans le coin de son cerveau, _qu'est-ce que tu fais mon garçon, qui crois-tu être, tu crois être important, tu ne l'es pas, tu n'es rien, un idiot, un imbécile, un enfant efféminé trop effrayé pour lâcher les jupons de ta mère, redresse-toi mon garçon, tu veux une bâtonnade, tu es dégoûtant-_

"Hey, tu étais où?" Gunn le ramena à lui et l'éloigna d'une voix rappelée qui le hantait toujours.

"Je suis là," sourit Wesley de façon rassurante, son passé, son présent et son possible futur se mélangeant et se brouillant dans la lumière tachetée du matin.

"Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais," l'homme noir lissa les mèches désordonnées qui se dressaient d'une drôle de façon sur la tête de Wesley, des cheveux marrons qui étaient si doux entre ses doigts.

"Je réfléchissais simplement," dit Wesley comme explication.

"Tu réfléchis tout le temps," murmura l'homme noir en pressant le bout de ses doigts sur le front de Wesley, ses yeux débordant d'une adoration que Wesley savait ne pas mériter, un amour qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir accepter. "Tu veux en parler?"

"Pas vraiment," déclina l'Anglais, même s'il savait que c'était ce genre de réponse qui maintenait le gouffre béant entre eux, même s'ils étaient enlacés dans le lit.

"Ca pourrait-"

"Ca ne le fera pas." L'envie de fermer les yeux pour se couper du regard inquiet de Gunn tordit le ventre de Wesley.

"Très bien," soupira Gunn avec une quantité douloureuse de rejet dans la voix. "Je devrais probablement y aller."

"Reste," Wesley lui agrippa le bras avant que Gunn ne puisse rouler loin de lui.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Gunn, une simple question chargée de tant d'attentes.

"Parce que j'en ai envie," l'ancien observateur affermit sa prise sur le bras de l'autre homme. Un moment silencieux passa, durant lequel Wesley pu voir le combat faire rage dans les yeux de Gunn, s'il devait rester ou partir comme il le faisait souvent dernièrement. Gunn ouvrit la bouche pour dire que ça n'était pas assez, mais ses mots furent stoppés par les lèvres de Wesley avant qu'il n'ait pu même former leur cadence. Wesley lui vola ses arguments avec le balayage de sa langue, faisant taire leurs pensées et rallumant l'étincelle de désir qui les avait tenus éveillés toute la nuit. La résolution de Gunn commença à s'effriter sur les bords, il s'était promis qu'il allait arrêter de faire ça, qu'il allait s'éloigner des yeux bleus hantés et du cœur distant de Wesley. Mais il revenait toujours, retombait toujours dans ce lit même si cela brisait le cœur de l'homme noir à chaque fois.

Quand Wesley l'embrassait rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. Quand des mains qui étaient censées tenir des livres, pas des épées, s'enroulaient autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près, Gunn n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que ça. Quand des pouces qui étaient si souvent tâchés d'encre traçaient de délicieux dessins sur sa mâchoire, Gunn voulait que jamais rien ne change.

C'était quand le soleil se levait et que la vie réelle inondait la chambre de l'Anglais que les mots non prononcés et les décisions difficiles montraient leur présence.

"Tu fais quoi de mes envies?" demanda Gunn alors qu'il se dégageait à contrecoeur, sa voix était un murmure rauque qui souffla de la chaleur sur les lèvres de Wesley.

"Tu n'as pas envie de ça?" Wesley érafla son pouce sur la mâchoire rendue rêche par la barbe de Gunn, ses dents mordillant espièglement la chair de sa lèvre inférieure.

"Tu sais que si," ses mots quittèrent la poitrine de l'homme noir en un grondement d'envie alors qu'il faisait rouler Wesley sur son dos, sous lui, son corps plus grand épinglant l'ancien observateur sur le matelas et seigneur, c'était simplement si bon d'avoir leurs torses pressés l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau et qui se souciait de ce que pensaient les autres personnes, de ce que leurs amis pourraient dire. Gunn s'en fichait, avait cessé de se soucier et de craindre les réactions de la société ce premier matin où Wesley l'avait embrassé et tout avait enfin commencé à avoir du sens.

"C'est de toi que je ne suis pas sûr," Gunn posa son front contre celui de Wesley, ses yeux se fermant tandis que des doigts agiles massaient une traînée de feu sur les muscles maintenant détendus de son dos.

"J'en ai envie," dit honnêtement Wesley, il était sûr d'au moins ça, même s'il savait que ça n'était pas assez pour Gunn. "J'ai envie de toi, Charles," il prononça le nom de son amant et ça avait plus de signification que n'importe quelles déclarations d'amour hésitantes pour les oreilles de l'autre homme. Ca se fixa chaleureusement sur le cœur de Gunn comme un baume apaisant, ne comblant pas toutes les fissures mais calmant la douleur constamment présente qui fredonnait en lui.

Gunn embrassa Wesley pour que les mots qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche ne se libèrent pas, c'était assez, ça devait l'être. Le bas gémissement qui résonna à l'arrière de la gorge de l'Anglais, tandis que sa langue cherchait les moindres secrets de Wesley, racla la peau de Gunn, provoquant de la chair de poule sur ses bras et rassemblant du désir dur dans son sexe. Pour Gunn, Wesley avait le goût du thé sucré et de la restriction Britannique, il avait voulu se noyer dans cette sensation la première fois, l'enrouler autour de lui jusqu'à ce que le monde qui l'avait mis à genoux trop de fois ne puisse plus le toucher.

Brisant le baiser, Wesley traça un chemin mouillé le long de la mâchoire de Gunn et de son cou, ses mains caressant une quantité égale de réconfort et de désir le long de ses flancs jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent sur les deux petites fossettes de chair dans le bas de son dos, pressant jusqu'à ce que rien d'autre que les battements de leurs cœurs ne les séparent.

"Bon sang, Wes," grogna Gunn dans son cou, ses hanches se frottant contre celles de Wesley en une danse rythmée qui tambourinait de façon urgente dans leurs veines. Même si rien d'autre n'en avait, ceci avait du sens pour Wesley, sentir la peau luisante de sueur de Gunn bouger contre la sienne, apprendre le jeu hypnotique des muscles sous ses doigts, c'était ces choses que Wesley pouvait nommer et comprendre.

Gunn voulait tenir ce moment dans ses mains, le soleil chaud ruisselant sur son dos à travers les rideaux, la respiration haletante de Wesley dans son oreille, l'odeur des vieux livres, du savon propre et du sexe parfumant l'air. Ca donnait à Gunn l'impression d'être étourdi et fou, tellement pas le combattant des rues endurci que tout le monde croyait qu'il était.

Un sifflement tomba de ses lèvres lorsque la main experte de Wesley se glissa entre eux, agrippant leurs pénis ensemble dans son poing, ils tressautèrent vivement tous les deux avec le contact, si simple et intime, des corps trop fatigués après une nuit à faire honte au Karma Sutra pour quelque chose de plus que ce frottement délicieusement lent. Ils se sentaient égaux de cette façon, face à face, les yeux s'ouvrant et se refermant alors que le monde n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Habituellement, la chambre était remplie de cris et de pleurs gutturaux, une cacophonie de jurons emplis de plaisir qui s'entrechoquaient sur les murs et faisaient remuer les voisins de façon mal à l'aise sur leurs sièges. Mais, alors que L.A s'éveillait autour d'eux, pendant que des douches étaient prises et du café consommés en des quantités maladives, les seuls sons dans le petit appartement de l'Anglais étaient des grognements murmurés qui pendaient lourdement dans l'air et des respirations tremblantes qui recouvraient leurs peaux d'une fine brume de désir.

"Oh, Seigneur..." grogna Wesley, l'Anglais réservé que ses amis taquinaient si souvent n'existait pas ici alors que ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de celles de Gunn et que sa main libre agrippait douloureusement les biceps de l'homme noir, des étincelles chaudes de plaisir dansant comme une tempête électrique entre leurs corps.

Le temps se mit lui-même sens dessus dessous alors qu'une couche de désir chaud se rassemblait à la base de l'épine dorsale de Gunn, il suça brutalement la lèvre inférieure de Wesley tandis que leurs sexes se contractèrent ensemble. Les yeux bleus de l'Anglais se vitrifièrent pendant qu'il les travaillait tous les deux, des mouvements brusques qui les amenaient tous les deux de plus en plus près du bord. Tout ce que Gunn ressentait brillait dans ses yeux. Ces yeux, qui étaient si souvent rembrunis avec rage ou vides avec tristesse, ressemblaient maintenant à des laques d'adoration sans fond pour Wesley. Ca lui donnait envie de détourner le regard mais il était trop tard, la brûlure dans son pénis tira brusquement dans son sexe et il n'y eut rien d'autre que l'afflux du plaisir, son dos se tendant vers ce nirvana impossible et finalement ce néant blanc et chaud où l'approbation de son père n'existait pas, où les attentes de la société ne voulaient rien dire parce que rien n'avait jamais été aussi juste, aussi bon, aussi rempli de tout ce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer vouloir.

Quand le monde revint lentement à la chambre presque silencieuse, les bras de Wesley étaient étroitement enroulés autour du corps de Gunn, l'évidence visqueuse de leurs orgasmes prises en sandwichs entre leurs ventres. Il sentit Gunn remuer dans son étreinte et desserra sa prise, souriant béatement alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec un abandon paresseux.

"Je t'aime," murmura Gunn contre les lèvres de Wesley avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Silence.

Complet et débilitant, il noya tout, les voitures qui passaient dehors, les grincements des tuyaux d'eau chaude, les conversations des télévisions des voisins. La chambre se transforma en un trou noir, aspirant tous les sons jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien que les trois mots que Gunn s'était promis qu'il ne dirait plus et les trois mots que Wesley n'était pas sûr de _pouvoir _dire.

"Faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit," grogna Gunn, se dégageant de Wesley et retombant lourdement sur le matelas.

Ils fixèrent le plafond, leurs poitrines se levant et retombant alors que les trois mots qui avaient la capacité d'anéantir tout ce qu'ils avaient, se tenaient dans la pièce comme un invité importun.

"C'est pour ça que j'aurais dû partir," maugréa Gunn.

Ils remercièrent tous les deux le Seigneur quand le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone brisa le silence assourdissant.

"C'est le mien," Gunn sauta hors du lit et plongea vers son pantalon, répondant à l'appel et luttant avec son jeans en même temps. "Ouais? Hey ma fille... calme-toi... il va bien... Angel n'a pas... bon sang petite, tu embrasses ta mère avec cette bouche?"

Wesley passa ses mains sur son visage alors qu'il écoutait à moitié la conversation, il ne s'était toujours pas rasé et les poils de sa mâchoire éraflèrent ses paumes. Il se força à se redresser, son corps fatigué et trop détendu même si son cerveau retournait les mots de Gunn jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent toute signification.

"C'était Fred, elle est en rogne parce que personne ne l'a rappelée hier soir," dit Gunn en glissant le petit portable, compliments d'Angel investigations, dans sa poche arrière. Son ton était trompeusement neutre, comme s'il ne venait pas juste d'ouvrir son cœur, seulement pour ne rien recevoir en retour.

"Oh mince," Wesley fronça les sourcils, il prit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les glissa sur son nez.

"Ouais," acquiesça Gunn alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le coin du lit et enfilait ses bottines, son dos tourné vers l'ancien observateur pour qu'il n'ait pas à le regarder, pour qu'il puisse essayer de regagner un peu de la dignité qu'il venait de perdre.

"Tu t'en vas?" demanda Wesley même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"J'ai des trucs à faire," lui dit Gunn par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se levait et sortait de la chambre.

"Gunn, attends," L'anglais lui trottina après, ses pieds s'emmêlant avec les jambes de son pantalon de pyjama alors qu'il se précipitait. Wesley le trouva dans la cuisine, en train d'enfiler son T-shirt. "Ne pars pas comme ça, reste-"

"Pourquoi?" l'interrompit Gunn avec la même simple question qu'il avait posée à Wesley au lit.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise."

"Ca c'est bien vrai."

"Gunn-"

"Laisse tomber Wes," dit Gunn en prenant ses clés du comptoir. Sans dire un autre mot, sans même regarder l'autre homme, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et la laissa claquer derrière lui, laissant l'Anglais seul avec des pensées qu'il avait essayé d'ignorer depuis trop longtemps.

"Merde," grogna Wesley et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il aurait dû courir après Gunn, il le savait, il aurait dû le traîner dans l'appartement, l'embrasser et lui dire je t'aime aussi. Les ramener au lit et ne pas écouter tous les doutes qui chuchotaient dans le coin de son cerveau, des chuchotements emplis de la voix désapprobatrice de son père.

Wesley n'était plus un enfant, mais la voix de son père restait. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son divan et laissa ses peurs faire fuir l'homme qui l'aimait.

* * *

Cordélia tapota le bout de son bic contre sa dent et tourna la page lustrée du magazine qu'elle lisait. Elle soupira avec envie à la vue des Manolos de cette saison et maudit les piètres habiletés fiscales de son père pour la millionième fois depuis ce jour horrible où le fisc avait frappé à leur porte.

Aider les désespérés et sauver le monde était très bien, mais rien n'était comparable au sentiment qui venait avec une brillante nouvelle paire de chaussures.

"Ca me manque les jolies chaussures."

"Arrête de te torturer," Fred leva les yeux de sa dernière invention.

"Ha! Tu viens juste de me parler!" Cordélia souleva un sourcil satisfait vers la physicienne.

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai," grommela la Texane et elle se rabaissa derrière la montagne de métaux et fils étrangement formés. Cordélia roula les yeux et ferma sa copie de _Vogue_, elle glissa de son tabouret et contourna le comptoir jusqu'à l'endroit où Fred était installée, au milieu du sol du lobby.

"Combien de temps tu comptes rester fâchée contre tout le monde?" Cordélia s'accroupit à côté de Fred, à une bonne distance de la pointe à l'air mortelle qui saillait de l'arrière, ou peut-être du devant, du gaufrier devenu instrument de torture.

"Je ne suis pas fâchée contre _tout le monde_," dit Fred tandis qu'elle attaquait un emmêlement de fils avec une pince à bec.

"Très bien, combien de temps tu comptes rester fâchée contre tout le monde sauf Lorne?"

"Deux, peut-être trois jours," elle haussa les épaules.

"Donc tu y as un peu réfléchi?" Cordélia s'installa dans une position plus confortable sur le sol, elle avait le sentiment que ça allait prendre un moment.

"Hé bien oui, j'avais tout le temps de réfléchir pendant que je veillais toute la nuit à m'inquiéter que vous soyez tous morts dans un fossé quelque part," se renfrogna Fred, ressemblant très fort à un chaton constipé. Cordélia se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir le rire qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. C'était sérieux, Fred était fâchée. Rire de la façon dont le visage de la physicienne se plissait lorsqu'elle était en colère n'allait pas aider la situation et ça n'allait certainement pas empêcher Fred de lui faire la tête pour le restant de la journée.

"Je suis désolée ma chérie, tout était juste si fou avec le traqueur qui traquait et la vision," et le sexe ajouta silencieusement Cordélia, "Je suppose qu'on a juste oublié."

"Tous les quatre, juste oublié?"

"Je suppose," Cordélia haussa les épaules et évita un contact visuel direct.

"Ecoute, je sais qu'il se passe des choses ici dont je ne suis pas au courant et ça me va, j'ai des choses qui se passent dont aucun de vous n'est au courant-"

"Ah oui?"

"Hé bien...ouais, mais ce n'est pas ça l'important-"

"Quelles choses?" Cordélia s'empara du sujet.

"Je te raconte les miennes si tu me racontes les tiennes." Fred souleva son sourcil et Cordélia regretta d'avoir appris ce mouvement à l'autre fille.

"Je n'ai pas de choses," Cordélia remua de façon mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de la Texane.

"Uh huh," Fred plissa les yeux et tenta le regard noir que sa mère avait utilisé sur elle quand elle gardait des secrets.

"Je n'en ai pas!"

"D'accord, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Angel est rentré juste avant l'aube en ayant l'air de se préparer à libérer l'enfer?"

"C'est vrai?" Cordélia leva rapidement les yeux vers Fred, se giflant mentalement quand elle vit le sourire satisfait sur son visage.

"Ouaip, il semblait vraiment en rogne, tu sais pourquoi?"

"Non," dit honnêtement la visionnaire des Puissances, laissant son regard dériver jusqu'au corridor sombre au sommet des escaliers. Quand elle était arrivée à l'Hypérion pour travailler ce matin, elle n'avait pas donné beaucoup d'importance au fait qu'Angel n'était pas encore sorti de sa chambre, le plus souvent, le vampire ne se joignait au pays des vivants qu'après midi. C'était une créature de la nuit après tout.

Cordélia avait été soulagée de ne pas devoir voir Angel pendant quelques heures. Même si la nuit dernière avait été principalement dépourvue de l'embarras habituel qui accompagnait le fait qu'ils couchaient ensemble, elle n'était pas pressée de voir son meilleur ami.

Son meilleur ami qui avait pratiqué du sexe oral sur elle.

Elle s'était vite remise de l'embarras hier soir, trop occupée par la vision provoqueuse de désir pour passer trop de temps à s'inquiéter de, hé bien, _quoi ce soit_, mais le matin avait amené avec lui un esprit clair et des souvenirs très imagés du visage d'Angel entre ses jambes.

Sans mentionner la chaleur persistante de l'Angel nu qui hantait maintenant le moindre de ses moments endormis.

Au total, c'était un peu trop à supporter en une fois pour Cordélia, donc elle avait pris la sortie facile et s'était convaincue que la bouche d'Angel, ses lèvres et sa langue (_oh mon Dieu, sa langue_) n'avaient été nulle part près de cette partie d'elle. Ca avait marché jusqu'à ce que Fred descende les escaliers du lobby comme une tempête, une tornade maigrichonne de questions et d'inquiétude qui s'étaient vite transformées en un silence de pierre quand Cordélia l'avait informée qu'ils étaient tous en vie et en bonne santé, qu'ils étaient juste de mauvais amis.

Les maigres restes de déni que Cordélia avait enroulé autour d'elle de façon protectrice s'étaient désagrégés à la nouvelle qu'Angel était revenu de son appartement avec un nuage noir au-dessus de la tête. Etait-ce à cause d'elle? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal? Avait-elle, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était réellement en train de penser ça, eu... mauvais goût?

Fermant les yeux pour se débarrasser de cette pensée particulière, Cordélia laissa la nuit dernière refaire surface de là où elle l'avait enterrée dans les recoins lointains de son cerveau, essayant de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu être la cause de l'isolement d'Angel.

Les images s'élevèrent comme de la fumée dans la mémoire de Cordélia, des vagues de désir embrumé qui chatouillèrent ses doigts avec des caresses rappelées. Elle ne savait pas si c'était Angel ou la vision persistante qui avait rempli son sang d'envie en premier lieux, mais quand elle avait réalisé que ce n'était pas l'Angel de la vision mais _Angel_ Angel qui l'embrassait si intimement, la réalité et la vision avait fusionné et elle s'était envolée avec un cri étouffé et ça n'avait pas eu d'importance.

Si elle fermait les yeux elle pouvait encore le sentir, le mordillement de ses dents et la traînée de sa langue, ses jambes s'ouvrant pour le meilleur ami qu'elle ait jamais eu, pour le vampire qui avait terrorisé des continents entiers pendant cent ans.

Cordélia sentit un rougeoiement profond grimper le long de son cou et elle déglutit de façon audible, ses yeux fixant aveuglément le corridor sombre qui menait à la suite d'Angel.

Fred l'observa avec une curiosité sans réserve, sa tête se pencha à un angle inquisiteur et son front se plissa avec réflexion.

"Cordy?" se risqua-t-elle doucement, sa colère précédente oubliée.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Cordélia sans autre raison que c'était la première et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et qui n'impliquait pas les mots Angel, langue et orgasme. Elle força ses yeux à se focaliser et traîna son regard pour rencontrer celui de Fred.

"Angel et toi, vous êtes, tu sais, prudents, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Fred, ne s'inquiétant pas pour les maladies et les grossesses mais du simple fait que si Angel devenait trop heureux, leur monde serait mis en morceau. Fred n'était pas stupide, elle avait lu le dossier de Sunnydale, elle savait ce qui rôdait sous les yeux remplis d'âme d'Angel.

"Il ne se passe rien entre Angel et moi, Fred. On est amis, rien de plus, rien de moins," insista Cordélia même si ses souvenirs, rêves et visions lui disaient le contraire, si son corps continuait de fredonner à cause d'hier soir.

"Uh huh."

"Il ne se passe rien."

"Si tu le dis."

"Je crois que je préférais quand tu ne me parlais pas," marmonna Cordélia et elle se leva, l'intérieur de ses cuisses tirant avec cette délicieuse courbature d'après sexe.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?"

"Découvrir ce qui cloche avec grincheux," dit Cordélia à Fred par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle traversait le lobby en direction des escaliers.

* * *

Cordélia frappa brusquement sur la porte de la suite d'Angel, elle compta jusqu'à dix et quand il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse, la brunette tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte assez pour faire passer la tête.

"Hey, je peux entrer?" appela doucement Cordélia, seulement pour être accueillie par le silence. Louchant dans la pièce sombre, elle pu discerner la silhouette du vampire alors qu'il était assis sur le bord du lit, son dos voûté et tourné vers elle.

"Angel?" essaya-t-elle encore, quand il continua de se taire, Cordélia passa prudemment le seuil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cordélia?" dit Angel sans se retourner pour la regarder, sa voix fit hésiter les pas de Cordélia alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers où il était assis, des souvenirs d'un temps où ses mots étaient dépourvus de toute humanité même s'il avait toujours une âme. Des gens avaient été tués et leur famille déchirée avec cette voix, _vous êtes tous virés_ avait résonné dans ses oreilles pendant des jours après ça.

"Hé bien, est-ce qu'on n'est pas gazouillant ce matin?" Cordélia repoussa l'étincelle de peur qui était apparue à la base de son épine dorsale, il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse dériver Angel dans ce néant froid à nouveau, surtout quand elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait provoqué.

"Fred a dit que tu avais l'air légèrement beige quand tu es revenu hier soir," la jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et souleva un sourcil vers lui, non pas que ça ait eu un impact, Angel ne l'avait pas regardée une fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre.

"Tu veux me dire pourquoi?" demanda Cordélia quand sa seule réponse fut de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et d'enlacer ses doigts.

"Pitié dis-moi qu'on ne revient pas à ces conversations où je parle et parle encore et où tu me regardes avec un regard vide?"

Angel resta toujours silencieux.

"Hé bien, ok alors." Elle soupira avec exaspération et s'installa à côté de lui sur le lit, le matelas se baissant légèrement sous son poids mais le vampire ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"Ca fait un bail que tu n'avais plus ruminer dans le noir," dit pensivement Cordélia alors qu'elle réalisait que ce n'était pas un Angel tueur d'avocat mais l'Angel régulier, même si inhabituel dernièrement, qui comptait ses péchés et se noyait dans la culpabilité. Elle croisa les jambes et lissa le tissu de sa jupe pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas rentré avant l'aube?"

"Ce qui est bizarre parce que j'aurais pu juré que tu es parti longtemps avant."

"Je suis aller faire un tour."

"Donc tu _peux_ parler!" haleta sarcastiquement Cordélia, ce qui lui gagna un demi-sourire désabusé du vampire, "tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle doucement, cognant son épaule dans la sienne comme si elle pouvait faire sortir les mots de sa bouche en le bousculant. Cordélia réalisa que tous les muscles d'Angel étaient raides de tension, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Ok, ça va ressembler un peu trop Buffy à mon goût mais, c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait?"

Angel tourna ses yeux vers elle si soudainement que ça fit sursauter Cordélia.

"Bien sûr que non," lui dit-il avec ardeur.

"Si c'est à cause du..." Cordélia s'interrompit, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de dire les mots sexe et oral tout haut.

Surtout au vampire qui avait été impliqué dans le dit sexe oral.

"Cordy, vraiment, hier soir était... ça n'a rien à voir avec hier soir," mentit Angel.

"Donc tu restes juste assis dans le noir pour t'amuser?" Cordélia plissa ses yeux de façon suspicieuse.

"Comme tu l'as dit, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas ruminé," il haussa les épaules.

"Buffy n'est pas morte à nouveau, n'est-ce pas?"

Angel souleva un sourcil vers elle.

"Quoi? C'est son truc," dit Cordélia, battant innocemment les cils, ce qui fit s'étirer les coins de la bouche d'Angel en un fantôme de sourire.

"Hé bien, aussi amusant que ça puisse être, je ne suis pas vraiment partisane du 'rester assise dans le noir', donc viens en bas te faire crier dessus par Fred à ton tour," Cordélia se leva seulement pour être arrêtée par une main froide lui agrippant le poignet, le contact soudain la fit sursauter avec surprise.

"Attends," murmura Angel, Cordélia sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-elle, incertaine de pourquoi elle murmurait aussi. Angel ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose mais la referma sans dire un mot. Il passa son pouce sur la peau chaude de son poignet, le battement de son sang vibra à travers son squelette. "Angel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" répéta Cordélia, sa voix résonna fortement dans le silence, silence qui rapprochait les murs et aspirait l'air de la pièce. Les doigts qui l'avaient gentiment câlinée jusqu'au plaisir la nuit dernière était maintenant fermement serrés autour de son poignet, assez fort pour laisser un bleu.

Le vampire balaya son regard sur le contraste séduisant de sa peau pâle contre le teint embrassé par le soleil de la jeune femme et jusqu'à l'éléguante longueur de son bas. Le visage de Cordélia s'empourpra avec chaleur lorsque les yeux d'Angel traînèrent un long moment sur sa poitrine avant de rencontrer son regard.

Cordélia sentit l'air quitter ses poumons quand les yeux qui ne l'avaient jamais regardée qu'avec amitié, confusion ou exaspération devinrent embrumer avec quelque chose qu'elle n'avait vu que dans ses visions et ses rêves. Ils étaient un océan sans fin d'obsidienne, rempli de promesses de longues nuits passionnées et parfumées de sueur et de désir, de jambes entremêlées et de lèvres haletantes, dans les yeux d'Angel Cordélia se vit perdue.

"Angel?" se força à dire Cordélia, même si le mot semblait trop gros et compliqué dans sa bouche.

La douce caresse de son nom sur ses lèvres fit fermer les yeux à Angel. Cordélia l'observa avec une anticipation nerveuse mais quand il les rouvrit, les laques de noir intense étaient revenus au brun doux qu'elle connaissait, auquel elle faisait confiance, qui ne faisait pas serpenter brusquement du désir dans son corps

"Je descends dans un moment," Angel relâcha sa prise ferme sur le poignet de Cordélia mais elle lui attrapa la main avant qu'il ne puisse se dégager.

"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?" lui demanda Cordélia avec inquiétude, même si son estomac continuait de se tordre.

"Ouais," acquiesça-t-il, lui pressant affectueusement la main avant de la laisser glisser de ses doigts.

Quand le bruit de la porte se fermant signala le départ de Cordélia de la chambre, Angel ferma les yeux et aspira une profonde inspiration dans ses poumons morts.

Dans son absence, le parfum de Cordélia s'attarda.

Pommes vertes, savon et femme.

Le démon lutta brutalement contre les entraves de son âme.


	9. Part 9

**

* * *

**

Part 9

Le claquement aigu des talons de Cordélia sur le sol du lobby brisa la brume de calculs et de théorèmes qui baignait le cerveau de Fred, l'éloignant du refuge sûr de nombres dans lequel elle sentait toujours le besoin de retourner de temps en temps.

"Il va descendre?" demanda la Physicienne de là où elle était assise au milieu du lobby de l'Hypérion, fière de ne pas s'être retirée dans les ombres réconfortantes sous le bureau de Wesley.

Cordélia se tenait là, fixant le corridor sombre d'où elle venait avec des yeux vitreux.

"Cordélia?"

"Hein?" l'ancienne chef des pom-pom girls de Sunnydale cligna des yeux et traîna son regard sur l'autre femme.

"Angel? Il va descendre?" demanda à nouveau Fred, seulement pour être récompensée par un regard vide qui retourna vite sur les escaliers, "Cordy?"

Cordélia mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, "Humm?"

"Tu vas bien?" lui demanda doucement la Texanne, sa voix remplie d'inquiétude sincère.

"Bien sûr."

"Et Angel?"

"Quoi?"

"Il va bien?"

"Super bien," marmonna Cordélia avec un renfrognement tandis qu'elle tournait les talons et se dirigeait vers son bureau.

Essuyant ses mains grasses sur un chiffon tout autant rempli de graisse, Fred se tira de derrière la petite montagne de métaux et de fils qui constituaient sa dernière tentative à être utile pour Angel Investigations et se dirigea vers le comptoir du lobby. Fred observa curieusement Cordélia farfouiller avec le bric-à-brac qui s'était amassé sur son bureau, ses yeux noisettes habituellement animés, vitreux avec un regard fixe à un million de kilomètres d'ici, le genre de regard fixe que Wesley s'était approprié dernièrement.

La physicienne posa ses coudes sur le comptoir alors qu'elle étudiait Cordélia comme si elle était le sujet de son dernier projet scientifique.

Les cernes sombres sous les yeux de Cordélia, qu'ils avaient tous remarqué mais ne semblaient jamais évoquer, avaient disparu. Ses yeux noisettes étaient brillants, même si confus, sa peau bronzée non plus fatiguée mais scintillante.

Cordélia semblait... vivante.

_Ce qui est une bonne chose_, pensa Fred en regardant l'autre femme pendant qu'elle soulevait et reposait de façon répétitive les divers objets devant elle. Cordélia semblait jeune et en bonne santé, exactement comme cela devait être. Cependant, ça tourmentait quelque chose dans un coin du cerveau actif de la Texanne.

Alors que la physicienne regardait Cordélia redresser la tasse de bics et le bloc-notes jaune pour la troisième fois depuis qu'elle s'était assise à son bureau, le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant et se refermant annonça qu'un client ou un membre de A.I était arrivé à l'Hôtel.

Sans surprise, ce n'était pas un client. D'après le bruit sourd des pas et l'effleurement de ce que Fred supposait être du jeans, elle su que c'était Gunn sans devoir se retourner. Depuis le peu de temps qu'elle était là, Fred avait appris tous leurs sons. Lorsqu'elle s'était cachée dans une chambre sans rien d'autre qu'un bic dans la main et le mur devant elle, la Texanne avait catalogué les bruits qui passaient devant sa porte fermée. Les pas cliquetants et confiants de Cordélia, le pas tranquille de Gunn, la foulée élégante de Wesley. Angel était le seul qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître, mais elle se disait que c'était parce qu'il avait deux cent cinquante années bizarres d'entraînement à ne pas être vu ni entendu.

"Bonjour," Fred salua doucement l'homme noir qui se tenait maintenant près d'elle, ses yeux toujours collés sur Cordélia. La Visionnaire avait progressé du nettoyage à l'aveuglette de son bureau à décroiser ses jambes tout en tapotant ses ongles manucurés en rythme contre l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Gunn, son regard passant de la brunette à côté de lui à la brunette gigotant comme un écureuil nerveux.

"Je regarde Cordélia," chuchota théâtralement Fred du coin de la bouche.

"Ok," acquiesça-t-il lentement, confus.

De lentes secondes passèrent tandis que la paire observait silencieusement Cordélia.

Elle croisa les jambes.

Les décroisa.

Tapota son bic contre le bord du bureau.

Tourna rapidement les pages du magazine sur lequel elle s'était extasiée plus tôt, les images brillantes qui l'avaient presque hypnotisées passaient maintenant de façon inaperçue.

"Pourquoi on regarde Cordy?"chuchota Gunn alors que la femme en question commençait à mâchouiller ses ongles.

"Parce que."

"O-K."

"Shh."

"Qu'est-ce-" Gunn commença à demander ce qu'il se passait avec Barbie mais la question se perdit dans sa gorge quand Cordélia se leva, sa chaise roulant derrière elle et heurtant une armoire avec un bruit sourd.

"Angel," dit Cordélia, remarquant pour la première fois qu'elle n'était pas seule.

"Non," Fred secoua lentement la tête, "Fred et Charles," la Texanne dit leurs noms lentement, comme si elle parlait à une enfant.

"Quoi?" Cordélia lui lança le regard _Fred se comporte encore bizarrement_ qu'ils utilisaient tous à un moment ou un autre.

Fred fronça les sourcils et ressaya, "Je suis Fred et c'est-"

"Hey," dit Angel d'où il se tenait derrière eux.

Le vampire essaya de ne pas rire devant la façon dont Fred et Gunn sursautèrent avec étonnement.

"Tu l'as fait exprès," Gunn essaya de recouvrer son air calme et cool après avoir fait un bond énorme en l'air.

"Peut-être un peu," Angel haussa les épaules, le coin de sa bouche s'étirant en ce qui pouvait être soit un sourire ou le début d'un tic nerveux. "Pas de Wes ce matin?" demanda-t-il, l'odeur de l'ancien observateur était partout sur l'homme noir.

Sexe et souffrance. C'était un arôme puissant.

"Comment je le saurais?" grogna Gunn, il ne voulait pas penser à l'homme qu'il venait juste de quitter, ne voulait pas penser à ces trois mots qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais dire. Il ne voulait pas penser, point. Avant qu'Angel puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait lui faire penser à des confessions d'amour et des satanés silences, Gunn se pressa de contourner le comptoir et s'installa lourdement sur le bord du bureau de Cordélia.

"Ok alors," marmonna Angel dans sa barbe, ses yeux ne rencontrant délibérément pas ceux de Cordélia. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, déroutée par la scène qui s'était passée à l'étage.

L'envie de regarder dans sa direction lui tordit le ventre, de lui faire un sourire rassurant, tout va bien, je suis juste d'une humeur bizarre. Le vampire pouvait sentir sa nervosité d'où il se tenait, l'agitation et la confusion mélangées avec le parfum persistant de sexe.

De lui. D'eux.

Ensemble.

Angel déglutit et plongea ses mains dans ses poches, s'il regardait Cordélia maintenant, il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait faire quelque chose de stupide.

"Désolé de ne pas avoir appelé hier soir," s'excusa-t-il auprès de Fred parce que Fred était sûre, il ne l'avait pas vue nue, n'avait pas léché la courbe de sa hanche, elle n'avait pas l'odeur du sexe et du besoin et... en fait, elle sentait un peu comme Lorne. Beaucoup comme Lorne, en fait.

Angel essaya de ne pas trop y penser.

"Uh huh," Fred souleva un sourcil vers lui.

"Je suppose qu'on a oublié," répondit Angel de manière contrite.

"C'est ce qu'on m'a dit," acquiesça la Texanne et elle retourna près du tas dangereux de métaux et de fils qui reposaient, ignorés, sur le sol du lobby. Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, Angel lutta pour trouver les mots pour apaiser l'irritation de la physicienne maigrichonne.

C'était habituellement là que Cordélia entrait en jeu.

Avec cette pensée, le regard d'Angel se posa enfin sur sa meilleure amie, elle était à nouveau assise à son bureau, son visage tourné vers le haut avec inquiétude alors qu'elle demandait doucement à Gunn ce qui le troublait. L'homme noir offrit un petit sourire et serra la main féminine qui était posée sur sa cuisse.

La main de Cordélia.

Les poings d'Angel se serrèrent comme pour contenir la violence qui menaçait de déborder du bout de ses doigts tandis que le démon hurlait rageusement, faisant vibrer son squelette. Pendant un moment terrible, le vampire se vit arracher la tête de Gunn de ses épaules en étalage sanglant de propriété... et aimer ça. L'envie d'éloigner Cordélia de l'autre homme s'éleva de façon écrasante dans son sang emprunté, de la balancer par-dessus son épaule ou la traîner à l'étage par les cheveux et réclamer ce qui était à lu-

Avec une secousse brusque de la tête, Angel essaya de chasser les chuchotements primitifs de son démon.

Le démon voulait et ça terrifiait l'âme.

L'âme aimait et ça enrageait le démon.

Tout ce qu'Angel pouvait faire, c'était tanner ses besoins les plus basiques et attendre que ça passe, si jamais ça passait un jour. Il pensait l'avoir accompli dans sa chambre. Le rituel 'du rester assis tout seul dans le noir jusqu'à ce que les chuchotements passent inaperçus' avait aidé à apaiser l'envie, mais après avoir vu Cordélia, la femme dont le parfum persistait encore sur sa langue, son démon avait brusquement tiré sur sa laisse.

"Angel?" La voix de Fred résonna dans le fond de son cerveau, Angel lutta pour ôter son regard de là où Cordélia caressait encore affectueusement la cuisse de Gunn, se disant silencieusement que c'était juste un geste platonique de réconfort et que même si c'était quelque chose d'autre (et avec l'odeur de Wesley et de sexe qui enveloppait l'homme noir, Angel était certain que ce n'était pas le cas), ça n'était pas ses affaires parce que Cordélia et lui n'étaient rien d'autres que des amis.

Cordélia était juste son amie, sa collègue, sa visionnaire, la femme qui avait promis d'être avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne humain, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Cordy, qui avait le goût du jour et de la nuit de façon égale, de femme, du désir qui-

"_Angel!_"

Ok, maintenant Fred avait toute son attention.

"Oui?" Angel tourna le dos à Cordélia et Gunn pour que son regard ne soit pas tenté d'errer à nouveau vers eux.

"C'est la pire excuse à laquelle j'ai jamais participé," lui dit sèchement la Texanne, mais l'amusement dans ses yeux démentait son ton.

"Désolé," il lui fit son bref demi-sourire et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, même si chacune des cellules du corps d'Angel lui disait d'aller jusqu'au bureau de Cordélia, l'emmener à l'étage et-

"Ils sont juste amis, Angel."

"Quoi?" le vampire cligna des yeux, craignant que Fred ait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, développé la capacité de lire les pensées.

"Cordélia et Charles, tu ne devrais pas être jaloux, ils sont juste amis."

"Je ne suis pas jaloux," déclara Angel.

Fred regarda Angel sans broncher, son silence le rendant mal à l'aise.

"Je ne suis pas jaloux, pourquoi je serais jaloux?"

A nouveau, il ne reçu aucune autre réponse qu'un silence connaisseur de la physicienne.

"Fred, pour la _dernière_ fois, il ne se passe rien-"

"Entre toi et Cordy, ouais, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Tout comme il ne se passe rien entre Wesley et Charles," Fred roula les yeux, "vous devriez tous arrêter de vous mentir, à vous-mêmes et les uns aux autres, sinon ça va mal finir."

Le son doux et soudain du rire de Cordélia fit mourir instantanément ce qu'Angel était sur le point de dire dans sa bouche. Habituellement, le son de son rire, qui avait été horriblement rare depuis que les visions laissaient leurs traces, amenait un sourire sur le visage du vampire, qu'il en soit conscient ou non. Mais cette fois, sachant que c'était Gunn qui avait causé ce doux son, Gunn, à qui elle avait touché la cuisse, Angel se renfrogna.

Fred remarqua l'expression sombre du vampire et sentit une torsion de peur dans son ventre, ou peut-être que c'était la pizza froide qu'elle avait mangé au petit déjeuner. Mais peu importe ce que c'était, ça se dissipa rapidement lorsqu'elle observa son renfrognement se transformer en une confusion non déguisée. Fred tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule de façon sympathique. Elle, par-dessus tout, comprenait à quel point c'était déroutant de tomber amoureux d'une personne alors qu'on ne devrait pas.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait?" lui demanda Angel, changeant de sujet et, avec un peu d'espoir, mettant un terme à la façon compatissante dont elle le regardait.

"Je ne toucherais pas ça si j'étais toi," l'averti Fred mais c'était trop tard, Angel avait déjà pressé le bouton rouge qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de marquer avec une étiquette attention. Le vampire s'abaissa lorsqu'une grosse hache sortit du milieu du gaufrier mortel de Fred et siffla à côté de son oreille, grimaçant devant le son bruyant qui résonna lorsqu'elle s'encastra dans le mur derrière eux.

"Cool." Dit Angel en hochant la tête, impressionné.

"Si tu lui fais du mal, Wesley, Charles et Lorne te traqueront et te couperont la tête," dit Fred avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Angel cligna des yeux.

"J'ai juste pensé que je devrais te le dire," sourit-elle et elle repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. N'attendant pas sa réponse, non pas qu'il y en avait effectivement une, Fred se leva et se dirigea de l'autre côté du lobby où elle utilisa ses deux mains et toute sa force pour arracher la hache du mur.

Malheureusement, elle resta fermement coincée.

"Hum, un peu d'aide par ici?" demanda Fred par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le vampire?" Gunn fit un signe de tête vers où ils pouvaient entendre le craquement d'Angel ôtant le quelque chose du mur.

"Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça? Je ne suis pas sa gardienne," cassa Cordélia, remuant de façon irritée sur son siège.

"Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça, Barbie."

"Je pense que Wes ne serait pas très heureux de t'entendre prononcer un mot pareil avec moi."

La seule réponse de Gunn fut un sourcil levé.

Cordélia vit ce sourcil et en souleva un à son tour.

Ils étaient devant une impasse.

"Tu veux changer de sujet?" demanda Gunn avec espoir.

"Ca marche," acquiesça Cordélia, elle ne voulait pas parler de la mauvaise humeur d'Angel et Gunn ne voulait pas parler de ce qui causait la souffrance si clairement gravée dans ses yeux. Evidemment, Cordélia avait essayé de lui soutirer l'information en le cajolant, mais les hommes d'Angel Inc. n'étaient pas exactement connus pour être très bavards quand ça concernait leurs vies amoureuses.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a sur notre traqueur préféré?"

"Sans surprise, pas grand chose," soupira Cordélia en ouvrant le dossier qui semblait ne jamais quitter son bureau. "On est vraiment nul avec tout ce truc de détectives, pas vrai? Evidemment, ça n'a pas aidé que les puissances aient estimé que ce soit le moment parfait pour m'envoyer une vision alors que Dan le flippant m'invitait chez lui. Stupides Puissances."

"Ou Puissances malignes," Gunn haussa les épaules, aucun d'eux n'avaient aimé utiliser Cordélia comme appât hier soir, Cordélia encore moins, mais ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup le choix. Le peu qu'il savait sur la chose qui traquait leur cliente, c'était qu'elle était dangereuse. Très dangereuse. "Peut-être qu'elles pensaient que tu étais dépassée par la situation et elles t'ont envoyé une petite intervention divine?"

"Quoi, tu crois que je n'aurais pas su l'avoir?" Elle plissa les yeux vers lui.

"Sans vouloir te vexer mon enfant, tu n'es pas exactement connue pour tes capacités au combat."

"Hey, je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi!"

"Bien sûr que oui," acquiesça Gunn de façon condescendante.

"Je te ferais savoir qu'une fois je me suis débarrassée de tout un troupeau de démons uniquement armée d'une spatule." Déclara fièrement Cordélia, mais elle fronça les sourcils quand elle se rappela que ça n'était pas _tout à fait_ vrai. "La Teuse m'a peut-être aidée. Un peu."

Gunn éclata de rire et Cordélia sentit l'inquiétude qui avait grandi en elle concernant ses deux amis s'apaiser un peu. Tant que l'homme noir pouvait rire, les choses n'allaient pas aussi mal que _ça_, pas vrai?

"Rigole," Cordélia se leva et lui piqua un doigt sur le torse, "Tu as oublié la commotion que j'ai donné à l'un de tes gars? Je parie que je pourrais te botter les fesses," elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un sourire, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

"Femme, tu ne pourrais même pas _érafler_ ce magnifique corps," Gunn tendit les bras sur le côté, bombant le torse comme le mâle alpha qu'il était.

"Ah non?" Cordélia lutta en vain contre le sourire qui menaçait de s'étendre sur son visage.

"Bien sûr que non."

"Viens alors, voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre," les poings levés devant elle, Cordélia sautilla sur ses orteils devant lui.

"Doucement, tu pourrais te casser un ongle."

"Tu as peur qu'une minuscule petite femme puisse abîmer ton énorme ego?" Cordélia balança deux coups de poings joueurs sur son épaule.

"Pousse-toi Tyson, il y a une nouvelle petite frappe en ville," rit-il et il se demanda si Cordélia réalisait à quel point, exactement, elle avait l'air ridicule.

Leur amitié était quelque chose de chéri, pas de silence embarrassé ni de cœurs brisés, pas d'attentes anéanties ni de vision provoquant le désir. C'était simple, facile, et alors que Gunn oscillait à peine contre les coups espiègles de Cordélia, l'homme noir désirait avoir cette simplicité avec Wesley. Ils l'avaient eue autrefois, compagnons d'armes, peut-être pas les meilleurs amis, mais le sexe et l'amour avaient déchirés les parties les plus simples de leur relation et Gunn savait que rien ne pourrait jamais les ramener. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas dit, pas sentit, si seulement Wesley n'était pas si terrifié, si seulement-

"Tu pourrais au moins faire attention pendant que j'essaye de te botter les fesses," Cordélia cessa son attaque et avança dans l'espace entre les jambes de Gunn, ses mains posées sur ses larges épaules avec une pression inquiète, "Gunn, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas?"

A cet instant, il eut envie de le dire à Cordélia, envie de partager le fardeau des trois petits mots qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire, lui dire comme ç'avait été merveilleux au début, laisser sortir toutes les émotions qu'il avait prudemment gardées à l'intérieur pendent si longtemps. Cordélia observa Gunn ouvrir et fermer la bouche, des mots silencieux se formant mais perdant le combat pour survivre alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau ravaler. Il la regarda avec des yeux apologétiques et un doux moment de compréhension enveloppa la paire.

"Ok, je vais arrêter le harcèlement," Cordélia acquiesça en pressant un baiser contre le sommet de sa tête rasée. Les bras de Gunn encerclèrent sa taille, acceptant le réconfort offert avec un sourire.

"Vous n'avez pas du travail à faire?" Le timbre bas du vampire fit voler en éclat leur étreinte paisible.

Cordélia sentit son estomac se soulever avec le son de la voix d'Angel, bizarrement devenue rude avec colère, colère dont elle ne connaissait pas la cause. Se dégageant du cercle des bras de Gunn, Cordélia se tourna pour faire face à Angel, bras croisés sur le torse, mâchoire visiblement contractée avec tension alors qu'il lançait un regard noir à l'autre homme.

Angel rencontra enfin son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait rejoint rez-de-chaussée.

C'était là à nouveau, dans ses yeux, les mêmes yeux dans lesquels elle s'était perdue en haut, alors que sa main avait possédé son poignet durant cet instant infini. Ses promesses silencieuses de nuits remplies de désir insatiable, de bouches haletantes, de mains réclamantes, de chair peinte par la sueur et la lumière de la lune alors qu'il lui donnait tout ce qu'il avait, à lui, elle était à lui, à personne d'autre, plus jamais. Le grattement des draps en coton contre son dos, ses lèvres ancrées sur la courbe de son épaule, brutal dans sa beauté, âpre dans sa passion, et tout ça pour elle...

Le picotement de chaleur sur sa peau dit à Cordélia qu'elle rougissait.

La chaleur entre ses cuisses dit à Cordélia qu'elle devait s'éloigner le plus loin possible du vampire.

Elle observa muettement les narines du vampire s'évaser, la brunette ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il sentait, mais elle en avait une bonne idée de toute façon et ça transforma le léger rose sur les joues de Cordélia en rouge cramoisi.

Puis il disparu sans un autre mot, la porte du sous-sol claquant derrière lui.

"C'est moi ou Angel donne l'impression de se diriger vers une autre révélation? Et pas une bonne," se demanda Gunn tout haut.

Un fracas bruyant résonna dans le sous-sol.

Ils allaient devoir acheter un nouveau punching-bag.

* * *

Wesley soupira en se laissant glisser contre l'arrière du sofa, la palpitation sourde d'un mal de tête se formant derrière ses yeux. La table de salon devant lui était couverte de livres et de parchemins effrités, chaque passage contredisant le suivant, des traductions qui refusaient de se recouper peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il avait essayé.

Il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux; l'envie de saisir la bouteille de Scotch posée tout près était forte mais il y résista. L'ancien observateur devait se concentrer et l'alcool n'allait pas aider.

Wesley regarda sa montre avec des yeux fatigués, cinq heure, la journée avançait à pas de souris et la prophétie n'était toujours pas plus claire que la première fois où il était tombé dessus, plusieurs semaines auparavant. L'Anglais se prit à souhaiter ne pas avoir appeler l'Hôtel plus tôt pour dire Cordélia qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, utilisant l'excuse d'une migraine pour expliquer son absence inhabituelle, mais il l'avait fait et il était maintenant coincé avec le plaisir de sa propre compagnie pendant trop de temps.

Ce n'était pas qu'il évitait Gunn, s'était convaincu Wesley pendant qu'il avait composé le numéro de téléphone de l'Hypérion, il ne faisait que... prendre un jour pour lui. Oui, c'était ça. Prendre un jour pour lui, pour s'attaquer à la pile de linge qui était restée ignorée dans sa salle de bain, aller chercher quelques petites choses au magasin, appeler de vieux amis en Angleterre pour prendre des nouvelles.

Cependant, la lessive n'était toujours pas faite, les tiroirs étaient toujours vides, l'Angleterre n'était toujours pas appelée.

Trop absorbé à essayer de traduire la prophétie, Wesley s'était disputé avec la petite voix coupable qui chuchotait dans sa tête. Je n'évite pas Gunn, je dois juste donner du sens à ce dernier passage, c'est important. Enfin, c'est _probablement_ important, si c'est vraiment une prophétie et pas juste une liste d'achats mystiques écrite en ce qui commence à ressembler à du Sanskrit.

Il n'évitait pas Gunn.

Il ne l'évitait pas.

Remettant ses lunettes avec un autre soupir, Wesley souleva le grand tome de la petite table et reprit sa lecture.

_Lâche,_ murmura la voix sévère de son Père dans son cerveau.

Wesley commençait à croire que le vieil homme avait raison.

* * *

L'Hypérion était trop silencieux et ça donnait la chair de poule à Cordélia. Le claquement de l'armoire qui se ferme résonna dans l'Hôtel vide et la jeune femme se prit à grimacer devant l'interruption soudaine du silence, comme si elle l'avait offensé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Etre seule dans le bâtiment incroyablement grand n'était pas très haut sur sa liste des choses amusantes à faire le soir. Elle aurait dû sortir, être jeune et insouciante dans une soirée d'une star célèbre, pas marcher sur la pointe des pieds dans le bureau vide, à attendre que le vampire résident revienne de là où il était parti toute la journée.

Mince, _Fred_ avait une meilleure vie sociale qu'elle. Ok, c'était juste un dîner avec Lorne, mais tout de même, grogna silencieusement Cordélia, même _ça_ c'est mieux qu'attaquer les affaires élucidées juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

Le seul avantage à être assise parmi la mer de papiers et de post-it, c'était que si elle pensait à pourquoi Mr Fowley était classé sous P, alors elle ne pensait pas à Angel et la façon dont il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder.

Parce que Cordélia ne voulait _vraiment_ pas y penser.

Donc, Fowley sous P parce que...?

Non, il n'y avait pas de raison logique. Il n'était pas Polonais, il ne ressemblait pas à un poulet, il ne lui avait pas peloté les fesses de toutes les fois où il était venu dans le bureau.

Oh, attendez, peut-être que c'était un K?

"Ugh," grogna-t-elle et elle lança Mr Fowley sur la pile de plus en plus large et instable, de dossiers. Le dos de Cordélia lui faisait mal, ses yeux étaient fatigués d'avoir lu dans la lumière faible et son corps refusait de coopérer avec son cerveau. En fait, son _cerveau_ refusait de coopérer avec son cerveau.

Tous les dossiers du monde ne serait pas assez pour effacer le regard sombre-

"Non, je n'y pense _pas_," déclara Cordélia, sa voix résonnant dans le bureau vide, "je n'y pense vraiment pas du tout. En fait, il n'y a rien _à propos_ _de quoi_ penser. Uh huh, c'est moi qui pense à rien," elle fronça les sourcils, "ou, vous savez, à quelque chose qui a réellement du sens."

Incapable de forcer sa concentration plus longtemps, Cordélia se leva et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avec un grognement satisfait, alors que ses muscles tendus étaient obligés de bouger pour la première fois en une heure.

"Pourquoi je n'ai pas accepté l'offre de Gunn pour une pizza et un film?" demanda la jeune femme à l'air vide devant elle, en contournant prudemment la montagne d'affaires résolues et se dirigeant vers le lobby silencieux.

Mais Cordélia savait pourquoi, c'était juste enroulé dans bourbier de choses auxquelles elle ne pensait tellement pas.

_Il semblait...jaloux,_ la pensée traversa son cerveau, venant de nulle part.

"La _ferme_ le cerveau," marmonna-t-elle en commençant à arpenter le sol.

Non, il ne _semblait_ pas jaloux, il _était_ jaloux, corrigea son cerveau. C'était à la vue de tous, dans la possession sombre qui mijotait dans ses yeux, dans la ligne tendue de sa mâchoire, dans ses mots sévères, brefs.

Jaloux de Gunn.

"Ce qui est ridicule!" s'exclama Cordélia alors qu'elle continuait de creuser une cannelure dans le sol, "Angel n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux de Gunn, on est amis, rien de plus, même pas amis qui couchent ensemble, et allô? Gunn? Vraiment très amoureux de Wesley, même si c'est un secret super grand et stupide."

_Attendez_, Cordélia s'arrêta littéralement sur ses pas, _ce n'est pas l'important ici._

"Angel ne devrait pas être jaloux parce que lui et moi ne sommes pas ensemble comme ça... sauf," réalisa-t-elle, "qu'on l'est un peu. Même si c'est juste pour que les visions ne me tuent pas et à quel point ça semble fou? Du sexe pour ne pas mourir? Les Puissances ont_ tellement_ besoin de se trouver un passe-temps."

_Tu t'éloignes encore du sujet Cor_, se rappela-t-elle.

Cordélia s'assit sur le sofa le plus proche avec un _ugh_ vaincu.

Ce n'était pas bien, elle y pensait maintenant et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

"C'est à cause du sexe oral," Cordélia plissa les yeux de façons accusatrice. "Tout allait bien avant le sexe oral."

"Hé bien alors," elle se leva alors qu'elle prenait une décision, "on va juste ne plus _le_ faire et tout sera génial. Facile. Pas de mal, pas de tord, ce n'est pas comme si c'était nécessaire ni rien."

_Mais tu as aimé_, murmura une voix qui ressemblait soupçonneusement à Faith dans son cerveau.

"Ce n'est pas l'important, ce n'était pas nécessaire-"

_On s'en fiche que ce soit nécessaire ou pas, c'était bon._

"La ferme."

_Ca t'a plu._

"Hé bien, duh."

_Tu veux qu'il le refasse._

"Vraiment pas."

_Menteuse._

"Je ne-"

_La façon dont son début de barbe frôle l'intérieur de ta cuisse, la façon dont sa langue-_

"Je n'écoute pas, je n'écoute pas, je n'écoute pas!"

Cordélia couvrit ses oreilles avec ses mains et ferma fermement les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le diable sur son épaule soit noyé par ses dénis hauts et forts.

Se disputer avec les voix dans sa tête? C'était officiel. Elle avait finalement perdu l'esprit.

"Ugh!" elle tapa du pied contre le sol carrelé comme une enfant gâtée.

Quand deux mains fortes, de plus en plus familières, lui agrippèrent les épaules, Cordélia poussa un cri de surprise.

"C'est une vision?" demanda Angel, le visage tendu par l'inquiétude alors qu'il la soulevait presque du sol.

Il fallu à Cordélia exactement trois clignements de yeux caricaturaux pour comprendre ce qu'Angel disait.

"Non," elle se dégagea de sa prise, "Un peu désireux?"

Angel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais changea rapidement d'avis, à la place, il choisi de reculer d'un pas.

Toute une minute passa dans le silence.

Une minute devint deux.

Deux devinrent trois.

"Où étais-tu?" Cordélia brisa l'impasse embarrassante.

"Dehors," le vampire haussa les épaules.

"Toujours d'une humeur fabuleuse comme je vois," elle souleva un sourcil vers lui.

"Tu es toute seule?" le vampire ignora son commentaire.

"Oui."

"Pas de Gunn?" Angel dit le nom de l'homme noir comme s'il laissait un mauvais goût dans sa bouche.

"Non," Cordélia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tint sa position.

"J'ai pensé que vous seriez peut-être..."

"Quoi?"

Angel souleva les sourcils mais ne répondit pas à sa question.

"Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mangé aujourd'hui, mais j'ai l'impression que ça a avoir avec hier soir..." Cordélia agita la main et remua les sourcils, ignorant le problème qu'Angel semblait soudainement avoir avec Gunn.

A nouveau, elle n'eut d'autre réponse qu'un silence impénétrable.

Un rougissement furieux lui brûla soudainement les joues tandis que Cordélia luttait désespérément pour trouver les mots qu'elle devait dire, ses yeux errèrent de façon maniaque sur le lobby, n'importe où tant que ce n'était pas sur Angel.

_Pourquoi c'est si dur?_ Pensa-t-elle frénétiquement, _ça n'était pas si difficile hier soir, ni même ce matin d'ailleurs, ok, c'était un peu gênant ce matin, mais pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Tout ça c'est de sa faute, de sa faute stupide, jalouse, imbécile, socialement inapte et oralement obsédée!_

_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne conteste pas que sa mauvaise humeur vient du fait qu'il ait pratiqué du sexe oral sur moi ? Il est censé contester!_

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais_ forcé _à le faire," dit Cordélia sur la défensive, maintenant plus en colère qu'embarrassée.

Un muscle se contracta sur la mâchoire d'Angel.

"Donc," elle balança ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule, essayant d'avoir l'air insouciante, mais ne parvenant qu'à paraître nerveuse, "Je pense que ça devrait aller sur la liste des choses qu'on ne fait pas, parce que ça te rend tout-"

Elle le sentit d'abord à la base de son crâne, un picotement irritable, comme si une armée d'araignées rampaient sous sa peau jusqu'à son cerveau.

"Oh vous DEVEZ vous ficher de moi!" hurla Cordélia alors que la vision commençait à lui fracasser le cerveau.

_Une ruelle, familière, les lumières jaunes et froides d'un club, des pas derrière elles, se rapprochant, une terreur froide dans le creux de son ventre, il l'avait trouvée..._

_Un doigt froid se traînant le long du milieu de son dos, un rougissement de chair de poule et de désir alors qu'un baiser était volé dans sa nuque..._

_Des pavés durs, du métal froid, une brûlure bouillante qui transperce la chair..._

_Une respiration tremblante, des draps froissés, un rire doux..._

_Des cheveux blonds emmêlés avec du sang et de la crasse, des vêtements arrachés, des cuisses lacérées, de la haine souillant l'air..._

_Ses mains sur sa poitrine, menton sur son épaule, en sûreté, désirée, pour toujours..._

"Oh," Cordélia cligna des yeux lorsque la vision se retira et que le monde revint graduellement.

"Ca va?" lui demanda doucement Angel, la colère et la jalousie contre lesquelles il avait lutté pendant une grosse partie de la journée n'étaient, maintenant, nulle part en vue, devant ce qui importait vraiment.

"Je-" elle s'interrompit alors que les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties juste avant que les flashs ne se terminent continuaient de faire picoter sa peau et battre son cœur juste un peu trop vite. Avec des doigts incertains, Angel lissa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient emmêlées pendant que Cordélia avait convulsé dans ses bras sur le sol du lobby. Ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent les siens et Angel sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle de leur propre volonté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" sa voix était à peine un murmure, craignant que quelque chose de plus fort brise la façon dont Cordélia le regardait.

"Pour toujours..." murmura Cordélia alors que ses ongles frôlaient doucement sa nuque. Le regard d'Angel se perdit sur la chair rebondie de sa lèvre inférieure, la cadence des mots s'attardant sur le rose scintillant.

Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau.

"Cor-"

"Merde!" dit Cordélia, à la place, en se dégageant de ses bras lorsque la partie importante de la vision jailli soudainement à l'avant de son cerveau, et comment exactement avaient-ils pu finir enroulés l'un autour de l'autre aussi vite? La pensée s'éleva de son propre chef dans son cerveau tandis qu'elle vacillait légèrement à cause du mouvement trop rapide.

"Hein?" Angel cligna des yeux.

"Vision, essaie d'être attentif!" cassa-t-elle rudement, ignorant la façon dont sa peau donnait l'impression de bourdonner à cause de son étreinte.

"Ouais," acquiesça-il, ignorant la façon dont ses doigts le démangeait, voulant la toucher, "qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" répéta Angel, une grande partie de lui espérant qu'elle allait répéter sa première réponse, même s'il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

"Seulement notre traqueur favori qui nous la joue homicide avec une pauvre blonde naïve!" s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux écarquillés avec une terreur partagée.

"Pas notre cliente... hum, Andie?" demanda Angel, honteux de ne pas se souvenir de son nom.

"Non,_ Amy_ est brune, cette fille était définitivement blonde," Cordélia frissonna alors que des flashs de cheveux blonds emmêlés avec du sang assaillaient son cerveau.

"Où et quand?"

"Derrière le club où on était hier soir et genre, _maintenant."_

_Avec ça, Angel se dirigea rapidement vers l'armoire à armes._

"On devrait appeler les autres," elle le suivit.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps?"

"Il n'y en a pas."

"Alors on ne devrait pas le perdre."

"D'accord. Donne-moi une hache," s'adoucit Cordélia, sa main tendue alors qu'elle attendait qu'on lui passe une arme.

"Tu restes ici," ordonna le vampire en sortant une longue épée.

"Pas du tout," elle saisi une petite hache, seulement pour se la faire prendre des mains.

"Cordélia," soupira-t-il, irrité.

"Angel," la jeune femme imita son ton irrité tandis qu'elle lui reprenait la hache.

"Tu ne viens_ pas_," Angel réclama l'arme.

"_Si,_ je viens," Cordélia vola la hache une fois de plus mais, cette fois, elle la cacha derrière son dos avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. "Ecoute, on peut soit passer le reste de la soirée à jouer à se lancer la balle ou on peut aller sauver la fille très effrayée qui est sur le point de se faire arracher les intestins pour les porter comme couronne. Je sais lequel des deux _je _vais faire," avec ça elle lui tourna le dos et fit exactement deux pas vers la porte avant que le vampire lui attrape le bras, stoppant sa sortie dramatique.

"Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision."

"Excuse-moi?" se hérissa instantanément Cordélia.

"Guerrier" Angel fit un geste vers lui et puis pointa Cordélia, "Visionnaire. Il faut que je te fasse un dessin?" il vit un éclair de souffrance traverser son visage mais ça se transforma rapidement en colère justifiée.

"Tu sais, tu commences _vraiment_ à me mettre en rogne" mains sur ses hanches, le pied tapant en un rythme courroucé.

"Ecoute, monte à l'étage et-"

"Attends que le grand vampire Guerrier rentre à la maison comme une bonne petite femme? Pff!"

"Je n'allais pas dire ça!" aboya rageusement Angel, non pas que ça ait eu un effet sur la jeune femme. Avec une profonde respiration, le vampire essaya de se calmer, tout son corps semblait nerveux, son démon tirant brutalement sur sa laisse depuis hier soir.

Angel savait d'expérience que donner des ordres à Cordélia ne marchait pas, donc il essaya une autre tactique.

"Cordy, écoute-moi, ce type te connait maintenant, si les choses se passent mal, c'est à toi qu'il s'en prendra. Je ne suis pas prêt à prendre ce risque."

Cordélia savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en danger, qu'il était inquiet que sa meilleure amie soit blessée d'une façon ou d'une autre, que le fait qu'il lui ordonne de rester là était juste sa façon de prendre soin d'elle.

Elle comprennait, elle comprennait vraiment.

"Dommage," siffla furieusement Cordélia, tournant les talons et sortant prestement de l'Hôtel avant qu'Angel ne puisse l'arrêter.

Cordélia comprenait.

Elle était juste trop fâchée pour s'en soucier.


	10. Part 10

**Part 10**

"Cordélia-"

"Non," elle l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse commencer la phrase.

Mâchoires serrées, Angel resserra sa poigne sur le volant alors qu'il prenait un autre tournant plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû.

"Ralenti," cassa Cordélia tandis que ses cheveux volaient sauvagement autour de son visage.

"C'est ma voiture, je roulerais aussi vite que ça me plait," maugréa-t-il et il appuya davantage sur l'accélérateur.

"Très bien, si tu veux enrouler le prolongement de ton pénis chéri autour d'un lampadaire, ne te gêne pas."

Le vampire grogna tandis que ses nerfs étaient tendus au point de casser, il osa un regard d'avertissement à la jeune femme alors qu'il levait le pied sur la pédale.

Cordélia lui fit un doigt d'honneur avec un sourire mielleux.

"Oh ça c'est _très_ mature."

"Tu es la _dernière_ personne à pouvoir parler de maturité," se moqua-t-elle.

"Ca veut dire quoi ça?"

"Ca veut dire qu'on dirait qu'un ouragan a dévasté le sous-sol. Ne passe pas ta mauvaise humeur sur l'Hôtel, on ne peut pas se le permettre."

"C'est mon-"

"C'est mon Hôtel, je ferais ce que je veux avec," imita-t-elle avec un fausset aigu, "tu sais, parfois, tu peux être un véritable _imbécile_."

"Etre un imbécile est mieux qu'être une-"

"Si tu me traites de garce, je te battrais à mort avec ton propre bras."

"Je suis déjà mort."

"Tu vois? _Imbécile_!"

L'atmosphère était tout sauf commode, la colère mutuelle étouffant l'air entre eux. Les lumières des néons froids s'unissaient alors qu'ils passaient devant les carrefours et les magasins fétiches, une autre nuit passée dans le mauvais coin de la ville ne faisait rien pour améliorer l'humeur du vampire, ni de la visionnaire.

"Je pourrais être bien au chaud, à regarder George Clooney et Brad Pitt tout beaux et sexy, mais oh non, je dois aller me battre pour le fichu bien de l'humanité," marmonna Cordélia de façon irritée, "J'aurais tellement dû accepter l'offre de Gunn."

Elle souleva un sourcil devant le grognement brusque qui résonna bruyamment dans la poitrine du vampire.

"Gunn," elle répéta le nom de l'homme noir juste pour voir la réaction d'Angel.

A nouveau, un autre grognement qui fit presque vibrer la voiture.

"Ok, c'est quoi ton fichu problème?" exigea Cordélia, elle n'avait pas prévu de soulever la colère soudaine d'Angel par rapport à leur ami, mais elle devait se concentrer sur quelque chose qui n'était pas le mélange déroutant de terreur et d'excitation que la courtoisie des Puissances éveillait en elle.

"Je n'ai pas de problème," aboya-t-il, les dents serrées.

"Le sous-sol tend à prouver le contraire."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

"Comme c'est étonnant."

Le restant du voyage fut enduré en silence jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête dans la rue en face du club. Cordélia sentit son estomac menacer de chasser la salade au poulet qu'elle avait mangée pour dîner, avec une profonde respiration, elle ferma les yeux mais ça n'eut pour conséquence que la vision passe à l'arrière de ses paupières et elle ne voulait vraiment plus la voir ni la ressentir.

Surtout les parties avec moins de sang et davantage d'un Angel tendre.

Rouvrant rapidement les yeux, Cordélia vit que le vampire en question la regardait avec inquiétude.

"Je vais bien," cassa-t-elle parce qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien et qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait le voir. Angel grogna quelque chose sur des fichues femmes têtues qu'elle n'entendit pas vraiment et puis claqua la portière derrière lui après être sorti du véhicule. Cordélia grimaça avec le bruit perçant qui agita la douleur dans son cerveau, mais claqua sa portière tout aussi fort parce qu'elle savait à quel point ça le mettait en rogne.

Angel lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il balançait son épée contre son épaule.

Cordélia fit tourner la petite hache dans sa main, les sourcils soulevés en attendant la réprimande inévitable sur le mal contre sa précieuse Plymouth. Elle fût un peu déçue quand à la place, il dit-

"Quand on sera arrivés, reste derrière moi."

"Peu importe," Cordélia roula les yeux, ayant pleinement l'intention d'ignorer son ordre tandis qu'elle tournait les talons pour traverser la route.

"Fais simplement ce que je te dis, pour une fois," grogna Angel alors qu'il la suivait, sa veste noire tournoyant autour de ses jambes dans la brise du soir.

"Batman wannabe," marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, assez fort pour que le vampire l'entende.

"Je ne suis pas...." il s'interrompit lorsque l'odeur cuivrée du sang lui picota les narines, ses yeux oscillant vers le jaune, son front se ridant, ses crocs s'allongeant, Angel savait à quoi ressemblerait la scène devant eux avant même de la voir.

"Cordy, attends," il lui agrippa le bras pour l'arrêter soudainement.

"Tu veux arrêter avec les mains agrippeuses," elle se dégagea de sa poigne et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la ruelle, son entêtement l'empêchant d'entendre l'inquiétude sincère dans la voix du vampire.

"Oh...." Cordélia haleta avec horreur à la vue du carnage devant elle.

La nuque tordue à un angle anormal, les intestins se répandant sur le pavé sale, les yeux fixés et vides, et une mare rouge sombre formant un halo autour du corps sans vie.

_Amy s'était teint les cheveux_, pensa stupidement la Visionnaire en fixant la crinière blonde qui était tâchée de sang et de saleté.

***

Les draps rouge foncé étaient toujours défaits lorsque Cordélia s'installa sur le bord du lit d'Angel, le couinement des ressorts du matelas ponctuant le silence de la chambre faiblement éclairée comme une toux gênante. Cordélia ôta ses chaussures avec une grimace, trop d'heures passées avec des hauts talons provoquèrent une crampe inconfortable dans ses pieds lorsqu'elle les posa sur la moquette pelucheuse.

"Tiens," le vampire lui tendit un verre de d'eau et deux aspirines, même s'ils savaient tous les deux que n'aiderait pas beaucoup. Cordélia avala les pilules et l'eau, puis rendit le verre à Angel qui le déposa sur la table de nuit entre un livre bien usé et un réveil qui annonçait une heure de la nuit avancée.

"Ca va?" demanda le vampire en s'accroupissant devant elle, il savait que c'était une question stupide mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Il n'y avait pas autant de sang dans ma vision," dit la visionnaire au lieu de lui dire qu'elle allait bien comme elle l'avait prévu tandis qu'elle passait ses mains, mains qui pour une raison ou pour une autre ne voulaient pas arrêter de trembler, pour lisser les petits plis sur son pantalon comme si c'était la tâche la plus importante au monde. Angel observa l'action rythmique jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter et il engloutit ses petites mains dans les siennes.

Cordélia ne savait pas pourquoi elle était tellement choquée, ce n'était pas comme si c'était le premier cadavre qu'elle voyait. Elle avait grandi à Sunnydale où une fille ne pouvait pas passer une semaine sans trébucher sur un corps ou un occasionnel membre sectionné. Même durant son temps à L.A, la jeune femme avait vu des choses bien pires que cela, la plupart sur le grand écran privé de son esprit. Mais voir Amy ensanglantée et brisée l'avait tellement bouleversée que ce fût la deuxième nuit d'affilée que Cordélia avait été malade dans cette même ruelle.

La police avait été appelée, Cordélia ne savait pas quand ou par qui, elle ne se souvenait même pas si elle leur avait parlé ou non, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient venus grâce à la petite carte rectangulaire rangée dans son sac avec le nom du Détective Stevens imprimé en noir. Angel avait essayé de l'éloigner de la scène quand il avait entendu les sirènes de police tout près, il avait su qu'ils seraient instantanément suspectés et pas juste à cause des armes qu'ils tenaient, mais Cordélia avait refusé.

Amy ne devrait pas être seule, avait-elle dit.

Angel n'avait pas discuté.

L'odeur de la mort et de la peur avait été écrasante pour le vampire, Angel avait pris plaisir à cet arôme pendant cent ans mais, alors qu'ils se tenaient sous la lueur artificielle d'un lampadaire, leur jeune cliente morte à leurs pieds, il n'avait rien ressenti du décile vicieux d'autrefois. Juste de la culpabilité et de la colère et le besoin écrasant d'éloigner Cordélia le plus loin possible du carnage.

Derrière le parfum de la destruction Angel avait capté une autre odeur.

Non humaine.

Daniel.

Son premier instinct avait été de le traquer mais Cordélia était devenue très pâle et les sirènes se rapprochaient de plus en plus, donc à la place, il s'était précipité dans la voiture pour y cacher leurs armes et puis avait enroulé un bras autour des épaules de Cordélia en attendant que la police arrive. Quand elle avait enterré son visage contre son torse, Angel avait réalisé qu'il était la seule chose à la maintenir debout.

Deux heures, un million de questions et une ordonnance sévère de ne pas quitter la ville plus tard, ils étaient enfin rentrés à l'Hypérion. Cordélia n'avait pas parlé durant le voyage de retour à l'Hôtel et ça commençait à inquiéter Angel, ça lui donnait envie d'entendre ses railleries amères et ses marmonnements irritables.

"C'est ma faute si elle est morte," elle lâcha la pensée qui était au premier rang de son esprit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés pour découvrir qu'il était trop tard.

"Non-"

"Si!" Cordélia sauta du lit et commença à faire les cent pas, "si je t'avais laissé partir au lieu de faire l'idiote et de commencer une dispute, tu serais arrivé à temps et Amy ne serait pas morte. C'est ma faute!" ses yeux noisettes brillaient de larmes. La culpabilité qu'Angel y vit fut comme un couteau s'enfonçant dans son ventre.

"Cordy, elle était déjà morte quand tu as eu ta vision," Angel stoppa ses mouvements frénétiques avec une main sur son épaule.

"Comment tu le sais?"

"Vampire, tu te souviens? J'ai un flair pour ce genre de chose." Lui dit-il gentiment, laissant les détails de côté parce qu'il était sûr que s'il informait Cordélia que le corps sentait comme s'il avait été là toute la journée, elle ne le supporterait pas.

"Oh," ç'aurait dû être un soulagement mais ce n'était pas le cas, pas vraiment. Une personne qu'ils essayaient de protéger était toujours morte, une femme qu'elle avait bien aimée était toujours étendue, sans vie, sur le métal froid d'une table de morgue, le monstre qui avait fait ça était toujours en liberté.

"Ne remets pas la responsabilité sur toi, Cordy."

"C'est un peu dur de ne pas le faire," soupira-t-elle, se rasseyant lourdement sur le lit.

"Cor-"

"Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était Amy?" demanda-t-elle, n'attendant pas une réponse, ce qui était bien car Angel n'en avait pas, "J'aurais dû savoir que c'était Amy. On n'a pas pris ce type assez au sérieux, on ne sait même pas quel genre de démon c'est Angel, comment peut-on ne pas savoir quel genre de démon c'est?"

_Parce qu'on était tous trop absorbés par nos vies personnelles_, pensa Angel.

"On va le découvrir et on va l'attraper, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça," dit-il à la place.

"Promis?" demanda Cordélia, se fichant d'avoir l'air faible parce qu'elle se _sentait _faible, elle se sentait faible et stupide et elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'Angel arrange tout, peu importe ce qu'il avait à faire. Le vampire s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules, ne reculant plus devant le contact parce que c'était Cordélia et c'était tout ce qui importait.

"Promis," jura-t-il et il pressa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

"Pourquoi les puissances ne m'ont pas envoyé une vision plus tôt?" elle exprima la question qui tournait dans l'esprit d'Angel depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'Amy était morte depuis des heures, pas des minutes.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il honnêtement, souhaitant avoir une meilleure réponse pour elle.

"Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de sang auparavant, ce qui est bizarre parce que je vois du sang tout le temps, mais jamais autant en une fois."

"Shh shh," il essaya de la calmer.

"Je veux dire, c'est juste du sang, pas vrai? Ce n'est pas différent du truc rouge dans le frigo," elle pencha la tête pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés avec confusion, "alors pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir?"

Angel fronça les sourcils et mis ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, ses pouces traçant un chemin délicat le long de ses pommettes. Quand les larmes menacèrent enfin de tomber, Cordélia ferma fermement les yeux et enterra son visage contre l'épaule réconfortante d'Angel. Pleurer ne rendrait pas Amy non morte, ça ne trouverait pas le salaud maléfique qui l'avait violée et tuée, elle doutait que ça le ferait même se sentir mieux, donc elle ravala la brûlure de tristesse qui piquait l'arrière de sa gorge et se concentra sur la façon dont Angel lui frottait le bras. Cordélia inhala une longue respiration calmante et repoussa la vue du sang et de la chair brisée à l'arrière de son esprit avec le reste des horreurs qu'elle avait été forcée de voir depuis cette horrible nuit où ils avaient perdu Doyle.

_Ne pas y penser, s'en occuper une autre fois, l'écrire sur un post-it et prier pour que ça ne me rende pas folle_, pensa distraitement Cordélia.

"Tu sens bon," murmura la jeune femme avant même de réaliser qu'elle l'avait pensé.

Peut-être qu'elle était déjà folle.

"Nouvelle poudre à lessiver," dit Angel alors que ses yeux se fermaient et il posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

"C'est agréable," Cordélia inhala le doux arôme jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne connaisse que ça.

Peut-être que la démence n'était pas si mal.

Les minutes lentes passèrent sans un mot, c'était tellement différent du silence tendu qui avait enserré la majorité de leur journée ensemble. Cordélia n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir pourquoi elle avait été tellement fâchée contre Angel, ça ne semblait plus importer, ce n'était pas important comparé à ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit.

"On devrait commencer les recherches," Cordélia brisa à contrecoeur le silence aisé et l'étreinte réconfortante. Le mouvement lui fit tourner la tête et elle pressa automatiquement ses doigts contre ses temps pour essayer de réprimer la douleur à laquelle elle avait à peine pensé cette nuit, même si elle était toujours sur les bords de sa conscience.

"Ca peut attendre demain matin," lui dit Angel d'une voix qui, espérait-il, ne provoquerait pas de dispute.

Pour une fois, ça fonctionna.

"Parfois, je souhaiterais simplement qu'on m'aspire ces fichues visions de la tête pour de bon," elle soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage, elle ne vit pas la culpabilité qui traversa les traits du vampire.

"Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu."

"Non, si je ferme les yeux je n'arrêterais pas de voir..." elle s'interrompit, "Je ne crois pas que dormir va m'aider," Cordélia fit un sourire pincé qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

"Peut-être que tu devrais manger quelque chose," dit Angel, se souvenant du bruit misérable de sa meilleure amie recrachant tout ce qu'elle avait mangé aujourd'hui sur le trottoir, "Je pourrais te faire une omelette? Ou peut-être des pâtes, des pâtes ça serait peut-être mieux-"

"Je n'ai pas faim Angel, vraiment."

"Tu es sûre? Parce que ça ne me dérange pas de faire la cuisine si tu as faim."

"Tu sais, parfois, tu peux être très gentil," Cordélia emmêla ses doigts avec les siens alors qu'elle répétait sa déclaration antérieure, cette fois sans l'insulte venimeuse.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Cordy," répéta-t-il.

"Que tu sois gentil?"

"Ce que ce monstre a fait à Amy," clarifia Angel.

"Elle avait tellement peur Angel, j'ai senti... elle savait ce qu'il allait faire... qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Je l'ai senti, je l'ai vu...." Cordélia secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser à la fois la vision et la réalité de son esprit maltraité, "sérieusement, si jamais je rencontre ces fichues puissances supérieures, je leur botterais les fesses jusqu'à pas d'heure."

Angel observa le changement presque physique descendre sur sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle refusait d'être brisée par les horreurs de la nuit. Cordélia Chase n'était pas le genre de femme à laisser le monde la mettre à genoux, même si elle trébuchait et tombait, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de se relever.

Elle lissa ses cheveux, redressa le dos, essuya les traces invisibles de larmes qui n'étaient pas tombées et ressembla très fort à la jeune fille insouciante qu'il avait rencontrée à Sunnydale plusieurs années plus tôt.

Le vampire savait que c'était juste un masque pour couvrir les bords effilochés de souffrance qui demeuraient dans son âme, et se demandait quel serait le prix le jour où elle ne pourrait plus faire semblant. Lorsqu'un vent mauvais de trop la ferait tomber et qu'elle n'aurait plus l'énergie d'être ce qu'elle pensait qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle soit.

"Donc, je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de coucher ensemble alors."

Le ton sérieux de Cordélia lui fit lever brusquement la tête avec surprise.

"Excuse-moi?" Angel avait l'impression d'avoir manquer toute une conversation.

"Sexe de vision, tu te souviens? Pour se débarrasser du marteau géant dans ma tête, comme ça je pourrais penser sans avoir envie de vomir? _Ca_ semble familier?" Cordélia lui tapota un doigt contre la tempe alors qu'elle cachait un sourire qui menaçait de craquer sur les bords.

"Ouais," acquiesça-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils, "je pensais juste...."

"Quoi?"

"Hé bien, tu es un peu secouée, peut-être qu'on devrait attendre-"

"Je vais bien, Angel. Vraiment," elle lui souriait comme s'il était ridicule. Cordélia commença à déboutonner sa blouse comme pour lui prouver qu'elle allait bien.

C'aurait été assez convainquant, si ce n'était pour le fait que ses mains tremblaient.

"Cordy, attends," Angel lui immobilisa les mains.

Le sourire plastique hésita.

"On doit le faire," la voix de Cordélia était ferme mais ses yeux noisettes montraient l'agitation d'émotions que la journée et la soirée avaient éveillée en elle.

"Je sais," dit-il doucement, "mais pas comme ça," Angel prit son visage en main comme si elle était faite de la porcelaine la plus délicate et, à cet instant, Cordélia eut l'impression que c'était le cas, qu'elle allait se briser en mille morceaux avec la plus douce des brises. Un halètement se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque les mains du vampire frôlèrent sa poitrine alors qu'il lui déboutonnait sa blouse, ses doigts se déplaçant lentement comme s'il craignait qu'un mauvais mouvement puisse déchirer le tissu ou casser un bouton fragile.

"Ca va?" demanda Angel quand le dernier bouton fut détaché.

Cordélia acquiesça silencieusement.

Angel eut l'envie de faire courir ses doigts le long de la bande de chair ambrée qui s'était dévoilée à sa vue, de tracer un chemin de sa clavicule, le long de la vallée entre ses seins jusqu'à son nombril, donc c'est ce qu'il fit exactement avant que son cerveau ne puisse lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Cordélia frissonna au contact.

"Tu as froid?" Angel leva ses yeux vers les siens.

Cordélia se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête, guidant ses mains vers sa blouse en même temps. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens alors qu'il faisait lentement glisser le tissu sur ses épaules.

Même si Angel avait déjà vu Cordélia nue, et inversement, ils ne s'étaient jamais déshabillés l'un devant l'autre, n'avaient jamais donner libre cours au rituel intime de se découvrir devant les yeux de l'autre, comme des amants.

Ca excitait Cordélia autant que ça la terrifiait.

Angel fit traîner ses doigts le long du chemin de sa clavicule, momentanément hypnotisé par le battement de sang sous la peau jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la bride de son soutien-gorge blanc en coton, il hésita une seconde avant de pousser la bride sur le côté et de presser un chemin chaste de baisers de la fine ligne de chair qu'elle avait cachée jusqu'à la courbe bien trop tentante de son cou.

Cordélia laissa ses yeux se fermer tandis que ses lèvres se déplaçaient sur sa peau, laissant la culpabilité et la peur se retirer sous son toucher doux comme une plume, même si son corps était toujours tendu parce que c'était Angel et qu'ils ne faisaient pas ce genre de chose.

"Angel," murmura-t-elle, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant doucement sur les pointes en gel pour attirer son attention. Le vampire se raidit et s'éloigna, inquiet d'avoir dépasser les bornes.

"Je suis désolé-"

Cordélia pressa un doigt contre ses lèvres pour stopper son excuse, un sourire nerveux et une secousse de la tête lui dirent qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Quand des doigts agiles longèrent le bord de son pull et puis passèrent en dessous, Angel parvint à peine à étouffer le grognement qui était monté dans sa gorge. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, Angel posa son front contre celui de Cordélia tandis que ses ongles frôlaient curieusement son torse, des doigts féminins lisant sa poitrine comme du Braille, sur ses tétons durs, le long de l'échelle de ses côtes et traçant finalement des motifs enrageants dans la traînée de poils doux qui commençaient à son nombril. Ses doigts voltigèrent au-dessus du métal épais de la boucle de sa ceinture pendant une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aventurent plus au sud vers la ligne de sa fermeture éclair.

Une secousse de désir traversa son sexe.

"Cordy...." sa voix fut un murmure qui coupa le silence, faisant hésiter les explorations de ses mains.

Elle cligna des yeux quand Angel ôta son pull et le laissa tomber en une pile désordonnée aux pieds du lit.

"Tu es sûre?" lui demanda encore une fois Angel.

Malgré toute la tension, la douleur, la culpabilité et l'excitation, Cordélia ressentit l'envie soudaine et consumante de lui flanquer une tape à l'arrière de la tête. A la place, la jeune femme se glissa en travers du lit et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller en réponse.

Angel réalisa deux choses alors qu'il se levait et détachait sa ceinture, ses yeux errant sur la femme couchée de façon séduisante sur son lit.

D'abord, ça n'était pas aussi embarrassant que ç'aurait dû être.

Ensuite, alors qu'il ôtait ses chaussures, détachait son pantalon et le laissait glisser sur la carpette, il avait assez envie de faire ça.

Cordélia observa le vêtement du vampire heurter le sol, la couleur lui montant aux joues quand, une fois encore, elle se rappela qu'Angel et les sous-vêtements n'existeraient jamais dans la même phrase. Mais l'afflux de rouge qui lui picotait la peau n'était pas dû à l'embarras, et ça la surprenait.

_Mmm, un bonbon pour les yeux,_ flotta dans son cerveau sans son consentement.

"Bonbon pour quoi?" Angel fronça les sourcils.

"Rien," dit rapidement Cordélia, horrifiée que la pensée n'avait pas été aussi silencieuse qu'elle l'avait prévu.

Le vampire plissa les yeux vers elle avec suspicion, apparemment insoucieux du fait qu'il était nu.

Et en érection.

"Tu prévois de rester debout là, toute la nuit?" elle agita la tête en une invitation pour couvrir les nerfs qui commençaient à se tordre dans son ventre. Angel se contenta de soulever un sourcil pour réponse avant de grimper sur le lit comme un gros chat nu. Le démon en lui était ravi de l'accélération soudaine de son battement de coeur alors que son âme le forçait à être doux, à être prudent, parce que Cordélia était sa meilleure amie et même _lui_ pouvait voir qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le disait.

Cordélia sentit chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses se réveiller quand Angel pressa un baiser sur la courbe féminine de son ventre, la langue qu'elle avait fermement décidé ne ferait _pas_ ces vilaines choses qu'elle avait faites la nuit précédente, plongeant maintenant dans son nombril tandis que le vampire déboutonnait son pantalon, lui soulevant les hanches et le faisant glisser le long de ses cuisses.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermés, lorsque les baisers respectueux cessèrent. Clignant des yeux pour focaliser son regard, Cordélia fut accueillie par la vue d'Angel planant au-dessus d'elle, l'incertitude gravée sur son visage.

"Je vais bien, Angel," le rassura-t-elle, ou peut-être que c'était elle qu'elle essayait de convaincre, elle ne le savait pas, elle s'en fichait, parce que quand il la touchait, la douleur n'était plus si aigue, la culpabilité n'était plus si dure à supporter, le fantôme de la femme à qui ils avaient fait défaut n'était plus si horrifiant.

"Je m'inquiète pour toi," murmura-t-il honnêtement.

"Je sais" Cordélia lui prit le visage en main, "si ça peut aider, je m'inquiète pour moi aussi," elle fit le premier vrai sourire de la soirée.

"Pas vraiment, mais ça oui," Angel effleura son pouce sur la courbe de sa lèvre inférieure.

L'atmosphère changea et s'arrêta à un simple battement de coeur tandis que des doigts apprenaient l'histoire du visage de l'autre. Dans la chambre sombre qui abritait ses propres fantômes du passé, la ligne de leur amitié se brouilla encore plus, le besoin, le réconfort et les premières étincelles effrayantes du vrai désir s'agitèrent dans le silence bruyant.

Les yeux de Cordélia s'écarquillèrent lorsque les lèvres d'Angel commencèrent à descendre, les mots _non, on ne s'embrasse pas_ étaient coincés dans sa gorge, sa tête était bloquée et refusait de tourner comme lui disait son cerveau tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient encore et encore et-

Pressèrent un baiser contre son front.

Cordélia ne savait pas si elle était soulagée ou déçue. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser longtemps lorsque le vampire commença à la toucher sérieusement. Ses mains avaient perdu la maladresse de leur première fois tandis qu'elles taquinaient ses tétons à travers le coton de son soutien-gorge, une bouche habile de deux cent ans d'expérience transformant sa respiration en halètements silencieux de désir pendant que ses mains se faufilaient derrière son dos.

"Où est la fichue agrafe sur ce truc?" marmonna Angel entre deux mordillages sur le soulèvement appétissant de sa poitrine.

"Sur le devant," Cordélia eut un petit rire étouffé.

"Evidemment," dit sarcastiquement le vampire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec cette femme qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un tatônneur de seize ans?

Une torsion à une main et un bruit sec détachèrent le soutien-gorge en cotton, et Angel sentit son ego revenir avec un sourire entendu.

"Oui, tu es très talentueux, bien joué," Cordélia roula les yeux et lui tapota l'épaule tandis que sa poitrine était découverte à l'air froid de la pièce et la caresse encore plus froide des lèvres du vampire.

"Talentueux...." soupira-t-elle et elle se cambra vers sa bouche.

Angel n'essaya même pas de cacher le sourire vorace qui se glissa sur son visage.

"Comme ça?" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'il mordillait la chair arrondie. Il fut récompensé par un _uh huh_ haleté de sa meilleure amie.

Le monde commença à tourner autour de Cordélia tandis que les lèvres d'Angel, ses dents et sa langue traçaient un chemin affolant sur ses seins, ses doigts pétrissant les muscles durs des épaules du vampire alors qu'elle le suppliait silencieusement de ne pas arrêter, de ne pas la quitter, de tout arranger.

De prendre la culpabilité palpitante qui lui brûlait la poitrine et la transformer en quelque chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

"Angel," haleta Cordélia alors qu'elle emmêlait ses jambes avec lui pour l'amener plus près, ne réalisant pas que c'était la première fois que son nom avait glissé de ses lèvres avec désir.

Le vampire le remarqua cependant, cela fit silencieusement gronder le démon avec possession et sursauter ses hanches dans le berceau de ses cuisses avec un _Cordy_ grogné dans sa poitrine. Elle siffla de plaisir quand son pénis toucha son clitoris à travers le tissu de sa culotte et Angel dû utiliser toute la volonté qu'il pu rassembler pour ne pas se frotter rudement contre elle.

_Doucement, lentement,_ devint son mantra alors qu'il truffait sa peau rougie de baisers respectueux, ses hanches se calmant jusqu'à un rythme lent et enrageant qui fit gémir Cordélia avec contrariété.

"Shhh," il laissa traîner ses lèvres le long de la vallée de ses seins, lutta pour faire passer des doigts rugueux sous l'élastique de sa culotte, sa bouche suivant leur chemin tandis qu'il les faisaient descendre le long de ses cuisses.

L'odeur de son désir le frappa comme le plus délicat des parfums et l'attira à lui.

"Attends!" Cordélia lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux quand elle réalisa ce qu'il allait faire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Angel fronça les sourcils, sa langue sortant inconsciemment sur sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il était un homme affamé sur le point de manger.

Le visage de Cordélia vira au rouge mais elle n'arrivait pas à ôter son regard de sa bouche.

"Cordélia?"

"Hum?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" il montra la main dans ses cheveux.

"Oh, euh..." elle tenta de trouver une façon de dire ce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas dire.

La façon dont les pouces du vampire traçaient de légères promesses à l'intérieur de ses genoux ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

"Cordy?" répéta Angel, commençant à s'inquiéter. Il savait qu'ils auraient dû attendre un peu, Cordélia était secouée par les évènements de la soirée. Elle aurait dû avoir plus de temps pour se calmer, il aurait dû être plus inflexible au lieu de laisser les désirs de son démon régir ses réactions. "On aurait dû attendre, ça été une longue soirée et-"

"Je crois que tu ne devrais pas pratiquer de sexe oral sur moi," lâcha-t-elle rapidement.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il, surpris et plus qu'un peu déçu.

"Tu n'étais pas conscient de ton humeur bizarre aujourd'hui?"

"Ce n'était pas à cause d'hier soir."

"Uh huh."

"Ce ne l'était pas."

"Très bien, peu importe, je pense toujours qu'on ne devrait plus le faire."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"On peut ne pas en parler là maintenant?" maugréa Cordélia, commençant à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise devant le fait d'avoir une conversation avec Angel alors que sa tête était entre ses cuisses

"Et si j'en ai envie?" Angel fit un signe de la tête vers les boucles sombres.

"C'est le cas?" demanda-t-elle, surprise.

"Hé bien... ouais," le sourire vorace était de retour et cette vue amena du désir en fusion dans son utérus.

Le vampire observa l'argument s'éteindre dans ses yeux.

"Si tu me refais le coup de la folie...." Cordélia s'interrompit et retomba sur le lit, ses mains fermement posées sur son visage alors qu'elle marmonnait quelque chose sur les fixations orales des vampires et leurs changements d'humeur ridicules.

Ses hanches se soulevèrent du lit au contact d'une langue contre sa chair la plus sensible

"Doux Jésus!" elle mentionna assez joyeusement le nom du Seigneur avec un gémissement bruyant. Quand Angel rit, ça vibra dans chaque nerfs de son corps mais Cordélia était bien trop dans le moment pour faire autre chose qu'agripper la tête du lit et essayer de ne pas penser à l'amitié fragile, la douleur des visions et les clientes assassinées dans des ruelles. Ce qui n'était pas si difficile étant donné que Cordélia avait du mal à se rappeler comment faire les choses les plus basiques, comme respirer, alors qu'Angel tentait de la dévorer.

Tout ce que le vampire avait senti la nuit précédente fut à nouveau enflammé tandis qu'Angel réapprenait l'essence de sa meilleure amie. Les doux miaulements réprimés de Cordélia emplirent ses oreilles alors que son parfum envahissait les endroits brisés en lui, une flamme de possession le brûlait vivement le long de son épine dorsale et menaçait de laisser son démon se montrer sur son visage.

"Oh mon Dieu...." haleta inutilement Cordélia, les yeux fermés, ses doigts cherchant désespérément une prise tandis que l'univers se limitait à un point précis entre ses cuisses. Elle pouvait sentir le sang circuler dans ses veines, chaque cellule de son corps palpiter avec la pression de sa langue, bien trop, trop bon, trop merveilleux. La douleur dans sa tête était enroulée d'un baume apaisant avec chaque mordillement de ses dents et poussée de ses doigts, les fissures dans son coeur étaient lissées, son âme fatiguée ramenée à la vie par l'ancien Fléau de l'Europe, "....Angel."

_A moi,_ son nom une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres fut tout ce dont le démon eut besoin comme catalyseur. Et avant même que Cordélia puisse gémir de frustration à la perte de ses lèvres, Angel fut au-dessus et en elle avec une poussée brusque de ses hanches.

"Oh!" s'exclama Cordélia avec surprise alors que son corps luttait pour s'adapter à l'intrusion soudaine.

"Seigneur, Cordy, je suis désolé," s'excusa rapidement Angel, horrifié devant sa perte de contrôle. Tandis que le démon grognait victorieusement sa propriété, Angel remua pour se retirer de la chaleur étroite dans laquelle il était enveloppé.

"Non, attends," haleta-t-elle brutalement, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour empêcher sa sortie, forçant les yeux coupables du vampire à rencontrer les siens.

"Je suis désolé," répéta Angel, ses bras tremblants avec de la tension brute.

"Ce n'est rien," insista Cordélia, faisant courir ses mains le long des muscles tendus de ses épaules, "C'était juste un peu inattendu, c'est tout. Mais d'une bonne façon." Comme pour prouver ses dires, la jeune femme fit rouler ses hancher contre les siennes.

Un grognement mutuel rempli l'air.

"Cor-" Angel sentit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait lutter pour regagner recommencer à s'effriter sur les bords.

"Je vais bien," murmura-t-elle encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses hanches commencent à remuer contre les siennes, des poussées lentes et douces au rythme de son mantra silencieux, une excuse rendue physique par de tendres baisers contre son front.

Doucement, lentement, doucement, lentement, doucement, lentement, répété encore et encore dans son esprit, désespéré d'être ce dont Cordélia avait besoin, pas un coup ferme et rapide, doux et lent, pour ôter la douleur, pas pour la causer, ne pas prendre, doucement, lentement, doucement-

Les ongles de Cordélia s'enfoncèrent vivement dans ses épaules et sa retenue fut envoyée au diable.

Angel enterra son visage dans le cou de Cordélia lorsqu'il sentit la peau et les os de son front commencer à se transformer, priant un Dieu qui l'avait quitté plusieurs siècles plus tôt qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas. La soudaine douleur piquante et les bas gémissements féminins de besoin étaient trop pour le démon qui avait été privé si longtemps.

C'était trop, tout ce qu'il avait essayé de renier ou d'ignorer toute la journée remontait à la surface. La main de Cordélia sur la cuisse de Gunn, ses bras autour de sa taille, la façon dont elle riait pour l'homme noir, tout miroita dans le brouillard de sa mémoire et provoqua un bas grognement possessif dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il dansait au bord du contrôle, c'était tellement tentant de tomber par-dessus la ligne, d'enchaîner ses poignets à son lit et de sauter la jalousie qu'il avait senti brûler en lui dans le corps de Cordélia.

Le vampire s'accrocha follement et avec horreur à la fin de cette pensée.

_Non._

Cordy.

Je ne le ferais pas, ce n'est pas de ça qu'il est question, pour elle, besoin de réconfort, pas de possessivité.

Il essaya frénétiquement de régner sur le démon, forçant le retour de son visage humain sur ses traits. Angel s'arracha à la peau fine de son cou, il y avait trop de tentations là, trop de sang battant sous la surface, juste trop. Mais la vue des joues rougies de Cordélia, de la sueur luisante sur ses temps, de ses yeux noisettes devenus noir de désir, sous lui, il l'entourait, leur différence de taille à peine remarquée jusqu'à maintenant tandis que les hanches d'Angel pompaient en elle, plus brusquement qu'il ne le voulait, il voulait être doux, était pire. Trop tentant de simplement se laisser aller, voler ces lèvres et laisser des marques possessives sur sa poitrine, la marquer, parader sa propriété.

La respiration de Cordélia haletait contre ses lèvres, si près, plus près qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Les doigts d'Angel le démangeaient de s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, de se perdre dans la crinière épaisse qui était renversée sur ses oreillers. _Ses_ oreillers, _son_ lit, _sa_ Cordélia-

_Stop!_ Aboya silencieusement Angel sur l'animal qui menaçait de prendre le contrôle, son corps maintenant immobile de tension.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il luttait pour le contrôle qui semblait lui faire défaut ce soir, quand il en avait le plus besoin.

"Angel?" haleta nerveusement Cordélia quand Angel n'eut pas bougé pendant un long moment.

"Je...." il secoua la tête, les lignes dures de son dos se contractèrent sous ses doigts, de longues bobines de tension.

"Qu'est-"

Angel ne la laissa pas finir la question alors qu'il les fit culbuter pour qu'il soit sous elle, ses jambes toujours étroitement enroulées autour de son dos tandis qu'elle le chevauchait.

Il observa la surprise traverser ses yeux devant le changement soudain de position. Cordélia eut l'envie de se couvrir avec ses bras, ce qu'elle savait être ridicule, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, la jeune femme se sentait plus nue assise à califourchon sur Angel que sous lui. Elle voulu lui dire que c'était trop pour elle mais alors qu'elle essayait de trouver les mots, les hanches d'Angel se soulevèrent, enfonçant profondément son pénis en elle.

"Oh," Les yeux de Cordélia se fermèrent, "refais ça."

Donc il le fit.

"C'est bon...." murmura-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse tandis que sa tête roulait en arrière, ne se préoccupant de rien d'autre que de l'endroit parfait que son sexe frappait à chaque mouvement. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, ni le sang, ni la culpabilité ou la peur, juste ce râpage délicieux de peau contre peau, ce corps à corps, ces mains qui lui donnaient un sentiment de sécurité agrippant ses hanches. Elle se fichait que ce soit Angel qui lui faisait ressentir tout ça, elle avait besoin que ce soit lui, ça devait être lui, ses mains, ses lèvres, son corps qui remplissait ses rêves et ses visions.

Angel savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Son contrôle avait été fracassé et reformé et fracassé à nouveau trop de fois. La chaleur étroite qui l'enveloppait était trop bonne pour ne pas s'y perdre. Cette déesse dorée à califourchon sur lui était trop belle, à lui, le chevauchant, son sexe enterré en elle, rien qu'à lui, rien qu'à lui rien qu'à lui....

"Cordy, vas-y, pour moi," ses mots firent écraser une vague de chaleur liquide dans l'utérus de Cordélia. La pression de son pouce contre la chair boursouflée de son clitoris envoya du plaisir de ses doigts jusqu'à ses orteils, encore et encore, _ne t'arrête pas, seigneur, ne t'arrête pas_, tomba de ses lèvres sans son consentement alors que l'univers se mettait sans dessus dessous derrière ses yeux, ses hanches bougeant de leur propre volonté. Un battement de plaisir dans son sang, plus et plus et plus jusqu'à ce que le monde explose avec un orgasme qui fendit son corps avec des ondulations frissonnantes se serrant étroitement autour du vampire en elle, lui arrachant sa délivrance avec un cri silencieux.

***

"Je pense qu'on devient meilleur à ça," dit Cordélia au plafond un moment plus tard, quand elle récupéra l'usage de sa voix.

"C'était clairement une amélioration," approuva Angel, le corps épuisé et le démon paisible.

"Uh huh," elle hocha la tête, plus inquiétée ou embarrassée par le fait d'être étendue, nue, à côté d'Angel. Elle y penserait demain matin parce que là, elle était trop fatiguée et trop détendue pour se tracasser de la pudeur.

En fait, Cordélia devrait penser à beaucoup de choses demain matin.

"Migraine de vision?" le vampire se tourna sur le côté, la tête posée sur son coude.

"Partie," elle sourit son merci d'un air endormi et roula sur le ventre pour lui faire face, "Je devrais y aller," Cordélia bâilla, "je dois me lever tôt demain matin," elle enterra le côté de son visage dans l'oreiller, "beaucoup de recherches à faire," ses yeux se fermèrent, "Je devrais... rentrer...."

"Uh huh," approuva doucement Angel en remontant les couvertures froissées sur eux.

"Donne-moi juste une minute...."

"Ok," le vampire mit les cheveux qui lui étaient tombés sur le visage derrière l'oreille et écouta sa respiration régulière et le battement de son coeur.

Angel n'avait aucune intention de laisser Cordélia quitter son lit.

***

_Les roses rouges sont vraiment un cliché, les jaunes sont plus sincères_, pensa joyeusement l'homme alors qu'il arrangeait le bouquet extravaguant devant lui.

Il avait été déçu de découvrir que la jeune femme qui l'avait tellement séduit la nuit précédent n'était pas chez elle. Il avait essayé d'entrer dans le petit appartement, mais une force froide et invisible lui avait barré le chemin.

Peut-être que c'était mieux.

Il pouvait attendre un peu plus longtemps.

Elle en vaudrait la peine.

Même si elle avait menti pour son nom. Avait-elle pensé qu'il ne découvrirait pas le mensonge?

"Les amoureux ne devraient pas se mentir, Cordélia," tska-t-il. "Voilà, c'est parfait," déclara-t-il, se levant et se reculant devant sa création.

Douze roses jaunes, enduite amoureusement chacune de sang rouge et poisseux.


	11. Part 11

**Part 11**

Etant la plus jeune de cinq enfants, toutes des filles, Lucy avait grandi dans des vêtements de seconde main. Enfant, elle ne s'en était pas soucié, trop occupée à regarder les étoiles et à parler à la lune pour faire attention aux trous dans ses baskets. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond sale, ses yeux d'un vert qui n'inspire pas, ses ongles courts et rongés à vif. Ils l'appelaient garçon manqué, et ça allait, elle avait de meilleures choses à faire que de lire des magazines qui apprenaient comment embrasser les garçons et se faire un brushing de toute façon.

Quand la puberté commença, le corps qui autrefois montait dans les arbres et faisait des tartes de boue dans le jardin, eut soudainement des courbes et inclinaisons qui poussèrent sa mère à s'inquiéter et son père à froncer les sourcils. Pourtant, elle était toujours la petite Lucy Marsh pour les habitants de leur petite ville, avec la tête dans les étoiles et les pieds dans des tennis de seconde main.

Et ça lui allait aussi. Ce n'était pas parce que ses chaussettes étaient bizarres et ses t-shirts délavés que ses rêves étaient de seconde main.

Quand elle eut dix-huit, Lucy fit une valise et regarda le soleil se lever par-dessus les champs une dernière fois. Avec une note laissée pour ses parents sur la table de la cuisine, la fille de la petite ville partit pour les lumières de la grande ville avec la main de Bobby Hopton serrée dans la sienne.

Personne n'avait su pour Bobby et elle. Comme l'argent économisé dans sa boîte à bijoux, ils avaient été un secret caché du monde. Elle n'avait jamais eu à mentir parce qu'elle était la petite Lucy Marsh avec des cheveux d'un blond sale et des trous dans ses chaussures, fiable et modeste, pas le genre de fille qui allait s'enfuir avec le garçon d'à côté.

Ca n'avait pas été facile, ils avaient à peine manger un repas complet cette première année à LA. Ce n'était pas un conte de fée, il y avait peu d'argent, encore moins de bonne humeur, ils vivaient au jour le jour dans un appartement partagé avec les cafards et l'humidité.

Avec son premier salaire, Lucy s'était achetée une paire de chaussures dans un vrai magasin de chaussures.

Quand Bobby avait finalement eu l'augmentation pour laquelle ils priaient, ils avaient déménagé de leur ancien appartement une pièce dans une véritable habitation à Silverlake. Ce n'était pas grandiose, pas de chandeliers en cristal ni de miroirs dorés, juste une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un salon. C'était petit, mais c'était à eux et ils l'aimaient.

Lors de leur premier Noël dans l'appartement, Bobby lui avait fait une table basse. Ca avait été la plus belle chose qu'elle ait possédée. Encore plus belle que les chaussures dans son placard ou le T-shirt Gap blanc ivoire dans sa garde-robe, parce que comme la vie qu'ils avaient construite ensemble, c'était simple et parfait.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Lucy vit avant que l'intrus qui avait fait irruption dans leur maison ne lui torde le coup brutalement sur la droite.

Le cri qui avait rempli sa bouche à la vue de son doux Bobby, étendu en sang et brisé sur le sol de la cuisine, fut réduit au silence avant qu'il ne puisse emplir la pièce. Attrapée par derrière, la table basse à portée de ses doigts désespérés, si elle pouvait simplement toucher, sentir le bois qui avait été si affectueusement façonné pour elle, tout se passerait bien.

Torsion, craquement, rien.

"Là, est-ce que tu ne te sens pas mieux maintenant?" Daniel essuya ses mains sur son pantalon bien repassé, fronçant les sourcils devant les éclaboussures rouges écarlates qui tâchaient ses vêtements.

***

"Dennis, ouvre les rideaux," murmura Cordélia. Sa chambre était plus sombre qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être à cette heure de la matinée. Quand le soleil ne brilla toujours pas à travers ses paupières fermées, Cordélia força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et chercha son réveil sur sa table de nuit.

Le réveil n'était pas là.

"Dennis?" dit-elle un peu plus fort cette fois.

Rien.

Fronçant les sourcils avec une partie égale d'inquiétude et de contrariété, Cordélia se passa les mains sur le visage, essayant de chasser la désorientation soporifique de son cerveau. Quelque chose clochait, sa chambre était trop sombre et elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir bougé son réveil. De plus, son matelas semblait différent et les draps n'avaient pas l'odeur de sa poudre à lessiver. En fait, ils sentaient comme-

Les yeux de Cordélia s'écarquillèrent lorsque la compréhension s'installa.

-Angel.

Alors que ses yeux s'ajustaient lentement à l'obscurité, dont la cause, réalisa-t-elle, était les lourds rideaux empêchant l'entrée du soleil, Cordélia laissa les pièces de la soirée précédente se mettre en place. Comme des goûttes de mercure, ses souvenies fusionnèrent. La vision, avoir vu le corps brutalisé d'Amy étendu dans la marre de son propre sans, le sexe de vision avec Angel.

Cordélia laissa ses yeux errer jusqu'à la forme endormie à côté d'elle. Angel était couché sur le ventre, les bras enterrés sous son oreiller et la mâchoire relâchée avec le sommeil. Roulant prudemment sur son flanc, Cordélia l'étudia. Dans son sommeil, le visage du vampire était exempt de l'habituel nuage sombre derrière lequel il se cachait, il n'y avait pas d'air renfrogné, pas d'absence d'expression forcée, juste les surfaces lisses d'un homme né plus de deux cent ans plus tôt. Parfois, il était presque impossible pour Cordélia de croire que son meilleur ami était aussi vieux, qu'il avait été témoin de deux siècles d'inventions.

Avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Cordélia toucha les douces pointes de ses cheveux sombres. Ils étaient toujours légèrement collant de gel et piquaient contre ses doigts. Son pouce effleura légèrement la largeur de son front, il était lisse et non marqué sans les stries effilées de son visage vampire et frais au toucher.

Pas froid, mais pas particulièrement chaud non plus.

Cordélia se raidit, ses doigts s'arrêtant dans leur exploration contre sa tempe lorsqu'Angel remua, son visage se plissant avec un renfrognement. Quand une éternité passa et que le vampire ne montra autre signe de réveil, elle passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Ca avait peut-être été un moment fugace, et peut-être qu'elle l'avait juste imaginé, mais Cordélia était presque sure qu'Angel avait été sur le point de l'embrasser hier soir. Elle s'était sentie tellement en sécurité tandis qu'il l'entourait, l'amour et la protection brillant dans ses yeux souvent illisibles, la pression de son pouce contre sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser, elle en était sure.

Et Cordélia avait voulu qu'il le fasse, avait voulu qu'Angel l'embrasse comme il l'embrassait dans les visions, comme s'il brûlait de désir pour elle, comme s'il existait pour elle et elle seule.

Comme si elle était tout ce qu'Angel pouvait voir.

La réalisation la terrifiait. Elle ferma les yeux et retira sa main. _Reprends-toi, Chase_. Se réprimanda Cordélia, _ne commence pas à penser comme ça. C'était juste un moment, tu avais peur et Angel était inquiet._

Rien de plus que ça.

Ca ne peut pas être plus que ça.

_Je ne veux pas plus que ça._

Avec ses émotions capricieuses ramenées à la soumission, Cordélia se redressa sur son coude et regarda le réveil du côté du lit d'Angel. Onze heure vingt-trois la regardait dans un éclat de néon rouge.

"Bon sang."

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait sortir du lit sans réveiller Angel, se faufiler au rez-de-chaussée, avec espoir Fred serait dans sa chambre, ou encore mieux, chez Lorne. Avec un peu de chance, Wes et Gunn-

"Hey," la voix enrouée et ensommeillée d'Angel mit un terme brusque à tous ses plans de sortie en douce de l'Hôtel.

Cordélia sursauta avec le bruit soudain, tirant rapidement les draps sur sa poitrine. "Depuis quand tu es réveillé?" demanda-t-elle, embarrassée qu'il ne dormait peut-être pas lorsqu'elle l'avait touché.

"Juste maintenant," mentit-il.

"Oh," acquiesça Cordélia, se demandant pourquoi elle acquiesçait et disait 'oh'.

"Alors...." Angel s'interrompit. La conversation pataugea tandis qu'Angel et Cordélia cherchaient pour trouver la bonne chose à dire. Durant toutes ses années, le vampire n'avait pas fait l'expérience de beaucoup de lendemains matins avec quelqu'un à qui il tenait réellement. Darla ne comptait pas, même s'ils avaient passés un siècle dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'aimait pas penser au lendemain matin avec Buffy. Pour des raisons évidentes. Le dernier lendemain matin que Cordélia avait expérimenté impliquait qu'elle se réveille enceinte de presque neuf mois, donc elle ne faisait pas mieux.

"Bien dormi?" dit finalement Angel après ce qui avait semblé être des heures, mais n'avaient été que des secondes.

"Un peu trop bien," sourit Cordélia par-dessus son épaule avec une timidité non caractéristique tandis qu'elle épinglait les draps étroitement sous ses bras, "on a dormi la moitié de la journée."

"C'était une longue nuit," il haussa les épaules, son regard attiré par l'étendue svelte de son dos nu.

_Du sang, tellement de sang. Des yeux sans vie et de la chair déchirée, trop tard, fichtrement trop tard. Les mains d'Angel frôlant sa poitrine, la râpe de sa mâchoire contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Cordy_ _vas-y, pour moi__...._

"Ouais," approuva Cordélia, sa bouche sèche alors que des flashs de la nuit précédente ricochait dans son esprit. "Hum, je devrais probablement y aller avant que les autres arrivent."

"Ils sont déjà là."

Cordélia lui lança un regard interrogateur par-dessus son épaule mais il était trop occupé à fixer le tatouage complexe qui décorait le bas de son dos. La brunette se racla la gorge et Angel releva brusquement son regard vers le sien comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

"Comment tu le sais?" les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent avec un sourire amusé.

"Super ouïe," Angel tapota un doigt contre sa tempe.

"Oh, ouais," Cordélia hocha la tête, se sentant un peu stupide d'avoir oublier une telle chose, "tout de même, je devrais...." elle fit un geste vers la porte de la chambre, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir sortir de l'Hôtel sans être vue.

"Je suppose," approuva le vampire, espérant que la déception qu'il ressentait n'était pas audible dans sa voix. Angel s'était réveillé avec la sensation de doigts chauds patinant sur son visage, un doux parfum féminin l'entourant et un battement de cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il lui avait fallu presque tout son contrôle pour garder les yeux fermés et ne pas blottir son visage contre la chair chaude.

Il avait aimé.

Beaucoup.

Quand Cordélia se recoucha, le vampire cligna des yeux avec surprise. Angel ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle reste, en fait il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se sauve de la chambre en courant aussitôt réveillée. Mais le sourire qui avait menacé de courber ses lèvres disparu quand il vit l'air renfrogné qui ombrageait le visage de Cordélia.

"J'ai passé la nuit," dit-elle au plafond, ses pensées exprimées tout haut.

"C'est vrai," acquiesça Angel.

"Je ne suis pas _censée_ passer la nuit," clarifia Cordélia, au cas où il n'aurait pas totalement compris. Le vampire ne savait pas quoi dire à ça donc il ne dit rien du tout.

Cordélia ôta ses yeux du plafond et regarda Angel, "passer la nuit ne faisait pas partie du plan."

"Il y avait un plan?" Angel fronça les sourcils, posant sa tête sur sa main afin de mieux voir son visage.

"Hé bien... non, mais s'il y avait eu un plan, moi qui passe la nuit n'en ferait pas partie," la brunette passa ses mains sur les draps, chassant les plis dans le tissu.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Parce que, parce qu'on n'est pas... ce n'est pas... c'est trop… trop...."

"Intime?" Angel dit le mot que Cordélia avait du mal à sortir.

"Exactement," approuva-t-elle avec un souffle bruyant, mais une petite voix à l'arrière de son esprit lui disait qu'elle était ridicule et qu'Angel et elle avaient dépassé Intimité Ville depuis quelques kilomètres. Toutefois, la voix ressemblait beaucoup à Fred, donc Cordélia fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Malheureusement, Angel semblait capable de lire dans ses pensées.

"Mais moi qui passe une grande partie de la nuit avec ma tête enterrée entre tes cuisses, ça ne l'est pas?" demanda-t-il de façon innocente.

Le rougissement d'embarras ne monta pas lentement dans le cou de Cordélia comme le soleil glissant sur le paysage du désert, non, à la place, il annonça sa présence sur son visage en une explosion de rose mortifié.

"C'est, c'est différent," pourquoi est-ce que la terre ne s'ouvrait jamais pour vous engloutir quand vous en aviez envie? "C'est différent et, et, pas pareil et j'ai _dit_ que tu n'aurais pas dû le faire _une nouvelle fois_..." pourquoi est-ce qu'Angel lui souriait d'un air affecté?

"C'est amusant de voir la Cordélia Chase habituellement verbeuse avoir du mal à trouver ses mots," taquina-t-il de façon affectueuse, le rire dansant dans ses yeux.

"Bâtard," Cordélia plissa dangereusement les yeux vers lui. L'effet fut quelque peu miné par le sourire qui glissa comme du miel sur ses lèvres.

La tension mal à l'aise qui avait menacé de dresser sa vilaine tête et aspirer tout l'air de la chambre s'étouffa comme une bougie crachotante. Cordélia savait qu'elle aurait dû partir maintenant, mais son corps refusait de coopérer avec son cerveau.

"Encore quelques minutes, et puis je me lève," se promit Cordélia en se nichant plus profondément contre son oreiller, ayant très fort l'air de quelqu'un qui n'allait pas quitter la chaleur du lit dans un avenir proche.

Et ça allait très bien pour Angel.

Le vampire laissa son regard imprudent errer sur elle. Elle était magnifique le matin, réalisa Angel. Evidemment, Cordélia était magnifique tout le temps, que ce soit quand elle illuminait la pièce avec un sourire ou quand elle raclait du jus mauve de démon de ses cheveux ou quand elle levait les yeux au ciel devant une de ses misérables tentatives d'humour. Le genre de beauté qui faisait tourner les têtes quand elle marchait dans la rue. Elle avait fait tourner la tête d'Angel à plus d'une occasion.

Mais avec son visage exempt de maquillage et ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à un désordre non coiffé de mèches, Cordélia n'avait jamais été plus magnifique aux yeux d'Angel et ça lui serrait la poitrine avec une autre réalisation croissante qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'ignorer.

"La terre au type qui fixe?" Cordélia agita une main devant son visage.

"Désolé," s'excusa Angel.

"Tu rumines?"

"Je réfléchis."

"Fais attention, tu vas peut-être te faire mal," Cordélia croisa les bras derrière sa tête, ne remarquant pas que les draps avaient glissé, révélant l'élévation souple de sa poitrine. Angel le remarqua, mais parvint à ne pas fixer comme un adolescent bouche bée. Plus ou moins.

"Hé bien?" Deux sourcils parfaitement façonnés étaient levés dans sa direction et Angel réalisa que Cordélia attendait qu'il lui dise ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant qu'Angel ne puisse les arrêter.

"Je pensais à quel point tu es magnifique en te réveillant le matin."

Les yeux de Cordélia s'écarquillèrent avec surprise et Angel se frappa mentalement.

"Euh, je veux dire-"

"Je ne me suis pas sentie très belle ces derniers temps," Cordélia le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse gâcher un compliment parfaitement bien, "avec tout le truc de l'agonie lente à cause des visions," elle haussa les épaules et le drap glissa un peu plus.

Mais Angel était trop occupé à se renfrogner devant son ton désinvolte pour le remarquer.

"Tu ne vas _pas_ mourir."

"Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais-"

"Non," Angel refusa de la laisser finir sa phrase. Il passa ses doigts dans les mèches sauvages des cheveux de Cordélia, les lissant contre l'oreiller rouge foncé. "Tu vas vivre une longue, longue, _longue_ vie, Cordy," sa grande main prit le côté de son visage, "Je ne te laisserais pas mourir."

Cordélia couvrit la main d'Angel avec la sienne et pressa un baiser dans sa paume. "Je ne m'en vais nulle part," elle murmura une promesse qu'ils voulaient tous les deux désespérément croire.

Angel laissa sortir un souffle non nécessaire qui vacilla sur le visage de Cordélia, ça lui chatouilla les lèvres et elle se prit à les lécher inconsciemment. Le vampire observa le glissement de sa langue sur la chair rosée et rebondie comme si c'était une bouchée particulièrement savoureuse dans laquelle il voulait enfoncer ses dents.

Ou embrasser.

Cordélia pouvait sentir son coeur battre dans ses oreilles. Angel avait de nouveau ce regard dans les yeux, comme s'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de soit incroyablement stupide soit incroyablement courageux et, habituellement avec Angel, ça constituait en une seule et même chose. Les pensées de visions, d'amitié et de lignes infranchissables s'éparpillèrent comme des confettis dans le vent, tout ce qu'il restait dans l'esprit de Cordélia c'était que oui, elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse.

Elle passa à nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Angel comprit soudainement pourquoi le fait que Cordélia passe la nuit n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Se réveiller à côté d'elle, sentir sa chaleur aussi près alors que la faible odeur de sexe pénétrait l'air, c'était trop tentant. Ca donnait envie au vampire de la garder.

Mais ce n'était pas à lui de la garder.

_Non pas que ça m'ait déjà arrêté,_ pensa Angel en traçant la courbe de sa pommette avec son pouce. _Mais tu n'as jamais eu de meilleure amie avant_, son âme se fit entendre comme Jiminy Cricket.

Parfois, la clarté qui venait avec l'absence d'âme lui manquait vraiment.

"On devrait probablement se lever," lui fit dire Jiminy tandis que son regard s'attardait tortueusement sur ses lèvres.

"Oh, ouais," Cordélia acquiesça, cachant sans effort la déception qui lui traversait le corps. Elle se fichait de qu'on disait, elle était une sacrée bonne actrice.

Quand de longues secondes passèrent et qu'Angel planait toujours à moitié au-dessus d'elle, sa main apparemment gluée au côté de son visage, Cordélia dit, "se lever implique un peu que tu bouges," elle montra leur position.

"Juste," il hocha lentement la tête, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point, au juste, ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, "Mais il se peut qu'il y ait un problème."

"Problème?" Cordélia fronça les sourcils et Angel eut envie de lécher la petite ligne qui se plissa entre ses sourcils.

"Ouais," il soupira, "tu vois, je pense que je ne n'ai pas _envie_ de bouger," dit honnêtement le vampire avant que ses meilleurs anges puissent lui dire de ne pas le faire.

"Tu es vraiment un idiot," Cordélia roula les yeux, ne s'autorisant pas à écouter la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'Angel était sérieux. De l'aisance flotta dans la chambre tandis que la tension se dissipait comme une brume matinale. Cordélia se sentit se détendre lorsque les yeux d'Angel se plissèrent avec un sourire.

"Tu oses appeler l'un des vampires les plus redoutés ayant fouler la terre, un idiot?" il souleva un sourcil amusé.

"Ouaip," sourit Cordélia, "Je peux trouver quelques autres noms aussi, si tu veux."

"Je crois que je vais passer pour le moment."

"Hé bien, quand tu auras besoin que ton énorme ego se prenne un coup ou deux, tu sauras qui appeler," elle lui tapota gaiement l'épaule.

"Je n'ai _pas_ un énorme ego."

"Oh, tu en as vraiment un."

"Pas vrai."

"On est où maintenant, en maternelle?"

"Je sais que tu y es, mais où suis-je ?"

"Et on est de retour à toi qui est idiot," Cordélia leva les yeux au ciel, "allez, bouge tes fesses," elle poussa son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'Angel s'affale à contrecoeur sur son dos. Se redressant, le drap à nouveau sagement épingler sous ses bras, Cordélia exprima le problème qui continuait d'harceler le coin de son cerveau.

"Donc, comment je vais sortir de l'Hôtel sans être vue?"

"Tu peux descendre le long de gouttière," Angel haussa les épaules, croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

"Aussi drôle que cela puisse sembler, je ne crois pas non."

"Hé bien, il y a toujours-" le reste de sa suggestion fut grossièrement coupé par des coups insistants sur la porte de la chambre.

"Cordy, Angel, il y a quelque chose en bas que vous devriez venir voir," la voix agitée de Fred filtra à travers le bois. "Maintenant," ajouta la Texane avant que le crissement presque imperceptible de ses baskets annonce sa retraite le long du corridor.

Une minute passa tandis que Cordélia et Angel réalisaient que leur secret n'était, probablement, plus un secret.

"Oh merde."

***

Dennis était un fantôme heureux, ou aussi heureux qu'un fantôme pouvait être du moins. La lune croissait, la lune décroissait, la vie continuait autour de lui et ça lui allait très bien. Tandis que les choses évoluaient, Dennis savait qu'il avait une bonne après vie. Cordélia était la meilleure amie qu'il ait jamais eue, mort _ou_ vivant. Elle ne lui criait pas dessus, n'écoutait pas de Mariah Carey et, en retour, il prenait soin d'elle du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il s'était silencieusement inquiété pour Cordélia récemment, les visions laissaient leurs cicatrices sur son âme et il s'était demandé si ses autres amis en étaient conscients. Il avait envisagé de frapper l'un d'entre eux sur la tête avec un grand livre avec une note attachée, juste pour attirer leur attention.

Quand le vampire était resté la nuit, Dennis avait été sur le point de laisser à l'Anglais un message silencieux sur son répondeur, mais Cordélia avait dit qu'elle allait bien, de ne pas s'inquiéter, et Dennis l'avait crue.

Mais aujourd'hui, Dennis commençait à réaliser qu'il y avait vraiment de quoi être inquiet. Il avait peur. Il en fallait beaucoup pour faire peur à un fantôme, qu'avaient-ils à craindre? Pas la mort, la douleur ni les impôts.

Il y avait du mal qui flottait dans l'air.

L'odeur écoeurante de sang et de violence filtrait de la porte de l'appartement d'à côté et ça rendait Dennis malade, même s'il n'avait plus mangé, ni eu de corps matériel, depuis des décennies.

Quelque chose essayait d'entrer dans sa maison et Dennis ne savait pas s'il pourrait l'en empêcher.

***

"Je suis venu chez toi hier soir, mais tu n'étais pas là," dit prudemment Wesley en rangeant les papiers qui étaient éparpillés sur son bureau.

"J'étais occupé," grogna Gunn, les yeux focalisés n'importe où sauf sur l'Anglais derrière le bureau.

"Oh."

"Ouais."

Wesley enlaça ses mains pour ne pas être tenté de les tambouriner sur le bureau.

"Quelque chose d'intéressant?"

"Juste l'habituel," l'homme noir haussa les épaules.

L'horloge du bureau faisait bruyamment tic-tac dans le silence. Wesley se racla la gorge. Tic. Gunn regardait fixement un morceau usé du tapis à ses pieds. Tac.

"Charles-"

"Arrête, mec. Juste... non."

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire," Wesley soupira et ôta ses lunettes.

"Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner," Gunn força son regard à rencontrer celui de l'ancien observateur. L'Anglais aurait souhaité avoir un verre de quelque chose de fort en main.

Tic.

Tac.

Le silence était un cri qui résonnait à l'intérieur des murs du bureau, des mots déraisonnables remplissaient l'air comme du gaz envenimé, faisant suffoquer une relation trop fragile pour les mains de l'Anglais. Aux yeux de Gunn, Wesley avait vu ce qu'il avait essayé si fort d'ignorer, essayé de prétendre que ça n'était pas là, alors que c'était devenu réel avec trois petits mots.

Gunn l'aimait.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu...." il lutta de façon impuissante pour trouver les bons mots. Les mots étaient habituellement le réconfort de Wesley, leur cadence l'apaisait, que ce soit l'Anglais de la Reine ou l'ancien Babylonien. Depuis le jour où il était entré dans la bibliothèque du Conseil, les mots avaient été sa meilleure arme. Il n'était pas le meilleur combattant ni le meilleur sorcier, mais il connaissait les mots.

Et pourtant ils lui faisaient défaut maintenant.

"Je suis sure qu'ils vont descendre dans une minute," dit Fred avec suffisance en entrant dans le bureau comme la petite tornade Texane qu'elle était, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil vide avec un bruit sourd. "Je vous avais dit que Cordy avait passé la nuit, sa voiture est toujours garée dehors aussi...." elle s'interrompit alors que son regard passait d'un homme à l'autre.

Gunn était debout, appuyé de façon désinvolte contre le mur, les bras paresseusement pliés sur son torse, les jambes croisées aux chevilles. Wesley était assis, en train de nettoyer ses lunettes avec un mouchoir pendant qu'il scrutait distraitement la première page du journal qui était posé sur les dossiers ouverts qui jonchaient son bureau.

Fred grimaça devant la tension qui irradiait des deux.

"J'interromps quelque chose, pas vrai?"

"Il n'y a rien à interrompre," marmonna Gunn, presque comme s'il n'était pas conscient que les mots avaient vraiment quittés sa bouche. Fred fronça les sourcils devant la résignation morne qui était mêlée à sa voix mais elle ne le questionna pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin, les réponses étaient dans les lignes du visage de Wesley.

L'ancien observateur se racla la gorge et re-glissa ses lunettes sur son nez. Gunn étira les muscles de son cou et étudia l'endroit du plafond au-dessus de lui avec autant d'intensité qu'il en avait montré pour le sol. Fred remua de façon mal à l'aise sur son fauteuil et pria pour que Cordélia et Angel se dépêchent d'amener leurs fesses au rez-de-chaussée.

Heureusement, quelqu'un sembla avoir de la compassion pour la situation mal à l'aise de la physicienne lorsqu'une dispute étouffée annonça la descente des escaliers par le vampire et la visionnaire.

Fred s'étira pour entendre leurs fervents gromellements.

"Laisse-moi simplement m'en occuper."

"Oh, ouais bien sûr. Parce que tu es réputé pour avoir tué des conversations!"

"Tu veux bien te calmer, s'il te plait?"

"Je _suis _calme, je suis _tellement_ calme, si j'étais encore plus calme, je serais – Salut les gars!" couina Cordélia lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, rencontrant face à face trois paires d'yeux curieux.

Le vampire exprima son salut avec un hochement brusque de la tête. La bonne humeur d'Angel avait disparu aussitôt que Cordélia avait sauté du lit comme une femme possédée, cherchant précipitamment dans toute la pièce après ses vêtements comme s'ils avaient été surpris par ses parents.

Il regarda Fred de travers mais la jeune brunette ne sembla pas le remarquer ou s'en soucier.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Cordélia avec une fausse gaieté pendant qu'elle essayait de dompter ses cheveux en quelque chose qui ressemblait à une queue de cheval.

"Je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais restée à l'Hôtel hier soir," Wesley enlaça ses mains devant lui sur le bureau, heureux d'avoir quelque chose n'étant pas sa relation accidentée.

"Elle a eu une vision," répondit rapidement Angel.

"Cordélia a beaucoup de visions, d'habitude elle ne reste pas pour la nuit après. Surtout pas dans ta chambre, Angel."

"Hé bien, hier soir elle est restée" Angel croisa ses bras de façon défensive sur son torse, ses yeux perçant inébranlablement ceux de l'ancien observateur.

"Vraiment?" Wesley souleva un sourcil suspicieux.

"Ouais. Ca te pose un problème, Wes?"

Le regard de Cordélia passa de l'Anglais surprotecteur à l'Irlandais surprotecteur, et inversément. La mâchoire d'Angel pointait avec contrariété tandis que Wesley semblait sur le point de s'embarquer dans un sermon condescendant.

Alors qu'il récitait silencieusement les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devrait pas virer l'expression 'plus saint que toi' du visage de Wesley avec ses poings, Angel sentit une main se poser dans le bas de son dos.

"Calme-toi," lui ordonna calmement Cordélia.

"Cordélia-" commença Wesley mais elle ne lui donna pas l'occasion de finir.

"Fred a dit qu'on devait voir quelque chose?"

"Oui," céda Wesley, à son plus grand soulagement, "tu as vu le journal ce matin?" il fit glisser le _L.A Times_ sur le bureau

"Non, je n'ai pas vu le...." Cordélia s'interrompit quand elle vit le titre en gras.

**Une troisième femme trouvée morte.**

En dessous, le visage souriant d'Amy la fixait d'outre-tombe. Cordélia ne lit pas l'article, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle l'avait déjà vu dans son esprit, avec le glorieux Technicolor et Home Cinéma.

"Tu ne sembles pas surprise?" Fred pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Cordélia passer le journal à Angel.

"C'est parce que je ne le suis pas. La vision que j'ai eue hier soir? C'était de ça," elle balança un pouce vers le journal.

"Je ne comprends pas," Wesley fronça les sourcils.

"Bienvenu au club," marmonna Cordélia en s'asseyant à côté de Fred.

"Amy était déjà morte quand Cor a eu la vision,"dit succinctement Angel.

"Pourquoi est-ce que les Puissances enverraient une vision si c'est déjà trop tard?" s'interrogea Fred, "ça n'a pas de sens."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" pressa Wesley.

"Du sang, surtout," Cordélia frissonna avec le souvenir. "Du sang et de la peur et la femme qu'on était censé protéger se faire mettre en morceaux par un monstre sur qui on ne sait _rien_. Non pas que ce soit important, le temps qu'on arrive là-bas, ses organes étaient hors de son corps et il était parti depuis longtemps. Super les Puissances!" Cordélia fit un coup de poing dans l'air avec un zèle truqué.

"Merde," Gunn secoua la tête.

"Ca résume assez bien," acquiesça l'ancienne Reine de Mai de Sunnydale, enterrant son visage dans ses mains.

"Il y avait quelque chose d'autre?"

"Wes, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y penser là tout de suite," Cordélia pressa le bas de ses paumes contre ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu qu'Angel et elle restent au lit et prétendent que ça n'était pas arrivé un peu plus longtemps.

"Je sais, mais il y a peut-être un indice que tu as raté hier soir, quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à attraper cet homme," la pressa doucement Wesley.

"Tu ne penses pas que je l'ai déjà repassé encore et encore dans ma tête ? Que je n'ai pas disséqué chaque petit moment, chaque odeur, chaque sentiment? Que peut-être il y avait un tout petit bout d'information qui m'est passé sous le nez, quelque chose qui aurait pu la sauver? Evidemment que je l'ai fait!" sa voix s'éleva, de la colère s'égouttant de chaque mot.

Un brusque silence balaya le bureau comme des herbes poussées par le vent, interrompu uniquement par le tic-tac intrusif de l'horloge. Cordélia pressa ses doigts contre ses tempes, même si la douleur de la vision était partie, ça ne voulait pas dire que son souvenir ne persistait pas. Tout le sexe du monde n'arriverait pas à effacer la peur de seconde main qu'elle avait ressenti.

"Le journal dit troisième femme trouvée morte, donc ce n'était pas sa première?" Angel brisa la tension alors qu'il s'avançait derrière le fauteuil où Cordélia était installée, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

"Et probablement pas sa dernière," présuma Wesley d'un ton lugubre, "on doit trouver des informations sur les autres. Gunn?"

"Je m'en occupe," acquiesça Gunn, les problèmes personnels mis de côté.

"Ca aiderait si on savait exactement _ce qu'est _ce type," ajouta Cordélia, distraite par la façon dont le pouce d'Angel caressait occasionnellement l'arrière de son cou, laissant derrière lui une traînée de chair de poule.

"Fred et moi allons nous occuper de ça," Wesley regarda la Texane, qui hocha la tête.

"Je vais rendre visite à Merle, voir s'il a entendu quelque chose sur ce type," déclara Angel au lieu d'attendre ses ordres de l'Anglais. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait un problème avec le fait que Wesley était le patron, il n'était juste pas très doué à se faire dire ce qu'il devait faire.

"Essaye de ne pas trop menacer Merle, Angel. On attrape plus de mouches avec du miel," Wesley exprima ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

"Tu as tes méthodes, j'ai les miennes," le vampire haussa les épaules.

Cordélia coupa habilement le son de la discussion sur les capacités sociales douteuses d'Angel et s'autorisa à savourer le doux malaxage des doigts de son meilleur ami contre les muscles tendus de sa nuque. Elle se demanda s'il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait et décida qu'elle s'en fichait. Laissant ses yeux se fermer, Cordélia ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'au massage apaisant qui pourrait facilement la transformer en gelée.

"D'accord, je promets. Pas de menace de mort _ni _d'acte aléatoire de violence," céda Angel après que Wesley lui ait fait la liste du pourquoi il était déraisonnable de battre leur meilleur mouchard jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à de la pâte à mâcher sanglante.

"Cordélia, peut-être que tu voudrais-" Wesley s'arrêta quand il réalisa qu'elle ne faisait pas attention. "Cordélia?"

"Cordy, tu vas bien?" demanda doucement Fred à son amie, secouant le bras de l'ancienne pom-pom girl quand elle n'eut pas de réponse.

"Je suis réveillée," La tête de Cordélia se redressa comme si elle avait été tirée par une corde.

"Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer pour te reposer," offrit Wesley, pensant qu'elle souffrait d'une migraine à cause des Puissances.

"Je vais bien," répondit-elle automatiquement, cette fois véridiquement, "mais je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi pour prendre une douche, si tout le monde est d'accord?" Cordélia se leva et la main d'Angel traîna le long de son épine dorsale jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose dans le bas de son dos, à l'endroit où ils savaient tous les deux que son tatouage se trouvait.

Elle ne pu stopper le frisson qui lui traversa le corps.

"Bien sûr," Wesley hocha la tête, lançant un regard remplit de questions à Angel, que le vampire ignora alors qu'il suivait Cordélia à l'extérieur du bureau. Laissant derrière eux les points d'interrogations auxquels les deux refuseraient de répondre.

Angel lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne puisse quitter l'Hôtel.

"Tu veux que je vienne avec?"

"Nan, tu devrais rester ici et ne _pas_ prendre feu," dit sarcastiquement Cordélia, le fantôme d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

"Ouais, c'est probablement la chose la plus intelligente à faire," Angel baissa timidement la tête, passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux encore en bataille.

"Ca va aller, Angel. Je suis une grande fille, tu te souviens?" elle lui serra la main de façon rassurante avant de se dégager de sa prise. "Et sois gentil avec Merle!" dit Cordélia par-dessus son épaule en sortant de l'Hôtel et en entrant dans le jour.

"Je suis parfaitement civil avec la petite belette," maugréa-t-il en traversant tranquillement le lobby, s'assurant d'ôter le sourire de son visage avant de rentrer, à nouveau, dans la tanière du lion.

***

Sa patience commençait à atteindre ses limites.

Daniel attendit, grattant le sang séché de ses ongles avec un cure dent. Il poussa le corps sans vie du pied et envisagea de le traîner dans la cuisine avec l'autre, mais il ne voulait pas quitter sa position de sentinelle.

"C'est une jolie maison que tu as ici," dit-il sur le ton de la conversation au cadavre sur le sol, "dommage que tu ais dû partir aussi brusquement."

Un lent sourire rampa sur son visage tandis que sa patience était finalement récompensée, "mais tu vois, ma chère, tu as un appartement avec une vue tellement parfaite."

Cordélia Chase sortait de sa voiture et se dirigeait directement vers lui.


	12. Part 12

**Part 12**

Cordélia fredonnait tout bas alors qu'elle verrouillait sa voiture, faisant tourner les clés dans sa main tout en savourant une autre journée sans la douleur invalidante des visions qui était devenue sa vie.

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, ç'aurait été une journée parfaite s'il n'y avait pas eu le possible tueur en série dans la nature. Ses pas hésitèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt lorsque les images affreuses du corps d'Amy, en sang et brisé, passèrent dans son cerveau.

Pas ma faute, se dit-elle, mais quelque chose en elle chuchotait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Si elle avait simplement laissé Angel partir tout seul, s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, si, si, si....

Secouant la tête avec un soupir, Cordélia déambula vers son appartement, repoussant les 'si' dans le même endroit tranquille où elle avait caché le fait qu'elle était mourante. Le recul avait peut-être raison, mais il n'allait pas les aider à attraper Daniel.

Et ils _allaient_ l'attraper, ils le _devaient_, parce que s'ils ne l'attrapaient pas....

Elle ne pouvait même pas supporter de finir cette pensée.

Ils allaient attraper Daniel et le faire payer pour toutes les vies qu'il avait déchirées. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Mais d'abord, Cordélia devait de prendre une douche.

"Oh ouais, j'ai mes priorités en ordre," murmura sarcastiquement la brunette alors qu'elle traversait le petit vestibule qui menait à son appartement. Cordélia fronça les sourcils quand sa clé refusa de tourner dans la serrure. Elle la secoua, espérant qu'une force divine allait frapper du ciel, poussant magiquement le mécanisme à fonctionner.

Ca n'arriva pas, évidemment.

"Dennis, c'est moi," chuchota Cordélia, son oreille pressée contre la porte pour voir si elle pouvait entendre un signe de non vie. Elle n'eut rien d'autre que du silence.

"Arrête de jouer, Dennis."

Elle essaya à nouveau de tourner la clé, mais en vain.

"Dennis, ouvre cette fichue porte!" Cordélia martela son poing contre la porte, un boum boum boum régulier qui résonna contre les murs tandis qu'elle perdait subitement patience.

Rien.

Cordélia soupira et posa son front contre la porte, "C'est parce que je ne suis pas rentrée hier soir?" demanda-t-elle doucement à son protecteur fantomatique, "écoute, on en a discuté-" La phrase s'arrêta subitement dans la bouche de Cordélia quand son pied effleura quelque chose caché dans l'ombre profonde qui englobait le petit vestibule.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Elle loucha devant la tâche de couleur qu'elle pouvait faiblement distinguer et se pencha pour ramasser quoi que cela puisse être.

Des roses. Quelqu'un lui avait laissé des roses.

Le sourire qui avait menacé d'éclairer son visage mourut lorsqu'elle vit le sang séché et craquelé qui gâchait les pétales jaune soleil.

"Ew!" s'exclama Cordélia avec dégoût, jetant la parodie d'affection par terre et essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon.

"Quel genre de malade fer...."

Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos, provoquant de la chair de poule sur sa peau et lui soulevant l'estomac avec une compréhension effroyable.

_....__ce type te connait maintenant, si les choses se passent mal, c'est à toi qu'il s'en prendra. __Je ne suis pas prêt à prendre ce risque__...._

"Dennis! Ouvre cette fichue porte!" Cordélia frappa ses deux poings contre la porte, la panique s'abattant sur elle en vagues suffocantes.

L'éraflure indubitable de pas se fit entendre derrière elle, poussant Cordélia à geler sur place comme une biche prise dans des phares de voiture.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était.

"Bonjour, Cordélia," La voix rusée et huileuse qu'elle reconnut de la surveillance dans le club fut assez pour confirmer les peurs d'Angel.

* * *

Angel avait essayé d'être civil, il avait vraiment essayé. Mais ça prenait fichtrement trop de temps.

"OK, OK!" Merle se laissa enfin fléchir, ses pieds pendant au-dessus du sol de façon impuissant alors qu'Angel le soulevait contre le mur par la gorge, "Je vais te dire ce que je sais!"

Le mouchard démoniaque n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux avant qu'un énorme poing ne se fracasse sur son nez, forçant l'arrière de son crâne à heurter douloureusement le mur avec un craquement satisfaisant.

"J'ai dit que j'allais te le dire!" râla Merle, d'une voix encore plus nasillarde que d'habitude.

"Désolé, c'est l'habitude," Angel haussa les épaules en une vague excuse alors qu'il laissait Merle glisser par terre. Il n'aimait pas Merle, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui tapait sur les nerfs du vampire, et il était certain qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. La seule raison pour laquelle ils venaient voir Merle pour des informations, c'était parce qu'il était tellement bas dans la chaîne alimentaire qu'il pouvait ramper dans la vie sans être remarqué.

Si vous complotiez la fin du monde, est-ce que vous vous inquièteriez de l'horrible démon vert puant les vieilles épices à la table d'à côté?

Exactement.

"Je crois que tu m'as cassé le nez," maugréa Merle en palpant avec précaution le gâchis mutilé qu'était son visage. Angel grimaça lorsque le craquement mouillé d'os brisés résonna de façon dégoûtante dans le petit appartement. Mais la culpabilité se dissipa quand le regard d'Angel se fixa sur une rangée de bocaux posés sur une télévision qui semblait presque nouvelle. Chaque bocal était orné d'une petite étiquette blanche, disant au monde ce qu'il contenait avec une écriture soupçonneusement soignée.

"Des foies de bébés, Merle?" grogna le vampire avec dégoût alors qu'il soulevait l'un des bocaux, le petit organe remua dans le fluide clair qui le contenait.

"Un gars doit pouvoir payer le loyer," Merle haussa les épaules, essuyant l'arrière de sa main contre son visage de façon défensive, "on ne peut pas tous être des superhéros gay qui se battent contre le crime."

"Des foies de bébés?" dit Angel, à nouveau, comme s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire que le mouchard était tombé si bas. "Dis-moi encore pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué?"

Merle recula d'un pas nerveux alors qu'Angel avançait d'un pas menaçant.

"A cause de ma personnalité pétillante et mon sens de l'humour communicatif?"

"Merle...." Angel continua son chemin vers lui.

"Que dirais-tu de, parce que je sais quelque chose que tu dois savoir?" dit Merle alors que son dos se heurtait à un mur, il n'avait nulle part où ramper, donc il pouvait tout aussi bien dire au gros moustique ce qu'il savait.

"Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Merle," grogna Angel.

"Ouais, ouais," marmonna le mouchard sans sa barbe tandis qu'il crachait un épais mollard de sang, "alors qu'est-ce que je vais avoir en retour si je te dis ce que je sais?"

"Que dirais-tu de, tu me dis et je n'enfonce pas mon poing dans ton cerveau?" Angel souleva un sourcil, croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda l'autre démon de haut.

"Ca ressemble à un marché," acquiesça Merle. Il tapota ses poches, sortant un paquet fripé de cigarettes, il en offrit une à Angel qui la déclina avec une secousse presque imperceptible de la tête.

"Tu cherches le type qui a fait du chutney avec ces trois jolies petites filles, hein?"

La seule réponse d'Angel fut un long regard fixe, noir et silencieux. Celui qu'il utilisait sur Cordélia quand elle essayait de lui faire manger ce qu'elle cuisinait.

Merle continua quand même. "La rumeur dit que tu étais censé protéger celle qui a fini avec ses intestins enroulés autour du cou hier soir."

La mâchoire du vampire se contracta.

"On peut pas toutes les sauver, hein?" ricana joyeusement Merle.

"Je vais te faire pendre par tes entrailles, espèce d'excuse pathétique de-"

"Comment va ta visionnaire?" il coupa la menaces d'éviscération d'Ange avec quatre simples mots.

"De quoi tu parles?" Angel plissa soupçonneusement les yeux.

"C'est une jolie fille, cette Cordélia. Si on aime ce genre de choses," Merle renifla, traînant sa manche sur son nez toujours en sang, "ce type que tu cherches? Il les aime jolies et jeunes, il se fiche qu'elles aient de la famille, il n'a peur de rien. Je ne sais pas quel genre de démon c'est, j'ai entendu dire qu'il est plus humain que démon, de toute façon," Merle récita le peu d'informations qu'il avait.

Il tira fort sur sa cigarette, ses joues se creusant dramatiquement autour du fin bâton blanc alors que des pelures de fumée bleue dansaient autour de lui.

"C'est tout ce que tu as?" demanda Angel, ses mots dégoulinant d'agacement.

"Ta copine est _vraiment_ jolie," Merle hocha distraitement la tête, ignorant le regard noir et inébranlable du vampire, attendant pour voir si le suceur de sang allait mettre deux et deux ensemble, "faut faire attention à une gâterie appétissante comme ça, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se cacher dans les ombres, à attendre pour avoir une bouchée d'elle...."

Merle ne vit pas Angel bouger, mais il avait dû le faire parce qu'à un moment, il était une grosse masse encombrante de mort-vivant et la minute d'après, il n'y avait rien que le son de ses lourdes bottines retentissant dans le corridor de l'appartement.

"Fichus vampires," grommela Merle en claquant la porte, fermant les trois verrous, juste au cas où.

* * *

_Je vais mourir_, était la seule pensée qui existait dans l'esprit pris de panique de Cordélia.

Une sueur froide d'horreur recouvrait son corps, elle aurait frissonné si elle n'était pas aussi terrifiée.

_Je. Vais. Mourir._

Le sang battait bruyamment dans ses oreilles, noyant la chanson des oiseaux et les vrombissements lointains de la circulation.

"Où étais-tu? J'étais inquiet pour toi," chantonna doucement Daniel alors qu'il mettait quelques mèches de cheveux égarées derrière l'oreille de Cordélia. La brunette tressaillit au contact, comme si son toucher pouvait la contaminer à lui tout seul. Peut-être que ce serait le cas.

Il y avait du sang sur ses vêtements, remarqua-t-elle distraitement. De longues éclaboussures de sang couvraient son pantalon comme un Jackson Pollock macabre, des traînées cramoisies qui se démarquaient comme un cri contre le tissu couleur crème.

_Oh, merde_, Le cerveau de Cordélia se réveilla au même instant que son corps se rappela comment bouger. Elle recula, s'éloignant le plus possible de Daniel, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit désespérément pressé contre la porte de son appartement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chérie? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme," Daniel fronça les sourcils, revenant dans son espace personnel, ses doigts, froids et aussi rouges que son pantalon, effleurèrent sa mâchoire, son pouce traçant la courbe de sa lèvre inférieure.

Cordélia déglutit bruyamment, criant silencieusement à Dennis d'ouvrir la porte.

"Tu es tellement belle, Cordelia. Comme la première fleur du printemps," murmura-t-il de façon mélancolique, son souffle, sentant horriblement la menthe poivrée, lui lécha la joue.

Cordélia frissonna avec révulsion.

"Où étais-tu toute la nuit, Cordélia? Où étais-tu? Dis-le moi chérie, on ne devrait pas garder des secrets," Daniel pressa sa joue soigneusement rasée contre celle de Cordélia, "pourquoi est-ce que ton coeur bat aussi vite? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, dis-moi," Il balaya le bout de son nez sur la pente de sa pommette, inhalant son parfum.

Le cœur de Cordélia se serra quand elle le sentit se raidir avec tension contre elle.

"Tu pues l'odeur d'un autre homme," gronda Daniel, les mots tendres vite remplacés par l'arrière d'une main se fracassant contre le visage de Cordélia. Sa tête claqua sur le côté, la douleur lancinant dans sa mâchoire alors qu'une supernova de lumière éclatait derrière ses paupières.

"Sale putain," grogna son agresseur, la poussant brutalement jusqu'à ce que Cordélia trébuche par terre.

"-te faisais confiance, toutes les même, tu as ouvert tes cuisses pour un autre homme, sale garce, espèce de putain de _garce_, je t'aurais tout donné-" Cordélia observa l'homme qui avait mis Amy en pièces faire les cent pas comme un homme fou devant elle. Il ne semblait pas différent du soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés au club, fade et inintéressant, le genre d'homme à côté de qui on passait en rue sans se retourner. Des cheveux brun clair et rasés. Un nez crochu. Des lèvres fines, inintéressantes. Des yeux... ses yeux n'étaient pas... _justes_.

"-tu pensais que je ne le découvrirais pas? Que je ne le _sentirais _pas sur toi, que je ne _le_ sentirais pas sur toi? Je vais le mettre en morceaux-" Daniel continuait de marmonner et de faire les cent pas.

Lentement, si lentement qu'elle n'était même pas sure qu'elle bougeait, Cordélia se redressa sur le sol, le mur caillouteux lui racla les omoplates et lui donna quelque chose sur quoi concentrer son attention qui n'était pas le maniaque devant elle.

_Je ne vais PAS mourir,_ lui informa énergiquement son cerveau.

L'adrénaline courait dans son corps comme un feu fou, provoquant le mouvement dans ses nerfs, le crachement cinglant de détermination qui l'avait gardée en vie alors qu'elle grandissait sur la bouche de l'enfer.

_Lève-toi, lève-toi, lève-toi!_ Cria le corps de Cordélia, _coure, va jusqu'à la voiture, va simplement jusqu'à la fichue voiture!_

Le seul problème avec le plan de son corps, c'était le tueur devant elle. Elle avait besoin d'une arme, quelque chose de gros et fatal, comme, oh, une épée.

Mais Cordélia n'avait pas l'habitude d'emmener une épée pratique partout où elle allait. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était les clés dans sa main et son sac. Les yeux de Cordélia s'écarquillèrent. Bien sûr! Son sac! Et à l'intérieur de son sac se trouvait la chose qui la sortirait de là!

"Hey, le psychopathe!" hurla Cordélia avant de réfléchir, l'attention de Daniel se tourna brusquement vers elle.

Elle l'observa, comme étrangère à la scène, se tourner et commencer à marcher vers elle, sa bouche tordue et prête à cracher du vitriol.

Cordélia se mit sur ses pieds, épaules redressées, menton soulevé et plongea sa main dans son sac.

Elle était Cordélia Chase, bon sang, et elle n'allait _pas_ mourir.

* * *

L'atmosphère dans le lobby de l'Hypérion était tranquille, le seul bruit pouvant être entendu était le doux bruissement des pages tournées et l'occasionnelle pensée murmurée.

Wesley était assis au comptoir, ses mains berçant sa tête alors qu'il était penché sur le grand tome devant lui. Ses cheveux avaient le genre de coiffures désordonnées qui venaient avec une nuit sans sommeil et trop de café fort, comme s'il avait passé ses mains dedans trop de fois. La coiffure que Gunn avait dit, une fois, aimer.

Lorne était familièrement étendu sur l'un des petits sofas rouges pendant qu'il lisait. Fred était assise à ses pieds, ses lunettes lui glissant occasionnellement sur le nez tandis qu'elle dévorait le monde de mots dans son livre.

Bien qu'ils donnaient l'illusion d'une concentration avec un but commun, la vérité était qu'ils n'arrivaient nulle part avec les recherches.

Et ils n'arrivaient nulle part lentement.

La Physicienne grogna avec contrariété alors qu'elle relisait le même paragraphe sur le mucus et les habitudes d'accouplements des démons Fyarl. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça, alors pourquoi elle le lisait? Son cou commençait à avoir des crampes et ses yeux lui faisaient mal, elle avait également l'impression que Wesley faisait juste semblant de lire et qu'en réalité, il dormait.

La tension et la légère paranoïa sortirent de son corps lorsqu'une main familière se posa à la base de son cou. Des doigts longs et élégamment masculins malaxèrent les muscles tendus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient doux sous ses doigts. Fred pencha la tête en arrière et sourit son merci à Lorne.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi," chuchota-t-il, pour ne pas briser le lourd silence, et il se pencha pour presser un baiser rapide sur son front. Fred sentit quelque chose de chaud et merveilleux s'étendre dans sa poitrine, lui donnant envie de sauter sur ses pieds et de danser comme une folle.

C'était une sensation à laquelle elle devenait accro.

"Tu veux louer un film ce soir?" lui demanda Lorne, faisant courir une main dans la grosse vague des cheveux chocolat de Fred.

"On peut faire du pop-corn et commander une pizza et-"

La porte du sous-sol s'ouvrir brusquement avec un bruit sourd et dangereux, faisant sursauter les habitants du lobby sur leur siège.

"Où est-elle?!" beugla Angel alors qu'il se dirigeait à grands pas vers le bureau, son téléphone portable pressé fort contre son oreille.

"Euh, qui?" demanda Wesley, n'étant pas sûr de si c'était sur lui qu'Angel hurlait ou sur une malheureuse personne à l'autre bout du fil.

"Elle ne répond pas à son téléphone, pourquoi elle ne répond pas à son téléphone?!"

"Je ne sais pas de qui-"

"Cordélia!" Angel aboya le nom de sa meilleure amie comme s'ils auraient dû le savoir sans demander. Il jura dans sa barbe quand la messagerie de Cordélia décrocha une nouvelle fois, refermant le téléphone comme s'il était responsable de tout cela.

"Elle est retournée à son appartement, tu te souviens?" Fred fronça les sourcils.

"Angel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Wesley rejoignit le vampire, qui avait ouvert la porte de l'armoire à armes comme s'il était sur le point de partir en guerre.

"Il va aller à la poursuite de Cordélia," grogna Angel, sortant une hache et une épée de l'armoire.

"Qui.... Daniel?" Fred sentit son estomac se serrer alors qu'elle se relevait du sol.

"Oh, Doux Jésus," grogna l'Anglais, soulevant son arme de choix.

"Où est Gunn?"

"Il n'est pas encore revenu de son rendez-vous avec sa source."

"Merde. Fred, amène la voiture sur le devant, gare-toi dans l'ombre," Angel lança les clés de la Plymouth à la Texane, qui les attrapa facilement, "Lorne, continue d'essayer le numéro de Cordy, peut-être qu'elle est dans la douche et qu'elle n'entend pas le téléphone."

Lorne acquiesça sans commentaire, le renfrognement profond et la mâchoire contractée du vampire en disaient beaucoup sur son état d'esprit. Il n'était pas un démon qui s'en souciait beaucoup la plupart du temps, mais si Cordélia était en danger alors il valait mieux se baisser et rester caché jusqu'à ce qu'assez de sang ait été versé pour apaiser la colère d'Angel.

"S'il lui fait du mal...." Angel laissa la phrase en suspend à travers des dents serrées. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il se passerait si Cordélia était blessée.

Fred fut la seule qui remarqua la porte principale s'ouvrir. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent avec un soulagement tellement palpable qu'elle pouvait presque le goûter.

"Les gars!" appela Fred par-dessus son épaule.

Un par un, Angel, Wesley et Lorne tournèrent leur attention vers la cinquième personne dans la pièce.

Cordélia se tenait là, la manche de sa blouse déchirée, une chaussure cassée en main et un bleu marquant le côté gauche de son visage.

Elle vira les cheveux de son visage, comme si elle faisait fuir des moustiques.

"On a _tellement_ un problème."

* * *

_Cordélia se mit sur ses pieds, épaules redressées, menton soulevé et plongea sa main dans son sac.__pas__ mourir.__lacrymogène_ _dans ses yeux. Daniel mugit de douleur et tomba à genoux, ses doigts fins de pianistes griffèrent ses yeux, essayant de faire sortir l'irritant._

Elle était Cordélia Chase, bon sang, et elle n'allait

"Je t'aurais tout donné!" cracha Daniel alors qu'il se rapprochait encore plus.

"Merci, mais non merci," Cordélia sourit de son sourire de chef des pom-pom girl, puis elle vida une bombe entière de

Bougeant plus vite qu'elle ne s'en réalisait capable, Cordélia courut. Son cœur était fermement logé dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se précipitait hors du bloc d'appartements, ses clés serrées tellement fermement dans sa main qu'elle était sure qu'elles aillaient laisser des marques sur elle.

*Coure, coure, coure, ne regarde pas en arrière, continue simplement de-*

Cordélia glapit lorsqu'elle fut tirée brusquement en arrière par les cheveux, elle trébucha, griffa pour se dégager, mais sa prise était forte, trop forte.

"Tu ne t'en vas nulle part," siffla Daniel dans son oreille. Cordélia essaya de se tirer de sa poigne, mais ça ne fit que déchirer sa manche là où sa main libre la retenait.

"Oh, si, vraiment," Cordélia serra les dents contre la douleur piquante dans son cuir chevelu.

"Je ne crois pas, chérie."

"Hé bien, revois tes croyances, *chéri*," avec un mouvement que personne d'autre qu'elle-même ne lui avait appris, Cordélia fit claquer sa jambe derrière elle, plongeant fermement le talon de sa chaussure dans l'aine de Daniel....

"Et puis il est tombé par terre en pleurant comme une grosse femellette pendant que j'entrais dans la voiture et que je dépassais toutes les limites de vitesse de l'Etat," finit Cordélia, légèrement effondrée dans l'un des sofas du lobby.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Wesley en tendant à Cordélia un pack de glace pour son visage.

"J'ai _l'air_ d'aller bien?"

"Non, pas particulièrement."

"Tu as ta réponse alors," maugréa-t-elle, l'épuisement saignant dans son corps comme une drogue.

"C'est grave," Fred mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, "c'est _vraiment_ grave."

"Ouais, je l'avais un peu compris quand je _courais pour sauver ma vie_!" cassa Cordélia, faisant tressaillir la Texane comme si elle avait été giflée.

Un silence tendu tomba sur le lobby comme un gaz empoisonné.

"Ce n'est pas la faute de Fred," murmura Angel de là où il était assis à côté de Cordélia, tenant doucement le pack de glace contre sa joue.

C'était les premiers mots que le vampire avait prononcé depuis que Cordélia était entrée dans le lobby.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Cordélia, rien de tout ça n'était sa faute.

C'était celle d'Angel. Il n'aurait jamais dû donner son accord pour l'utiliser comme appât; il n'aurait pas dû la laisser venir la nuit où Amy était morte, il n'aurait pas dû-

"Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus, Angel," dit doucement Cordélia, lisant dans les pensées qui étaient si clairement gravées sur son visage. Elle enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, lui serrant fort la main.

"Il va payer pour ça," jura Angel.

"Je sais," acquiesça-t-elle, incapable de cacher la grimace qui tordit son visage lorsque le mouvement irrita son cuir chevelu douloureux.

Angel reposa le pack de glace et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Cordélia, inspectant sa tête à la recherche de bosses ou de coupures. Il n'en trouva aucune, mais il continua de passer ses mains dans les mèches brunes désordonnées.

Angel devait continuer de la toucher, il devait s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment là et relativement indemne. Cordélia laissa ses yeux se fermer et pencha sa tête en arrière, contre le réconfort que son meilleur ami donnait, se concentrant sur ses caresses plutôt que sur les 'et si' qui demandaient à traverser son cerveau.

Cordélia soupira.

Angel était vraiment doué à ce truc du réconfort....

"Hé bien," Wesley toussa, ayant l'impression de s'immiscer dans un moment intime, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, du tout. Angel et Cordélia se reculèrent l'un de l'autre comme s'ils s'étaient faits prendre en train de faire quelque chose de mal, ce qui rassura légèrement l'Anglais.

"Angel, je suggère que nous allions, toi et moi, à l'appartement de Cordélia, il est probablement toujours dans le secteur."

"Ouais," Angel acquiesça, "on pourra aussi prendre quelques affaires pour Cordy."

"Attends une minute-"

"Mais et s'il arrive ici quand Wes et toi serez partis?" Fred coupa la protestation de Cordélia sans le savoir, "Je veux dire, il pourrait, non? Il savait où elle vivait, il va probablement savoir où elle travaille."

"Hey, tu veux dire quoi par _vivait_-"

"Le chaton a raison," dit Lorne, soutenant Fred, "non pas que je sois contre la protection des femmes en solitaire, mais si Ted Bundy junior arrive en aillant l'entaille facile, je doute que mes bras en nouille seront d'une grande aide."

"Tu n'as pas des bras en nouille," Fred fronça les sourcils.

"Ah, mais tu es biaisée," il fit un clin d'oeil.

"Je vais appeler Gunn, et il pourra rester ici avec les filles pendant qu'Angel et moi irons inspecter l'appartement de Cordy."

"Ca marche pour moi, bien que je me vexe _vraiment _d'être étiqueté comme l'une des filles," Lorne renifla théâtralement.

"Hey!" Cordélia se leva, en ayant assez qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. "Quelqu'un pourrait me dire _pourquoi_ on va me faire une valise?"

"Tu ne vas _pas_ retourner à ton appartement," Angel lit dans ses pensées.

"Et je suis censée vivre où?"

"Ici, évidemment."

Cordélia cligna lentement des yeux vers Angel.

"Ouais, je ne pense pas non," elle secoua la tête.

"Pourquoi pas?" Angel fronça les sourcils, elle ne pouvait pas honnêtement penser que son appartement était un endroit sûr, n'est-ce pas?

"Parce que... _parce que_...."

"Hein?"

Cordélia soupira. "Angel, je peux te parler en privé, s'il te plait?" Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Cordélia le tira manuellement du lobby dans le bureau, fermant bruyamment la porte derrière eux avec son pied.

"C'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu ais _jamais_ eue."

Angel cligna des yeux. "Excuse-moi?"

"Vivre ensemble ne fait pas partie du plan!" siffla-t-elle, battant des bras avec chaque mot. Angel recula pour ne pas être frappé.

"De quoi tu parles?"

"Notre petit... _arrangement_? Tu te souviens? Rester la nuit était déjà assez mal, mais réellement _vivre_ ensemble? Non non, je ne crois pas. Ca ne va mener qu'à des mauvaises choses."

Angel observa Cordélia faire les cent pas sur la petite surface du bureau, elle dandinait de haut en bas avec une chaussure en moins. C'aurait été une vue amusant si Angel n'avait pas été autant en colère.

Ce qui était le cas.

"Cordélia, ferme-la et assieds-toi."

La brunette arrêta ses cent pas, elle se retourna vivement, ayant totalement l'intention de se décharger sur le vampire pour lui avoir parlé comme ça, mais l'expression sur le visage d'Angel fit sécher et mourir la riposte dans sa bouche.

Elle se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau comme un sac de patates.

"Ce plan dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler? Il n'existe pas," Angel leva la main pour la faire taire quand il vit Cordélia sur le point de discuter.

"Et ça n'a également pas d'importance. Tu ne vas _pas_ retourner dans ton appartement, Cordy. Pas tant que ce type ne sera pas mort. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait partager une chambre, il y a des douzaines de chambres à choisir. Où d'autre irais-tu? Tu veux vraiment dormir chez Gunn ou Wes? Ces deux-là sont en train d'imploser pour le moment. Je peux sentir la tristesse sur eux. Lorne? Toutes ces couleurs te donneraient la migraine. Non. Tu restes ici. Fais avec."

Angel croisa les bras sur son torse. Il n'allait pas se laisser influencer.

Cordélia déglutit et, à la plus grande horreur du vampire, elle enterra son visage dans ses mains et commença à pleurer.

Durant une horrible seconde Angel ne sut pas quoi faire. Cordélia ne pleurait _jamais_, elle ne le faisait juste... _pas_. C'était celle qui était forte, celle qui les gardait tous ensemble. Elle riait et râlait et pleurnichait mais elle ne _pleurait_ jamais. Mais, maintenant, elle le faisait. Cordélia pleurait, recroquevillée sur elle-même, sanglotant dans ses mains comme une enfant perdue.

Se sortant de son état de choc, Angel fut agenouillé devant Cordélia en un battement de cœur non existant.

"Cordy?" murmura-t-il, "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, tu n'es pas obligée de rester ici si tu n'en as pas envie, on va trouver une autre solution," Angel essaya désespérément de stopper ses sanglots.

"Il était dans ma _maison_," murmura Cordélia d'une voix enrouée, laissant ses mains tomber sur ses genoux alors que les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

Ses mains tremblaient, remarqua Angel. En fait, tout le corps de Cordélia tremblait, comme si elle avait froid. Ou qu'elle était en état de choc.

Angel engloutit ses petites mains dans l'une des siennes.

"Comment il a su où je vivais? Comment il l'a su aussi vite, Angel?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit doucement le vampire, prenant le côté du visage de Cordélia dans sa main libre, faisant attention à ne pas irriter le bleu fâché.

"Je ne comprends rien de tout ça," Cordélia secoua la tête, "pourquoi Dennis ne voulait pas me laisser ouvrir la porte? Ca n'a pas de sens. Daniel m'attendait, dans ma maison, ma _maison_ Angel. Je ne...."

Angel écouta ses mots se finir en rien du tout. Quand ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent finalement les siens, le vampire décida qu'il allait mettre Daniel en lambeaux avant de le tuer.

"Il m'a fait peur, vraiment fichtrement peur," avoua Cordélia.

Angel se fichait des plans et des lignes infranchissables. Il se fichait de ce Wesley et les autres pouvaient penser. Angel se fichait de tout sauf de la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Cordélia et de s'assurer que ça n'aurait plus jamais de raison de s'y trouver.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, Angel attira Cordélia contre lui, pressant un baiser qui avait plus de signification qu'il le réalisait contre son front. Il serra Cordélia dans ses bras, sa tête posée dans le creux de son cou, son coeur battant contre son torse.

Doucement, les sanglots de Cordélia se calmèrent jusqu'à un frisson et puis à un reniflement final et mouillé. Angel fit passer ses doigts sous son menton et essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son pull.

"Désolée, j'avais pas l'intention de m'effondrer partout sur toi," Cordélia sourit faiblement, l'embarras assombrissant ses yeux alors qu'elle luttait pour regagner son sang-froid, cherchant désespérément après son masque de Queen C comme elle le faisait toujours dans des moments pareils.

"Ce n'est rien, on a tous besoin de s'effondrer de temps en temps," Angel haussa les épaules.

"Je suppose," Cordélia inspira profondément, ayant entièrement l'intention de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Angel mais finissant par se blottir plus près du flanc du vampire.

L'horloge du bureau faisait passer les secondes et Angel eut envie de l'écraser sous ses bottines juste pour que le moment ne se termine jamais.

"J'ai cassé ma chaussure," soupira la jeune femme, sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'Angel alors qu'elle faisait balancer la sandale à sangles sur son index.

"Comment?"

"Je me suis trébuchée dans les escaliers de la cour," avoua Cordélia avec un ricanement d'auto dépréciation. Angel cacha son sourire dans la couronne de ses cheveux, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle comme si elle était un joyau précieux.

Au diable le fichu plan.


	13. Part 13

_Après avoir eu un passage à vide d'environ 2 ans (merci à mon travail temps plein qui me pompe mon énergie et me donne peu d'opportunité à la traduction), j'ai un regain de motivation. J'en profite donc au maximum pour avancer dans mes traducs en cours ^^ _

_Me voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, pourra vous aider à me pardonner cette absence qui n'a duré que trop longtemps! _

* * *

**Part 13**

De la tension écœurante s'enroula autour des épaules d'Angel comme un câble d'acier aussitôt que Wesley et lui eurent quitté l'Hypérion. Avec chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, la pensée tatillonne qu'il devrait être à l'Hôtel, avec Cordélia, rongeait son humeur et sa patience. Le voyage jusqu'à Silverlake, qu'il avait passé tapi sur le siège arrière, se cachant du soleil californien brillant pendant que Wesley roulait sur tous les nids de poules de la Côte Ouest, n'avait pas aidé.

Redressant sa colonne vertébrale, Angel fit tourner sa nuque jusqu'à ce que le son des os qui se rencontrent et qui craquent fasse grimacer Wesley.

Il se sentit un peu mieux.

"Comme c'est romantique," dit Wesley en récupérant le bouquet de roses battues qui était pathétiquement posé sur le seuil de la porte de Cordélia. Ses lèvres se courbèrent avec dégoût à la vue du sang sombre et effrité qui entachait les soyeux pétales jaunes.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que la romance soit très haute sur la liste des priorités de ce type," dit Angel, l'odeur maintenant familière du sang d'Amy se mélangeant au doux parfum des roses. Des souvenirs de centaines d'années à déverser le sang d'innocents assaillirent ses sens, la douce et tentante ruine qui vit vaciller ses yeux vers un jaune dangereux.

Inspirant un long souffle dans ses poumons, Angel réalisa que l'odeur était trop forte pour ne venir que d'un bouquet de fleurs.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Wesley fronça les sourcils.

"Du sang."

Wesley souleva ses sourcils en une question non formulée.

"Vampire, tu te souviens?" grogna Angel, sur la défensive.

"Quelque chose d'autre?"

"Cordy, de la peur," sa bouche, remplie de dents qui ont déchiré la chair et des vies, tordue avec dégoût, "le salopard a pris son pied."

"C'est de mieux en mieux," dit Wesley en essayant de déverrouiller la porte avec les clés de Cordélia. La serrure tint obstinément, comme Cordélia avait dit. "Dennis?"

Trente secondes de silence passèrent.

Et puis trente autres secondes.

"Laisse-moi essayer," Angel poussa l'Anglais sur le côté.

Wesley montra la porte. "Je t'en prie."

"Dennis! Ouvre. Cette. Fichue. Porte!" Angel martela du poing contre la porte, la faisant vibrer sur ses gonds.

Tout de même, rien.

"Très bien," dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

Sa botte rencontra violemment le bois, faisant sauter le verrou avec un craquement qui résonna dans l'entrée.

"Hé bien, ça, _j'_aurais pu le faire," souffla indignement Wesley en suivant Angel dans l'appartement.

"Bien sûr, mais on devait entrer à un moment donné _aujourd'hui_," marmonna Angel dans sa barbe en allant de pièce en pièce. "Je ne crois pas que Dennis soit encore là," déclara le vampire en sortant de la chambre.

"Il doit l'être, où d'autre peut-il aller?"

"Dennis, Cordélia a été blessée!" appela Angel.

Pas un éclair de plafonniers, un fracas de casseroles ni même un murmure d'air n'interrompit l'immobilité de l'appartement.

"Tu vois, pas là."

"Je n'aime pas ça."

"Contentons-nous d'emballer des affaires et partons, je n'aime pas laisser Cordy toute seule."

"Elle n'est pas toute seule," Wesley fronça les sourcils.

"Elle pourrait tout aussi bien l'être," dit Angel en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Ils travaillèrent en silence quand Wesley sortit un sac d'où Cordélia avait dit qu'il serait dans le placard et le plaça sur le lit. Sans discussion, Angel prit le contrôle de la commode pendant que Wesley s'attaquait à la rangée intimidante de vêtements qui pendaient dans le placard. Avec un haussement d'épaules dont seule les males de l'espèce étaient capables, Wesley choisi la méthode aléatoire de sortir tout ce qui attirait son regard.

Angel ouvrit le tiroir supérieur de la commode en bois et commença à sortir des poignées de vêtements. Ce n'est que lorsque son cerveau se rendit compte du tissu délicat qui glissait entre ses doigts qu'Angel s'arrêta pour voir ce qu'il dénichait. De la soie douce, de la dentelle fragile et du coton confortable étaient mélangés ensemble comme une salade érotique, des couleurs vives et douces cohabitaient joyeusement côte à côte dans la boîte à délices qu'était le tiroir de sous-vêtements de Cordélia.

Les yeux d'Angel s'écarquillèrent quand il regarda le soutien-gorge en dentelle couleur prune qui pendait à son index.

"Cordélia et toi semblez très proches en ce moment," dit Wesley, sa voix étouffée par les profonds confins du placard.

La main qui tenait le soutien-gorge de Cordélia se serra sur le tissu délicat alors qu'Angel se raidissait face à la question non formulée de Wesley.

"Et quoi?" Angel pencha la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir voir l'ex observateur du coin de l'œil.

"J'espère juste que ce n'est pas _trop_ proches," dit Wesley en soulevant une paire de baskets du sol.

Angel ferma brusquement le tiroir, faisant culbuter la collection de bouteilles de parfums élégants avec un fracas qui coupa le lourd silence. Croisant les bras sur son torse, Angel se tourna pour faire face à l'ex observateur.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire, Wes?"

"Tu es un vampire avec une malédiction, Angel. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler," dit calmement Wesley, tellement calmement que ça fit serrer la mâchoire à Angel avec colère. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas quand il était inquiet pour Cordélia, pas quand il y avait une odeur de sang trop tentante qui s'accrochait à l'air, pas quand il y avait un tueur en cavale qu'il aurait déjà dû attraper.

"Et pourtant, pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu le fais."

Entendant la dureté dans la voix d'Angel, Wesley lutta pour sortir du placard pour faire face au vampire. Il lança les baskets sur le lit et se força à ne pas fléchir sous le regard noir d'Angel. "Cordélia est une jeune femme avec tout son avenir devant elle."

"Je sais, et je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer qu'elle _ait_ cet avenir," dit Angel, les dents serrés, "crache le morceau Wes, qu'est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ me dire?"

Wesley croisa les bras sur son torse, reflétant la position défensive d'Angel alors qu'il disait enfin ce qui l'inquiétait depuis qu'il avait rejoint Angel Investigations.

"Tomber amoureuse de toi ne serait pas une chose intelligente à faire pour Cordélia."

Les mots traversèrent son estomac comme une épée. Les yeux d'Angel se plissèrent dangereusement, "Cordélia et moi sommes juste amis," mentit-il.

"Vous êtes peut-être _juste_ amis maintenant, Angel, mais les relations changent."

"Tu as à raison, elles changent," acquiesça Angel, "dis-moi, comment va Gunn ces derniers temps?" demanda-t-il d'une voix moelleuse, soulevant un sourcil et penchant la tête sur la gauche.

Un rougissement d'embarras se déclara sur le visage et le cou de Wesley. "Ca ne te regarde pas," il ôta ses lunettes avec indignation.

"Tout comme Cordélia et moi ne _te_ regarde pas," Angel signala la fin de la conversation en se retournant vers la commode, ouvrant et fermant les tiroirs avec plus de force que nécessaire.

"Si tu lui fais du mal..." commença Wesley mais il sembla préférer ne pas finir peu importe ce qu'il allait dire.

"Quoi?" aboya Angel par-dessus son épaule.

Wesley pressa ses lèvres en une ligne fine et prit un moment pour trouver les bons mots. "Si tu trouves le bonheur avec Cordélia, le vrai Bonheur, et qu'Angélus touche un seul cheveu de sa tête? Il n'y aura pas d'orbe de Thésula ni de sort pour te rendre ton âme cette fois. Je te tuerais."

Le bord de la commode craqua sous la prise d'Angel.

"Pour la dernière fois, Wes. Il ne se passe rien. On est amis. Rien de plus."

"Bien," acquiesça Wesley.

"On a fini, là?"

"Je vais juste chercher ses affaires de toilettes et on peut y aller."

"Bien."

Une fois Wesley sorti de la pièce, Angel retira ses mains de la commode en bois. Il grimaça en voyant l'éclat de bois qui s'était enfoncé dans sa paume. Angel espéra, pour lui, que le meuble n'était pas une antiquité.

Après un dernier tour silencieux et rempli de tension de l'appartement, où ils ne trouvèrent aucun signe extérieur que Daniel était entré, ni que Dennis était toujours là non plus, ils quittèrent finalement l'appartement. Quand ils sortirent dans l'air chaud de l'après-midi, Angel s'immobilisa, chaque muscle et chaque instinct de son corps hurlant sur lui.

"Wes, tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dit que je pouvais sentir du sang?" dit-il alors que Wesley essayait de fermer la porte cassée.

"Oui?"

"J'aurais dû dire que je peux sentir _beaucoup_ de sang."

Ca entourait Angel, une tentation invisible qui pénétrait l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en sentir l'épaisseur à l'arrière de sa langue. Esquivant les occasionnels fragments de soleil aiguisés comme des rasoirs, le vampire suivit son nez jusqu'à la source de l'odeur qui excitait son démon.

Appartement 211. Les voisins de Cordélia.

"Devrions-nous frapper?" demanda Wesley, derrière lui.

Angel donna un coup de pied dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec un craquement éclatant.

"Apparemment non," marmonna Wesley dans sa barbe alors qu'Angel passait le seuil d'entrée sans y avoir été invité. "Peut-on ne plus casser de porte aujourd'hui, s'il-te-plait, on ne peut pas se le permettre," Wesley se frotta le visage des mains, trop de nuits sans sommeil le rattrapaient rapidement et le désire de se shooter avec une bouteille de Scotch et perdre connaissance durant quelques années avait commencé à ressembler au paradis pour lui.

"Doux Jésus," souffla Angel lorsqu'il fut complètement frappé par l'odeur et la vue du sang et de la mort jonchant l'appartement.

De longues trainées de rouge tachaient la carpette beige et les murs coquilles d'œuf, le meuble autrefois adoré était barbouillé d'empreintes sanglantes, chaque surface souillée par la haine et l'obsession d'un homme.

"Bon sang," grogna Wesley en contournant Angel, le verre des cadres brisés craquant sous ses chaussures. Son estomac se souleva douloureusement, du vomi brûlant l'arrière de sa gorge alors que ses yeux gravaient la scène devant eux dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

* * *

"Peut-être que j'envoi des ondes 'traquez-moi'?" se demanda Cordélia tout haut en regardant le plafond du bureau. Il avait besoin d'une nouvelle couche de peinture. "C'est les cheveux? Est-ce qu'ils crient _pitié essayez de me tuer, j'aime l'afflux d'adrénaline_?"

"Uh huh," acquiesça Gunn.

"Tu pourrais au moins faire _semblant_ d'écouter," souffla Cordélia, roulant les manches du pull qu'elle avait 'emprunté' à Angel, il avalait sa forme plus petite, lui donnant l'impression de se noyer dans son tissu étonnement doux.

"J'écoute," marmonna Gunn, plongé dans le monde bipant de son Gameboy.

"C'est ça," railla-t-elle, enfonçant brusquement son orteil dans sa cuisse pour attirer son attention.

Ca fonctionna.

"D'accord," il balança le Gameboy sur le bureau encombré de livres de Wesley, "tu es une femme envahissante, tu le sais ça?" les lèvres de Gunn se courbèrent avec amusement.

"Oui, oui, je le suis," acquiesça Cordélia avec un sourire satisfait quand Gunn commença à lui masser les pieds. Elle laissa sortir un long soupir reconnaissant et se sentit commencer à se détendre, ses épaules fondant comme du beurre au fond de son fauteuil. Cordélia laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, appréciant l'effet engourdissant du Vicodin qu'elle avait avalé. Le monde commença briller avec une douce lumière tandis que la douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son cuir chevelu commençait à diminuer et Cordélia remercia Dieu savait qui avait inventé les analgésiques.

L'horloge du bureau tictaqua son carillon toujours présent, familier et inchangé alors qu'ils attendaient qu'Angel et Wesley reviennent, si possible avec un indice ou deux. Après le rush initial de fureur et d'activité qui avait accompagné l'arrivée de Cordélia à l'Hôtel, la lente corvée des recherches provoquante d'ennui avait rapidement surgit.

Fred, toujours appliquée et pas aussi facilement distraite que ses amis, était la seule qui continuait à fouiller l'épaisseur de livres qui jonchaient le sol du lobby. Assise au milieu de tout ça comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons alors que Lorne s'était assoupi sur l'un des divans. Cordélia donnait encore dix minutes à la Texane avant qu'elle n'abandonne. Ou qu'elle ne s'endorme aussi.

"Comment tu te sens?" Gunn fit un signe de la tête vers la sombre ecchymose qui tachetait le côté de la mâchoire de Cordélia.

"Comme si un fou meurtrier m'avait frappée au visage," dit Cordélia d'un ton léger, balayant l'inquiétude qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Gunn du revers de sa main couverte de manche. "Je vais bien, Gunn. Vraiment. Ma semaine n'est pas complète tant qu'un genre de psychopathe ne m'a pas couru après. J'ai l'habitude, j'ai grandi sur une Bouche de l'Enfer, tu te souviens? Ce n'est rien comparé à la fois où j'ai été kidnappé par un génie des sciences et de l'informatique cinglé," elle haussa les épaules et pressa le pack de glace fondante sur son visage.

Gunn lui pinça l'orteil. "Menteuse."

"Wesley a besoin de nettoyer ici," Cordélia changea rapidement de sujet. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir parler de son ressenti à Gunn, elle n'en avait juste pas envie. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule d'Angel. Elle n'avait pas besoin de recommencer. Cordélia commença à trifouiller dans les livres et papiers qu'elle pouvait atteindre sur le bureau de Wesley, se disant qu'elle n'était pas juste fouinarde parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, mais parce qu'elle était soucieuse. "C'est assez bizarre de la part de Wes de-" Cordélia s'arrêta quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un bloc-notes familier et un livre au centre du désordre. "Il essaye encore de comprendre cette prophétie qui pourrait ne même pas _être_ une prophétie?"

Gunn haussa les épaules.

"Tu aides beaucoup," marmonna Cordélia en scannant l'écriture distinctive de l'Anglais. Ca avait autant de sens que tout le reste dans sa vie.

"J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre le type blanc," marmonna Gunn, surtout à lui-même.

Cordélia replaça le bloc-notes parmi les débris sur le bureau. "Vous êtes toujours en rogne l'un contre l'autre?"

"Non," Gunn secoua la tête, un renfrognement entachant son beau visage, "on va bien. Tout est bien."

"Ouiiiii, et faire comme si rien ne clochait marche tellement bien pour vous deux," Cordélia roula les yeux, "Je ne vous comprends pas. Ok, d'accord, ça ne regarde personne d'autre que vous, et c'est _totalement _ton choix situ ne veux pas défiler à la parade de la Gay Pride -"

"Je ne suis pas gay."

"-mais vous vous rendez malheureux. Je le vois bien, mince, même _Angel_ peut le voir et la plupart du temps, il ne sait même pas quel jour on est. Personne ne va te juger, Charles. Je veux dire, hello? Fred devient intime avec Lorne-"

"Quoi?"

"-et aussi physiquement terrifiante que _cette_ relation est, tu ne vois personne leur courir après avec des fourches et des torches-"

"Fred et _Lorne_?"

"-donc tu devrais simplement être heureux et te ficher de ce que les autres pensent, parce que, soyons réalistes, le bonheur est un peu clairsemé dans notre ligne de travail et je suis _carrément_ sur le point d'avoir une vision!" Les yeux écarquillés, Cordélia sursauta en avant alors que sa tête se jetait abruptement en arrière.

"Merde, un peu d'aide ici, les gars!" hurla Gunn en attrapant la visionnaire avant qu'elle ne dégringole par terre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Fred, hors d'haleine, en accourant dans la pièce, trouvant la réponse à sa question.

Aveuglée par les images qui lui traversaient le corps, Cordélia sursauta et se tordit dans la forte prise de Gunn, ses mains s'accrochèrent follement à ses cheveux, au pull de l'homme noir, à n'importe quoi qui puisse l'ancrer alors que les Puissances lui envoyaient une nouvelle bombe à retardement cérébrale.

_...du métal froid fendant de la chair trop tendre, pas assez de temps pour crier, pas assez de temps pour hurler un avertissement, juste la brûlure de la lame, un rire gras qui s'éloignait, un avenir avec tellement d'espoir qui s'écoule..._

_...des bouts de doigts traçant paresseusement sa clavicule, peau sur peau sans secret au milieu, un sourire qui en dit plus que n'importe quel mot, il n'a pas besoin de le dire, elle sait déjà..._

_...la table basse, fabriquée par l'homme qu'elle aime, aimait, mort maintenant, son corps étendu sur le sol de la cuisine -oh seigneur, Bobby, trop tard, qui, qui, toi, *lui*, jetée à terre, la vision devient floue, un pied sur son cou, non, pitié, pitié, non, je vous en prie..._

_...oui, je t'en prie, n'arrête pas, n'arrête jamais, des lèvres gonflées et des mains tremblantes, des mots murmurés qui la ferait rougir à n'importe quel autre moment, mais pas maintenant, pas quand l'air miroite de chaleur et que la tête du lit vibre avec le rythme de leurs corps..._

_...torsion, craquement, rien. Un autre corps tombant sur le sol de manière impuissante. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui appartienne, quand apprendra-t-elle, quand? Il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut à la fin..._

Petit à petit, les tremblements de Cordélia commencèrent à s'atténuer jusqu'à un tressaillement continu qui vibrait contre Fred et Gunn alors qu'ils lui parlaient doucement, essayant de la faire sortir des horreurs qu'elle venait de voir.

"Oh mon Dieu," s'étrangla Cordélia contre sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? On doit appeler Angel?"

Cordélia la surprit et lutta pour sortir de leur cercle protecteur, trébuchant sur ses pieds alors que la pièce tournait autour d'elle. "Non, ça ne sert à rien."

"Mais-"

"C'est trop tard," cassa-t-elle vers Fred, comme si c'était la faute de la Physicienne que ces personnes, des personnes qu'elle connaissait, étaient déjà mortes.

Lucy et Bobby. Tellement jeunes, remplis de tellement d'amour et d'espoir pour l'avenir. Les nuques brisées, les ventres ouverts, du sang coulant de leurs corps comme une rivière.

La visionnaire ravala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge. "C'est fichtrement trop tard."

* * *

Cordélia ferma les yeux tandis que le spray chaud de la douche pleuvait sur elle, l'eau piquait comme aiguilles sur sa peau trop sensible, tirant sur les nerfs qui avaient été simultanément meurtris par la vision qui lui avait dévasté le cerveau. Encore et encore, les images des corps sans vie de Lucy et Bobby passaient devant l'œil de son esprit, leur sang, leur terreur, leur souffrance et leur perte. C'était trop, trop hors de son contrôle, trop proche, elle connaissait ces personnes, les croisait tous les jours, faisait un signe de la tête et souriait en guise de bonjour, mais maintenant, ils étaient morts et c'était de sa faute.

Les larmes brûlaient comme de l'acide derrière ses yeux alors que Cordélia luttait pour ravaler le sanglot qui voulait s'élever en elle. Elle pressa les mains contre les tuiles maintenant chaudes du mur de la douche et laissa l'eau lui frapper le visage, espérant que cela laverait plus que de la peau morte et de la sueur.

"Reprends-toi, Cor," marmonna la brunette, s'étirant le cou d'un côté à l'autre, faisant brutalement grincer et cliqueter les muscles tendus et les os. Calmant sa respiration, Cordélia poussa la douleur et les horreurs qui venaient avec chaque vision dans un coin reculé de son esprit. Au cours des trois dernières années, c'était devenu plus simple de réprimer les messages des Puissances, de les enterrer aux côtés de ses nombreux souvenirs de Sunnydale.

Cordélia se concentra sur le tambourinement rythmique de l'eau qui frappait le sol de la douche pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, elle laissa le crépitement calmer les cris qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles et le spray chaud soulager ses muscles. La tension s'écoula lentement de son corps tandis que Cordélia forçait une profonde expiration à sortir de sa bouche. Elle laissa le monde extérieur disparaître, ne gardant que le son de l'eau, le battement de son cœur et le désir persistant qui s'était mélangé, de manière déroutante, avec les flashs de sa vision.

Cordélia fit mousser le savon entre ses mains comme si le destin du monde dépendait du fait que cette simple action soit effectuée à la perfection. Sa mousse glissa entre ses doigts alors que son parfum doux, presque imperceptible, commençait à remplir la pièce. C'était une odeur réconfortante, pas sucrée et fleurie comme les savons qu'elle utilisait souvent à la maison, c'était propre et piquant, avec une touche de citron.

C'était l'odeur d'Angel avant que des nuits passées à sauver des âmes perdues ne la dépouillent, remplacée par du sang, de la sueur et du cuir.

Un frisson vif parcouru les nerfs de Cordélia et son ventre se remplit de papillons affamés. La forte pulsation qui avait imprégné son corps en même temps que la douleur de deuxième main de sa vision, refusait d'être ignorée. Tandis que le sang et les os brisés pouvaient être étouffés dans son esprit, la réponse de son corps à la façon dont Angel la touchait dans sa vision n'était pas aussi facile à chasser.

Cordélia n'avait ni la force ni la volonté de faire semblant que la brûlure entre ses cuisses était causée par quoi que ce soit d'autre que la manière dont Angel l'avait touchée dans la vision. Même si elle avait eu la force mentale, à cet instant, d'ignorer les demandes de son corps, ce n'était pas le cas de son corps.

Ses paupières se fermant, Cordélia laissa les vannes de son esprit s'ouvrir avec un souffle tremblant.

_...des lèvres, aussi lisses que du whisky et tout aussi enivrantes, faisant trainer un chemin de promesses le long de la colonne de Cordélia, des baisers fugaces, un raclement de dents, un millier de petits tremblements de terre qui fait éclater l'univers de l'intérieur. Des mains rendues rugueuses par le combat possèdent ses hanches tandis qu'elle serre les draps de lits froissés dans sa poigne et qu'elle presse son visage contre les coussins épais..._

La bouche de Cordélia s'ouvrit en un 'O' silencieux tandis que ses doigts glissaient sur les pointes dures de ses mamelons.

_...tellement bon, tellement bon, tellement bon, son mantra alors que de la chair en sueur et des mains exigeantes se perdent dans le grondement de la tempête. Des halètements d'air empruntés lui caressent la nuque, son nom haleté comme une prière, encore et encore, possédée par la chair dure et acharnée, enterrée si profondément en elle. Des grognements de plaisir brut, arraché de son torse, l'animal si près, si près, oh seigneur, oh seigneur, des mots insensés fendant l'air tandis qu'Angel fait voler en éclat chaque mur qu'elle s'est tant efforcée à construire..._

De la vapeur s'enroula autour de ses membres, les mains fumeuses de la brume qui lui chatouilla le bas du dos et l'intérieur des cuisses, un contact fantomatique alors que ce que son corps désirait était de la chair dure et de la peau fraiche.

_...une douleur vive, des dents dans sa peau à elle, du sang sur sa langue à lui, plus de barrière, plus de mots à moitiés prononcés, juste oh doux Jésus, oui, Angel, ne t'arrête pas, à moi, à toi, encore et encore, ses hanches un fouet de désir la percutant, rien de mieux que ça, rien de mieux que le plaisir lancinant qui s'élève et s'édifie vers l'afflux indéfinissable de *tout*, de la douce perfection liquide, la brûlure se resserrant encore et encore et encore et si près, oh, si près Angel, les bords embrouillés et les yeux aveuglés, rien d'autre que lui n'existe, rien, rien..._

Le souffle de Cordélia frémit alors qu'image après image affluaient dans son cerveau, une tempête enflammée de désir électrifiait chacune de ses cellules jusqu'à ce que la pulsation se transforme en une brûlure qui criait son besoin d'être rassasiée.

Des doigts savonneux glissèrent lentement sur son ventre, ses muscles abdominaux sursautant et se contractant au contact. Dans l'œil de son esprit, ce n'était pas sa main qui dansait dans les boucles nerveuses au sommet de ses cuisses, mais celle d'Angel, les doigts épais et les paumes fortes qui taquinaient et excitaient Cordélia dans ses visions, la chair devenue calleuse à cause des épées qui faisaient sursauter ses hanches dans son lit. C'était son meilleur ami qui écartait ses replies luisant de désir et traçait le noyau gonflé de son clitoris, l'eau chaude frappant sa poitrine était ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue, la brume chaude était son corps, l'enveloppant, la protégeant, la désirant-

Les yeux de Cordélia s'ouvrirent avec une réalisation choquée de ce qu'elle faisait et à qui elle pensait.

Des gens étaient morts à cause d'_elle_, et elle prenait son pied en pensant à Angel.

Elle s'arracha à sa main, détestant le désir pulsatif qui demeura avec l'absence de ses doigts et commença à frotter sa peau avec le doux savon citronné qui sentait comme Angel jusqu'à ce que ça lui fasse mal. Les yeux grand ouverts et sans cligner des paupières, Cordélia lava et rinça ses cheveux deux fois, pensant frénétiquement à tout et à rien qui n'impliquait pas son meilleur ami.

Le temps qu'elle sorte de la douche, qu'elle enroule une serviette autour de son corps et une autour de ses cheveux, le cœur de Cordélia avait commencé à battre à son rythme habituel.

Ce fût jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et qu'elle fonce tout droit dans le mur solide du torse d'Angel.

* * *

Ses narines s'évasèrent lorsque le nuage de vapeur qui suivit Cordélia de la salle de bain assaillit ses sens déjà surchargés. Angel pouvait encore sentir le fantôme du sang sur l'arrière de sa langue, murmurant à son démon de prendre ce qui lui avait été refusé si longtemps. Le doux parfum de l'excitation qui tournoyait autour d'eux menaçait de le faire tomber par-dessus bord.

Il serra la mâchoire et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

"Doux Jésus, Angel, tu m'as fichu la trouille," Cassa Cordélia, lui donnant un coup sur le torse alors qu'elle demandait mentalement à son cœur de se retirer de sa gorge, "combien de fois on a discuté du fait que tu ne dois _pas_ te tapir derrière une porte fermée?"

Angel fronça les sourcils, n'entendant rien de ce qu'elle disait alors que ses yeux étaient attirés par le filet d'eau qui glissait sur le côté du cou de Cordélia comme une invitation. Il avait envie de se pencher et de le goûter, pour voir s'il serait aussi doux qu'il l'imaginait. Le désir de passer sa langue le long de la pente faible de la clavicule de Cordélia lui fit étroitement serrer les poings dans ses poches.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Cordélia en observant la grimace de douleur qui traversa le visage du vampire.

"Rien," Angel secoua la tête pour éclaircir la brume rouge, "Cor, je dois te dire quelque chose, c'est à propos de tes voisins-"

"Je sais déjà," l'arrêta-t-elle, posant le bout de ses doigts sur son torse pour un moment fugace, "J'ai eu l'une de ces visions retardées que les Puissances ont récemment décidé de m'envoyer. Je dois dire que je ne vois _vraiment_ pas leur intérêt," dit Cordélia d'un air désabusé en essayant de contourner le vampire immobile.

La main d'Ange se tendit pour agripper sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas. Le cœur de Cordélia commença une nouvelle fois à marteler dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'avançait dans son espace personnel. Le regard dans ses yeux la fit déglutit, bruyamment.

"Tu vas bien?" sa voix était un bas tremblement qui fit apparaître de la chair de poule sur sa peau.

"Pas vraiment," avoua-t-elle sincèrement avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Je vais le trouver," lui promit Angel, faisant courir sa main le long de son bras toujours humide suite à la douche.

"T'as plutôt intérêt, mon grand," Cordélia tenta de détendre l'atmosphère qui étouffait rapidement l'air de la pièce, "parce que sinon, tu es la première personne que je viendrais hanter," elle enfonça son doigt dans son torse, essayant de le faire sourie ou même froncer les sourcils, n'importe quoi d'autre que le masque illisible qu'il portait actuellement. Quelque chose de pointu accrocha sa peau sous la paume d'Angel, la légère piqûre la faisant tressaillir.

"Désolé," Angel se renfrogna, relâchant son bras.

Cordélia tendit la main pour saisir la sienne mais il évita sa prise. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Rien," il ôta sa veste d'un haussement d'épaules et la jeta sur le dos de son fauteuil en cuir.

"Ne me dis pas rien, il y a quelque chose dans ta main, laisse-moi voir."

"Cor, vraiment, ce n'est rien, juste une écharde-" Cordélia lui attrapa vivement la main, l'ignorant de manière effective.

"Ce n'est pas _juste_ une écharde, c'est une infection prête à arriver," elle grimaça devant l'éclat de bois qui s'était enterré dans la douce chair de sa paume.

"Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'infections," lui rappela-t-il.

"Ce qui est une bonne chose, étant donné que le méchant toi a couché avec la moitié de l'Europe à l'époque. Parce que la syphilis? C'est le cadeau qui ne cesse de donner," Cordélia profita de son regard confus pour le pousser jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le côté de son lit.

"Assied-toi," elle pointa le lit.

Angel s'assit.

"Gentil vampire," elle se retint de lui tapoter le sommet de la tête. A peine. "Alors, ça vient d'où?" Cordélia lui écarta les cuisses à l'aide de ses genoux et s'agenouilla entre le V de ses jambes. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et examina la petite blessure, passant doucement le bout de son index le long de la peau rougie autour du bout de bois.

C'était douloureux mais Angel ne ressentit pas le plus léger inconvénient des soins de Cordélia alors qu'il réalisait que ses yeux étaient inexplicablement attirés par la pente de ses seins. Bien que la plus grande partie était cachée par la serviette blanche qui était sagement enroulée autour de son buste, la courbe appétissante du décolleté faisait allusion à ce qu'il savait se cacher derrière le mince tissu. Il voulait faire courir ses doigts sur la peau là, luisant toujours avec des perles d'eau, rouge à cause de la chaleur de la douche. Elle était Vénus dans une serviette de bain et les doigts d'Angel le démangeaient de la capturer avec du charbon de bois et de la lumière.

La voix de Cordélia vint interrompre son désir silencieux. "Tu fixes," dit-elle doucement, son ton léger, sans accusation.

"C'est vrai," Angel hocha la tête sans excuse, un sourire suffisant courbant les côtés de sa bouche angulaire.

Cordélia roula les yeux et enfonça son ongle dans la chair tendre. "Dis-moi comment c'est arrivé."

"Je te dois une nouvelle commode."

Cordélia souleva les sourcils.

"Wes m'a mis en rogne, c'était soit ton meuble soit son cou," dit Angel avec une rationalité tordue.

"T'as jamais entendu parler de simplement compter jusqu'à dix?" demanda Cordélia en attrapant l'écharde entre ses ongles.

"J'essayerais la prochaine fois," Angel siffla lorsque l'écharde de bois pointu fût retirée de sa paume bien trop lentement, une épaisse ligne de sang jaillit de la petite entaille, faisant tressaillir le vampire à sa vue. Cordélia dénoua la serviette sur sa tête, laissant tomber ses cheveux en vagues décoiffées autour de ses épaules et pressa le tissue humide sur sa paume.

Une douce couverture de quiétude filtra dans la chambre, seul le son de la respiration de Cordélia interrompait le silence facile tandis qu'elle soignait la blessure à peine existante. Angel toucha les pointes humides de ses cheveux avec sa main libre, enroulant les mèches soyeuses autour de ses doigts pendant qu'il observait un millier de pensées inexprimées papillonner sur le visage expressif de Cordélia.

Elle soupira et s'appuya contre l'intérieur de sa jambe. "C'étaient des gens biens."

Angel lui mit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. "C'est vrai," il hocha la tête, bien qu'il n'avait jamais parlé aux voisins de Cordélia.

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment les puissances ont simplement pu rester les bras croisés et les laisser mourir comme ça, comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez importants pour les sauver. Ils étaient importants. Ils allaient essayer d'avoir un bébé, Angel. C'étaient des gens biens, _normaux_. Ca n'aurait pas dû leur arriver," laissa sortir Cordélia avec précipitation, la douleur des larmes refoulées lui brûlant le fond de la gorge. Les vannes menacèrent de s'ouvrir à nouveau quand Angel passa gentiment son pouce le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, faisant attention à ne pas irriter la sale ecchymose.

Cordélia ravala la boule dans sa gorge et se passa les mains sur le visage. Sa tête donnait l'impression d'être continuellement serrée dans un étau, la douleur lancinante de la vision s'était transformée en une douleur monotone qui rendait ses yeux sensibles même aux lumières voilées de la chambre. Elle avait envie d'avaler une aspirine ou dix, mais savait que c'était trop tôt depuis les dernières qu'elle avait prises après l'attaque.

"Des signes de Dennis?" elle changea de sujet parce que penser à Lucy et Bobby, leur sang, leurs corps, leur avenir étouffé comme une bougie, était trop dur à supporter en même temps que le battement dans sa tête.

"Pas qu'on ait pu trouver."

"Il a probablement juste eu peur, le gros chat effrayé," ricana Cordélia et elle roula les yeux.

"Probablement," convint Angel, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que c'était vrai. Cordélia ôta la serviette pour révéler sa paume déjà cicatrisée et, sans se tourmenter pour savoir si elle devait ou pas, elle pressa un baiser sur la peau sans marque.

"Bien mieux," elle lui sourit, faisant s'illuminer le visage d'Angel avec un sourire à lui. Leurs yeux se fixèrent un moment trop longtemps et l'estomac de Cordélia se souleva lorsqu'elle se souvint de la manière dont il la regardait dans ses rêves et ses visions.

"Je nous vois dans mes visions," lâcha-t-elle avant que son cerveau ne puisse filtrer la pensée.

Angel cligna des yeux. "Ah bon?"

"Hum, ouais," Cordélia baissa les yeux avec une timidité peu caractéristique. Angel passa son index sous son menton et souleva son visage pour qu'elle rencontre son regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois?"

"Je devrais probablement m'habiller," Cordélia passa ses mains sur le bord court de la serviette qui s'arrêtait haut sur ses cuisses, se sentant soudainement bien trop exposée.

"Non, attends," Angel l'empêcha de quitter l'endroit entre ses jambes, "Cordy, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu vois?"

Cordélia soupira et se rassit sur ses fesses, souhaitant avoir appris à réfléchir avant de parler.

"Toi, moi, ce qu'on, tu sais, _fais_," elle agita sa main de manière nonchalante vers le lit. Des secondes silencieuses passèrent tandis que Cordélia attendait la réponse maladroite qui, elle en était sûre, allait venir d'Angel. Ne pouvant supporter de ne pas connaître sa réaction plus longtemps, Cordélia traîna son regard vers le haut pour rencontrer le sien.

Les cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque s'hérissèrent.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois?" demanda Angel, pas sûr de pourquoi il avait besoin de savoir, pourquoi il avait besoin de l'apaisement que tout dans la vie de sa meilleure amie n'était pas souillé par sa présence.

Cordélia sentit une rougeur s'étendre sur ses épaules et s'élever le long de sa gorge. "Je..." elle s'interrompit de manière incertaine.

Angel passa ses doigts entre ceux de Cordélia. "Plus de secrets, tu te souviens?"

Cordélia aspira un souffle profond dans ses poumons et hocha la tête. Plus de secrets.

"Ouais, j'aime. J'aime ça, beaucoup," acquiesça-t-elle, son cœur battant comme un papillon nerveux dans sa poitrine. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je nous vois, ce qu'on fait, mais ce que tu me fais ressentir..." Cordélia ferma les yeux et laissa le diaporama érotique passer dans son esprit.

Angel se raidit lorsque l'odeur persistante d'excitation qui s'était enroulée autour de Cordélia comme un linceul s'intensifia.

"...c'est fichtrement bon," chuchota-t-elle. Le doux miel de ses mots provoqua une soudaine montée de chaleur dans le corps d'Angel, ses nerfs devenant chauds, exigeants, et son pénis se durcissant. Ses mains serrèrent leur prise sur les siennes et Cordélia ouvrit les yeux.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû garder le secret.

"Cordy..." son nom glissa de ses lèvres pour seule raison qu'il voulait sentir sa cadence dans sa bouche.

"On devrait aller en bas," dit Cordélia, mais ça semblait faible même à ses propres oreilles.

"Mais tu as eu une vision," Les mots non prononcés d'Angel dirent plus que les mots qu'il avait dit.

"C'est vrai," convint-elle, libérant ses mains de la forte prise du vampire alors qu'elle s'agenouillait entre ses jambes. Ses muscles se contractèrent tandis qu'elle passait ses paumes sur ses muscles, chassant les plis de son pantalon. "Mais les autres sont en bas et-"

"Ils n'entendront pas," murmura-t-il.

C'était dangereux, le besoin qu'il savait que Cordélia pouvait voir dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses épaules étaient raides de tension, pourquoi ses dents le démangeaient, pourquoi il y avait encore de petites mouchetures de jaune dans le brun de ses yeux. Elle pouvait le voir mais ne le comprenait pas et Angel s'enfoncerait un pieu avant d'admettre que l'odeur et la vue d'autant de sang, le sang de ses amis, l'avait fait souffrir avec une faim qu'il ne pouvait rassasier.

Il ne pouvait plus avoir ça. Plus maintenant. Plus depuis longtemps.

Mais il pouvait l'avoir, elle.

Angel ôta les cheveux de Cordélia de la courbe de son épaule, son pouce caressant légèrement sa clavicule.

Le souffle de Cordélia resta brusquement calé dans sa gorge.

_C'est mal_, paniqua-t-elle silencieusement lorsqu'elle se trouva piégée dans ses yeux sombres, _c'est tellement mal, il ne devrait pas me regarder comme ça, c'est mal et oh seigneur, je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire là tout de suite_.

Même si c'était juste pour un instant, il pouvait faire oublier à Cordélia.

Le tissu du pantalon d'Angel s'étira légèrement lorsque Cordélia fit courir ses mains le long des lignes dures de ses cuisses, le doux grincement du tissu glissant contre la peau résonna dans les oreilles sensibles du vampire. Quand ses articulations frôlèrent la tente de son aine, Angel ne put retenir le grognement qui vibra comme un train de marchandise dans son torse.

"Chut, silence, tu te souviens?" murmura Cordélia, les nerfs et l'amusement réduisirent sa voix à un tremblement voilé.

"C'est un peu dur quand tu fais ça," Angel grogna à nouveau lorsque sa main chaude le saisit à travers son pantalon.

Mordant la chair dodue de sa lèvre inférieure, Cordélia détacha sa ceinture et la fit glisser de ses passants, laissant la bande de cuir tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

"Cordy, qu'est-ce que tu-"

Le grincement métallique de la fermeture éclair étant ouverte tua la question d'Angel dans sa bouche.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je fais," avoua Cordélia avec un sourire désabusé alors que ses doigts suivaient la ligne de poils soyeux qui descendaient sur son abdomen, "Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_ on doit faire ça," elle passa gentiment ses doigts sur la peau sensible, Angel grogna face à la douce torture, "ni pourquoi je nous vois... Je ne comprends pas la plus grande partie de ce qui se passe dans ma vie pour le moment," la main de Cordélia plongea dans son pantalon et s'enroula autour de son pénis, le libérant des confins de ses vêtements, "mais ça... nous... ça me fait me sentir bien, ça me fait oublier. Même si c'est juste un instant."

Le glissement de sa main sur sa chair endurcie fit tourner la pièce autour d'Angel, il savait qu'il aurait dû l'arrêter, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir du _pourquoi_, mais il savait qu'il aurait _dû_. Ses paupières voulaient se fermer, ses doigts voulaient s'enterrer dans ses cheveux épais et son pénis voulait sentir la chaleur chaude et humide de ses lèvres.

Angel immobilisa la main de Cordélia tant qu'il avait toujours la volonté de le faire.

"Lève-toi," murmura-t-il.

"Angel?"

"Chut," Angel laissa un côté de sa bouche se courber en un demi sourire pour la rassurer, "lève-toi simplement."

Une fois que Cordélia fut finalement sur ses pieds, Angel enroula ses mains autour de sa fine taille et l'attira plus près de lui. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour penser, pour se rappeler pourquoi ils faisaient cela, pourquoi ils _devaient_ faire ça, pour Cordélia, pour la garder avec lui, non, corrigea-t-il, pour la garder en vie.

C'était tellement difficile quand son parfum, aussi sombre que des fleurs florissant la nuit, narguait son démon. Angel enfouit son visage contre son ventre, sa joue effleurant le tissu usé de la serviette. Il inspira profondément son odeur, ses mains se déplaçant sur le paysage de ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent une maison dans le bas du dos de Cordélia.

Cordélia fit courir ses mains dans les pointes gélifiées des cheveux d'Angel, incertaine de ce qui était cachée derrière la tempête nocturne qui tournoyait dans ses yeux. Incertaine de tout, de l'intimité dans laquelle elle voulait s'enrouler, du désir qui s'émanait de son meilleur ami, qui palpitait entre ses cuisses.

Terrifiée de la ligne par-dessus laquelle elle avait soudainement envie de tomber, de son envie de se fondre dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, de fermer les yeux et de laisser tout s'envoler dans la brise, sauf le savoir de ce qu'ils pourraient être.

"Je veux faire en sorte tu te sentes mieux, que tu te sentes bien, t'aider à oublier," dit Angel alors que ses mains glissaient sur le devant de la serviette, ses doigts dansant sur l'ourlet avec une question, bien qu'elle aurait facilement pu être ôtée de son corps.

Avec plus de confiance qu'elle n'en avait ressentie depuis longtemps, Cordélia dénoua la serviette et la laissa tomber à ses pieds. Elle ne rougit pas et ne baissa pas les yeux quand Angel murmura qu'elle était magnifique, ne tressaillit pas quand ses mains prirent sa poitrine et tirèrent les pointes dures de ses mamelons. Elle respira simplement.

Angel enterra son nez dans le creux entre ses sains, son odeur était plus prononcée là, l'arôme musqué de femme qu'aucune quantité de parfum et de savon ne pourrait jamais cacher. Il sentit Cordélia frissonner, ses courts ongles manucurés marquant sa nuque tandis qu'il pressait des baisers avec la bouche ouverte le long de l'échelle de ses côtes.

Cordélia haleta avec surprise quand Angel enfonça ses doigts dans la chair luisante et pleine entre ses cuisses. L'envie de se frotter contre le contact, de monter la main forte qui la taquinait s'ouvrit comme une fleur dans son ventre, des bobines liquides de chaleur circulaient avec son sang, c'était une drogue, une drogue pour oublier, pour ressentir quelque chose d'autre, n'importe quoi d'autre, et elle voulait devenir accro.

Elle ne résista pas quand Angel l'attira sur ses genoux et les fit rouler sur le lit, le matelas sifflant sous eux comme la respiration d'un vieil homme. Cordélia fit serpenter ses mains sous son pull, le bout de ses doigts apprenant les cordes de muscles et tendons tendus dans son dos, sa chair fraiche agissant comme un baume pour son esprit et son corps meurtris.

Angel ôta son pull d'une main, le laissant glisser sur le lit à côté d'eux tandis qu'il mordillait la clavicule de Cordélia avec des dents émoussées. Le besoin de prendre, prendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, s'élevait et s'élevait dans le bas de son dos, la pression née dans le cadre d'une journée qu'il voulait juste oublier.

Les mots glacials de Wesley, les larmes douloureuses de Cordélia, le sang innocent qu'il se languissait de sentir maculer son menton.

C'était de trop pour la laisse fragile qu'il tenait sur son démon.

Ses yeux virèrent au doré et son front se stria lorsqu'Angel se glissa dans le gant étroit et humide du corps de Cordélia. Elle haleta face à l'invasion mais ne le repoussa pas, elle lui ôta son pantalon à l'aide de ses pieds, reliant ses bras autour de son dos comme si elle avait peur qu'il puisse s'arrêter, qu'elle puisse être oblige de penser, de se souvenir.

Angel cacha son visage dans la courbe de son cou, un souffle inutile peignant sa peau humide alors que ses hanches, un fouet de besoin, poussaient avec un rythme saccadé qui était tellement bon que Cordélia ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que suivre. Ne voulait rien faire d'autre, n'était pas sure qu'il _ait_ quoi que ce soit d'autre que ceci, ce moment. Pas de douleur, de culpabilité ou de secrets. Pas de mensonges aux personnes qu'elle aimait. Pas de mort qui la traquait avec des pas silencieux.

Juste la douleur écrasante d'être remplie aussi vivement que son dos se cambrait et que ses cuisses tremblaient.

"Cordy," grogna Angel contre son oreille, sa voix un ronronnement épais comme le whisky qui lui enserra les entrailles, "c'est ça que tu ressens dans tes visions, c'est ce que je te fais ressentir?"

Les yeux fermement fermés, la lèvre inférieure brutalement mordue entre ses dents, Cordélia hocha la tête. C'était ça et ce n'était pas ça, et Cordélia ne connaissaient pas les mots pour lui raconter l'amour qu'elle ressentait au milieu de la douleur, de la mort et du désir.

"Je t'en prie, Angel, ne t'arrête pas."

Le vampire grogna, ses mains agrippant ses hanches comme une ancre alors qu'il s'écrasait contre Cordélia, l'instinct animal l'emportant sur l'amitié tandis qu'il lâchait une brute qui la laisserait courbaturée une fois que la brume de besoin se serait éclaircie et que la réalité serait revenue. Cordélia gémit comme une chienne en chaleur, les muscles crispés alors qu'elle tendait vers la brûlure froide qui ondulait dans ses nerfs et explosait en une douce ambroisie dans ses entrailles, des piqûres de lumière éclatèrent aux bords de sa vision alors que le monde volait en éclat avec un afflux et un cri. La crispation de ses parois autour de son pénis arracha le restant de retenue d'Angel, le mit à nu et brisa son contrôle, fit ruer son corps, à la recherche d'une maison quelque chose, n'importe quoi, Cordélia, le nom de sa meilleure amie arraché à sa poitrine alors qu'il jouissait avec un grondement qu'il parvint à étouffer dans son épaule.

Angel tremblait, ou peut-être que c'était Cordélia, il n'en était pas sûr, mais les secousses qui les traversaient tous deux dans le silence grandissant ressemblait à des tremblements de terre faisant entrechoquer ses os.

"Angel?" demanda doucement Cordélia, sa voix incertaine, le forçant à revenir dans le monde réel où ils étaient juste des meilleurs amis qui couchaient ensemble parce que les puissances en avaient jugé ainsi.

Même s'il savait qu'il le devait, Angel n'avait pas envie de partir, n'avait pas envie de quitter ce moment. Angel resserra ses bras autour de son dos et lui embrassa l'épaule, essayant de pousser le démon à relâcher sa prise sur son corps à lui. Flottant sur un nuage de délivrance indolore, l'esprit enfin clair et le corps rassasié, Cordélia soupira, lui grattant légèrement le cuir chevelu des ongles alors qu'elle attendait qu'Angel revienne à lui.

* * *

"Je vais dire aux autres que tu dors," dit Angel, ses yeux regardant n'importe où sauf Cordélia alors qu'il attachait sa ceinture.

Cordélia hocha la tête, chipotant avec l'ourlet du pull qu'elle portrait. Le pull d'Angel. Ça pourrait devenir une habitude.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose?" demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il parcourait sa garde-robe, il en sortit une chemise noire inoffensive et l'enfila.

"Non, je vais bien, mais je vais peut-être prendre une autre douche," elle fronça les sourcils, passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le sexe.

"OK," acquiesça Angel, fourrant fermement ses mains dans ses poches, "Oh, j'ai mis ta valise à côté, mais tu peux prendre la chambre que tu veux-"

"A côté, c'est bien," dit-elle rapidement, grattant une peluche invisible du couvre-lit froissé sur lequel elle était assise.

Le silence traversa la pièce d'un pas lourd, aucun ne sachant exactement quoi dire à l'autre.

Angel se racla la gorge.

Cordélia mit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

"Ça va?" demanda-t-il, craignant quelle pourrait être sa réponse

"Je vais bien," répondit automatiquement Cordélia, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Très bien alors, je, euh, te vois plus tard," Angel se balança sur ses talons et, au grand soulagement de Cordélia, quitta enfin la chambre.

Cordélia laissa sortir un grognement fatigué et peu féminin en se laissant tomber sur le lit, les bras écartés alors qu'elle fixait le plafond.

Elle était pratiquement sûre que ce qu'ils venaient de faire ne faisait pas partie du plan.


End file.
